The Adventure of The Mortal Immortal Highschooler
by Neovilus Alpheim
Summary: They go by many names. Immortals; Undyings; Demi-Humans; Ajins. Even among the other supernaturals, Ajins have always been shunned and hunted down as nothing more than abominations of nature; freaks. Kazuki is an Ajin, but even among the other Ajins, Kazuki has always been a freak too. This is his story. A story about an adventure of the freak among freaks.
1. One Peaceful Vacay, All Fucked Up

Before we start I would like to tell you guys that the OC is a bit OP if you haven't figured out what an Ajin is, so yeah be warned.

Another warning is this is a test chapter to see whether I suck at being a writer or not and since English isn't my first language, please excuse my grammars and stuffs.

Sooooo, yeah! Without further ado! R&R!

 **[DISCLAIMER]** : I do not own Highschool DxD and Ajin. They all belong to their respective owners. Any and every names or plots that are similar to other fics or movies are coincidental while the only thing I owned is my OC.

 **҉҉҉҉҉**

 **3rd Person's PoV**

 **҉҉҉҉҉**

Somewhere in the middle of a forest, there was a boy. This boy seemed to be on his late sixteenth and was wearing a light green t-shirt with a little purple streaks along the sides, shoulders, and waist of the shirt and a black jeans.

He was laying down below a shady tree on a riverbank, sleeping peacefully on this beautiful day.

The sound of droning cicadas; the sound of water flowing down the stream; the sound of wind rustling on trees' leaves as well as the grass.

It was truly a beautiful day.

—But of course, all good things must eventually come to an end.

With a twitch of an eye and a grunt of annoyance, the boy was starting to wake up from his once peaceful slumber.

He yawned and stretched his arms, then just stayed there for a few minutes to take in his surroundings.

"Huh…? What am I doing—Oh right, I ditched class today… Damn, what time is it? Did I really sleep that long?"

He asked himself and yawned again.

When he stood up to stretch his back—

 _ ***Guuuuu—***_

—He suddenly clutched his stomach in pain.

"Ugh! Oh right… I didn't eat dinner last night… much less breakfast and lunch today… Oh well, back to Kuoh I guess."

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

 **Kazuki's PoV**

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

After getting out of the forest, I was encountered with the view of civilization; The City of Kuoh. I immediately went into the city to find a place to buy something to eat. Thinking of eating pasta for dinner, I walked off to find a restaurant.

On my way back, I saw three **extremely** familiar faces passing by; and they seemed to notice me too.

"Huh? Hey isn't that Kazuki-san?" One of the boy with a glasses called Matsuda asked.

"Hmm… Oh yeah, that's him!" Another boy with a bald head called Motohama replied.

"Hello, Kazuki-san! Not expecting to see you today." A boy called Issei greeted me.

"Yo, guys and yeah you too!" I greeted back.

"So… What are you guys up to? Going somewhere?"

"We're going to Motohama's place to play this new game that came out just last Sunday!" He replied _**very**_ enthusiastically.

' _Okay... Judging from his overly…_ _ **excited**_ _facial expression and knowing the fact that today is a Friday… Let me guess…_ '

"We're going to play…"

The drum rolls…

"We're going to play…"

And….

"SHINGEKI NO OPPAI: THE LOST KINGDOM OF BREASTLANDIA!"

 ***BUDUM-TSSS!***

Called it.

The three shouted those words while posing in a power-rangers like pose, with Issei in the middle, lifting the game up into the air as if it was the Champion's belt you won in a WWE.

Not expecting them to shout, I flinched back in surprise and looked around to see a bunch of people were staring at us in confusion and disgust; I heard a little boy said, "Mommy, mommy! What's an oppai?"

I sighed at their antics.

"Yeaaaaa… we're done here."

And with that I simply walked pass them and waved my hands up without turning my back.

"Well I hope you guys _**enjoy**_ it then, bye!"

"Ah, wait a—Oh well, your loss. Bye, Kazuki-san! Let's go! Matsuda! Motohama!"

And with a loud chorus of cheers, they all went back on their merry way to _**enjoy**_ themselves.

' _Man, how did I know them again?'_

* * *

 ** _A Few Weeks Ago..._**

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there was a boy who was walking around the school ground in Kuoh Academy._

 _This boy was trying to find nice hiding places to relax in for whenever he decides to ditch a class._

 _But then, he found something…_

 _A one peaceful and sunny day, it was._

 _Grass were growing; birds were flying; sun was shining; and perverts were peeking at the girls changing room._

'Wait… wat? _' I asked to myself and immediately wanted to slap myself for forgetting who the three_ **gentlemen** _that were_ **busy** _doing their business._

 _I sighed and just sat on top of a tree branch, right above them, to watch how things would turn out._

'Well, speak of the devil. _'_

 _Fighting over the hole to take a peek, they all couldn't keep their mouths shut, thus…_

" _GET THEM!"_

 _All of the girls went to charge at the three poor souls… Okay, I take that back._

 _I climbed down from the tree and followed the 'perverted trio', as what everyone at Kuoh Academy called them due to their perverted behaviors, who were running away from their most certain death._

 _It was… amusing to say the least; this was like… what? The third time this week? Man, it's amazing how these guys seemed to always find new peeping spots every week—if not, then every_ _ **day**_ _._

 _Then I saw that they were at their limit from running all across the school grounds non-stop and for god-knows-why I decided to help them... perhaps, it was because of being reminded of my younger, hormone-driven, junior high school days..._

 _When they were running through the back of the new school building, I jumped out of the shadows and kicked them all toward a nearby bush; which was one of my hiding spot with a hole below it and inside a large enough space for a few adults to crouch inside; imagine a small underground make-shift bunker just behind the bush._

" _Oof! What the—?!" I put my hands on one of the boys' mouth and said._

" _Shush!"_

 _I closed my eyes and listened._

" _Damn it! We've lost them!"_

" _They can't get too far away from here!"_

" _Then let's find them!"_

 _And with that the angry group of women ran off._

 _I sighed, then turned around to look at the trio._

" _Geez, why can't you guys just—"_

" _Huwaaah! We're saved!"_

" _Huwaaah! We're saved!"_

" _Huwaaah! We're saved!"_

 _The trio was crying their eyes out in relief._

 _After the crying stopped, we all went out of the hole in the ground and when I was about to leave I was stopped._

" _Wait a second!" the glasses one called out._

" _Yeah? What's up?"_

" _Please tell us your name!" The bald one said._

" _Um… Kazuki. Just Kazuki."_

" _Kazuki-san… kah…" The other muttered while staring at the ground._

 _I waited for what would happen…_

 _They all kneelt before me._

" _ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!"_

 _Not expecting them to shout I flinched back._

" _O-oh, yeah, yeah, it's fine. Don't mention it."_

" _I'm Issei! And these here are Matsuda and Motohama!" the one that looked like the leader of the trio introduced._

" _Well, nice to meet you guys. Then if you don't mind I—"_

" _Wait, why did you save us?"_

" _Huh? Oh that? Uh… think nothing of it; I just like helping people."_

" _Really, well thanks again, Kazuki-san!"_

" _No problem. Now if you don—"_

" _Hey, why is there a big hole under this bush anyway? Man, I could make a makeshift shelter down there!" Issei commented.  
"Wait… don't tell me…?! Kazuki-san, you use this place to store your private stash?!" Matsuda asked me._

" _What?! No! I—"_

" _Ingenious! It never crossed my mind to build a secret hiding spot such as this! We could store, fap, and hide from the girls whenever we want to!" Motohama thought out loud._

" _Hey that's right! And we won't have to worry about the Disciplinary Committee too! This is the best day ever!" Issei agreed._

 _I looked down as their conversation was fading out from my ears; I didn't want to hear what they were talking about._

 _From planning to store adult magazines, to a secret underground group, literally, and then, for some reason, a plan to kidnap and rape a female student, which then they debated about the pros and cons._

' _They're actually considering on doing it?!'_

 _I was pissed. I was_ **utterly** _pissed. Constantly being cut off when speaking; not being listened to. Now I'm_ _ **really**_ _pissed._

 _I took a deep breath._

" _SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

 _All of their attention were on me._

 _I released a very powerful killing intent and said._

" _Good. Now_ _ **LISTEN**_ _. First of all, this is my hiding place whenever I decide to ditch classes to relax. Second, I do NOT store any porn magazine down there. And last but not least, if you ever tell anyone about my hiding place or that I helped you guys, believe me, and I mean_ _ **BELIEVE**_ _me when I tell you, that I_ _ **WILL**_ _make_ _you all regret ever being born into this world…"_

 _Silence…_

" _Am. I. Clear?"_

 _They all nodded and I sighed._

" _Good. I guess we're done here. So, yeah, I'm going then."_

" _W-wait, Kazuki-san!"_

 _Holding to whatever was left of my sanity, I turned around and put on my best poker face._

" _Yes, Issei-kun?"_

" _Well you saved us today, so… how about if we repay your kindness?"_

 _Feeling unsure whether or not I should accept it, I sighed and said "…Yeah sure. Knock yourself out."_

 _Issei turned toward his perverted comrades and were whispering something, then they all turned towards me._

'…I have a bad feeling about—' _I thought to myself, but was cut off when I felt both of my arms were locked by Matsuda and Motohama._

" _What the—?"_

" _Alright let's go! Matsuda! Motohama!"_

'I immediately regret my decision! _'_

 _Then they all brought me into Matsuda's home and forced me to watch a lot of episodes of Oppai-related hentai series with them before they let me go since it was getting late._

 _If there was anything that I hate…_

 _Then what I extremely hate the most, other than not being listened to, is watching porn with other people…_

…

…

…

 _I can't say I didn't enjoy them though; they got some cool stuff that you won't see on the net…_

 _W-What? I'm a boy too, you know!_

* * *

 _ **Back to the present**_

* * *

'… _Right, right…*grunt* damn it… still hungry_.' I clutched my stomach again.

Finally, I got into the restaurant that served what I would say the best pasta there is in the whole city.

' _What possessed me to save them that day anyway? Ugh, now they treat me like an 'older brother' they never had… Annoying bunch…_ '

It was the truth. I wasn't lying when I was asking myself 'why did I save them', but… meh, whatever; no use crying over spilt milk I guess.

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

"I'm home!" I called out when I entered my home—

…

—Only to be met with silence.

I sighed, ' _Right. I live alone…_ '

I took a shower and after I'm done I looked at myself on the mirror; a kind-of-good-looking face with a dark green hair and a bang that covers up almost the entire right side of my face.

 _ **So, hey. I'm Kazuki, just Kazuki.**_

 _ **I'm a 16 years old; legally.**_

 _ **Blood-type A with the body build of a thin but muscular highschool boy, though I am shorter than most average highschool boys since I'm only 168cm tall, but I don't particularly care.**_

 _ **I am an orphan who've lived here in the City of Kuoh for quite some time now. It wasn't always like this though; I used to live in… well, it doesn't matter.**_

 _ **Anyway, now, aside of being a student of Kuoh Academy, I'm just a freelancer that does odd jobs whenever I'm called; at least that's what I do in my 'normal' life. On the other hand… I'm a… let's just say a… 'Unique' person; a peacekeeper or some sort.**_

 _ **Yup. Welcome to the Supernatural world, where it's inhabited by creatures of myths and legends; where they are all real (at least most of them are). A long time ago there was a war among the three major-factions that were known as The Angels and their leader the Biblical God of Heaven, The Fallen Angels and their leader Azazel of Grigori, and last, but not least, the Devils and their leaders the Four Satans of Hell.**_

 _ **In the end, the war ended with no victors; instead it caused a huge loss of lives among each other. Driven with the will to survive and thrive, the three factions almost initiated an all-out battle.**_

 _ **This is where my 'kind' comes in. We all watched the march of progress of the war and concluded that if one of the three factions were to be annihilated, that would cause a chain reaction that would end up with the destruction of the whole world.**_

 _ **Therefore, we 'convinced' the three factions to commence a temporary truce. Successful, the three decided to listen to our reasons and agreed to the temporary truce; although there were still little battles that were fought among each other here and there.**_

 _ **The peace was maintained for twenty years… until one of 'my kind' started to go bat-shit on us hell-bent on erasing the human race four years ago.**_

 _ **What happened in the end was… well, that's story for a later date.**_

I went to the kitchen afterward to cook dinner. I ate my dinner while watching TV and went upstairs to my room to sleep after I'm done.

My bedroom was nothing impressive, except for the fact I have an _alien-ware_ computer with a full-set of Razer's Kraken Gaming gear, just a bed and a long desk (for the computer obviously) to study. In fact this whole house was nothing impressive. There aren't that many furniture here, so there were still a lot of empty spaces. Overall, it's almost like a neatly-kept empty house.

It was a gift from a _friend_ of mine, but still this place could house like probably a family of five and considering I live alone in such a big place for one person, I believe you can imagine what it's like.

Anyway, I walked toward my desk and there was an envelope. I opened it and read its content which said:

* * *

 _Yo, K-boy!_

 _So, how's life? Been a while since the last time we sent you a letter._

 _Anyway, back to business._

 _There are rumors that someone is plotting to spark another war between the three factions after the whole_ _ **purge**_ _. The culprit is said to be killing potential sacred gear wielders and stealing sacred gears from their original wielders through a ritual that killed them in the process in order to reduce potential threats and gain more strength._

 _Now, what we need you to do is find out if there are any potential sacred gear wielders in the area that could be a target for them and observe them._

 _If the culprit's goons attacked them you are cleared to eliminate the target and protect the wielder; don't forget to get any information from them._

 _Lastly, we want you to find out who is this culprit and, if possible, neutralize him._

 _Sorry to burden you with another job, we know you're on vacation but we wouldn't be asking you this if it wasn't urgent._

 _Sincerely,_

 _MAL._

* * *

After reading it, I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Uuuuuugh… Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

I threw my hands up in exasperation, "You know what? Fuck this shit! I'm on vacation and I can think about this later!"

Then with a tone of annoyance I muttered 'Whatever…' and burnt the letter with a lighter then flushed the ashes in the toilet.

' _One can never be too careful...'_

I walked and laid on my bed and decided to sleep early tonight.

As I was about to close my eyes, I had a thought.

' _Why do I have a feeling that something's going to happen… meh, whatever._ '

 **҉=҉=҉=҉=҉=҉=҉=҉=҉**

 **Author's Note:**

So… how's that for my first fic? Still the first chapter and I'll do my best for next chapters!

Oh, there is something that I want to be clear with, please note that the Ajins are bit different here. There will be slight modifications to what an Ajin is and the first captured Ajin will be different from the anime.

The one with most modification is, naturally, Kazuki. While I did warn you he is going to be slightly OP, he's not omnipotent. He could resurrect like normal Ajin, but Like Nagai Kei, he is special in his own ways. I'll go over the details later on other chapters.

Oh and one more thing, this story is set at the first episode of the anime and things will go differently compared to the manga or anime, duh.

Anyway, yeah, I guess that's all! Your faves give me a purpose, your reviews feed my soul, and your hate? They give me POWAAAH! \ :v / Mwuahahaha!

See ya next chapt, Capt!

:v /

PS

Irregular updates.


	2. Totally Not A Suspicious Stranger

**[DISCLAIMER]** : I own nothing except for my OC. Everything else belongs to the owners of Highschool DxD and Ajin.

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

 **Kazuki's PoV**

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

I was walking in the school hallway toward my classroom. People around me moved out of my way, since I'm a popular delinquent here in this newly co-ed Kuoh Academy.

' _Why they branded me a delinquent is beyond me… I just ditch class. I don't smoke, drink, or do drugs, much less form a group then intimidate everyone else…'_

I sighed, _'Just my luck I guess.'_

I put a hand on my mouth as I yawned loudly,

' _Ugh… I should NOT have pulled an all-nighter last night… but nonetheless, worth it_.' I thought to myself, remembering a limited-time event in one of the online games I play.

On the way however, I closed my eyes in tiredness and walked without looking where I was going, then— _ ***Oof!***_

 _ ***Thud!***_

"Ugh!"

"Ow!"

' _Huh? What did I hit? What is this…_ _ ***squish***_ _its… soft… wat?'_

I opened my eyes slowly and saw the last person I want to bump into, especially first thing in the morning.

It was the school's top beauty, the Red-Haired 'Onee-sama' of Kuoh, Rias Gremory.

 _ ***squish, squish***_

"Ky-yaaa~!"

I looked down and realized what position we're in. I was on top of her with a hand groping her left breast. I immediately stood up in shock.

I felt a lot of killing intent from everywhere in that hallway; killing intent from both boys and girls that were directed towards me, a delinquent that dared to bump into their beloved 'Onee-sama'; and groped her no less.

"O-Oh! Hi! Uh, I-I'm sorry for bumping into you! H-Here let me help you s—!"

Then someone came to my side and swatted my hand away from her; it was the girls with the killing intent.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you disgusting delinquent?!"

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on! I—!"

"Just shut up and leave!"

"Yeah! That's right!"

"Go away, you creep!"

The chorus of female students insulting me, telling me to go away, was heard throughout the whole corridor.

I looked down and started to walk away.

"Yeah, that's right! Get away from our Onee-sama!"

"YEAH!"

I kept looking down as I closed my eyes and walked out of the school toward the forest where I usually ditch classes, with the chorus of rejection along the way out.

Most people would think that it hurt my feelings.

Some might think it was a little extreme for a simple accident.

But, that's not the case because what I was thinking about as I walked the whole time was,

' _I'm guessing, the boys would beat me up or something later… ugh, this is really not my day…'_

* * *

 **Rias' PoV**

* * *

I was walking toward my classroom in the school hallways with Akeno by my side when I bumped into someone that I didn't expect; the popular delinquent of the school.

But, when I bumped into him… I felt something weird… I froze.

For a split second, I felt it. When our shoulders touched, for a split second, it felt… cold.

' _W-what is this?! W-why can't I feel anything?'_

But, then my attention was distracted when I felt a pressure on my… chest? HUH?!

 _ ***squish, squish***_

"Ky-yaaa~!"

"O-Oh, my God! Hi! Uh, I-I'm sorry for bumping into you! H-Here let me help you s—!"

He offered his hand to me, but a group of nearby female students came and swatted his hand away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you disgusting delinquent?!"

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on! I—!"

"Just shut up and leave!"

"Yeah! That's right!"

"Go away, you creep!"

The chorus of female students insulting him, telling him to go away, was heard throughout the whole corridor.

"W-wait, girls its fine! I'm—"

I tried to tell them to stop what they were doing since it was a simple accident, but it seems that they ignored my words.

I saw the boy looked down before walking away.

"Yeah, that's right! Get away from our Onee-sama!"

"YEAH!"

After that, the group bowed and asked if I need anything to 'help me get better', which I refused politely.

I was sorry of what happened. I really do.

We bumped into each other, yet he took the blame for it.

"Ara, Rias are you okay?"

"Oh, Akeno! Y-yes, I'm fine."

She helped me stand up and said.

"Are you sure? You seemed to be zoning out for a moment there?"

"Really? Huh…"

I looked toward the boy who was still walking away with insults thrown at him.

"Akeno."

"Yes, Prez?"

"I want to know more about that boy…"

"Ara, ara, interested in two boys at the same time now, are we?"

"W-what?! No! You know what I'm talking about!"

"Fufufu, okay then."

"We'll continue our discussion later at the club room."

"As you say, Prez."

As we walked into our classroom, there was still a question that lingered on the back of my mind.

' _What_ _ **was**_ _that feeling…?'_

* * *

 **Kazuki's PoV**

* * *

I came back to school at around the fifth period, today's subject was something that I wanted to attend so I came back; for now, it was Physics.

I sweat dropped when I felt a very **deadly** killing intent coming from almost everyone in the whole classroom.

' _Wow… news travel fast around here. Well, aren't they one to hold a grudge?'_

"Now, for question number 8… Okay, this particular question will be a bonus, because there's no answer for the question. The question doesn't give you enough information because… bla… bla…"

I tuned out the teacher, thinking that the lessons were boring since I already knew what the teacher was teaching the others, so I stared outside the window and began to doze off.

But then I was abruptly interrupted when the teacher shouted my name.

"KAZUKI!"

"H-huh? Wat?"

"Don't you 'What' me mister! You always skips the classes and now that you're here, you slept through the lesson I've just taught?!"

I heard snickers and silent laughter from everyone else in the room.

"Umm…Yes… yes, I guess I did."

"Hmph! Then please, do us all a favor and solve the problem on number 8 on the board."

I sighed.

I walked toward the blackboard as the teacher gave me the chalk.

I stopped for a moment to read the question and remember the formula of how to solve it.

"Serves him right! Now, look! He's all confused!

"I know right! What a dumbass!"

"Man, it'll be hilarious when he found out there's no answer for the question after the time he'll take standing right there looking for an answer!"

Insults were flying on the air again, that was until,

 _ ***Tap!***_

"Huh?"

 _ ***Tap, tap, tap!***_

"W-what?"

"H-he's really doing it?!"

The sound of chalk tapping on the blackboard as I wrote the down the whole formula and equations of how to solve this so-called 'one of the most difficult question of the chapter' could be heard across the room.

Silence filled the air as their mouths went agape.

By the time I was done, the whole chalkboard was half-full of the formulas and equations I wrote down, and I gave the chalk back to the baffled teacher's hand.

As I walked back toward my seat and saw the baffled faces of everyone in the class, I said.

"There was nothing wrong with the question, Sensei. It's just a pain in the ass, because you just gotta reuse the formula again and again every time you get different results until you get the answer, which was option B."

"B-but—! I-I—! He—What?!"

I took my bag and walked out of the room with a poker face. Besides, the killing intents were killing me, no pun intended.

"Anyway, I got more important things to do, so I'll be going early, Sensei. Good afternoon."

The whole class was silently watching me casually walked out of the class.

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

 **Rias' PoV**

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

I was sitting on my desk in the Occult Research Club room, waiting for Akeno to arrive.

There was a knock on the door and, speak of the devil, (again) no pun intended, she entered the room.

"Oh, Akeno! Are you done with everything else for today then?"

"Yes, I am, Prez."

"Good. So… what have you found out?"

She made a cup of tea and set it in front of me. I reached out and took a sip of my Queen's infamous tea; which was undoubtedly as delicious as ever.

"Hyoudou Issei. A normal human born from normal human parents. No, known connection with the Supernatural world whatsoever. And also, he is known as one of the school's Perverted Trio.

"…But. He does have an unusual magical aura around him… Something akin of the aura of a sacred gear wielder."

"Akin?"

"Yes, it was stronger than a normal human aura, like normal sacred gear wielder's, but it wasn't that strong enough for me confirm it."

That caught a bit of my attention.

"Hmm… Another potential sacred gear wielder, I see… Keep an eye on him then. I've got some information that Fallen Angels have been sighted in some parts of the city… they're maybe planning to do something here and I have a feeling it might involve sacred gear wielders."

"As you wish, Rias."

I took another sip.

"So… what about the delinquent?"

"Umm… about that… He's an… _enigma_."

"Hm? Enigma? How so?"

"He is a transfer student and came to the academy around two months ago… but that's not what makes him interesting.

"When he came, his old school reports were… amazing.

"He was a straight-A student since freshman year in Junior Highschool and also one of the only few students that scored perfect scores in all of the National Examination's Subjects. He also seems to be a jack of all trade that is able to do anything and everything.

"Academics, sports, home-economy, art, all of them were A."

I widened my eyes at that.

"A straight-A student? That's an interesting feat for a delinquent…"

"Ah, yes, now that is the problem. The only things that weren't A in his reports were his behavioral assessment. He ditches school a lot since freshman year in Junior High school, but always comes to school for tests.

"He was believed to be cheating on every tests through some means, but that doesn't seem to be the case when it was proven by one of the teacher in his last high school when he intentionally gave him a different and harder test than the other students… which he aced it again as what the information I got told me."

I frowned,

' _If he was that smart, then how come we never heard of his… genius yet?'_

"If you're thinking of why we haven't find out about how is he so smart is because there haven't been any tests yet and he is known as quite… antisocial."

"Antisocial? How did he even become known as a delinquent in the first place?"

"Hmm… I think that's because other students thought he dyed his hair green, when it's actually his real hair color, and he skips classes too."

' _Now, I'm really interested… but…'_

"What about his 'other' background?"

"Well… no known association with the supernatural world."

"I see… Wait. That's it?"

"Well, he did just transferred. And this morning was the first time I checked his background and so far that was all that I found."

Silence feel between us.

' _An enigmatic boy indeed… he might just be another normal human… But then again,_ **what** _was that feeling?_ _ **'**_

"Akeno."

"Yes, Prez?"

"I want you to keep an eye on him too, but put him on your secondary priority. What we need to focus on, for now, are the possible sacred gear wielders in the city and the Fallen Angels sightings."

"Okay, then."

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

 **Kazuki's PoV**

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

"P-Please go out with me!" A black-haired girl confessed.

"H-HUH?! W-What?!" Issei was baffled.

A few minutes ago I was walking home from the forest after I ditched that Physics class and went to doze off.

When I was walking on a crossing bridge, I saw Issei and I was about to greet him before I realized that a girl was talking to him.

I walked close enough to hear what they were saying and then the confession happened.

' _Okay… she not wearing a Kuoh Academy's uniform… something is too fishy here… Now, why the heck would a total stranger like you confessed to a well-known pervert of Kuoh, who happened to be a total stranger to you too?'_

"I-I've been looking at you for a while now, so… P-please go out with me!"

"A-Alright then!"

"R-Really?! T-Then would you meet me at 9 o'clock at the town square on Sunday?"

"Absolutely!"

"T-Then, l'll be going! See you on Sunday, Issei-kun!"

' _No way, he can't be that dumb to accept a total stranger's confession… Perhaps she's Issei's childhood friend?'_

With that she ran past him and soon past me.

Issei turned around to watch the girl known as Yuuma ran off and then, of course, saw me.

"K-Kazuki-san?!"

"Yo, Issei."

"H-How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear that confession."

"W-wha—?! I-I—!"

I laughed at seeing his confused face.

"Hahaha! Oh, come on, relax, dude! Oh and congratulation! So… who was the… uh… _lucky_ girl?"

"O-oh, her name is Yuuma-chan!"

"Oh, okay. Is she your friend?"

"…No."

…

"…Wat?"

"I said no, she's not my friend."

…

"Hahaha, good one. For a second there I thought—"

"I'm not lying, Kazuki-san!"

"…Then have you ever met her before?"

"No, I just met her just now…"

' _Uuugh… are you_ _friggin'_ _kidding me?!'_

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Stop! Don't say anything! Shut up! Shush!"

"…"

"Okay… You mean to tell me that you just accepted a confession from a total stranger that you've never met before in your whole life?"

"…Yes. Yes, I did."

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"….In the name of all that is mighty, would you _**please**_ tell me, _**why**_?"

"What do you mean 'why'? Didn't you see her? She was just beautiful! Her Oppai was so big and round too! How could I refuse such an offer?!"

My left eye was twitching. I am utterly confused of the sheer absurdity of what he just told me.

' _I… I regret I asked…'_

"Umm, Kazuki-san?"

I sighed in annoyance and walked past him.

"Uuugh… Whatever… Anyway, congrats and I'll go home now, so bye. Have fun on your date."

"O-Oh, right, thank you. Bye, Kazuki-san!"

Issei then ran off screaming, "I'm the luckiest man in the whole wide world!"

I didn't buy what Issei said. There's just NO WAY that would happen.

' _I don't have anything to do on Sunday anyway, might as well stalk their date… besides, I have a bad feeling about that girl…'_

I watched the bloody sky of sunset slowly turned into another peaceful night.

' _I'm definitely going to regret my decision.'_


	3. A Nekomata's Observation

**Author's Note** :

 **First of all, I would like to thank you,** _ **PersonaQeminod1**_ **for being the first one to give a review for my story and thanks for the offer! I'll keep it in mind :)**

Second, if you want to see an illustration of Kazuki, then visit this website (My character is the one of the left; just imagine him with a dark-green hair and wearing Kuoh Academy's uniform): neonefario17 deviantart com /art/Neovilus-Alpheim-and-Ryuuta-Nijiryuu-586109703

...Or just imagine Charles from Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley with a dark-green hair and a bang that covers the right-side of his face.

Next is that, just wanna let you know that I've fixed the first two chapters.

Aaand last but not least, just wanna give a head's up that I'm having an end-of-the-semester exam this week, so I'll be on hiatus for a week or so… More if I failed them due to me having to take extra classes to fix my grades if that do happen… :'u

Anyway, wish me luck! R&R!

 **[DISCLAIMER]** : I do not own Highschool DxD nor do I own Ajin. They both belong to their respective owners.

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

 **Kazuki's PoV**

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

 _Darkness… I looked around to see nothing but the seemingly endless pitch black void around me._

' _Where… am I…?'_

 _I tried to open my eyes to see through this darkness around me—_

' _Wha… what the hell…?'_

— _But the darkness never change._

' _W-where the hell am I?'_

 _I tried to move my body, but strangely it wouldn't budge an inch._

 _Then slowly, I'm starting to feel my body again; it was cold._ **Very** _cold._

 _Dread swam in my stomach._

 _It was dark. It was cold. I could feel my body, yet I couldn't move it._

 _I wanted breathe, yet I couldn't._

 _Then…_ **pain** _._

' _AAAAAARGH!'_

 _I wanted to scream in pure pain and agony, but my mouth wouldn't budge._

' _GGGGGAAAAAAAHHHH! WHAT…_ **IS** _… THIS?!'_

 _My body was in an extreme state of pain. The blood in my body felt as if they were gasoline that was set on fire, burning me inside out._

 _The temperature around me dropped as it froze me from the outside in as every part of my body felt as if they were being pricked by thousands of needles._

' _STOP IT! STOP IT! PLEASE! JUST…_ **STOP** _!'_

 _As soon as I said that, the pain_ **tripled** _._

' **GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!'**

* * *

My eyes snapped open as my body reflexively moved into a sitting position.

I was breathing heavily as if I had just ran a marathon as cold sweat covered me.

' _Man, when will I get a peaceful sleep…? This torture of a nightmare is getting old…_ '

I looked at my still trembling hands and clenched it into a fist.

'… _yet, it still hurts like a bitch.'_

I sighed and walked towards the bathroom to wash my face. I took a look at the time which read 04:43 AM.

' _Well… it's a Saturday. Might as well.'_

I then proceeded to play some online games.

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

 **3** **rd** **Person's PoV**

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

* * *

 _ **(07:00 AM)**_

* * *

In one dark and quite room, a silhouette of a girl could be seen. This girl was the rook from the peerage of the heiress of the House Gremory.

Yes, this girl was Koneko Toujou, one of the last few survivors of the Nekoshou Clan and the Mascot of Kuoh Academy.

She was sleeping in her birthday suit, her skin so clean, so pure, and unflawed in such a grace that one wouldn't dare to wake her up for it would make one experience terrible guilt of disturbing such grace.

Yet, as the lord of the day rose into the blue sky, radiating sunlight full of warmth and life, the room was soon flooded with sunlight as the sleeping beauty's face twitched.

With a yawn and a stretch, Koneko woke up from her once peaceful sleep and went to the bathroom to get herself dressed for breakfast.

* * *

 _ **(2 hours later)**_

* * *

After getting ready and having a breakfast, Koneko went to school for a meeting arranged by the Occult Research Club's President and her 'King', Rias Gremory.

"Koneko." Rias called out.

Koneko turned to face her 'King' to listen to the order she was about give her.

"I want you to find this boy…" She handed out a document. "…and observe him. Do not let yourself be seen and do not engage him. Simply observe for today and report back to me."

Koneko took a look at the document and saw the picture of the boy she was going to observe; Kazuki.

"Yes, President."

And with a quick answer, she immediately went on her way to observe this boy.

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

* * *

 _ **(10:00 AM)**_

* * *

Kazuki was still at home playing DOTA2 when the clock hits 10 o'clock.

"C'mon all push! I'll distract them! Prepare for an ambush!"

He was clicking his mouse and pressing on the same buttons on his keyboard as he said those words to the microphone.

But when he played however, his in-game character was outnumbered and being attacked from every side.

He was on the verge of dying when his other teammates were preparing for an ambush.

But when his character died… A tomb-stone could be seen emerging from the earth as the dead character said, "Dies? DIES?!"

His in-game character was covered in light and green flames as he resurrected from the dead.

The opposing team were slowed by the effect of resurrection, but that is exactly what he was counting on.

"NOW!"

He yelled to the microphone and with that his in-game allies jumped out of the shadow and wiped all of the opposing team out.

"Nice, nice! C'mon push! Go! Go! GO!"

A few minutes later the game ended in his team's favor as the game system announced, "DIRE VICTORY!"

He threw his hands in the air, "FUCK YEAH! GGWP, bros! Whoo!"

He was playing as Wraith King and the game was finally won after playing for more than 80 minutes.

He stretched his arms and clutched his stomach in pain as it rumbles. He looked at the clock and realized he hadn't eaten anything since waking up.

' _Right, right, breakfast… Man, time sure flies when you're playing games…'_

He went to the bathroom and took a bath, then he got dressed and went to the kitchen to cook breakfast; nothing much, just some eggs, sausages, and breads.

It was 11 o'clock by the time he was finished with everything and he then realized that he had an errand to do today.

"Okay… let's see… Laundries to pick up, food to buy and another sets of cables and metal frame for my project. Well then, better be on my way, I guess."

With that he went out of his house and locked the door.

However he wasn't aware of the eyes that were observing him since the last hour.

…At least not yet.

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

Koneko immediately ran with an inhuman speed toward the home of the boy she was supposed to observe and when she got there, she could see him from the windows; he was playing some games on his computer.

After an hour, and after eating through all of snacks that she brought with her, she watched as he walked out of his house. She decided to follow him.

However, she had a feeling that something was wrong, but since she couldn't think of what it is, she shrugged it off as a mere imagination.

She followed the boy everywhere he went, from a laundry house to the grocery store, then finally the arcade.

It was 2 o'clock and she was getting hungry.

She cursed under her breath as she realized that she forgot to bring her wallet.

However, she believed that the task she was assigned to was more important than a mere lunch and thus she continued her recon.

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

Kazuki had realized that he was being followed since he went out of the grocery store.

His instinct was telling him that he was being watched and instead of ignoring it, he trusted it and started to look around him while trying not to rise suspicion toward the one watching him.

After a few errands later, he was still being followed. Getting sick of it, he decided that it was time to end this little game and ask his stalker what he/she wanted.

He entered the arcade and with today being a Saturday, it was a bit crowded due to the usual "Weekend Game-Off" event hosted by the arcade owner.

Koneko, though, unaware that she had been found out, was still following him and when he walked into the crowded arcade, she quickened her pace so that she wouldn't lose her target.

This was, of course, what Kazuki wanted. He quickened his own pace too and push through some of the people inside and wanted to lure out the stalker by trying to lose them.

The plan was a success. He saw a white-haired petite girl that looked like a junior highschool student starting to look around left and right as if looking for something.

Being short, Koneko couldn't push through the crowd at all without using her super strength, but then again she's not one to make a scene so carelessly.

He watched as she gave up and walked out of the arcade.

This time, he followed _**her.**_

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

 **Koneko's PoV**

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

* * *

 _ **(04:00 PM)**_

* * *

' _Darn it. I lost him'_

It was a simple task, yet I failed to do it and it brought me a sense of frustration and anger when I lost this 'Kazuki' boy.

Giving up, I was walking back home to get something to eat since I didn't eat lunch.

However, my walk was suddenly interrupted as something pulled me into one of the dark alleyways.

This something, I realized, was _**someone.**_ He put a hand over my mouth and with the other locking my neck in place.

Everything happened so sudden and fast that I couldn't process what was happening until I was locked in place.

As a rook, I could've simply shook him off with brute force, but… for some reason…

' _Wh… where… is my power…?'_

I tried to crush his arm with my hands to let myself go, but my usual strength was gone.

' _No… NO…. Let me go!'_

In panic, I started to flail, but then he spoke.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. Calm. Down."

I stopped flailing and tried to find an opening, while he spoke again.

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt you, okay. I just want to talk."

I took a few moments to think of a plan and decided to play along. For now.

"Okay. I'm letting go…"

After he let me go, I turned around quickly and jumped back, then readied myself into a defensive stance.

Though, I was still shocked.

"Yo! I'm Kazuki!"

' _W-what_ **was** _that? H-how did he—? Why couldn't I sense him earlier?!'_

"Hey, uh… Look, I know you've been following me and stuff, so… Can you just tell me what you want and be done with it? I'm not sure if you notice yet, but I don't quite enjoy being stalked…"

I narrowed my eyes as he started to move closer, which caused him to flinch as he went into a stance himself.

I may have looked like I was ready to kill him right where he stood, but on the inside, I was afraid.

I am one of the last survivors of the Nekoshou Clan, the Nekomata clan infamous for their art of Senjutsu. This meant that I could sense people's aura from quite a distance which was why I am such a good tracker.

I sensed everything around me almost all the time, despite not even using them at all due to… _reasons._

But in this case, I couldn't sense him.

It was as if he had no aura whatsoever.

As if he had no _**soul.**_

I flinched as he interrupted my thoughts.

"So? What do you want?"

As I couldn't sense anything in him at all, everything around him felt cold for some reason as well.

Then, there was also what happened just now. Somehow, my usual strength as a rook suddenly disappeared when he made contact with me in that lock.

Therefore, I had a good reasons to why I am on defensive.

That and I wanted to know, _**how**_.

I was about to ask my question when I was interrupted by something…

 _ ***Guuuuu….***_

…My stomach rumbled.

"…Eh?"

"…"

Blood rushed to face as I felt my face heated up in embarrassment.

I looked at the boy and was met with a laugh.

"PFFFT! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! Hehehehe! Oh man! Man, you just TOTALLY ruined the moment! Hahaha! Haaa… Geez, if you were _**that**_ hungry, then why didn't you just ask—"

I couldn't take it anymore.

I was confused, scared, angry, and embarrassed.

With that, I climbed the wall of the buildings in this alleyway and ran away.

This is the **worst…**

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

 **Kazuki's PoV**

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

"PFFFT! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! Hehehehe! Oh man! Man, you just TOTALLY ruined the moment! Hahaha! Haaa… Geez, if you were _**that**_ hungry, then why didn't you just ask—"

But before I could finish, the girl then ran away.

"—hey, wait! I'm sorry! Where are you—?"

Again, before I finished, what I saw shocked me.

The small girl leaped from the side of the wall and then to the other, then again and again until she climbed up the tall building on the side of this alleyway.

Silence befell me.

I then said the most logical words that were on my mind.

"Wat da fuck?"

I soon realized that she wasn't human, which caused me to pinch the bridge of my nose as I groaned in annoyance.

' _I friggin' moved here to get a vacation from supernatural stuffs and this is what I get? It haven't even been three months yet!_ _ ***sigh***_ _whatever… I'll just pretend that never happened…'_

When I got home I thought about whether it was right for me to actually pretend like that never happened, I don't think it was the right to do but…

' _You know what? Screw this! Nope! Nuh-uh! Nooooo, sir! Too early to deal with these shits again! Not now, when I'm so close to finishing Dark Souls III!'_

 **҉=҉=҉=҉=҉=҉=҉=҉=҉**

 **Author's Note:**

Yo, Guys! Another chapt is done. Just wanna let you guys know, I'm setting the world to be at the same era as we are sooo, yeah going to take some IRL references.

Oh yeah and I'm open to suggestion of harems.

I wasn't actually thinking of giving him a harem anyway, but hey, this is DxD after all…

(So far I'm only thinking of pairing him with Koneko; damn my loli and nekomimi fetish…)

Anyway, yeah that's all I guess. Read, fave, review, whatever! Thanks for your supports and thanks too for you who hates this story.

Seriously, it's fine. All the more reason to try and change your mind by writing more awesome chapters! Keyword being **try.** :'u

Welp, see ya next chapt, Capt!

:v /


	4. He Knew It Was A Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

Hey, guys! Not expecting me to show up so fast, huh? Just thinking that perhaps I should post at least one more chapter before my impending death...

End of semester test began yesterday and looking at how it went until today... Well... no comment. :'u

...Yeaaaaah, anyway. To Guest _AllFather69,_ thank you for the review and yeah I know. I've fixed the previous chapters a bit, but I'll promise you that I'll do a 'full-scan' and fix those 'bugs and viruses'.

So... yeah, I guess that's it really. R&R!

 **[DISCLAIMER]** : I don't own Highschool DxD and Ajin. They belong to their own respective owners.

...Man, it's getting boring to keep saying that...

* * *

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

 **Rias' PoV**

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

* * *

I was enjoying my tea on this fine evening. Akeno made some for me before going home about just an hour ago.

I took care of some paper works while of course pondering about my current… _predicament._

' _Stupid father… what was he thinking when he arranged a marriage between me and_ **that** _pervert…'_

I took another sip of the heavenly, or hellish, tea I warmed up and glanced at some files that had a title 'POTENTIAL SACRED GEAR WIELDER'

'… _I need to find someone soon. I have to. No matter the cost.'_

With the new determination in mind, a knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

Being devils meant that we're more nocturnal rather than diurnal, so I assumed that it was either my peerage or perhaps Sona that came for an evening visit.

"Come in."

The door opened and revealed the person behind it.

"Good evening, President…"

"Ah, good evening Koneko. I've been expecting you."

I expected her to say something after she closed the door, but instead of instantly sitting down on the couch like she used too, she stood beside it with her hear hung low.

"…Well? Have a seat, then. Tell me how it went."

I saw her flinch and walked to sit on the sofa rather awkwardly slow.

"Koneko, what's wrong? You're not being your usual self."

"P-Pres, I…"

She looked down and gripped her skirt a bit tighter. I felt sorry for her to see her like this…

Yet it brought me a sense of anger.

Something must've happened when she was on her stake out. When I find out who turned her like this, they're going to _**pay**... _ if they deserve it, anyway.

I petted her head.

"Koneko, it's okay. Whatever it is that is bothering you, you can tell me. I'm not going to be mad at you."

"…"

Koneko stayed silent for a moment as I felt that she was starting to relax.

"So… What happened?"

"I… I failed."

"…That's it?"

I sighed and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, Koneko. I forgive you. You can relax now."

"Y… Yes, President."

"Good. Now, please tell me how did you fail the task I gave you?"

Koneko then told me of how she observed him in the morning and the afternoon, as well as how she followed him when he went out on an errand. Then she told me of how she failed her mission when she lost him in the arcade.

However, the last few things that she said piqued my interest.

"I… I couldn't sense him, President. It was so sudden… It was too fast.

He came out of the shadows and immediately locked his arm around my neck as he put a hand over my mouth, b-but that's what I don't understand…"

"What do you not understand?"

She looked up and stared into my eyes with a face that shows fear.

"I… I lost my power."

"…What?"

"When he locked me in place… I couldn't feel anything! Everything around me felt cold a-and I couldn't sense anything! Not even my own _**mana**_!"

I widened my eyes after that last description; struck silent at the extremely familiar feeling that she knows.

' _The cold sensation of being cut off from your own power…?'_

"F-For some reason, he let me go and I tried to feel his aura, but… only to find out that there was none!"

' _What? No aura? But that's not possib—!'_

"I double-checked it, President. He really had no aura. Not even a single hint of there ever being one. It was as if… he didn't have a _**soul**_."

I immediately started to think of all the sacred gears I've read about to find out what happened to Koneko; whether it was actually an effect of a sacred gear or not.

But no matter how hard I tried to remember, I couldn't think of any sacred gear that could cut someone off their own mana and, much less his aura—No, I'm positive that it doesn't even exist!

Because, if you cut someone off their mana, they'd die.

Mana is a magical energy source that resides within a person's soul. It is so unpredictable and complex that if you were to tamper with it, it could either kill the one you tampered with or even yourself since it meant that you are tampering the souls themselves.

And not only that, mana is an ever-regenerating magical energy which caused the body that host it to overflow, if it was not used soon enough; imagine filling up an already full bucket with water. These mana that 'spilled' out of the body is exactly what an aura is.

No matter how much someone tried to mask his aura, no matter how godly the being is, you could still sense _**something**_. To mask an aura is to repress it so that aura-sensors couldn't help but _**not**_ notice them since they were too small to be sensed. Unless they focused to directly sense the aura of the being, this requiring them to actually see the being or at least know their exact location, but to say that this 'Kazuki' didn't have any at all was… absurd!

If that is true, then _**how**_ is he even _**alive**_?

 _ **How**_ did he—

"President."

"…"

"President!"

"Oh! Sorry, what did you say?"

"President, please… stay away from him…"

Again, I widened my eyes.

"… He's dangerous."

While it was extremely rare to see Koneko smile, it was even more so to see her show emotions.

...And to think that just by observing a boy for less than a day could bring her into this state was...frightening.

"Very well. I'll promise you that you're not going to be observing him again. Thank you for the good work, Koneko, you're dismissed."

"T-Thank you. Good evening, President Rias."

After Koneko left the room to return to her home, I took a seat and read over the file about this enigmatic boy again.

' _I know of Koneko's ability to sense aura, there fore I have no reason to not believe her_ … _But if he doesn't have any mana, or soul, then it wouldn't be possible for him to possess a sacred gear… after all sacred gears are engraved into someone's soul…'_

She took a stamp and stamped the file about Kazuki. The stamp says, 'REJECTED'.

' _I know there's something more than meets the eye but… I did make promise._ '

"...Well, at least I narrowed the list down."

She set the file on the table and took another one.

"Now, let's see… Hyoudou Issei…"

* * *

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

 **Kazuki's PoV**

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

* * *

The sun was shining, trees were growing, and birds chirped happily as they began to start their daily routine on another good day.

After following the same routine of waking up because of nightmare, taking a bath, having some breakfast and a light gaming time, I prepared myself to stalk a certain someone's date.

… Man, it felt weird saying that... Oh well, whatever.

I came to the town square where they're supposed to meet at around 8 in the morning. I was expecting to wait for the two to come a bit later, but such expectation was erased when I saw Issei already standing near the statue waiting for the girl known as Yuuma.

I watched from afar and snickered as I watched him constantly blushing and then desperately trying to keep his composure again; no doubt he was thinking about something perverted, I thought to myself.

I drank some canned latte while waiting. I really need to stop staying up late to play games… but nevertheless, worth it.

Anyway, Yuuma then came at 9 o'clock, just like what she promised, and thus their date began and my ' _quest'_ continues.

' _And to think that I'm stalking someone right after the day of being stalked myself and said that I don't enjoy being stalked… Wow, aren't I one hypocritical bastard?'_

From the mall to the park, then to the arcade, followed by other romantically clichéd places for a date, I watched as this date between Issei and Yuuma turned out to be a regular one with nothing suspicious about Yuuma at all.

'… _Yet, that is_ **exactly** _why I'm suspicious. How could she went on a date with someone that she doesn't even know without showing any sign of awkwardness?'_

After that, the sunset arrives and with it my ' _quest_ ' is coming to an end.

Both of them then went to park again toward the big fountain and with the beautiful scenery of sunset reflecting on the fountains surface and everything else around them, I knew that this was the finale.

The date went better than I expected for a first date between a stranger and a perverted virgin with an extreme boob-fetish; he didn't even do anything at all. I commend you, Issei.

"T-Thank you very much for today, Issei-kun!"

"Oh! Ah, yeah, you too! It was super fun!"

Yuuma then sent a beautiful smile as she walked closer toward Issei.

"You know, Issei-kun. As the finale for our first date… would you listen to this request of mine?"

"O-Of course! Anything!"

I was hiding behind nearby trees and decided that it was enough.

I started to walk further from where to give them some privacy; I've seen too much.

' _*sigh* and to think that Yuuma is a bad girl… Well, perhaps I'm being paranoid… Guess I'll just head home and play some gam—'_

"Y-Yuuma-chan?!"

I _was_ going to leave them to finish their business, but stopped dean on my tracks when I heard a sudden yelp that caught my attention.

I turned around and saw something that surprised me.

Yuuma transformed from the young long raven-haired girl into a mature and taller version of herself and was wearing a _**very**_ revealing dominatrix outfit.

Though those weren't what got my full attention, what did was the fact that she got a pair of black wings on her back.

"…I had to put up with your grievously troubled childish attitude. But I'll take a good care of this scrunchy you bought for me."

"W-What…? W-who…?"

"So, that's why…"

Issei fell on his backside. He was too shocked to move as 'Yuuma-chan' hold out a hand and materialized a light spear.

"… Can you please die?"

"Yuuma-cha—!"

I ran at full speed to save my friend…

—But alas, I was too late.

The light spear pierced through Issei's stomach and left a gaping hole as he fell into the pool of his own blood.

"ISSEI! NOOO—!"

"What's this? Another filthy human?"

I flinched as I realize I had blown my cover.

 ** _'Fool... Kazu, you FOOL!'_**

I came to this town to get away from all these supernatural bullshit!

I came to have some peace and quiet game time!

I came to enjoy a normal life!

But, then I foolishly rushed in and blew my cover, just like that?!

…

...But...

...Then again, why didn't I stop her?

I fucking knew something was up with her…

I fucking knew that something didn't add up….

Why the hell didn't I act sooner...?

"…Having fun, I see?"

"Oho? You're quite calm considering you friend is drowning is his own pool of blood right now, assuming he is your friend that is..."

"Yeah, well… I guess, fate's a dick then."

Yuuma laughed at my comment. I may seem calm, but inside? I'm terrified.

I was fine hiding as a normal highschool boy for the last two months and while I did have to endure the pain of being seen as delinquent that other kids despises, it was the most 'normal' life I've ever lived and I am **NOT** going to blow my cover now.

I'm unarmed, I know that. I don't have a mean to attack her without killing her or rising suspicion. Then again if I kill her, her associate, if she had one, may try to hunt me down and kill me, thus leading me to blow my cover again.

So every decisions I make will always lead to my cover being blown, huh… Ugh, fuck it.

MAL did give me a mission; my fault for not taking it seriously.

…Besides, I hate killing people.

I sighed loudly,

"Hahaha! That's an interesting thing to say. But you do know that now you've seen me, I can't let you escape alive, don't you?"

"Ugh… This is really _**not**_ my day…"

"You said it yourself…"

She grinned maniacally,

"… Fate's a dick."

And then threw the light spear toward me; faster and harder than she did toward Issei.

* * *

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

 **3** **rd** **Person's PoV**

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

* * *

The force of the impact when the light spear pierced through Kazuki's chest was enough for his body to be thrown away like a rag doll into the park's forest where he hid.

His body flew as he was being propelled by the strong impact of the light spear which ended with Kazuki being nailed to a tree with the light spear to the chest and then through the tree itself.

Kazuki choked in his own blood as more was pouring out of the hole on his chest.

Yuuma flew closer to see him suffering such a slow death since the spear pierced through his lungs and not his heart.

"You know, for making me laugh, I'll at least honor you with the knowledge of my name, you filthy human."

Kazuki was gagging and twitching as he endured the pain, but he managed to force himself to send a glare toward his assailant.

"Know that I'm your angel, filthy human. I'm Raynare, your Angel of Death!"

Kazuki couldn't take it anymore as his consciousness began to fade and with that, Raynare then laughed maniacally and flew back toward God knows where she came from.

A few seconds later, the light spear disintegrated causing his limp body fell to the earth.

Feeling that she had done a great job, Yuuma—No—Raynare flew back without a care.

—However.

She wasn't aware that Kazuki is an Ajin.

Which means—

" _ ***gasp***_ GAH! AAAAARGH! Fuck…!"

While Kazuki is indeed an Ajin that literally _**can't**_ die, that doesn't mean he doesn't feel pain.

This meant that he was forced to endure the pain of having your chest pierced by an extremely hot light spear that burns your flesh inside out.

After resurrection, Kazuki vomited all of the blood that piled on his throat when he was choking in his own blood followed by panting as if he had just done a marathon.

He was exhausted and disorientated… but in this state, he saw something.

Since he was thrown into the nearby forest, this meant that his view was blocked by the bushes, but through it, for a moment, he saw a brilliant red light.

It was coming from where Issei's body was, he thought.

A few moments later, he heard a feminine voice.

"Your soul… must live for my sake!"

And with that the light intensified and suddenly dimmed until there was no more.

The sun had already set and thus the sky once again turned into a sea of void as the queen of the night shone its glorious moonlight.

He took a few moment to regain his strength and after he was done, he stood back up with the tree as a support and walked out of the shrubbery toward where Issei's body was.

However, there was no body to be found.

He looked around, but found nothing, therefore concluded that someone teleported and took Issei's body.

And with that, after experiencing such a messed up night, there was only one thing that was left on his mind.

'… _I fucking_ **knew** _I was going to regret my decision...'_

* * *

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So… was it gory enough to turn the story into Mature-Rated? I don't think so…

For those that think so, please… just endure a little blood, will you? It's not THAT gory…

Not by my standards, anyway.

Welp. I tried and that's what matters.

So, yeah! Shitty gore scene aside! I'm done ranting and so I'll be waiting for my impending death...

See ya next chapt, Capt!

:v /


	5. An Ajin's Observation

**[DISCLAIMER]:** *sigh* I know, I know, I don't own Highschool DxD and Ajin and they belong to their own respective owners… For some reason it hurts to say that; to still owning nothing even after you've altered an original concept into a custom one with a lot of efforts… or not. Whatever, R&R!

* * *

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

 **Kazuki's PoV**

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

* * *

 _Darkness…_

 _Cold…_

 _Burning…_

 **Pain.**

* * *

"Argh!" I jolted out of my bed and snapped out of the nightmare again.

I ran a hand across my face as I started to calm down again by controlling my breath.

I woke up at around half-past five in the morning so I've decided to get out of bed and got ready for school.

* * *

 _ **(A bath and breakfast later)**_

* * *

' _Ugh… I_ **hate** _Mondays…'_

School starts at 8, yet here I was already on my way to the school at fifteen minutes to seven.

'… _especially, right after what happened yesterday…'_

The school gate was already opened so I proceeded to walk into my class.

It was empty of course with the class being a mess to clean up and since I didn't have anything better to do I decided to clean the whole class alone, and by 07:30 I've finished sweeping the floor and was about to take out the trash.

* * *

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

 **Koneko's PoV**

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

* * *

I was walking around the school's corridor. I usually come early to breathe the fresh morning air as I take a walk around the school.

But this time, my morning walk wasn't as peaceful as it used to be.

I was walking with my head hung low. What happened two days ago, still lingered in my mind.

That cold sensation of being cut off from your own power… not being able to do anything… not being able to _**feel**_ anything…

I thought about the same questions again and again. About what happened? How did it happen? Why? And et cetera, but in the end, my questions were left unanswered.

I kept walking and walking until— ***Oof***

 ***Thud!***

"Ow!"

"Oh, sorry! Didn't see you there. Here let me help you up!"

I fell on my back when I seemed to have bumped into someone.

After the person helped me get back on my feet, I lifted my head to see who it was… but what I found shocked me to the core.

"Y-You?!"

"Huh? Hey, wait a second… aren't you that…?"

He widened his eyes as he flinched backward,

"Whoa! What are _**you**_ doing here?"

"…"

On reflex, I went into a defensive stance as I narrowed my gaze.

I expected him to do the same, but instead he looked defeated and sighed.

"Geez, I know, I know. I'm sorry for laughing at you that day."

I tilted my head in confusion.

"…What?"

"You ran away because you were angry that I laughed right? So, I'm apologizing."

…

"…Are you stupid?"

"Wha? Geez, I'm the one apologizing and this is what I get in return?! Ugh, whatever… Bye."

With that he lifted a bag full of trash and went to threw it away.

I was lost in confusion. I couldn't process what just happened.

A famous-delinquent apologizing? Not to mention cleaning his class no less?

'… _Weird.'_

* * *

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

 **Kazuki's PoV**

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

* * *

Now, you might be wondering. 'Why would I pretend to be dumb and act as if I didn't know what happened to the person that just stalked me?'

Well, the answer is simple.

I don't really give a fuck.

It's still early in the morning and the school hasn't even started yet and added with the fact that today is the _**cursed**_ day of Monday, I'm not in the mood to deal with these stuffs right now.

' _She was wearing the school's uniform, which means she wasn't a lost child… Well, ain't that a surprise?'_

I went to the bathroom to wash my hands and face and by the time I got back into the class, students already filled the class and the teacher came in right after I took a seat.

After some greetings from the teacher, the homeroom started with the first subject being Math.

'Why am I attending class?' You ask? Again, the answer is simple.

"Okay then! Everybody, please be quite while I hand out your exam papers." The teacher said.

That's why.

When the teacher was about to give me the paper though, he said something that brought a snicker from other students.

"So… you dare come to my class after skipping so many? Only to attend one for a test?"

"Umm... Yeah, so?"

"Hmph. Aren't you suicidal… Well, _good luck_." He told me with a tone of sarcasm as he threw the paper toward my desk instead of giving it normally.

' _I… I deserve that… Maybe… Eh.'_

* * *

 _ **(15 Minutes Later)**_

* * *

"Here you go, Sensei. I'm heading out."

"W-What? Already?! But—! HEY! Come back here!"

By the time he said that I already left the room.

The teacher snorted as he thought, ' _He must've picked random options...'_

He was checking through the 25 questions of exam that I answered.

' _I mean, there's no way he—huh?'_

He checked, doubled-checked, and even _**triple-**_ checked the answers to confirm whether what he was seeing was real or not.

" **NOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo!"**

As I was walking in the corridor, toward the roof top to enjoy basking in the warm morning sunlight, I heard the teacher's scream.

—I smirked.

* * *

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

 **Issei's PoV**

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

* * *

' _What's happening to me?_ ' I thought to myself as I was walking toward the academy.

I had the strangest dream last night. I dreamt that I got killed by Yuuma-chan on my date yesterday.

And this morning, I woke up in my bed without ever remembering going to one.

The last thing I remember was… red.

Yes. My hands were covered with the same crimson color as red as _her_ hair.

I shook my head and snapped out of it as someone slapped me on my back.

"Yo Issei!"

"What's up, bro!"

"Oh! Matsuda, Motohama! Yo!"

' _Eh? That's weird. I bragged about having Yuuma-chan as my girlfriend two days ago, so why are they being nice to me now?'_

"Hey, are you coming to hang out later?"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean huh? Mid-term exam's only a few weeks away!"

"Yeah! Why don't we have some _**fun**_ before failing the test, right?"

"Way to boost my confidence…"

I was confused.

"Umm… W-why are you guys being so nice to me?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Yeah? We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but, what about Yuuma-chan?"

"Yuu… ma? Who's that?"

"What are you talking about?"

' _W-What…?'_

I widened my eyes in shock.

"W-What do you mean who Yuuma is? I introduced her to you guys last Saturday!"

"Pfft! _**You**_ introducing a girl to _**us**_? Hahaha! Good one!"

"Nice joke, bro! Hahaha!"

"I'm serious! Don't you remember her?!"

"You're… serious…? Then… no. I don't think I ever know someone named Yuuma, before."

"Yeah, me neither."

Silence befell me.

"… Issei, you ok, bro?"

"H-Huh? Oh, yeah, I-I'm… fine…"

 _ ***DING! DONG! DING! DONG!***_

"Oh crap! Class is starting! Let's hurry up!"

* * *

 _ **(After the school was over)**_

* * *

After the revelation from this morning, I checked my phone and messages I've sent her… Only to find that there were none.

The contact number, the messages, the pictures, everything that reminded me of Yuuma had just… disappeared.

It was as if she didn't even _**existed.**_

' _N-No, that can't be true!'_

Matsuda and Motohama asked me to hang out to watch the new DVD series of this one super-ecchi anime I fell in love with, but they were shocked to hear me refusing the offer to watch together.

I wasn't in the mood.

' _Even if it is… Then why… Why am I the only one that remember her?'_

I tried to remember of what happened, but couldn't think of… wait. Of course!

' _T-that's right! The Fountain!'_

I went to the park where I last saw Yuuma.

On my way there, I got lost in thought until a public clock rang and interrupted my thoughts.

' _Six… o'clock already? Wait… if its six o'clock then why is the sky still bright?'_

He looked around him then to the sky, but…

He couldn't see the sun.

' _W-what the hell? W-where is the sun? How come I could see better in the dark?!'_

"But please, mama! I want to buy that toy!"

"Kei stop it, it's already late and we must go home now."

"But mama…!"

He heard a conversation between a child and a mother… but the distance between where he and they stood confused him even more.

' _I-I can hear them perfectly clear from all the way here?!'_

Something is _**definitely**_ up.

I need to get to the fountain and find out _**why**_.

* * *

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

 **Kazuki's PoV**

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

* * *

I was on my way back from the school. Today's tests consisted of Math, Economy and History; which I'm pretty sure I aced them all.

But that's not what was important though. What was important is that I need to get to the fountain; pronto.

' _There was too many blood spilled yesterday… there's just no way that Raynare would just mask the area with an illusion and then be done with it... Unless she is too stupid to forget to do that, but I doubt that's the case…'_

If my suspicions were true, then she would come back for a full 'clean-up' to destroy all evidence of me and Issei ever being killed there.

' _I need to get there before she does.'_

A few minutes later, I arrived.

But I didn't expect someone to be there.

Issei stood in front of the fountain.

' _Now, what the hell are_ **you** _doing here…? No, wait. Scratch that._ **How** _are you even here?!'_

I went to hide among the trees and shrubbery; aren't they useful.

I watched as he began to circle around the fountain as if looking for something.

' _Issei died last night… there's_ **no way** _in seven hell that it's possible for him to be alive right now! Unless he is an Ajin, but Ajins can't teleport and—'_

I widened my eyes in realization.

' _Wait a fucking second… No way in seven… hell… Of course! Someone_ **DID** _come and teleported his body!_

 _If the one that killed him was a Fallen, then that leaves either the Angels or the Devils… Hmm… Must've been a devil…'_

I sweat dropped as a thought crossed my mind, _'…Because I can't imagine an angel having a business with him… Nope. He's too corrupted for his own good…'_

But then something caught my attention. Someone else came.

"This is the place of absorption."

"What the—who…?"

I could see Issei started shaking. He then took a huge leap backward and seemed confused.

"W-What the…? I was just taking a step back—!"

"Running away, huh?"

The person who startled Issei showed herself—No—HIMself.

A middle-aged man with a shoulder-long black hair wearing a long trench coat and a hat.

"I-I don't understand a single thing you're saying!"

Issei then ran a few meters away from the man, but was soon stopped when man brought out his black wings and flew in front of him.

' _What's this? Another fallen…huh? It appears that she's not alone.'_

"Such is the existence. What a hassle…"

"T-This is gotta be a dream!"

"Hmm… No indication of a master or allies…"

"Wh-what are you—?!"

"With you trying to run away and looking at the situation… You must be a Stray, aren't you?"

"S-Stray?"

"Very well, then…"

The man held out a hand and materialized a light spear.

Issei flinched as he was shocked to see the same thing that killed him before.

"… I'll do _**them**_ a favor by killing you!"

"No! Wait—AAARGH!"

Issei got pierced by the light spear thrown at him when he was about to run. It pierced from his back through his stomach.

He tried to pull the light spear out, but then scream in agony when his hands seemed to get burnt by simply touching the spear as more blood was pouring out of his stomach.

"W-why does it hurt this much?!"

"That's because light is like a poison to your kind."

"M-My kind?"

"I thought I could end you in one blow, but it seems like you're surprisingly more resilient than I thought… Then I'll make sure the next blow would be the last."

' _Okay, I've seen enough.'_

I was about to come to save my friend when a magic circled appeared on the ground near them and from it, emerged someone that I didn't expect.

The Red-haired 'Onee-sama' of Kuoh; Rias Gremory.

"Can you not touch that kid?"

With that Issei muttered his last words before passing out.

"R-Rias… sen… pai…"

"W-What? You bastard. Who the hell are you?!"

The man threw the light spear at her but someone blocked it for her. It was the white-haired stalker.

' _O-oi, oi, now what the heck are you guys doing there?!'_

The light spear flew back toward its owner.

"You assholes!"

He went to charge at the red-haired beauty, but suddenly got hit by a series of lighting.

"Fufufu."

The newcomer was a black-haired woman tied to a pony-tail.

I figured out who she was; she was Himejima Akeno, the other 'Onee-sama' of Kuoh.

The man slowly stood up after getting hit by those lighting. He dusted off the dirt that got on his hat.

"I see. That red hair… You wouldn't happen to be a part of the Gremory Family, would you?"

Rias smiled.

"Rias Gremory. It's a pleasure, Mr. Fallen Angel."

"This is a surprise. So, this town is indeed under the jurisdiction of the Gremory Clan. I'm guessing he is one of your underlings, then?"

"I'm not going to let you off easily if you take him out."

"Hmph. Let's leave the situation as it is then."

The man put his hat back on and smirked.

"But if you leave your underlings unattended, someone like me, who was out on a walk, might suddenly hunt him down."

"I thank you for the advice, but if you continue to do such a thing that would make me mad…"

Rias narrowed her eyes dangerously while keeping that same smile,

"…Then do look forward to your punishment."

The man then spread his black wings and took a few flaps enough to lift him of the ground.

"I shall return those words back at you, the next head of Gremory Clan."

He then took a one strong flap and immediately shot off into the sky.

"My name is Dohnaseek and I pray we never meet again."

After the man known as Dohnaseek flew away, Rias turned her attention toward the still bleeding boy laying down on the ground.

"That was careless of me… Who would've thought that he would appear here?"

"He'll die if we leave him like this." Commented Akeno.

"I'm won't let him die…"

She walked closer toward Issei and held out a hand as Issei's body soon became engulfed in a red light.

"…Because this boy is my Precious Pawn."

After the light went down, she stood up.

"Akeno."

"Yes, Prez?"

"Contact Onii-sama that we've confirmed the Fallen Angels sightings."

"Very well."

Then she turned toward the white-haired girl.

"And Koneko."

"Yes."

"I want you to bring Issei home."

"Understood."

With that, the white-haired girl, I now know as Koneko, surprisingly, lifted Issei's body onto her shoulder effortlessly and went toward the magic circle along with Rias and Akeno.

A few seconds later, all of them have teleported somewhere leaving the park into the same silence as what it once was.

Then I decided to come out of the dark.

"Interesting… So, Raynare has a few friends, huh...? I didn't know this town was a Gremory's territory too…"

A tick mark then popped on my head.

"I went on a vacation from the supernatural world, only to live in a place controlled by a devil clan for more than two months with no prior knowledge whatsoever..."

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Ugh, MAL… Those fucking liars…"

As I walked away back to my home, I thought to myself,

' _Next time I meet them… I'm going to punch them in their perfect teeth."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yo, guys! I'm back! Still not going to fix the chapters yet, for now I'll post this to relax a bit.

…Man, all of these finals are **killing** me… *sigh* Oh well, at least my 'War' will end in three days' time…

Must… Survive… :'u

Anyway, I'd like to tell you guys something. Kazuki is _**not**_ a fighter. He is rather… a _spy;_ if you haven't notice his rather odd attachment to simply observe by staying in the dark.

So, yeah, I think I'll shut myself up for now for the sake of not spoiling the story more than I should have…

Oh and don't forget that the harem poll is still on. For now I got 1 poll of Kazuki-Sona pairing.

I'm thinking of Koneko, Sona, Leviathan, Rosweiss, and… well, basically, I'm taking every girl away from Issei and leave him with just Rias and Asia. :v

(lol, just a joke… maybe… perhaps… I don't know… possibly… Damn, the finals' stress is eating my mind away like a Zombie Virus.)

Welp, I guess that's all for now.

See ya next chapt, Capt!

:v /


	6. Run Bitch, Run!

**[DISCLAIMER]:** I do not own Highschool DxD and Ajin and bla, bla, bla, boring, boring, boring…

* * *

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

 **Kazuki's PoV**

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

* * *

 _ ***DING! DONG! DING! DONG!***_

The sun was setting as the school bell rang, signaling its students that its time to go home.

Students rushed out of the classroom as they chatted with each other from the hallways until they went out of the school ground.

I, however, was busy doing something.

"Urgh! Hnghhhh—Gah! Whew! Finally…"

I took a breather and sat down to watch the reddening sky.

"Since those three are probably using my 4th Bunker, it's only natural to make a 5th…"

Yup, I was digging another make shift bunker; this time it was under the giant roots of a big Cheery Blossom tree in the forest behind the school. It was similar to a Hobbit's home, but dirtier.

' _I guess I should thank Mojang's Minecraft for making a game that sharpened my construction skills..._ '

After making sure that my newly made 'Hobbit base' isn't going to collapse anytime soon, I went back to the school to use take a shower at the School's Gym Facility since I was drenched in sweat and covered in dirt.

Then I went on a walk toward a place that I've been wanting to check for a while.

' _It has been almost a week since I went to the fountain. I've been trying to find locations of shady and abandoned sites in this town that is most likely to be the hideout of Raynare and Friends; which was a success thanks to Google._

 _But since there were a lot of tests this week, I couldn't check them all out right away without having to abandon at least one of my exams and No. Nope! Not going to miss any tests!_

 _Gotta Ace 'em all! Gotta be the best of the best and Oooh man, I'm going to_ **enjoy** _every second of me smirking and looking down at those students that insulted me._

 _Just thinking about it makes me happier already!'_

Before I realized, I have arrived at my destination.

In front of me stood an abandoned factory that got bankrupt or something; forgot about the history that the blogger wrote about it.

' _Two days ago, I was able to ditch a class to check an abandoned dock. After searching, falling into the water for several times and et cetera, I concluded that there was nothing there… So, here it is now. My second destination.'_

Readying myself to find out whether or not this was the hideout, I swallowed by spit

"Welp. Here goes nothing."

* * *

 _ **(Around 06:30 pm)**_

* * *

' _And thus... nothing.'_

Yup. I've been looking around the whole factory for more than two-goddamn-hours and, again, ended up with nothing; me and my big mouth.

' _And to think that I got crushed by a metal platform earlier… Man, what a shitty night…'_

Since the place was abandoned for too long, some of the metal frames that supported the platforms had rusted badly and were really fragile. Unfortunately, one of said platform snapped and fell right above my head, crushing every part of my body.

Blood splattered everywhere in the area where I got crushed… but then again I'm an Ajin so the only inconvenience was the annoying pain of getting your body's flesh, bones, and organs crushed so suddenly by a half-of-a-ton metal platform. This meant that my clothes were ripped in some part and of course drenched in my own blood.

"A-Achoo! Man, the wet blood on my clothes and this cold night air is going to give me a cold soon…"

I sighed in annoyance, "So, this place is cleared then. I guess I'll go back… Can't get any worse than this—"

 _ ***SNAP!***_

 _ ***CRAAAAAAANK! THUNK!***_

 _ ***CLANK!***_

A sudden sound of another platform that seemed to have just snapped behind me could be heard as the sound made me freeze in shock.

"W-What the hell was that?"

Then something got my attention. A laughter.

" **Kuh Kuh Kuh Kuh Kuh… Well, well, what do we have here? Is this where the delicious smell came from?** "

I didn't want to turn around… but did it nonetheless.

What I saw was…

"A… woman?"

" **Ahhh! It's smells sooo delicious!** "

The woman walked closer and… stood… taller? Huh…?

"Holy shit!"

The woman turned out to be an abomination.

She was a 5 meters tall half-woman, half-giant and half-lizard-like monster.

I stepped back in fear and cursed under my breath.

"… Oh, fuck me!"

" **Is it crunchy? Is it squishy? Is it sweet? Or is it sour? Kuh, kuh, kuh, I guess, I'll just have to…** _**TEAR YOU APART!**_ "

She charged at me while I ran like mad.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"

" _ **STOP RUNNING AND DIE ALREADY!"**_

I ran between narrow spaces of the abandoned factory to avoid being caught by the giant lizard-woman abomination that was chasing me.

I looked behind me to see her forcing her way through the narrow spaces and with the buildings already rusted, it was so much easier for her to do so.

"Ugh, this is _**so**_ unfair! I came for a survey not to get chased by a giant lizard abomination!"

" _ **GGGRAAAAH!"**_

She broke through the last building to chase after me, but instead of running madly, I started to think of a way to lose her.

' _Okay, okay, calm down, Kazuki. Calm down. Now, what does she want? Judging from the grotesque body that… that…_ **thing** _had, it's safe to assume that it's either a monster or a Stray Devil… But how the hell did she find me?!_

 _I'm an Ajin for fuck's sake! There's no way that_ **anything** _could detect me unless—_ _'_

I widened my eyes in realization as I remembered something that she said.

' _Wait… She said "It smells so delicious!"…'_

I face palmed as I realized how she found me.

"Of, fucking, course…"

I suddenly turned at a corner and entered what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse.

When I went inside, however I took off my blood-stained clothes that attracted her in the first place and threw it away as I went to hide behind a pile of crates.

The abomination came to a stop when she entered the warehouse only to find my blood-stained clothes on the ground instead of me.

" **You can't hide forever, boy! Come out, come out wherever you are!** "

I took a peek to check on what she was doing. She was sniffing on the air, trying to find my smell.

I flinched when I saw her smirked as she suddenly turned her head at exactly where I was hiding.

I looked down toward my half-naked to find out if there was still some part of that were still stained with blood.

It turns out, there was; my pants.

"Uuugh, fuck me sideways…" I muttered in annoyance.

" **Kuh, kuh, kuh, kuh, kuh… I told you, you can't hide forever.** "

I shut my eyes as I silently prayed to whatever deity there is to save me… Only to stop when I realized that the said deity is probably the reason he's in this mess; he was watching him as an entertainment.

" _ **Peek… a… B—!**_ "

' _SHIT I'M DEAD!'_

…

…

…

I waited for my incoming demise…

—But it never came.

'… _H-Huh?"_

—Suddenly, as if my prayers were answered, she stopped dead on her tracks as she started to sniff at the air again.

" **Oh? What's this? An even more delicious smell! I'm having a FEAST tonight! Kuh, kuh, kuh, kuh, kuh…!** "

I peeked again to see the one that could've killed me turned around and walked further toward the other entrance of the warehouse.

My legs turned into jelly as I fell on the ground and released the breath that I didn't realize I am holding.

"That… was… scary…" I panted.

"Note to self: Never. Ever. _**EVER.**_ Tempt fate…"

Instead of instantly heading home, however, I immediately went after the abomination to see what caught her attention away from me.

' _This… is an incredibly stupid idea, but I have to find out.'_

* * *

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

 **Issei's PoV**

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

* * *

I **KNEW** it wasn't a dream! I knew it all along!

What happened almost a week ago was **real**!

I did went on a date with Yuuma-chan! I did got killed by her!

And of course I did almost die in the hands of that old man… Ugh, it still left a bad taste in my mouth… I mean if I were to die I would've preferred myself being killed in the hands of a woman with a large breast!

Anyway, after what happened with the old man, I remembered that I saw Rias-senpai before passing out.

I didn't have any memories of going back home to sleep, but I woke up on my bed the next day.

I figured that she must've been the one that carried me.

So, I went to school that day to find where Rias-senpai was to get some answered, but before I could start looking for her, someone came to my class.

It was the 'Prince of Kuoh', Yuuto Kiba. Yuck… just thinking of the name left a bad taste in my mouth, too…

In any case, he brought me to what he called the 'Occult Research Club' room, which was at the old school building. I didn't know why he asked me to go with him there, but I was surprised as soon as I realized who I was about to meet.

The said person I was looking for, was taking a bath in the room itself. I enjoyed looking at the shadow of the beauty that hides behind those shower curtain and I'm enjoying every moment.

But unfortunately, she turned the shower off and seemed to be wearing her uniform.

…I should've forced myself in and grope some boobs…

Aaanyway! After she was done with her bath, she told me of why she called me here. She told me of how I died in the hands of Yuuma-chan.

I felt a pang of sadness as a sense of the pain of being betrayed filled my heart…

She told me about how Yuuma-chan's kind is called a Fallen Angel, they were Angels that were casted out of Heaven because of being corrupted.

She also told me Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils were at war in a three-way stand off or something; I didn't really get it.

But that's not what caught my attention… What I found out next shocked me to the core.

Rias Gremory had revived me from death's embrace to walk among the living as her devil slave.

It took me a few moments to regain my composure due to the… shocking revelation, but then she told me of how Devils operates and what I am supposed to do now that I'm a part of her 'Peerage' as she said it.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback to the first meeting…)**_

* * *

" _Listen now, Issei. A devil is a creature that lives in the name of greed. We locate people with a lot of greed and gave them a chance to summon us to grant their wish._

 _But of course, a deal with the devil always comes with a price…"_

" _W-what? Then, am I supposed to take people's souls?!"_

 _Rias-senpai laughed at me._

" _Hahahaha! Of course not! That is an old tradition that has been forgotten as each new generation passes."_

" _O-Oh I see..."_

" _So… do you have any questions?"_

" _U-umm… yeah."_

" _Ask away."_

" _So, you're telling me, that I'm your devil slave and bound to follow you forever for eternity?"_

" _Oh! That's a good question. To answer your question, no, you aren't."_

" _Wait… really?"_

" _Yes. Now, you see, there are ranks among the devils. I for example am a High-Class Devil King since I am born from one of the most distinguished devil clans that still remained after the Great War, The Gremory Clan, and own a right to build my own peerage by possessing the Evil Pieces."_

" _Ok… then what about me?"_

" _You, like everyone else in the room, are a Low-Class devil. The lowest rank in the devil society."_

 _I sweat dropped._

" _That kind of hurts somehow, but I still don't get it…"_

 _Rias-senpai then stood up as she walked towards me._

" _Listen, Issei. A low ranking devil is not allowed to leave his or her master until he got promoted or became famous for doing something. The easiest way to boost your reputation is by participating in the Rating Game, but we're not going to do that since I'm not old enough to participate in one._

 _So that leaves the other alternative, which is by granting wishes that human ask for whenever they summoned us. Even though it's called 'Wishes', it's basically just doing odd jobs for the ones who summoned you."_

"…"

" _Do you understand now Issei?"_

" _Umm… I think I got it… But just in case, tell me the whole thing again. I wasn't listening…"_

 _She sighed and walked closer towards me;_ **too** _close for my standards, but, hey, I'm not complaining!_

" _Okay. Put it this way. If you go and grant wishes for those who summoned you, you'll get a right to build your own peerage soon."_

" _Build… my own… peerage?"_

" _Correct."_

" _Wait a second… t-then that means that… I could build myself a harem?!"_

 _She sweat dropped at this._

" _Y-Yes, you could do that, but—"_

" _YOSH! I've decided! I'm gonna reach for the top and become a HAREM KING!"_

" _...T-then I'll look forward to it. I expect great things from you, Issei!"_

 _I couldn't believe it! Rias-senpai resurrected me so I could make my dream come true!_

 _I've decided! I'm going to make her proud and finally realize my dream of becoming a Harem King!_

* * *

 _ **(End flashback…)**_

* * *

And that is the reason of why I am here tonight.

I was entering an abandoned warehouse to find this thing that Rias-Prez called 'Stray Devil'.

Supposedly, they were once a part of a peerage, but then ran away or something like that.

A few moments later, I have entered the abandoned warehouse with my new 'club-mates'.

First is our school's Mascot, Koneko Toujou.

Second is one of the school's top beauty as well as one of the 'Onee-sama' of Kuoh, Himejima Akeno.

Then the… ugh, the school's 'Prince' Yuuto Kiba.

And of course, finally, my club president and King as well as the other 'Onee-sama' of Kuoh, Rias Gremory.

Rias-Prez then turned to me and said, "Now, Issei, I want you to pay attention because I'm going to teach you how devil's fight in a peerage."

"Yes, Prez!"

"Fufufu, well someone's in good spirit." Akeno-san giggled at me.

I was about to ask about what was funny until something got my attention.

" **Kuh, kuh, kuh. I smelled something foul… but something delicious as well… Regardless, I'm having a feast tonight…** "

I saw a woman who w—WHOA HO HO! ARE THOSE BARE BREASTS?!

"Stray Devil, Vice. You've abandoned your master and let your powers run rampant. You will now face the judgment of your sins. In the name of Gremory Nobility, I, Rias Gremory, will destroy you!"

" **Oh, what an impudent little brat you are. I shall dye you all in bright red, like the color of your hair!** "

With that she started to massage her breasts.

"This is a stray devil… She looks more like a slutty exhibitionists to me, Hehehe…"

But then I realized what she was when she walked closer.

"W-What the hell?!"

"Didn't I tell you? Her heart and body are both monsters." Kiba commented.

"What a waste of a good brea—wait is that a magic circle?!"

As she massaged her breasts faster, I noticed that a magic circle appeared on her nipples. Then when the magic circle enlarged as her nipples were covered with light, Prez suddenly pushed me to the ground.

"Watch out!"

Bullets of energy shot out of her tits and I saw what it did to the wall when they made contact; the wall melted as if it was poured with acid.

"Okay! She's _**definitely**_ a monster!"

"Issei, now pay attention." I heard Prez called out to me. "Kiba-kun, you're up."

"Yes, President!"

Kiba took a stance with his sword and suddenly disappeared only to reappear right in front of the stray—

"W-Whoa!"

"Issei, a devil peerage consists of the Evil Piece System that were based on the western board game Chess. Kiba here is a devil that has been revived with the Knight Piece, granting him enhanced speed.

And not only that, but with his skills with swords…"

—and cut the both of its arms.

" **AAAAARGH!"**

"… He is prefect for the job."

" **YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!** "

The stray devil then opened up a giant mouth on her stomach and went to charge at us, only for Koneko to step in.

"Koneko-chan, Look out!"

I was too late. The stray had snapped its mouth shut, trapping Koneko inside her.

But then the mouth snapped open again as I saw Koneko forced it open with her bare fists.

"Koneko is the rook. She has the ability to withstand most attacks and possesses enhanced physical prowess."

"Fly."

She said emotionlessly as she lifted the abomination that was way more than ten times her size and tossed her body away almost effortlessly.

"Koneko-chan is… someone I think I'll leave alone…"

Then after the stray landed to the ground with a crash, Rias-Prez said,

"Akeno."

"Yes, Prez~"

"Akeno is my invincible vice-president, the Queen. She possesses all of the ability of every piece in the peerage and specializes in magical attacks, namely, lighting."

"Ara~ Ara~ whatever shall I do?"

I shoved her out of the way when I saw one of the Stray's disembodied hand suddenly jumped at her.

"Prez, watch out!"

I punched the hand away as a red green-orbed gauntlet materialized on my left hand. That wasn't what was important though.

"Rias-Prez, are you okay?! You should be careful, Prez!"

"O-Oh, thank you."

"You dare… to try and lay a hand on my president? You are going to pay _**dearly**_ for what you've done…"

Akeno electrocuted the stray as she screamed in pain and agony.

"Yes~! That's right~! Scream for me~! Scream louder~!"

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

"Ara~ Ara~ you _**still**_ look quite alive! I wonder how much you can take!"

Cold sweat was pouring out of my body as I simply stood there and watched the scene unfold in front of me.

"Anyway… She is the type that won't stop fighting in a battle once it starts and also…"

Himejima-san smiled in glee as she applied more voltage into her lightings.

"…She's an ultimate sadist."

My face darkened.

"H… Himejima-senpai is scary…"

Prez then stopped Akeno by telling that it was enough and walked closer toward the stray devil.

"Stray Devil, Vice. Do you have any last words?"

" **Y-You… bitch…!** "

"Oh? In that case… time to be extinguished."

She held out her arms as a large magic circle appeared in front of her.

"…Checkmate."

And with that, the stray devil screamed again as it was engulfed in a dark-red light and by the time the screaming stops, the stray was no more.

The fight was amazing.

"Whoa…" was all that I said.

"Well, then. Good work everyone and congratulations, Issei! You've successfully summoned your sacred gear!"

I widened my eyes in realization as I turned my attention to the gauntlet that appeared on my left arm just a few minutes ago.

"S-Sacred gear?"

"Yes. Your sacred gear, The Boosted Gear. I'll tell you about the details at the old school building. I'll have Kiba-kun come and pick you up tomorrow."

"The clubroom? Oh, ok then…"

"Right… Well then. Shall we head home?"

"Yes, President." I replied with the rest of the peerage in unison.

However, as we all began to exit the abandoned warehouse, my red gauntlet suddenly disappeared.

Though that wasn't what was bothering me… It's just that, I couldn't help but felt like we were being watched for the whole time…

' _Eh, probably just my imagination.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

(Doing The Running Man Challenge dance as the song plays)

The War of Finals is **FINALLY** over! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw, Yea! \ :v / School break, here I come! XD

…And make-up tests, here I come. :'u (Maybe…)

Anyway, yeah, I did my best on the finals… guess I'll just let fate decides what my results shall be, but enough about that. Sooo, yeah, apparently someone asked about how should they give their polls and for that I apologize for not explaining it then, thus I'll explain it to you now.

Basically, it's simple. Just think of any girl (Maximum of 3) that you wanna see be paired with Kazuki and PM me/Write it in the review; the poll shall end when I publish the 11th chapter.

So far, the poll is:

 **Sona: 2**

 **Koneko: 1**

 **Serafall: 1**

 **Rossweisse: 1**

Oh and by the way in the honor of my real-life friends, I'll be adding the option of Eucliwood Hellscythe (Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka), Yami (To Love-Ru), Lala (Monster Musume), and Kasugano Sora (Yosuga no Sora) to be added into the story.

Though according to your votes, I'll only add 2 out of 4, so choose wisely.

…So, point is, everyone gets 5 VOTES, 3 for cannon characters and 2 for either one of those 4 options.

If you're still confused on how to poll just gimme a holler :)

Well, then, without further ado, let's get on with the story. R&R!


	7. For A Sadistic Queen, She Seems Nice

Hello: Simple narration

 _Hello_ : Kazuki's narration

 _ **Hello**_ : Kazuki's special narration

' _ **Hello'**_ : Thoughts

"Hello": Speaking Japanese

" **Hello** ": Speaking English

 **[DISCLAIMER]:** I own nothing~ that's why~ when I'm writing fanficts and Moderators said, "BLOCKED!", (I said) What do you mean~?

#Yuck

* * *

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

 **Kazuki's PoV**

 **҉҉҉҉҉҉҉**

* * *

I stood there in silence to process what I saw after watching Rias Gremory and her peerage, including Issei, took out the Stray devil that once tried to attack me.

Since the very start, I conjured my Invisible Black Matter (or IBM for short) and controlled it to cover my whole body, like a cloak, granting me invisibility.

* * *

 _ **Now, I know what you're thinking… 'You can't control an IBM! They are random and stuffs!' Yeah, well… seems like I'm a**_ Mutant _**in a sense.**_

 _ **I gained some abilities unlike most Ajins do while also losing some. For example, I could control my IBM and their structures enough that I could refract light away from them like a glass instead of a totally transparent one.**_

 _ **By this logic, my ability grant me the power to be invisible, similar like what the Spy's Invisi-Watch does from Team Fortress 2; it gives me invisibility, but not a 100% transparency.**_

… _ **On the other hand, the price I paid in turn for this ability is that I lost the ability to conjure a 'sentient' IBM.**_

 _ **I'd tell you more about my…**_ Mutation _ **, that's a story for a later date...**_

* * *

' _ **Looks like, I was lucky enough to stumble upon them. At least, now I know who the Devils of Kuoh are and where their base is.**_

 _ **Toujou Koneko, Yuuto Kiba, Himejima Akeno, Rias Gremory, and finally, the newly reincarnated, Hyoudou Issei… Might need to stay away from the old school building then, if I were to hide myself from them.**_ _'_

I was lost in my thoughts when I was walking home after Rias and her peerage left.

' _ **I remember that Dohnaseek guy said that this town is under the watch of the Gremory Clan with Rias being the next head.**_

 _ **Not only that, what happened tonight confirms my suspicion. Raynare**_ was _**one of my target. Issei possesses a sacred gear and for that he was killed off… But why did Rias resurrect him though?**_ _'_

Before I could even think of an answer, I realized that I've made it back home.

"…Eh, probably just for the Sacred Gear. _***sigh***_ Devils and their Rating Games…"

' _ **Man, it would be funny when they found out that his Sacred Gear was probably useless… Hmph, the Boosted Gear… the name itself sounds like a child-made name.**_ _'_

Then suddenly, I got a feeling that told me to check out his Sacred Gear on the book with the list of Sacred Gears ever recorded in history, as a payment of an _**odd job**_ from MAL.

' _ ***sigh* Fine, I'll check it out, just in case… There's no way that he possesses some kind of an OP sacred gear… Even**_ **I** _ **know he couldn't be**_ THAT _ **lucky.**_ _'_

* * *

 _ **(The next day on 09:00 AM)**_

* * *

' _ **No way… There's just**_ NO WAY _ **in seven hell that he possesses**_ THAT _ **sacred gear!**_ ' I ranted in my mind.

'NO! _ **I refuse**_ _ **to believe it! I don't care even if that's the truth but—! Uuuuuugh…**_ _'_

In the end, I finally gave in and embraced the cold and harsh truth.

I didn't want to believe that a _**hyperactive**_ high school boy with an extreme boob-fetish could possess a Longinus-type Sacred Gear that, if used correctly, could destroy even the Gods themselves…

But, it seems like Truth just _**love**_ giving him a bitch-slap sometimes—scratch that, _**all the time.**_

' _ **I… I need to cool off…**_ '

I went out of my home, but instead of going to school, I decided to ditch school today since nothing important was going to happen at school.

How did I know? Well...

... Let's it has something to do with my invisibility and Kuoh's Restricted Archive.

Anyway, I was wearing my favorite garments; a light green t-shirt with a little purple streaks along the sides, shoulders, and waist of the shirt and a black jeans.

' _ **Might as well check the other abandoned sites… If normal shady places aren't the answer, then, perhaps, the abandoned holy sites…**_ _'_

"Welp, next stop, the abandoned shrine!"

And with that I started my journey to visit the only abandoned shrine that still exists in Kuoh City.

* * *

 _ **(Few moments later)**_

* * *

' _ **So, this is the Abandoned Shrine?**_ _'_

The shrine wasn't that far out from the City, but given its hard-to-reach location I understand why it was abandoned in the first place.

'… _ **But if it's abandoned, then**_ _'_

"Wow, this place is cleaner than I thought it would be..."

I was expecting a run-down shrine that was so old that it looks like it was on the verge of collapsing anytime soon, covered with cobwebs and mountains of dead leaves, but instead, it seemed to have been… well maintained.

I walked around the shrine to find something that could probably help me check whether this is Raynare's base or not, but didn't went into the buildings because I didn't want to intrude if I was wrong.

* * *

 _ **(11:00 AM)**_

* * *

 _In the end I found nothing. I was slightly disturbed at the mess around the Shrine. Since I didn't have anything better to do rather than going home and play games, I decided to clean this place up a bit._

"T-That… That should do it…" I panted.

… _And of course that meant my OCD kicked in and caused me to do a full clean-up of the whole shrine; when I start on doing something, I just can't help but go full-throttle and finish them with utmost perfection._

"Ara~ Ara~ Looks like I have an uninvited guest."

I was startled from such a sudden reply and immediately turned around.

"W-whoa! What the? Himejima-senpai?"

"Oh my, I'm sorry if I startled you."

There she stood still in her school uniform with her signature ever-lasting smile on her face, while I, of course, panicked.

' _ **Oh, for the love of—! Of all the people that I could meet I just**_ had _**to meet the Queen of a peerage that I am trying to avoid!**_ _'_

I started to think of a plan on how to run away, but that would just rise her suspicion of me, if she had any.

' _ **If I try to run and hide she might think that I am an exorcist or something she might see as an enemy… which would mean that I have to put up with a Sadistic Lighting-Using Devil Queen.**_

 _ **Not to mention what would happen when she finds out about my immortality…'**_

I shuddered at the thought of me being her eternal ' _toy.'_ Killed and electrocuted over and over doesn't sound like something high on my list, or for any other sane people for that matter.

' _ **Ugh, guess that leaves me with one option… I'll play this out and make my way out like a normal trespassing idiot.**_ _'_

And with that, I put on a 'perfect' smile.

"No, its fine, it's fine."

' _ **Okay, need a subject, need a subject! Think fast, Kazu! Come on, think!**_ _'_

"Oh, by the way, do you come here often by any chance, Himejima-senpai?

"I live here."

"…Oh. Oooh, so _**that's**_ why this place seems well maintained!"

"Ara~ Ara~ Thank you for the compliment."

I then extended a hand for a handshake.

' _ **Okay, good job me! Now just to make some idle conversation and get the hell out of here!**_ _'_

"Anyway, I'm Kazuki. Just Kazuki. And I want to apologize for trespassing on your home."

"Oh, no, it's fine. This _**is**_ a Shrine for people to visit after all. _ **"**_

I flinched and felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

"A-ah, right, right! I forgot about that, Hehehe..."

"That's okay, in fact I should be the one to apologize to you for cleaning up the Shrine."

"Nah, think nothing of it. I just don't like untidy places and when I start to clean them up… well, I tend to get carried away."

"Fufufu, that's a strange thing to say for a boy."

"Yeah, people say that a lot, haha."

"Well then, Kazuki-kun would you like to join me for a tea?"

That caused me to almost flinch. Almost.

"Huh? Oh you don't have to trouble yourself for that, I'll see myself out—"

Akeno then suddenly got closer and _oh my god, look at them jig—! Dammit, Brain!_

"Please, I insist."

"W-well, okay then. Yeah, I'll admit I'm kind of thirsty…"

At first she brought me into one of the building that she uses as her home. Inside was much cleaner than what it looks from the outside, though that is to be expected.

Anyway, I sat down on the floor since I noticed that she had one of those traditional Japanese table while I waited for Akeno to come back.

'… _ **Well… So much for trying to make it brief… *sigh* I guess I'll play it out a little longer.**_ _'_

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kazuki-kun."

"No, it's fi—"

I turned my attention toward the figure who was entering the room and the sight captured my full attention.

Akeno was wearing a white and red Japanese Priestess Outfit while holding a teapot on a tray.

"I-Is there something wrong?"

"What? No! No, it's just that… Wow, you look beautiful!"

"Ara~ Ara~ you're such a flatterer, Kazuki-kun!"

"I'm simply telling the truth, Himejima-senpai."

"Fufufu, thank you and please, just call me Akeno."

"As you wish."

She served me a cup of tea and sat down after getting one for herself. I took a sip of the tea and widened my eyes as I was caught staring at my cup of tea after taking a sip.

"What's wrong, Kazuki-kun? Is the tea not to your liking?"

"What? Are you kidding me? How could I NOT like something this delicious?!"

"Ara~ Ara~ Thank you."

"Man, you gotta teach me how to make it one day."

"Oh? I didn't know you can cook, Kazuki-kun."

"Heh, yeah, people say that a lot. Well, can't blame them really…"

I took another sip and had a longing look as I stared at my reflection on the tea in my cup.

"After all, people know me as nothing more than a delinquent that ditched classes and probably went out to smoke or use drugs and fight people…"

"Oh my, I'm so sorry if—"

"Hahaha, don't bother apologizing. You have nothing to apologize for, Akeno-senpai."

She gave me a concerned look.

"…How could someone like you be treated as a delinquent?"

"Well… When you went through the things I had in life, you'd realize that it's better to ignore them and for things to be left as it is."

I turned my attention back to her and looked at her dead in the eyes. I smiled and said,

"Besides, by the end of the day, the insults that those people gave me are nothing more than mere words of opinions from faceless and random strangers that I don't know.

I don't care about people's origin, what I do care is whether or not they are actually as bad or good as people make them out to be. I am not one to judge a book by its cover, after all."

After I said those words, Akeno stared at me with wide eyes and a _... wait, is that a… blush?_

"Ah, sorry for my nonsensical ranting. Anyway, enough about my boring emo life story, why don't you tell me about yourself, Akeno-senpai?"

"O-Oh, no it's fine! Umm… I'm not that special or anything so I can't really think of anything to tell you, Kazuki-kun."

"Whaaat? No way! There gotta be something! I mean you're one of the most beautiful girl in Kuoh Academy, not to mention that you're pretty smart and seemed to be able to do a lot of house chores just fine.

If I didn't know better, then I'd say that you would be a perfect bride for a lucky man out there in the world!"

"Fufufu, if you keep flattering me, I might fall for you, Kazuki-kun!"

I chuckled at that.

"I wish."

I took a sip of my tea, but only to stop when I realized that my tea cup was already empty.

"…May I have seconds, please?" I grinned sheepishly as Akeno giggled.

* * *

 _ **(01:30 PM)**_

* * *

"Again, thanks for having me, Akeno-senpai."

"Fufufu, its fine, do come over every now and then. It gets lonely when you live in a secluded Shrine away from society after all."

"Sure, I'll be glad to come over if you don't mind me. Anyway, I guess this is goodbye, then."

"Yes, I suppose it is. Goodbye, Kazuki-kun. See you at school."

"Goodbye, Akeno-senpai and see you too."

* * *

 _ **(A few moments later)**_

* * *

After making my way out of the Shrine I sighed in relief.

"Thank God, nothing happened! Phew! For a second there I thought I had to fight a Sadistic Lighting-Using Devil Queen to earn my way out… Glad, that I'm wrong."

 **' _So this wasn't Raynare's base…_ _*sigh*_ _At least it turned out to be a nice visit_.'**

But then on my way back to Kuoh, my stomach growled.

"Welp, guess it's time for lunch."

I went off to the town square to get to the shopping district since the place was famous for being the location of restaurants that sold some of the best foods you could get in Kuoh.

But suddenly, someone bumped into me on my way there.

" _ **Oof!**_ " _***thud!***_

"Oh, so sorry I didn't see you there!"

I looked at the figure that bumped me and found out that it was a young blonde nun.

' ** _Huh? A nun? That's new… never seen one in Kuoh before._**

 **…** _ **Then again there IS an abandoned church around here.** '_

"Here let me help you up."

" _ **O-Oh, thank you! I-I'm so sorry, sir!"**_

I raised one of my eyebrow.

' _ **Can't speak Japanese, eh? English it is then…**_ _'_

" **No, no, it's okay. Anyway, are you okay, miss…"**

" **I-Its Asia. My name is Asia Argento."**

Watching her stutter hurts my feelings a bit… I mean, I'm not _**THAT**_ scary, am I?

Well, anyway, I gave her a warm smile and extended my hand.

" **Ah, I see. Well, nice to meet you Miss Argento, my name is Kazuki. Just Kazuki."**

" **Oh, nice to meet you too, Mister Kazuki! It's nice to meet someone that can speak my language. This must be an act of God!"**

" **Well call it whatever you want, I guess. Oh, and please don't call me 'Mister.' It makes me feel old."**

" **O-Okay, then you can call me Asia too!"**

With that she grabbed my hand and shook it.

" **So, Asia-chan… Are you going somewhere?"**

" **O-oh, I almost forgot! Yes, I am. I've been trying to find a church in this city, b-but I can't speak Japanese so I couldn't ask for direction…"**

I widened my eyes.

'… _**That's… strange. The only church here in Kuoh City is on the hill even then it was abandoned… not to mention that it's my last stop to check for Raynare's hideout—Wait. C-Could it be? Is this girl actually working with**_ **them** _ **? Looks like it's time to be cautious..**_ _.'_

" **Oh, so you're looking for a church, huh? Well, there is only one church in this city and it's a little far from here."**

" **I-I see… T-Then will you tell me where it is? I'll go there myself."**

" **Ah, nope! Not happening!"**

" **What? B-But why?"**

" **I can't let a pretty girl like you walk there all alone! What if someone bad get you! Tell you what, why don't you join me for lunch and I'll take you there! Come on, it's my treat."**

Right after I said those words though, I immediately realized my mistake.

' _ **Stupid, stupid, stupid! Kazu you FOOL! I said that "What if someone bad get you!" when in fact I sound like a very creepy person myself… Seriously, a stranger like me asking a stranger like her to go out for a lunch?!**_

Great _ **, I blew my only chance to pump information out of her! Ugh, I did**_ NOT _ **think this through…'**_

" **N-No, no, you don't have to trouble yourself more than you should have!"**

" **A-Are you sure?"**

" **Umm… Y-Yes, I—"**

But then a sound of stomach rumbling could be heard.

Asia's face then turned as red as a tomato as she stammered to apologize to me.

Seeing her cute reaction made me laugh.

" **Hahaha! Then it's settled. Come with me, I know a good restaurant where you can eat."**

* * *

 _ **(A Lunch Break Later)**_

* * *

' _ **Hmm… I should find a job soon.** '_

I thought to myself as I looked my wallet. I'm not broke, but I'm not rich either. Not to mention that I have groceries to buy and electricity as well as water bills to pay.

" **U-Umm, thank you so much for paying for me, K-Kazuki-san. I-I'm so sorry to be a burden to you!"**

" **Think nothing of it. Consider it a 'Welcome to Kuoh City' from me to you."**

" **Okay, then… Again, thank you very much for walking me to the Church!"**

" **It's fine… Besides, I was going to go there too."**

" **Really? Are you a follower of Christ too?"**

" **Oh, no. Sorry, but… no, I'm not. It's more like I'm going there for a little survey and… research."**

" **O-Oh, I see… But that's fine. Perhaps your visit may enlighten you more about—"**

But before she got to finish, a sudden cry could be heard.

A boy was crying on the park after he fell on the ground and it seems like he had scratched his knee.

" **Oh my, here, let me help you…"**

She put her hands over the wound and what happens next surprised me. The boy's wound began to heal at a frightening speed as a green aura could be seen radiating out of Asia's hands.

By the time she was done, the boy had stopped crying and watched Asia healed him in awe. She patted the boy's head and gave what I describe as nothing else but an angelic smile.

" **There! All done! Now, now, be careful, okay! And don't cry when you fall. You are a boy after all!"**

"T-Thank you, Onee-chan!"

"K-Kyousuke! What are you doing?! O-oh! I'm sorry if my son have troubled you two."

"Oh, no, no, it's fine. He fell when he was running around and we tried to calm him down."

"Thank you! And sorry for the trouble. Come along now, Kyousuke and good afternoon, to you and your girlfriend."

"W-Wha? Wait, she's not—!"

But before I could even cleared up the misunderstanding, she was already gone.

" **U-Umm, Kazuki-san? If you don't mind me asking, what did she say?"**

' ** _Oh, right! Asia can't speak Japanese, phew… Lucky!'_**

" **K-Kazuki-san?"**

" **Oh, nothing! She just thanked us for helping that boy."**

" **Ah, is that so? I'm glad that I can help!"**

" **Yeah… more importantly, what was that anyway? That was so… magical!"**

" **Oh! It's called a Sacred Gear. It's a power given by the Lord to me since I was born. A power that let me help people by healing them."**

" **I see. That's really convenient."**

" **Yes, I do like healing people, but…"**

Then suddenly Asia's face showed an emotion that hinted sadness.

"… **But?"**

" **A-ah, nothing! A-anyway, shall we continue on our way, Kazuki-san?"**

"… **Ok, then."**

 **' _I'm guessing something personal.'_**

* * *

 _ **(04:30 PM)**_

* * *

On our way to the Church, Asia had, yet again, bumped into someone. That someone being our favorite hormone-driven teenage Devil, Hyoudou Issei.

After a certain… _predicament_ , Issei decided to tag along and was now currently engaging in a conversation with Asia, while I pondered about something.

' _ **Okay. After our interactions so far today, I have concluded three things:**_

 _ **One, is that Asia is not Raynare's comrade.**_

 _ **Two, is that she's too 'pure' and 'innocent' for her own good, which supports my first conclusion.**_

… _ **But then, the second conclusion brought me to conclusion number three which is… she might be a**_ great _ **actress.**_ _'_

Issei, being a devil, as I suspected, had no problem talking with Asia since I know that devils could understand and communicate in other people's languages for their human-devil contract convenience. In fact, he sounded more fluent than I did.

But knowing him, he probably thinks that everyone else is speaking with the same language as he did since I tried to talk to him with both English and Japanese, which he replied with their respective language in a very fluent manner.

I was still lost in my thoughts until Asia's interrupted with a happy shout.

" **Ah, here we are!"**

" **Already? Man, time sure flies."**

"…"

I took a look at Issei who just stood there in silence.

"Issei? You okay, man?"

He was shaking. He was staring at the Church as if he saw a ghost.

"O-Oh! Y-yeah, I'm perfectly fine!"

" **Kazuki-san, Issei-san, thank you very much for walking me here!"**

" **Don't mention it."**

" **O-Oh, you're welcome…"**

" **U-umm, since you two have helped me, would you join me for an afternoon tea?"**

 **'** _ **Another tea? Huh… Not that I have a problem with tea, though.** ' _I thought to myself.

"… **Sure, I'd—"**

But before I could finish, Issei beat me to it.

" **I-I'm sorry, Asia-chan, but I have to go now."**

" **O-Oh, its okay. But do come over whenever you can!"**

" **Y-yeah, sure! Anyway, I'll be going on ahead, bye Asia-chan, bye Kazuki-san!"**

And with that he left in a hurry.

'… _**That was weird…'**_

" **U-Umm, Kazuki-san, are you going to go too?"**

" **Hm? Oh no, I'll take your offer if you don't mind."**

With that, she her saddened expression due to Issei's depart turned into a warm smile.

" **R-really? Then, please come in!"**

When she led me through the Church's door, I scanned the inside of the abandoned building, only to find it incredibly old and dusty with cobwebs here and there.

Nonetheless, my eyes twitched as my hands were already shaking from the thought of wanting to clean the whole place up; blame my OCD.

" **Asia, you can't** _possibly_ **be serious when you said that this is where you live!"**

" **E-Eh? I-Is something wrong with it?"**

" **Wrong? It's—"**

But before I could finish my statement, I was startled from a sudden feminine shout.

" **ASIA! Where the hell have you been?!"**

The figure then stepped out of the darkness and… my eyes widened in horror.

" **I have been waiting all day to—!"**

The figure stopped dead on her tracks when she saw me with a look of shock and confusion etched on her face.

My left eye twitched like mad as I smiled in hopelessness from the sheer absurdity of what was happening as she screamed,

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE _**YOU**_ DOING HERE?!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Phew! This has been a _**long**_ chapter!

Sorry for taking so long, but I have things to do here in real life.

 _ ***sigh***_ And here I thought that the finals were the end of my sufferings… apparently not. :'u

Oh well, enough about my unimportantly worthless insignificant life, now about the Harem poll…

I think I'll end it when I publish the next chapter.

So… tick-tock, time is running out if you haven't pick yet.

Anyway! Here's the current poll for cannon harem:

 **Koneko: 4**

 **Serafall: 4**

 **Sona: 2**

 **Rossweiss: 2**

 **Yasaka: 2**

 **Akeno: 1**

 **Kuroka: 1**

 **Xenovia: 1**

And as for the non-cannon poll:

 **Eucliwood: 4**

 **Yami: 1**

 **Sora: 1**

Judging from the non-cannon poll though I think it's safe to assume Eu is joining the story. But since no one vote for Lala, I'll just declare the final non-cannon poll: **Yami** or **Sora**. Only one will be added (aside from Eu) and remember, your choice alters the course of history I have in mind since there are so many path to choose.

So, yeah, I guess that's all really. I hope you enjoyed it and surprise-surprise, it's my birthday today! I hope that I can keep you all entertained with my story :)

As always, see ya next chapt, Capt!

:v /

P.S.

To make up for my lateness, I've made an Omake, so… yeah, enjoy the Omake and apologizes if it's not funny, but here we go!

* * *

 _ **~~~ OMAKE ~~~**_

* * *

I was on a car, on my way to one of my client's home to do some work. I got a call yesterday that a Physicist was in need of a help with developing his new formula and if I was to help him, he'd send someone to pick me up.

Now I know what you're thinking, why am I actually going for it? Well, simple. I am nearly broke and my Odd Job Poster did say, "I can help you out with ANYTHING and EVERYTHING! *Note: Within reason." Basically, the way I operate is: For the right price, I'll do you a favor as long as it is within reason.

In this case, my client promised me a HUGE amount of payment if I am to be able to assist him, not to mention that I didn't have to walk there since he was going to send someone and bla, bla, bla, here I am!

The car screeched into a halt and I stepped out it and entered when someone opened the door.

"Welcome to Lord Ajuka's Mansion, Mr. Kazuki."

I whistled in amazement as I looked around at the elegance of this big-ass mansion.

' _No wonder he promised me such a huge amount of money…'_

"Ah, I see you have arrived, Mr. Kazuki."

"Oh, pleased to meet you, Mister… Ajuka was it?"

"Yes, indeed and likewise."

A moment of silence washed over us but I decided to break the ice.

"So… what am I supposed to do?"

"Ah, yes. Follow me."

He led me into what seemed like his study room—Scratch that, it looks more like a library rather than a study room.

I looked over into one of his gigantic blackboard which was full of formulas that I haven't seen before.

"As you can see, this is the formula that I have been working on and—"

"I'm sorry Mr. Ajuka, but can you let me study the formula for a moment?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"…By all means."

* * *

 _ **PoV Change: Ajuka Beelzebub**_

* * *

After fifteen minutes or so I called a maid to bring in some tea,

' _I didn't expect to see a young boy to come here. The flyers did say 'Everything and Anything' but I doubt a simple high school boy could figure out what I am working on…'_

I sighed as it seems like the boy was just putting up a front by acting smart to get the reward, probably to support his family or his own greed.

' _I guess I'll just kick him out, then…'_

"So. Have you figure out the problem, yet, Mr. Kazuki?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, yeah, I can see where is your problem in the formula, but about figuring out the problem… that depends on your answer to my following question."

' _I knew it… he's useless.'_

"Fine, I'll humor you. Ask away."

"Are you… actually making some kind of a shield? A… force field, maybe?"

That caught my full attention.

' _W-what? How did…'_

"Umm, Mr. Ajuka?"

"A-ah, I see you've figure it out."

"'Kay."

I narrowed my eyes a bit as he turned to the blackboard to write something.

' _It seems like the boy is more than meets the—'_

"All done."

"Wait, what…?"

"I finished the formula for the force field."

I couldn't keep my poker face from the sheer absurdity of what just happened.

' _P-Preposterous! There is no way that a normal high school boy could just figure out something I've been working for_ **YEARS** _and—!'_

But all of my brain system began to shut down when I took a good look at the new formula he made.

"You were too focused on trying to deflect and redirect any force that was applied to the force field that you didn't realize that very same force could be converted into energy for the force field itself causing the force field to **_feed_** on any force it was applied to, which _**empowers**_ it, instead of trying to block **_against_** it."

I couldn't believe it—No, I didn't want to believe it. I've worked on this particular spell for years and haven't been able to successfully produce any positive results.

The Absolute Defense spell. A spell so powerful it could withstand ANY and EVERY attack, with no side-effect whatsoever.

I have copied the magic circle formula and converted it into physics' as not to rise suspicion.

I have called almost every greatest mind in the whole world to solve my formula which instead of solving them, it only raised more questions.

I called the flyer since I was in a mood for a joke, but to see a simple high school boy who just came in here and figured out three giant-blackboard worth of scientific formula in minutes and summed it up into one simple equation was more than I can take!

"T-This is—! B-But I—! THIS IS ABSURD!"

"Hey, don't blame me! I did my job and you didn't even explain to me what some of these energies that powers the force field are! Seriously, I should be asking you what those energies are anyway! It's like you just pulled them out of your ass or something…"

' _H-He didn't even know the energies for the spell? Then how the hell did he figure out the simplest form of my most complicated within minutes?! No matter how I see it, his formula is right on the spot!'_

"But what I do realize is that 'dark' energy is the same energy that both becomes the Force that was applied to the force field as well as the same energy that powers the force field...

Anyway, look, I have a job to do and my time is running out. So, if you are satisfied with my work please send your payment to my bank account and—"

And with that, I fainted.

* * *

 _ **PoV Change: Kazuki**_

* * *

I was about to leave when Ajuka suddenly fainted.

The door the burst open, revealing a worried butler.

"Lord Ajuka are you al—WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!"

"W-Whoa! Hey, don't ask me! He's the one who fainted!"

"Mister Kazuki, I think you overstayed your welcome… So, Good—"

"H-Huh—?"

"—DAY!"

Before I realized it, I was already kicked out of the mansion as the big doors snapped shut behind me.

I sat on the dirty ground in silence to process what just happened.

"WOOOW. Rude! He gave a job, didn't he? So, why the hell am I the one getting kicked out?!"

I sighed in annoyance as I left the mansion,

"Geez, what an asshole!"

* * *

 _ **And with that, Kazuki left Ajuka Beelzebub's Mansion to do yet another odd job, involving pipes and toilets, completely oblivious of the True Identity of his employer.**_

 _ **What he didn't realize is that he had just doomed the planet by unknowingly making a surprisingly-easy-to-learn-yet-so-fucking-deadly-if-used-right spell for the Devils that would forever alter the course of history of warfare among all Supernatural Beings.**_

 _ **In the end, the Devils fought the remaining factions and won, then took control of the planet, seeing as nothing can pierce the Absolute Defense Spell, not even the casters themselves nor Sacred Gear wielders. Not even THE POWER OF**_ FRIGGIN' _ **DESTRUCTION.**_

 _ **Thus, the planet's name got changed from Earth into Deviluke as society is now forced to bow before the fake-inventor of the spell, Ajuka Beelzebub.**_

 _ **Congratu-fucking-lations, Kazuki.**_


	8. Are You Kidding Me? Really, Fate?

**[DISCLAIMER]:** I do not own Highschool DxD and Ajin. They all belong to their respective owners. Any and every names or plots that are similar to other fics or movies are coincidental (or is it?) while the only thing I owned is my OC.

* * *

The figure stopped dead on her tracks when she saw Kazuki with a look of shock and confusion etched on her face.

Kazuki's left eye twitched like mad as he smiled in hopelessness from the sheer absurdity of what was happening as she screamed,

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE **_YOU_** DOING HERE?!"

Asia stepped back in surprise.

"R-Raynare-sama? Y-You know Kazuki-san?!"

Yes, the figure was Raynare, his killer _and_ target. However, Raynare didn't answer since she was still too shocked at what happened.

 _'_ _FUCK MY LIFE!'_ Kazuki thought to himself.

He put on a 'perfect' smile, though he failed since he was still as shocked as Raynare was.

"Y-Yo! Umm, uh, D-Do I know you?"

Raynare, then snapped out of her confusion and narrowed her gaze as she readied a light spear.

"Yeeeeeah, I'm out."

However, Kazuki was too late as the spear was thrown and destroyed the door behind him, as well as some part of the wall, that caused him to get pushed by the force closer toward Raynare.

Still trying to regain balance, Raynare readied several other spears and immediately launched them at him. He started to run to dodge the incoming attacks and said,

"W-Whoa, whoa! Wait! WAIT!"

"You bastard! How are you still **_alive_**?!"

"A-Ah! You see, there's a good explanation for that—!"

He dodged another spear, but was too late since he wasn't focusing causing the spear to graze the side of his cheek.

"HEY! Watch where you're throwing that thing!"

" **JUST STAND STILL AND DIE!** "

Asia couldn't process what was happening. She had just asked Kazuki for a normal afternoon tea, but instead this happens. She could only hide behind the Church's long benches as she tried to protect herself from the flying debris and the spears themselves as she screamed in fear.

' _Screw this!'_

And with that thought, Kazuki looked around for possible of options and decided to try and run for the windows.

He ran toward one of the Church's big windows and broke through it.

' _I made it!'_

Little did he know that the Church was on the side of a cliff, which means, he jumped for the wrong one and was falling from the cliff.

' _FUUUUUUU—!'_

And with a splat, Kazuki was turned into a pizza sauce as he landed on the hard and rough ground on the bottom of the cliff as his bones and bodies were shattered from the impact.

A few seconds later however, he resurrected and immediately ran toward the forest. Raynare, not expecting Kazuki to break through the window, flew to inspect what happened.

She was too late to see how Kazuki resurrected but was quick enough to see him already running toward the forest below the cliff.

"I'll kill you for sure, this time!" she shouted.

Despite being struck confused to how a could a normal boy survived a more than 20-feet drop, she rushed forward while throwing light spears at Kazuki, hoping to land a hit to pin him down.

"Stop! I WANNA LIVE!" Kazuki yelp in fear; rather comically.

However, Raynare was too late. Kazuki had managed to get into the forest and being a Fallen Angel, the forest was too dense for her to fly through it quickly, but nonetheless, she kept going to pursue him as she threw even more light spears to destroy the trees that were blocking her way.

Kazuki had climbed a tree and was currently parkouring on tree branches, much like what you see in a certain Friendship-driven Ninja Anime, to get away. So far, he managed to slowly lose his pursuer as she had trouble flying through the dense forest, yet that effort proved pointless as he realized that Raynare could just destroy the trees with her light spears.

Kazuki kept running, however he wasn't a marathon athlete and was running out of breath. He decided to make a sharp turn and hid behind one of the trees.

Raynare, stopped her chase when she realized that she lost him.

"Show yourself, you coward!"

She scanned through her surrounding and listened to the silence.

 _'_ _How is this possible?! I made sure to kill him back at the fountain and I_ **knew** _that he died but…'_

Her eyes snapped wide in realization.

 _'_ _He must've possessed some kind of sacred gear! There's no way he could've survived what happened! He either got reincarnated by someone or was saved by his sacred gear!'_

She smirked as she focused on her energy to scan the auras in the forest,

' _I got you now, you green bastard… No matter how much control you have over your sacred gear, you can't hide your aura—'_

She blinked.

' _N-nothing…?'_

She tried again and again, yet still found nothing.

 _'_ _He shouldn't have gotten very far… how is he out of my range already?!'_

In the end, she gave up and flew back toward the church after one last shout,

"Tch. I know you can hear me, you bastard! Next time, I see you, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU STAY **DEAD**!"

Kazuki who was hiding behind a tree sighed in relief.

' _H-Holy shit! That was close!'_

After making sure that Raynare was gone, he immediately ran again toward civilization.

' _Why do I feel like I forgot somethi—Goddamn it!'_

He then stopped dead on his tracks and looked back toward the Church on the top of the cliff.

"Asia!"

* * *

 ** _(08:00 PM)_**

* * *

Issei rode his bike to a client's home. As a devil, Issei was supposed to reach his summoner via teleportation circle, but due to his rather interesting circumstances, he couldn't teleport and thus forced to take other alternative means of travel.

He arrived at his summoner's home and was about to knock, but soon realized that the front door was opened.

"Huh? Well, then… Excuse the intrusion!"

He went inside but the whole house was pitch black with no light being turned on, although it wasn't a problem since Issei was a devil, meaning he sees better in the dark.

"Hellooo? Is anyone home?!"

And then in the corner of his eyes, he saw a dimly lit room and decided to enter it, but he wasn't prepared for what was waiting for him.

"Hello, sir! Did you summon a—?"

His eyes darted across the room and eventually fell upon something that caused him to freeze in shock.

A man was nailed into a wall in an upside-down crucifix position with his gut being torn open as his intestines were left dangling as his blood poured on the wooden floor.

"W… WHAT THE **_HELL_** IS THIS?!"

Issei couldn't take it anymore and vomited everything he had in his stomach as another figure stepped in.

"Sinners must be punished… or so it says in the Bible."

"W-Who are you? Did you do this?!"

The newcomer was a man around his twenties and had a neck long, light-gray hair.

"Well, well, if it isn't a little devil! Oh, where are my manners. I am Freed Cerose! Your everyday exorcist! I cut devils for a living! And also because it's FUN! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"So you're the one who killed this man?!"

"Haaa? Are you stupid? Of course, I did. There was proof that he was in the league with the devil. So that's why I killed him! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Y-You crazy bastard!"

"To destroy a shitty devil's shitty face in the shittiest way… is my job."

Freed's eyes narrowed as he pulled out a gun with one hand and a light sword with the other.

"…It's time for me to take out the shit!"

Issei flinched when Freed suddenly lunged at him and swung his sword. He was quick enough to dodge the sword, but then get shot on his right thigh.

"AAARGH! W-What is this?!"

"HAHAHAHA! So, how do you like my light gun, huh?! Isn't it great! Next, I'll just shoot that shitty little brain of yours to free you from your pain! That will kill you though, but don't worry because it's going to be FUN!"

"…Y-You crazy bastard! Come out, Sacred Gear!"

And with that Issei's left arm was covered in light and when it dissipates, a red green-orbed gauntlet materialized.

 **[BOOST!]**

"Oh no! I'm going to get killed by this shitty little devil's shitty toy! Whatever shall I do?! HAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up! Take this!"

Issei threw a punch, but Freed dodged it. He threw another punch followed by a side kick, but Freed side-stepped the punch and blocked the kick by grabbing his leg.

He then pushed Issei over and caused him to fall on his stomach, but when he was about to stand back up, Freed pulled out a light sword and slashed his back.

"…Disastrous."

"ARGH!"

"Oh dear, oh dear, having second thoughts, are we? That way of thinking is what pisses me off the most… Well, then. Farewell."

Issei yelped in shock and agony as Freed stepped on his head toward the floor with a gun ready to shoot him at the back of his head.

Freed was laughing in madness as he was about to pull the trigger, but he pulled back when a feminine scream broke through his laughter.

"KYAAA!"

"Huh? Who the fuck are you? Wait, Asia-chan? What are you doing here? Did you break through the barrier?"

"F-Father Freed? D-Did you do this?!"

"Oh, him? Ah! I see, I see, you're still a beginner. **_This,_** Asia-chan, is our job. We kill humans who have gone astray with the devils."

"D-Devil…?"

Her eyes then fell on the sight of Issei.

"Asia? What are you doing here?!"

"I-Issei-san?!"

Freed looked at Asia and then back at Issei

"Hah? You too know each other? Meh, whatever. Look closer Asia, this guy is one of those devil piece of shit!"

"Issei-san is a… D-Devil?"

"Of course, he is! Why don't you tell her yourself, you piece of shit!"

Issei looked away in shame.

"I'm sorry, Asia… I… I am a devil..."

"N-No way!"

"I wasn't trying to deceive you! I never thought we would see each other ever again, but…"

Freed then laughed maniacally as he readied himself again to pull the trigger.

"Sorry, Asia-chan, but a devil and a human cannot live together. After all, we cannot live without the permission of a fallen angel. Let's finish our job, then! Are you ready? Well, time to take out the SHIT!"

But Asia stood in front of him, her arms spread wide to protect the wounded Issei behind her.

"Hey, hey, for real?"

"F-Father, I'm begging you, please forgive him! Please let him go!"

"Sweetie… do you realize what you are doing?"

"Even if he is a devil, Issei-san is a good person! I don't think God would approve of your actions!"

Freed stepped back in shock, but then walked closer in fit of fury as he slapped Asia so hard that she fell to the floor.

"Haa? Don't talk shit to me! Are you fucking stupid, huh?! Do ya have worms in your brain or something? Killing devils is our job! What part of that simple fucking sentence do you not understand, huh?!"

"You… You bastard! Let her go!"

Issei managed to force himself to stand up despite the agonizing pain, Freed then gave Issei his full attention again.

"Oopsie-daises! Why did I forget about you? Wanna challenge the world record? You'll die a painful death, you know? You still want some of this, huh? You want it?!"

With a war cry, Issei lunged at Freed to punch him in the face, but Freed, being the genius experienced exorcist as he was dodged by arching his body backward and in one swift motion kicked Issei's stomach.

As Issei fell toward the floor, the exorcist didn't give him time to recover and immediately charged in with his sword on his hands.

Issei stared at his impending doom in fear, but was soon shocked by a magical symbol that suddenly appeared in front of him. Then, out of the symbol, Kiba arrived just in time to parry the priest's sword.

"K-Kiba?!"

"Hello, Hyoudou-kun. Looks like we made it just in time."

But that wasn't all, out of the circle soon emerged the whole peerage of Rias Gremory.

"Oh my, what a problem we have here."

"Exorcist."

"Himejima-senpai! Koneko-chan!"

Freed jumped back to distance himself.

"Tch. So now the entire devil organization has arrived!"

"Sorry, but he's one of us." Kiba replied.

"Oooooh, nice! I like it! So, who's the pitcher and who's the catcher?"

"Such a vile tongue. No wonder you're a stray exorcist."

"You're top class devils and hunting you worms is what I live for! Just be quiet and let me kill you!"

"Ara, even devils chooses their opponents." Akeno commented.

"Ohhh, what a passionate gaze! Is that love? Or is that a death glare? I love both giving AND receiving death glares so much it's turning me on!"

"Then I'll extinguish the glares." A new voice butted in.

"What the—?"

A sudden burst of energy shot out of the magical symbol, but Freed's reflex were fast enough for him to dodge it. Freed saw the devastating damage that attack caused when it hit everything else behind him; it turned them into dust.

The one responsible for such an attack was none other than the King herself, Rias.

"My cute little slave… It looks like you had your fun with him."

"So another one arrives, huh? Why of course! I had LOTS of fun with him!"

Rias then tend to Issei and looked at his wounded state.

"Are you okay, Issei?"

"I'm sorry, Pres…"

"No. I'm the one that should be. I didn't know there would be a rouge exorcist her. There was a barrier up earlier so I didn't notice."

Freed heard what she said and turned to Asia and kick her.

"You hear that, you fucking bitch?! Keeping up the barrier was your one goddamn job!"

"I never forgive those who hurt my slaves, especially vulgar scum like you. Scum who tortures his own follower." Rias spoke with a deadly glare.

She released her powerful aura causing the priest to take a step back in shock.

"Oi, oi, isn't all that power a little dangerous? Isn't she really dangerous?"

Koneko lifted up a table, ready to throw it at Freed, but then she felt a familiar and distinct aura.

"Fallen angel approaching."

"HAHAHAHA! How the table have turned! You all get to be punished by a fallen angel!"

Akeno's everlasting smile had long been turned into that of focus. She looked at Rias to ask for an order.

"President?"

"Issei's recovery is our top priority. We can't afford to deal with something that might spark another war. Akeno, prepare for the jump."

"Yes, Prez."

"Koneko, take care of Issei."

Koneko nodded and threw the table at Freed as she proceeded to lift Issei up on her shoulder.

"You shitty devils! You're not going any—Ack!" Freed got hit by the table due to him not paying any attention to it.

Issei and Asia stared at each other with eyes that showed despair.

"President! Please, take Asia with us!"

"That's impossible. Only those of my clan are able to jump with this magic circle."

"B-but… Asia… ASIA!"

As the group was about to teleport, Issei squirmed.

"Let me go! I need to save Asia! Let me go!"

And in a flash of light, the group teleported.

"ASIAAAA!"

And thus, the room was left in silence.

Freed recovered from the attack and stared at where the group of devils were once was.

"The devils… ran away…"

He then turned toward Asia and yelled in rage as he.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Asia yelped in fear when Freed lifted the hand that was holding the sword.

She closed her eyes to and waited for her incoming demise.

Only to realize that it never came.

"GAH!"

Freed gasped in pain as he fell on his back.

Someone entered the room and kicked Freed hard on his stomach.

"Are you okay, Asia?!"

Asia opened her eyes and saw the face of her savior.

"K-Kazuki…san?"

* * *

 ** _(A Few Hours Ago)_**

* * *

Kazuki was running through the forest to find a way back to civilization. In this thick forest, even after climbing one of the highest tree there was, it was hard for him to navigate his way out of the forest.

It seemed that there was no other way to reach the city without having to climb the hill and get around the cliff if he wanted to save Asia.

A good one and a half hour were spent on trying to reach the city and another of an hour to walk back toward the Church.

But when he was walking through a rather quiet and dark district of the city, something caught his attention.

' _Isn't that Issei's bike?'_

He ran closer toward the house with Issei's bike parked in front of it, but soon stopped dead on his tracks when he heard and loud noise coming from the house.

He ran faster and he was about to reach the door, he saw a flash of red light coming out of the windows before dissipating.

The door was opened so he ran inside to inspect what happened and heard a scream.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Kyaaa!"

He ran toward the source of the sound to see Asia cornered to a wall with a white-haired man holding a light sword on his hand.

He lunged at him and flying kicked him on his stomach.

The man gasped in pain as he fell backward and Kazuki turned his head toward the nun.

"Are you okay, Asia?!"

Asia opened her eyes and they widened when she realized who had just saved her.

"K-Kazuki…san?"

Freed, however, wasn't that weak to fall after just one kick.

"Run, Asia! **RUN**!"

"You motherfucker! Who the fuck are you?!"

"No! Who the fuck are **_you_**? Why are you trying to kill her?!" Kazuki hissed.

" **WHY?! THAT BITCH OF A NUN LET THEM GO!** "

He charged forward to swing the sword at Kazuki, but Kazuki, being an avid martial arts fan that learned a few fighting style such as Pencak Silat, blocked his attack with a hand and punched Freed on his face.

Freed staggered backward, but Kazuki followed with a sweep to knock him down.

Freed fell on his back again, but managed to do a back roll to avoid Kazuki's attempt to stomp his chest. He stood up and kept yelling.

"It's her fault they got away! It's her fucking fault I can't cut those bastards down! If only she just did as she was told and kept the barrier up, none of this would've happen!"

Kazuki readied himself, but his eyes focused on something else.

"They are devils, you stupid nun! They're bunch of shits that ruins other people's life for the sake of greed and you let them get away!"

Kazuki then widened his eyes in realization as the priest rushed forward to stab him.

"Fuck it. Killing you will do!"

He wasn't fast enough to dodge it, so it a split of a second he sacrificed his left arm as a meat shield to prevent a lethal stab that was going for his heart.

Freed, after drawing the first blood, laughed in madness as he jumped backward only to lunge at Kazuki again.

Kazuki blocked another swing from Freed's light sword and locked his arm around the priest's hand as the priest was smiling and laughing in the glee of madness.

" **DIE! DIE! DIE LIKE ALL SHITTY DEVILS IN THE SHITTIEST WAY POSSIBLE! HAHAHAHAHA!** "

Although despite the situation, Kazuki spoke calmly.

"You…"

For a moment, Freed was laughing in madness, trying to kill the one he deemed an enemy as if it was just another hunt, but then on the next moment, the moment he stared at Kazuki's eyes, he froze.

He realized that Kazuki **_knew_** who he was; what he was.

Kazuki stared deep into Freed's eyes, not with a look of disgust, anger nor hate like every other people that crossed path with his, but it was one with a look of understanding and pity.

"…have suffered a lot of pain, didn't you?"

And with those word spoken, Freed jumped back with a look of shock and disbelief, struck silent. Kazuki kept staring in silence.

"…Suf…fered…"

He looked down in silence, but then slowly walked closer toward Kazuki.

"…What do you know about **_SUFFER_** …?"

His paced quickened.

"…What do you know about **_PAIN_** …?"

Then with a twitch of an eye his face turned into one that shows nothing but pure anger and hate as he suddenly charged at Kazuki.

 **"** **YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW ANYTHING!"**

Kazuki evaded a swing from Freed's light sword and dodged a light-bullet, only to get shot by another one on the leg. Freed took this moment to stab his light sword in Kazuki's stomach and pinned him into a wall.

He then pulled out another light gun and shot Kazuki repeatedly.

 **"** **FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING DEVIL FUCKER!"**

He yelled in rage as he shoots. With a bang after bang, the light bullets pierced through Kazuki's flesh like a hot-knife through butter.

But when his guns both clicked empty as he tried to keep shooting at Kazuki, Freed's yell… **_changed_**.

Despite everything that was happening, Kazuki kept a poker face. His face was devoid of emotion, not even a slightest hint of the pain he was enduring from the wounds that are profusely bleeding by the light bullets and the light sword that was still stuck on his stomach, as he kept staring at Freed with the same gaze for the entire time.

As Kazuki's vision started to fade as he was about to accept the cold embrace of Death, he muttered.

"…How painful it must have been… to turn someone… into… **_this_**."

Freed had stopped yelling as he stared at Kazuki's corpse. He dropped his guns and in a swift motion, he ran and broke through the window toward the forest.

* * *

Tears fell down as Freed ran in silence. He tried to run faster only to realize that his tears poured out even more.

By the time he arrived in the middle of the forest, he fell on his knees and yelled to the top of his lungs. It was the same yell of anger and madness, but like it did with Kazuki, it changed.

Yes, his screaming turned into one of loneliness, pain, and sorrow.

After yelling, he stared at the ground in silence

' _…_ _It didn't have to end the way it did…_

 _If only I was smarter that day… Faster…_ **Stronger** _..._

 _You could still be alive…'_

Rustling of leaves were heard from the bushes around him as creatures of the dark lurks.

' _…_ _No… It wasn't my fault. I tried to save you… I tried my best._

 _…_ _But it seems like my best was not enough to keep you alive by my side that day.'_

With shining red eyes, the creatures stepped out and revealed themselves as a pack of wolves.

They all eyed Freed hungrily as they circled around him, preventing any escape routes, yet Freed still stared at the ground in silence.

 _'Yes_ _… it was_ **their** _fault… If only those disgusting creatures stayed in hell like they should have, you would still be alive..._

 _You would still be here…._

 _Still by my side..._

 _Still enjoying the time we were going to share together for eternity…'_

One of the wolves lunged at him, but then he pulled out another light sword and sliced through the wolves in two, painting the green forest floor with the wolf's red blood, as he slowly stood up with an unreadable expression.

 _'_ _I'll kill them…_

 _I'll kill those damned Devils that took you away from me..._

 _I'll kill_ **all** _of them like I do every day…'_

The wolves, seeing their comrade died in front of them, lunged at him in unison. However, Freed managed to jump back to avoid it and charged in to massacre the pack of a dozen wolves.

By the time he was done, his clothes were stained with blood and trailing behind him were the bloody limbs and organs of the massacred pack.

As he walked back toward civilization, he smiled in the glee of madness like he used to be.

 _'_ _That's right, Alice…_ **Every. Single. Last. One of them.** _'_

* * *

Despite being told to run away, Asia couldn't move. She was too afraid to move, even after Kazuki came to save her and simply watched her savior got killed as Freed ran away.

"Kazuki…san…?"

She slowly made her way closer to see Kazuki's bloodied stat, her face showing the looks of despair and sadness that spoke, ' _This is just a nightmare!'_

"Kazuki-san…!"

She rushed to his side, but then put a hand on her mouth as she looked closer at his corpse.

His clothes tattered and his body covered in blood.

She tried to heal Kazuki, only to realize that she couldn't activate her sacred gear.

She closed her eyes and cried as she kept trying to heal him.

—However, she was surprised at what happens next. Kazuki's wounds suddenly regenerated as a black smoke-like particles came out of the wounds.

She watched in shock and amazement as Kazuki then moved into a sitting position.

With a goofy grin, he smiled warmly at her.

"Yo."

Asia hugged Kazuki, crying waterfall.

"C'mon, don't cry, now. I'm fine, see? You don't have to worry anymore."

"I-I didn't k-know what to do! M-My sacred gear d-didn't work a-and y-you were covered in blood! I-I was s-so s-scared!"

"…I know."

Kazuki then patted her head as she cried, but then he pulled himself away from her.

"Listen, Asia. You're not safe out here. I won't allow you to go back to the Church. So that's why, come over to my place for tonight. I will keep you safe."

She wiped her tears and smiled, then with a nod she said.

"Yes!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So… Hey guys! Haven't seen you for almost a week. Well… I seems like I was too focused on my vacation that I forgot to update the fic :v

Any who, I did say that Kazuki is NOT a fighter, but of course that doesn't mean he can't fight. Besides, with computer, internet and YouTube, one can almost teach oneself anything as long as there's a video for it, sooo… yeah.

One of the things about Kazuki is, despite not giving a shit, he cares about other people, no matter who they are or what they are. He'll look into your eyes and try to see the truth behind it, for the eye never lies. With him being immortal and all, he rather let people lash out at him rather than spoke some bullshit about, "I know how it feels." Because he doesn't and won't pretend to be, for he is the type that observes and concludes out of truth, not to comfort and soothe people with pretty words of simply opinions; not that it's bad of course.

Well anyway, to prevent further spoilers, another thing that I'd like to mention, I felt that everything would be much clearer if I narrate the story in 3rd person instead of from someone's first person perspective, but I'm not sure which is better… why don't you tell me?

Lastly, for the harem poll:

 **Koneko: 6**

 **Serafall: 5**

 **Sona: 2**

 **Rossweiss: 2**

 **Yasaka: 2**

 **Akeno: 2**

 **Kuroka: 2**

 **Xenovia: 1**

 **Rias: 1**

 **Kunou: 1**

And as for the non-cannon poll:

 **Eucliwood (CONFIRMED)**

 **Yami: 4**

 **Sora: 1**

And with that, I have concluded that this shall be the FIXED Harem of Kazuki:

[ **Koneko, Serafall, Sona, Rossweiss, Akeno, Kuroka** ] & [ **Eucliwood, Yami** ]

And this shall be the Harem that needs to be rectified:

[ **Kuroka, Yasaka, Kunou** ]

About Rias and Xenovia… I'm not really sure. I don't really think they'd go so well with Kazuki. Not only that, but I also want Issei to have a harem of his own too, so I was thinking of leaving him with Asia, Rias, Xenovia, and Irina. (Don't worry, for what happened here won't make Asia fall in love or something… Or will it? :v)

Anyway, also about the last three… to be honest, I don't read the manga of Highschool DxD so I'm not really sure on how to make up an event where Kazuki would meet them. Heck, I haven't even finished watching DxD BorN yet, because I was too busy for my mid-term and by the time I realized that I haven't finished watching them, which was just a few moments ago :u, it seems that I need to download the episodes that I haven't watched yet.

But nonetheless, I'll check the wikis and perhaps find a way to download said episodes and who knows, perhaps I'll still add them. No promises, though…

Other harem that needs to be rectified also includes heroines such as: Ophis, Gabriel, and etc, but that's a story for a later date.

* * *

 **\ v: / And by my decree, I hereby declare that THE POLL IS OVER! \ :v /  
**

* * *

Thank you for participating, really. I wasn't sure how to go along with this story if it weren't for you guys. No matter how small followers or fave I got, know that I would never abandon my stories.

I will finish what I started for my OCD won't allow it to be left to rot in some cold, dark and damp corner somewhere in my brain. And my laptop.

Well, again, thank you for the supports, reviews, follows, and faves are appreciated and…

See ya next chapt, Capts!

:v /

* * *

 **P.S.**

I don't mean to brag but… I GOT FIRST PLACE IN CLASS! WooHoo!

Those people that thinks I couldn't do it can go suck it! Man, how wonderful it is to brag about it whenever they tried to insult me!

As a certain wise man once said, "The best revenge is a massive success." The irony is GREAT!

…..But then again, that leaves me with the option of getting bullied even more for being a nerd… welp, whatevs. At least I got a good present from family for my success.

For everyone else, if you're having trouble at school, home, relationship, I know it doesn't mean much but, I wish you all the best :)

Well Okay then, I'm wasting writing space by these notes alone, so, Bye!

:v /


	9. A Grave Mistake

**[DISCLAIMER]:** I do not own Highschool DxD and Ajin. They all belong to their respective owners. Any and every names or plots that are similar to other fics or movies are coincidental (or is it?) while the only thing I owned is my OC.

* * *

 _ **(07:00 AM)**_

* * *

Asia was sleeping in one of Kazuki's guest room. She seemed to be having a very peaceful dream. But as the sun rises, her peaceful slumber came to a halt when her eyes twitched. She sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes followed by stretching her arms as she yawned cutely.

But then, before she stand up, her nose was greeted with an incredibly delicious smell that was coming from the dining room. She followed the mouthwatering scent and saw Kazuki already up and about, cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Asia. Did you sleep well?"

"G-Good morning, Kazuki-san. Yes… yes, I did."

Kazuki smiled warmly as he set the plates down on the table.

"That's great!"

' _Considering what happened last night, that's quite a feat…'_ Kazuki thought to himself.

"Anyway, breakfast is ready."

"Y-You didn't have to trouble yourself, Kazuki-san! I-I don't want to be a burden—"

Kazuki waved his hand dismissively.

"Nonsense! You are the guest after all. Besides, it's not often for me to have guests, so it gets a little lonely, every now and then."

"I-If you say so, Kazuki-san."

Kazuki served her the breakfast guilty for the mouthwatering smell, but when she took a closer look at the breakfast she was confused.

"U-umm, Kazuki-san?"

"Yes?"

"M-may I ask, why is this rice yellow?"

"Oh. Well, you won't probably see that anywhere in Japan, that's for sure, and to answer your question, that **_is_** a Yellow Rice, one of the traditional cuisine in Indonesia. It's rice that I fried along with turmeric, onion, olive oil, garlic powder, salt, and some eggs."

Asia looked hesitant, due to never going out of the Vatican Church she doesn't know that much about the outside world, but in the end she succumbed to the overpowering smell that forced her to take the spoon and shove the dish into her mouth.

When she did, she froze.

"Asia? Hellooo? Asia?"

Still nothing.

' _Oh, no. She hates it, doesn't she? *sigh* Damn my lazy ass… I forgot to buy any groceries for the last two weeks and only found some enough to make this dish… Welp, whatever.'_

"…If you want something else, I'll find something else to cook—"

But then, Asia touched her cheeks as she hummed in pleasure as her eyes comically sparkled with glittering stars.

"T-This is delicious! No, this is **_beyond_** delicious! I've never felt so alive before!"

"O-oh, really? Well good for you. I don't get many visitors trying foods I cooked so I thought my cooking sucks."

' _And because most of the time, I am too lazy to cook since I'm too focused on my game time…'_

"That's not true at all! I don't think I'll be able to cook something as delicious as **_this_**!"

With that, she shove another spoonful of her breakfast as Kazuki laughed at her cute antics.

"Haha, careful, there. You're going to choke if you keep shoving your mouth more that you can swallow."

She flinched and smiled sheepishly as she began to finish her breakfast slowly.

' _Wait... that sounds wrong... Meh.'_

By the time they were done, Asia burped. Kazuki never thought that a human face could get **_that_** red, but it seems that life had just bitch-slapped him, yet again, saying, "Deal with it."

He chuckled as he put the plates into the dishwasher to wash them.

After that he turned on the TV and watched some morning programs with Asia. She was fidgeting uncomfortably, probably because of the silence.

"U-Umm—"

Kazuki cut her off without moving his eyes away from the TV Screen.

"You don't have to be so tense, you know? I'm not going to bite."

"O-Oh, okay… then, can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away."

"W-where did you learn to cook like that?"

"Hmm… If I have to say… Well, living alone for so long does that to a person. As for how did I know how to cook something like that, it was because I traveled a lot a few years ago."

"Travel?"

"Yeah, mainly the eastern part of the Asia like Indonesia, Singapore, Malaysia, Brunei, Philippines, Thailand, Vietnam, Burma, Laos, Cambodia, China, and finally Japan.

I travelled to Australia and some parts of Europe and Africa, but that's a story for a later date."

Kazuki then started changing channels to find something to watch.

"W-wow, that's a lot of places."

"Well, it was mostly because of my job. Besides, I never stayed in those places for more than a week. Except for Indonesia, Thailand, and Germany, as well as a few other places, where I had to stay for more than a year."

"Oooh, I see."

"Any more questions?"

"W-well, there is one…"

"Shoot."

"What **_is_** your job?"

Right after the question was asked, Kazuki stopped changing channels and froze for a moment, before going back to changing the channels.

' _Shit. Fuck me and my big mouth.'_

"Well… let's just say that I'm a peacekeeper or some sort…"

"P-Peacekeeper?"

"Yeah… something like that… though, for now, I do odd jobs for people that called my numbers every now and then."

Kazuki then realized something and looked at Asia with his face turning serious.

"Asia. Promise me, that you'll never tell anyone and I mean **_anyone_** that I saved you, at least not now… Can you promise me that?"

"I… I promise!"

"Good."

Kazuki wanted to avoid talking about the subject more than he should have without looking suspicious, so he decided to change the subject.

He turned off the TV and turned his face toward Asia. His jet-black eyes staring at her deep emerald eyes as if trying to see through her, to read her very soul. Although, he hid it very well with another one of his 'perfect' smiles.

"Anyway! Enough about me, what about you?"

"W-What about me?"

"Well, you know, where did you come from, what are you doing here, are you an alien and bla, bla, bla."

"W-what?"

"Sorry. My point is! I want to know more about you."

"O-oh… I see."

One of Kazuki's eyes twitched.

' _Crap. Did I hit an incredibly-personal-feelings-that-shouldn't-be-shared-with-a-person-you-just-met subject? However, I am rather curious, but…'_

Kazuki sighed mentally. ' _I'm such a dick.'_

"Look, I'm sorry if I asked a personal question, so let's just forget about—"

"N-No, it's fine. I trust you, Kazuki-san. And I have to tell you."

Kazuki widened his eyes.

 _'_ _Trust… that's not a word that I use lightly…'_

"Very well. But if you want to stop, then you must stop, okay?"

She nodded.

"Right after I was born, my parents abandoned me and someone found me crying in front of a small church in a small village in Europe. It was there that I was raised.

Then when I was eight, an injured puppy wandered into the church. I prayed for him with all my might and then a miracle happened.

After that, I was taken to a huge church in the Vatican. The lame and sick came from all over the world to be cured by my prayers.

I was so happy that my powers could help people…"

Then she grabbed the hem of her robe tighter as her face saddened.

"But then one day, I met an injured boy. But, unfortunately, he was not someone I should have healed… for he was a Devil."

Tears were already forming on the edge of her eyes, but she was trying her best to hold it in, while Kazuki didn't have the guts to stop her and merely listened.

"They said that anyone who used divine healing powers on a demon was a heretic... then I was labeled a Witch and the Church forced me to get out."

However, her face then brightened a bit.

"But I never once forgot the joy of prayer and how truly thankful I was to God. And I accept that there are those out there who would do evil… because even that is surely God's will.

If I overcome this obstacle, God will someday make my dream come true. I truly believed this."

As silence fell between the two, Kazuki couldn't help but ask.

"Dream?"

"To make lots of friends and talk with them, plant flowers with them, buy books with them…"

Then she smiled and said.

"Because I have no friends."

Kazuki flinched in shock, but he didn't show it. He moved closer toward Asia and put a hand to pat her head. She looked at Kazuki in confusion.

"Kazuki-san?"

Then, with a look of understanding and the warmest smile he could muster, he spoke.

"It's been rough, hasn't it?"

Asia flinched and looked down.

"It was rough…"

A tear dropped from the side of her face.

"It was painful…"

Another dropped again.

"I was so sad..."

Her body started shaking.

"It hurts so much, I thought I'd never make it…"

Kazuki pulled her into a hug and before she know it, she cried like a waterfall.

"I tried so hard… I tried so hard! I was so desperate… so desperate to make everything right!"

She buried herself in Kazuki's chest as she sobbed.

"It's the truth! I've honestly never been more scared than anything in my life!"

"…I know."

"I was scared… I was **_so_** scared! The Church was everything to me… it was the only thing I can call my home! I didn't want to lose that place, because it was important to me! I didn't want to be looked at with **_those_** **_eyes_** full of hate and disgust anymore!"

She sobbed harder as Kazuki kept patting her head gently.

"And I hated myself so much for feeling that way!"

"…Let it out, Asia."

And with a yell of sorrow and pain, she cried even more.

* * *

 _ **(10:30 AM)**_

* * *

' _What kind of a man am I to make a girl cry like that first thing after breakfast?'_

Kazuki thought to himself as he was waiting for Asia, who was taking a bath, to go out and buy some groceries, as well as to show Asia around; it was killing two birds with one stone; three, if you count the going-out-with-a-cute-girl part.

 _'_ _Welp. I just graduated from a dick, to an asshole… Congratu-fucking-lations, me.'_

"K-Kazuki-san, I'm ready."

"Already? Okay… Are you sure you don't want to stay here a bit longer?"

"N-No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, then, shall we?"

And with that the two of them set out toward the town square.

Kazuki noticed that Asia smiled brighter than he had ever seen.

"I'm sorry for making you feel like you did. Especially, for the first thing in the morning…"

"No, no, it's not your fault at all! In fact, I should thank you for listening to me. It's so much better, now, that I've let it all out... I've been holding it in for so long…"

"I see…"

Not wanting a repeat of what happened, Kazuki decided to change the subject with a joke.

"Although, you did hurt my feelings back then…"

"E-eh?! I did?"

"Yeah… I thought I was your friend." Kazuki fake pouted.

Asia giggled, "You are my friend, Kazuki-san!"

Kazuki flinched when he felt a giant arrow pierced through his heart, similar to what he felt when he got killed by Raynare. On the arrow, there was a word, 'FRIENDZONED; PWNAGE!'

"But…"

"B-But?" Kazuki stuttered, still trying to recover from the 'critical hit.'

"I-It's just that, I think you more than as just a friend…"

At this Kazuki's face turned hopeful.

"Then what am I to you?"

"You…"

...

"Are…"

...

Kazuki waited for the Asia's answer, and with a radiant smile, answer she did.

"You're like a brother to me!"

Another arrow pierced through Kazuki. This one says, 'BROTHERZONED; DOUBLE KILL!"

' _P-Please… Please… S-Stop!'_

"But you cook so well and have been kind to me… So, perhaps, you're more like a father?"

Yet another one pierced through, this one is much, much bigger than the rest and hit him from the back, causing him to kneel in pain and cry comically. 'FATHERZONED; TRIPLE KILL! KILLING SPREE!'

' _Stop… stop... the FEELS…! NOT THE FEEEEEEELS!'_

"K-Kazuki-san?! A-Are you okay? Do you have a stomachache?"

With that, his body shook as he forced himself to stand up. When he did, his face darkened as he kept walking toward his destination.

"…No, I'm not hurt... I'm fine… I am **_strong_** …"

"U-Umm, what? Eh? K-Kazuki-san wait for me!"

* * *

 ** _(1 Hour Later)_**

* * *

Issei was walking through the town square today. After a harsh scolding and apologizing from his peerage's King, he was forced to accept that he must not pursue Asia, no matter how much he despise the sound reason of that idea.

So here he was, hoping to distract himself, by walking in the town square.

' _Perhaps, I'll buy some porn mags…'_ He thought to himself.

He thought that he'll never see Asia again, but as luck would have it,

"I-Issei-san?"

"Huh?"

He met Asia in one of the most crowded section of the townsquare.

"A-Asia-chan?! What are you doing here all alone?"

"E-Eh? No, I'm waiting for—!"

"No! I'm not leaving you alone anymore!"

"W-Wait a sec—Issei-san?"

With that he grabbed Asia's hand and dragged her out of the crowded place.

Asia's face reddened as she felt the warmth of Issei's hand, but she didn't want to say anything. She liked Issei's over-protectiveness.

It was about time for lunch so Issei brought Asia to the nearest fast food restaurant, McDonald's, even though she tried to reject the offer.

Issei bought two sets of a cheese burger, a soda, and French fries for the two of them and sat down on the table where Asia was sitting on.

He waited for Asia to eat her lunch, but she only stared at the food in front of her.

"U-Umm… I-Issei-san?"

"Yeah?"

"W-Where's the spoon and fork?"

"Oh, you don't need to use them to eat a burger. You just open the wrapper like… this and then!"

Then Issei took a bit of his own burger. Asia blinked in amazement.

"I had no idea there was such a way of eating. I'm impressed! Well, then…"

She took her burger on her hands and opened the wrapper, then she took a bite. Her eyes snapped open and she hummed in delight.

"Hmmm! Delicious!"

"By the way, what were you doing in front of the town square mall, Asia-chan?"

 _'Oh no! I forgot about Kazuki-san! Uuuuu, what do I do? He must be looking for me right now!'  
_

Then she remembered what she promised Kazuki. ' _Never tell anyone and I mean_ _ **anyone**_ _that I saved you, at least not now'_

Asia thought of a way to tell Issei what happened without saying anything about Kazuki, but time was not on her side when Issei asked again.

"Asia-chan?"

"…A-Ah! I… I was on a break from the church, so I figured I could walk around on my own! And then that's where I met you and…"

Issei then nodded.

"Okay, I understand. Asia-chan."

"Y-Yes?"

"Let's play to our hearts' content today!"

Asia's face reddened.

"Okay!"

* * *

 ** _(03:00 PM)_**

* * *

Issei brought Asia to various places in the town square. From the normal sightseeing spots for tourist, like Asia, to the Arcade where he got her a doll from one of the machines.

Overall…

' _W-Wait… haven't we just, technically, went on a date?!'_

Yup. For a hormone-driven boob-lover pervert, it was too late to realize that now, yet to be able to realize it was a feat in and of itself.

And now Issei and Asia was sitting down in a park after buying some drinks from a nearby vending machine.

"T-Thank you again for getting me this Ratchu doll, Issei-san. I'll cherish this forever as a token of our friendship!"

"Geez, you don't have to make a big deal out of everything, Asia-chan—Ow!"

When Issei lifted his drink, he yelp in pain, his wounds from last night have yet healed properly. Asia realized this, then with a look or regret she asked.

"It's that wound, isn't it...?"

"Y-Yeah…"

He tried to convince Asia that he was fine, but in the end Asia asked him where the wounds were and healed him.

"H-How is it now, Issei-san?"

He moved his shoulders and legs around to see if it worked; it did.

"W-Whoaaa, it worked! I feel no pain at all! Awesome! You're so awesome, Asia!"

Asia smiled warmly.

After a series of conversation, the time comes when Issei asked about Asia's life before coming to Japan. He didn't expect a sad story, though.

Feeling better after telling the same thing to Kazuki, she told Issei the story of her life easier than she did with Kazuki.

Issei stood up after Asia mentioned her dream.

"Asia. I'll be your friend."

Asia widened her eyes in shock and smiled happily, but soon shook her head and said,

"No… no, no, no. I don't want to burden you, Issei-san… After all, I'm a nun and—"

"Demons, nuns, I don't care! Friendship is friendship!"

"I-Issei-san… I'm so… I'm so…"

Asia's expression changed and she was about to cry in happiness.

"I'm so happy!"

However, like all good things, they must come to an end.

"That is impossible."

Issei froze in shock. He knew that voice. He knew that voice from anywhere. The very voice of the person who tricked him. The very voice of someone who **_killed_** him.

"Yuuma-chan?!"

"R-Raynare-sama?"

Issei looked at Asia and then back at Raynare.

"So, it's true that you are fraternizing with a demon in a hideous manner. Asia, you cannot run from me." Raynare spoke in a serious tone.

"I refuse! I refuse to return to where there are no people to talk to!"

Asia then whispered to Issei.

"I'm sorry. To be honest, I ran away from the church."

"I already worked that out."

"Huh?"

"There's no way you'd be with such a sick bunch of scum of your own free will."

Issei turned to Raynare.

"What do you want, Fallen Angel?!"

"Hmph. Now, since you are the mere pet of demon-scum, could you please avoid soiling my ears with your voice?"

"You…!"

"If you interfere with me…"

She materialized a light spear.

"This time I'll see to it that you are **_completely_** destroyed… just like what I'm going to do to **_him_** …"

"Not gonna happen! Come out, Sacred Gear!"

Raynare looked surprised, but then laughed it off.

"Hahaha! I was worried at first, but it's just a Twice Critical."

"T-Twice?"

"It's also called a 'Dragon's Hand'. It will temporarily multiply your power. I got intelligence from 'up above' that told me that and here I was so worried…"

"…"

Then Raynare mocked Issei.

"' _I love you!' 'Will you go out with me?'_ Yeah, right. Back then, you were just one push away from death. Hahahahaha!"

"Shut up!"

"That stupid toy is nothing against me. So just be a good boy and hand over Asia so I can take her home."

"I refuse! What kind of man would I be if I can't even protect my friend?!"

Issei looked at his gauntlet,

"Hey, come on! You're supposed to multiply my strength, aren't you?"

 **[BOOST!]**

Right at that moment, he felt a surge of power that made him feel more powerful.

—However.

"GAH!"

Raynare threw the light spear right at Issei's gut. He knelt in pain as Asia screamed in fear.

"Do you understand now? Your level one power was merely multiplied to two. Not a significant difference, really."

' _D-Damn it!'_ Issei thought to himself.

But then he suddenly felt that the pain on his stomach began to fade away. Raynare then had an idea of how to persuade Asia to go back to the Abandoned Church.

"Asia, be a good girl and come home with me. Your Twilight Healing is completely incompatible with his Sacred Gear."

"It's as I thought… you were only using me for my powers!"

Raynare narrowed her gaze as she materialized another light spear. "If you come home with me, perhaps I will spare that Devil's life."

But then Issei stood back up, "Don't fuck with me! Who'd believe a thing you say?!"

Raynare flew closer and threw the spear in front of Issei, pushing him into a nearby fountain.

"T-This is nothing compared to what I've been through!"

Raynare now stood in front of Asia.

"I missed him on purpose just now. If I focus more, next time I might tear his body to shreds."

She put on an evil smirk as Asia watched in despair.

"…Will you be able to heal him on time?"

Asia stared at the ground.

"…I'll do as you say."

"Good girl. Once tonight's ceremony is over, you will be released from all pain and suffering. Bye then, Issei-kun."

Issei watched the event that was playing in front of him in despair, for he was powerless to save his new friend.

"Asia! NO!"

Asia smiled in sadness as a single tear escaped her eyes,

"Farewell, Issei-san."

Then there were none.

* * *

Kazuki went back inside the mall to use the bathroom. He thought that it wouldn't be a big deal to just leave her out for a few minutes, but it seems like Life had just bitch-slapped him, yet again, because, after all, Fate's a dick.

He lost her. He promised to keep her safe, yet here he was breaking his promise and he hates it when he breaks promises.

For three hours straight, he abandoned anything thoughts to have lunch and went searching for Asia around the town square. Asia was wearing a robe of a nun, so he thought that it should have been easy for him or other people to spot her despite the crowd.

After the first few hours, he started asking people and some told him where were the last time they saw her.

What worried him was that they said she was walking with a man.

' _God-fucking-damn it! Is it the priest?! Is it Dohnaseek? I need to find her!'_

And finally, he came to the park and started looking.

There he met his friend sitting on one of the park benches in front of a fountain, drenched with water with a sad expression etched on his face.

"Issei? What are you doing here?"

"…K-Kazuki…-san?"

"Issei, what happened?" Kazuki turned serious.

Issei looked at his hands and buried his face on them.

"Why do I have to be so weak…?"

"Issei. **_What_** are you talking about?"

"I-I promised I'd protect her…! I was supposed to be her friend!"

Kazuki pulled the collar of his shirt.

" ** _WHO_** are you talking about?!"

"W-What?"

" **SPIT IT OUT!** "

"A-Asia! She's my friend!"

Kazuki let Issei go and held the bench to support his body. Issei was confused of the reason to why Kazuki was acting like this. After all, he didn't know that Kazuki knew about him being a devil.

Then Issei was startled when Kazuki punched the bench and broke through the hard wooden seat.

He turned his attention toward Issei, but his face was devoid of emotion.

"Issei… Go save her."

"Wait. You know her?"

" ** _Go_**. **_Now_**."

Issei froze in silence, but then nodded and ran away.

"I-I understand. I'll go and save her!"

And with that Issei ran toward the Occult Research Club room to ask for assistance.

But something lingered on the back of his mind while he was still on his way. He had never seen Kazuki that angry before. Most of the time, his eyes merely twitched as he put an annoyed look. Most of the time, he's a lazy genius that simply doesn't care about what other people thought about him. He smiled for most of the time and never seemed to be able to get sad.

But, to see Kazuki in that state… to be so **_angry_** , yet at the same time **_empty_** …

Needless to say, it scared the living shit out of him.

* * *

Kazuki ran toward his home and got ready to gear up.

He changed his clothes into a special tuxedo and wore a top hat on the top of his head.

Next, he took a butterfly knife and did some tricks when flipping it open before closing it back on and slipped it into one of his pocket.

Lastly, he pulled out a mask. A plain white mask with two holes for the eyes to see and tiny little ones on the nose to breath.

However, that wasn't what made it special. What was is the long and creepy smiley face the mask took shape because of the hole for the mouth.

After he was done, he went out of his house toward the Abandoned Church.

Then with a last adjustment to his tie, he willed his Invisible Black Matter to cover his entire body as he looked at the darkening sky.

"When the dark skies fall..."

As his body began to turn invisible, hidden by the mask he wore, his face darkened as he released a powerful aura.

An aura of bloodlust.

And with one last smile, a smile with malicious intent, he spoke.

"…the Reaper calls."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

First of all, if you are wondering what his tuxedo looks like, look up **_Kagetane Hiruko's_** tuxedo from **_Black Bullet_**. That is **_exactly_** what he looked like; except that his tuxedo was a black version instead of red and he wore a red tie and not a black bowtie.

Second, when he's 'Incredibly angry yet devoid of emotion' his face darkened similar to how **_Gakuho Asano_** from **_Assassination Classroom_** or _**Meliodas**_ from _**Seven Deadly Sins**_ would.

And third is… Yeah, so, uh, I'd like to apologize for making this a T-Rated story. I know that what I did on the previous chapter was… brutal, but it seems that watching Ajin made me lose the capability to define which one is gore and which isn't.

 ** _(Am I turning into a some kind of psychopath? Eh.)_**

I mean, Ajin is, well, you know, death isn't the end for these guys, so you should've at least expected it…

Nevertheless, a certain someone PM-ed me and he made an incredibly sound argument that made me change the rating for the story sooo… yeah… (*cough* *cough* he _raped_ me in that conversation and I can't do anything about it *cough* *cough*)

Again, I apologize if things were a little… 'Too much' for your standards, but know that I have no regrets. This is **_that_** kind of story after all… And not only that, I've seen better stories about blood and gore and if you compare it to mine, it would be like comparing an orange seed with a coconut.

Welp, pessimistic emo thoughts aside, I hope you enjoyed it and if you don't, please tell me via review or PM.

You supports give me strength! Your faves give me POWAAAH! And you're hate? They **_FEED_** my soul! \ :v /

So… See ya next chapt, Capt!

:v /


	10. Alas, He Failed

" **Hello":** Weird, disturbing, deep, scary, unusual voice

"Hello": Normal voice

' _Hello'_ : Thoughts

 _ **Hello**_ : Flashbacks or emphasis (w/ "").

Hello: Normal Narration

* * *

 **[DISCLAIMER]:** I do not own Highschool DxD and Ajin. They all belong to their respective owners. Any and every names or plots that are similar to other fics or movies are coincidental (or is it?) while the only thing I owned is my OC.

* * *

The sun reddened as the sky began to darken. Raynare was on the rooftop of the Abandoned Church staring at the beautiful sunset on the horizon.

She watched the once beautiful sky of sunset darkened into the void of night once more. In that moment she reminisced the events that made her who she was today.

* * *

 _ **A beautiful angel, she once was. Like any other angel, she was, once, pure, innocent, kind, and loyal.**_

— _ **But it was not for long.**_

 _ **When the Great War started, she watched as her fellow angelskin were ordered to fly straight into war's teeth. She watched as her brothers and sisters in arms fight and fall as she herself fought to either survive, help or avenge her fallen comrades.**_

 _ **Everything was ordinary at first. As an angel, she had a job to do, which was following any order God had given, and did so in those days in utmost perfection like any other angels would.**_

 _ **But one day, Raynare changed. Whenever she finished her duty perfectly that made either God or her leader smile and praise her for her accomplishments, she grew a certain addiction toward the warm feeling of being praised.**_

 _ **Yet, this addiction was also the reason of her fall. Her addiction grew so bad that she hated it whenever she saw someone else gets a praise for doing their job.**_

 _ **And thus, with the darkening feathers of her once pure white wings, she was casted out of Heaven for committing one of the most grievous of all crimes known to the Angelskin; she committed a sin; the Sin of Envy.**_

 _ **She fell from grace and seek shelter in the territories of the Grigori. The leader, Azazel, took her under his wings and comforted her in her shocked state when she fell from grace.**_

 _ **Needless to say, she became a loyalist of the Grigori and devoted herself to live for and only for her new master, Azazel.**_

 _ **However, Fate wasn't always kind. Her extreme loyal behavior caused her to be an object of ridicule by other Fallen Angels around her. It didn't help that in the peak of the Great War, Azazel was too busy taking command to have a time to be with her, and thus he didn't know what she was going through.**_

 _ **For two years she endured. For two years she waited. She waited for a chance to prove herself worthy of the attention of her master, but then, when the war was declared over, her dreams were soon crushed when she believed that she had missed her chance.**_

 _ **Azazel went off to heaven-knows-where, while she had to serve other leaders that she did not pledge her life to as she endured the never-ending chorus of insults from other Fallen Angels. For another few years, she endured and cried in those nights; she was alone.**_

 _ **But then, like a light shining upon a desperate souls, comes the person that became her savior.**_

 _ **Yes, a savior that had given her a new goal. A savior that gave her this mission, for the sake of getting her master's, Azazel's, attention once more.**_

 _ **With the Twilight Healing Sacred Gear, she'll make sure that she'll get all of his attention and show those that had once ridiculed her what she is capable of.**_

 _ **She'll get what she wants and she'll make those that have wronged her pay for what they have done.**_

 _ **No matter the cost.**_

* * *

"Oi, Raynare, where are you?!"

A feminine voice interrupted her thoughts. She was a Fallen Angel with blonde hair that was tied into a short twin-tail and wearing a gothic Lolita outfit.

"There you are! I've been looking all over the basement for you!"

"What do you want, Mittlet?" Raynare asked irritably.

"Geez, calm down, will you? I came to tell you that those stray exorcist grunts are still preparing the necessary equipment for the Ritual, judging from how it looks, I'd say it'll begin in one or two hours."

"Good. Now, I want you, Dohnaseek, and Kalawarner to guard in the forest around the Church. Since Asia fraternized with those disgusting devil, I want you to be ready for if they were to attack."

"Fine… But."

"But?"

"What about… _**her**_?"

Ah, yes, how could she forgot? The person that have been provoking her envy ever since she was ordered to watch over the Ritual and help Raynare with her task. It was a miracle that she pulled herself together, lest she'd either raze the whole building to the ground or kill her herself for such a humiliation.

Nonetheless, Raynare sighed in annoyance.

"I hate to say it but…The order from _above_ was clear… I'll join you in a moment."

"I see… Okay, then. I'll be in my way."

And with that, Mittlet flew back inside and told her other Fallen Angels comrades of the plan. Meanwhile, Raynare gave a longing look upon the dark sky as a pang of anger and sorrow engulfed her mind.

' _I'll get what I deserve after the Ritual tonight. I will finally have my vengeance upon those that have wronged me… and I will catch all of_ **your** _attention to me…'_

Then, narrowing her gaze as her memory of pain and loneliness sparked an anger that overtook her again, she flew inside with four words in mind.

' _No matter the cost.'_

* * *

A group of stray exorcists was walking toward the church. Some of them brought the equipment necessary for the Ritual they were ordered to do, while two out of the group stayed outside to guard the entrance.

As the sky darkened even more, one of them heard a sound.

 _ ***Chirp, chirp!***_

"What the hell…?" One of them muttered, while looking vigilant.

"Wha? What's wrong?" The other one asked.

"… No… Nothing—"

But then the chirping returned.

"…You know what? I'll check it just to be sure. Besides, I gotta take a piss."

"You do know there _**is**_ a bathroom inside right?"

"Yeah, but it smells and looks like shit."

"…Touché"

"Look, just wait a second. I'll be quick."

"Whatever."

The curious man walked closer toward the source of the sound; it came from the forest on the right side of the church.

' _What kind of a bird chirps in the sunset?'_ was what the exorcist was thinking.

He walked slower, hoping to caught whatever it was that made the sound off guard, then with a jump, he yelled,

"GOTCHA!"

He scanned the area, but found nothing. He immediately felt dumb when he heard the other guy's voice,

"Oi, what's going on there?!"

"O-Oh, uh, nothing!"

"Then don't yell you stupid shit! A false alarm is the last thing we need here!"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry!"

He sighed and began to unzip his pants and began to take a piss by facing toward the Church's wall.

After he was done, with a sense of relief after answering the call of nature, he zipped his pants on and turned around and—

 _ ***SCHINK!***_

He saw a mask, a creepy-smiley mask right in front of him. But that's not what took his attention, what did was the fact that he was slowly losing his power as he felt a stinging pain on his neck. He fell on his back and realized what happened when he saw the familiar red liquid that was pouring out of him.

—The masked man had sliced his throat.

He tried to scream in agony, only to realize that the pain doubled when he did so since it only caused him to push more blood into his throat. Even so, he couldn't help but scream in pain, although his screams came out as a mere gags as he was drowning in his own blood.

He took a good look at his killer, who was merely standing there watching him suffering a slow and painful death; it was as if he was _**enjoying the show**_.

His assailant was wearing a tuxedo and a top hat aside from the creepy smiley mask he was wearing; that caught some of his blood on it, making look even more menacing.

As the life on his eyes slowly began to fade, he would forever remember what his killer said nonchalantly after he had taken his life.

" **At least I let you take one last piss.** "

* * *

"Oi, you done there?!"

The Other Guard waited for his fellow stray exorcist to comeback after answering his call of nature. But after a few minutes later, he grew suspicious and decided to go after him.

"If you are playing a prank on me, I swear that I promise you _**pain...**_ "

Due to the darkness, he couldn't see clearly, but soon realized that he stepped on a wet ground that he thought to be where his friend took a piss.

"Oh fucking disgust—!"

He took a closer look at the ground he stepped on, it was red.

"What the…"

And when he followed the trail of blood with his eyes, his gaze fell upon a body that was laid on the ground, its throat sliced open with an expression that showed agony.

He gasped in shock and began to scream, but—

 _ ***STAB!***_

He never got the chance to do so.

With a hand over his prey's mouth, and with the other, Kazuki plunged his butterfly knife into the man's spinal cord. Then with a twist that caused an audible cracking sound, he let his victim's body fell limp to the ground.

He pulled out his knife and folded it in.

Behind his mask, he frowned when he took a good look at his tuxedo.

" **You got blood on my suit."**

Trying not to think about it, he pulled the two corpses behind a nearby bush.

With that, he proceeded to walk toward the Church's entrance, but he stopped midway and glances back toward where he hid the two corpses.

Behind his mask, he had a deranged smile as he just got a sick idea.

* * *

The rest of the group of exorcists brought the equipment like chains and the likes toward a basement that was under the Church. The labyrinth-like basement caused Kazuki to stop dead on his tracks in one of the underground corridors.

He was invisible the entire time since he killed the two guards outside and he was now down here, still undetected for the last fifteen minutes, in the dimly lit corridors.

He was running out of time and thus did what he had to do; he gotta fish for information. He found an old, rusty, electric box and turned the lights off.

Some exorcist that were chatting and patrolling in the corridors gasped in shock. Silence filled the air in this pitch-black underground space.

Then suddenly,

"Huh—Ack!"

"GAAAH—MMPH—Gurk!"

"What the—Urk!"

"WHAT'S GOING O—Uck?!"

The dark was not a problem for Kazuki. He had a night vision lenses attached to the visors of his mask, therefore it was incredibly easy for him to silently walk behind his 'blinded' preys and deal his swift, lethal blows.

One by one, the exorcists that were once standing in the corridor fell limp to the floor as blood poured and painted the floor red.

However, despite being too dark to see anything, one of them realized that they were under attack.

"AN INTRUDER!"

"WHAT?! INTRU—AARGH!" Another one fell with a thud.

The remaining exorcists began to panic.

"OH MY GOD!"

"IT'S TOO DARK TO SEE DAMN IT!"

"Everybody stay calm! I have a flare right here! Follow my voice, I'm lighting it on!"

And with that, the exorcist that held the flare pulled out a lighter and lit it up. Another four exorcists immediately went closer toward him and they all scanned through the dark corridor.

They saw five dead bodies on the ground, still pouring fresh blood out of their stabbed backs or sliced throats.

Then with a gasp, something was thrown in front of them; it was a box.

"What the—?"

But before he could finish it, the box suddenly played a tune that silenced all of them; it was Jack-In-A-Box.

They all silently listened to the creepy tune as it played in front of them in this nigh pitch-black corridor, with no other source of light other than the flare.

When the tune was coming to an end, they slowly backed away from the box. Then when the tune stops, something popped out of the box.

—It was a human head.

The one holding the flare screamed as he was frozen in shock, while his other four comrade screamed and ran toward the other direction in fear.

But the four exorcists stopped when they saw something more sinister that was waiting for them the whole time; Kazuki standing right behind them, with his creepy ever-smiling smiley mask and his tuxedo stained with blood. _**Lots**_ and _**LOTS**_ of warm, fresh, blood.

Kazuki readied one of his hand and willed his IBM to take shape into a long invisible sword and then he spoke in a disturbing, cheery voice.

" **Pop! Goes the weasel!"**

With one swift motion, he cleaved their heads clean off of their shoulders', sparing the one holding the flare, which was trying to flee desperately in despair after watching him take the lives of his fellow stray exorcists.

However, Kazuki threw his butterfly knife at the lower part of his fleeing victim's back which caused him to fall face forward, paralyzed; it hit a vital nervous system.

The man was crying out in pain as well as screaming in fear when he realized that he was paralyzed at his stomach and everything below it. Kazuki merely stepped closer ever so slowly and pulled out his bloodied butterfly knife out of the man's back.

Then he got annoyed by the screaming, so he put a hand into his mouth and opened his mask.

He had a face that looked like he regretted killing the exorcists and said,

"Hey, hey, Calm down. Calm. Down. Listen. I don't want to do this, but… it's my job, okay? Look, I shouldn't do this but… I'll let you go."

The downed man's eyes widened in hope.

"IF you would tell me what I want to know… Do you understand?"

The man nodded profusely.

Kazuki smiled.

"Good. Where is the Ritual going to be held?"

"I-I-It's a-at the end of t-the corridor! T-turn right, then make a left, t-t-then make another left and k-keep going straight!"

The man closed his eyes in fear, but Kazuki spoke in a soothing voice which calmed him down.

"I'll keep my promise. I'll let you go."

The man felt a great relief and began to chant the word, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" as he slowly opened his eyes to look at Kazuki.

However—

 _ ***SCHINK!***_

He was met with a knife to the heart and a creepy smiley mask on Kazuki's face.

As his life was fading, he cried in pure shock of despair and betrayal.

"W-Why…?"

The smiling mask made him imagine that he was smirking sadistically under it; the thought caused his soul to succumb into the pit of despair.

" **I did say I'll let you go…"**

Kazuki pulled out his knife with his face showing lack of any emotion behind his mask.

" **But, I never said anything about letting you live."**

* * *

Issei arrived at the entrance of the Church. He had asked for assistance from the Occult Research Club and according to Kiba, his King didn't actually give a permission nor did she forbid him from saving his nun friend.

He was hiding in the nearby forest with Koneko and Kiba as they scanned the entrance for any signs of guards or traps, which there were none.

"That's weird…"

Koneko flinched when she got closer toward the Church when she smelled a familiar scent that was running through her nose.

She widened her eyes when she realized what it was.

'… _Blood?'_

She glanced at the side of the Church to follow the source of the scent, yet time was of the essence and therefore she must forget about it and focus on the task at hand.

"Such a strong aura… There must be around more than twenty exorcists hiding in this building." Kiba commented.

"That doesn't matter! We must save Asia regardless of the circum—!"

Issei was about to finish his words, but was soon interrupted when Koneko simply kicked the Church's Door, knocking them out of their hinges.

"Koneko-chan why did you do that?!" Issei asked in panic.

"…I'm sure they know we're here." Koneko spoke blankly.

"O-Oooh… I see. Then, we gotta hurry!"

With that, the trio went proceeded on their way to rescue Asia. Issei scanned the dirty insides of the church; dust and cobwebs covered every inch of this building.

"What a horrible place…" he commented.

However, a familiar voice caused the three of them to stop dead on their tracks.

"Hey, hey, hey! What a reunion, I say! I am deeply moved!"

"Freed?!" shouted Issei.

"I never thought there would be a devil alive who could escape me. After all, I'm really _**freaking**_ strong. So I thought I'd kill every devil the first time I met each of them, so you see…"

Freed put both of his hands inside of his robe and pulled out his light sword and his light gun, then he smiled sadistically as he released a strong bloodlust aura.

"I'm fucking pissed off. Fucking pissed at you shithead devil for making me look like a stupid prick."

"Shut up! Where is Asia?!" Issei yelled in worry.

"Ah, if you mean that shitty-sister devil-lover whore, then she's in the underground ceremony hall down those stairs. It's like a labyrinth down there, so remember this: keep going straight then take a right, then a left, then another left, then just keep going straight. You won't miss it."

Freed spoke nonchalantly.

"Wh-why would you—?"

But before Issei could even finish his question, Freed readied himself to charge at the three devils and cut him off.

"Well, it doesn't matter since you'll never make it down. "

Issei called out his sacred gear, while Kiba drew his sword. Koneko walked over toward the old wooden church seats and threw one of them in Freed's way.

"Break."

Freed's light sword cut through the wooden projectile effortlessly.

"That little cat-girl is so cliché." Freed commented.

The comment, however, made Koneko flinch as her face finally showed a tiny expression, for once in a blue moon, annoyance.

"'Little'?"

Koneko lifted even more benches and threw them all at Freed.

The priest simply dodged the projectiles while laughing in glee as he began shooting his light gun wildly at them, which caused the group to get down and seek protection behind the remaining pews.

When Freed's gun clicked empty though, Kiba, with his immense speed, rushed forward to cut him down.

Freed couldn't reload his gun with magic in time, so he parried Kiba's sword first before he filling his gun with his magic again.

"Don't fuck with me! Take this pretty boy!"

The sound of their swords clashing against each other echoed throughout the room.

"You're not bad." Commented Kiba.

Freed smirked when he realized that his light gun was now fully loaded.

"You're great too. You make me want to _**seriously**_ blow your brains out."

Freed aimed his gun at Kiba's face, but Kiba's knightly experience had saved him by evading the pointblank shot with a back flip to dodge the bullet which grazed a part of his hair.

"I guess he's more than just a pretty face…" Issei breathed in amazement of watching Kiba's acrobatic skills.

"Well then, shall I become just a _**little**_ bit serious to match your level?"

With that, the blade of Kiba's sword turned pitch-black and when Freed charged at him and swung his sword, his light sword suddenly flickered his sword clashed with Kiba's.

It appears that the light of his sword was dissipating.

"W-What the fuck is this shit?"

"A Holy Eraser. It's a demonic sword that envelops light." Kiba replied.

"Y-You also possessed an additional element?!"

But in his fit of confusion and disbelief, Kiba jumped back as he signaled Koneko to throw one of the benches at Freed, then he yelled at Issei.

"Now, Hyoudou-kun!"

"Alright! Take this, you shitty priest!"

Freed couldn't evade Issei who was charging at him, since he had to dodge the incoming projectiles that Koneko threw, causing Issei to land a good punch into his face.

"That was for Asia, you shitty priest!"

"How _**dare**_ you?! Oh, I'm gonna enjoy fucking your face up, you—Ouch!"

Freed was too busy making threats that he didn't see one of the benches that Koneko throw at him.

Freed was outnumbered, he knew that, and as much as it would hurt his pride, he wasn't stupid enough to let himself be killed by something as stupid as pride. Thus, he chose the most logical course of action.

"To me, being killed by a Devil is one thing I'd never let slide. And so! Chaa-ching-see-ya!"

Freed pulled out one of his homemade flashbang and threw it on the ground, blinding Issei and his friends.

The trio looked around and decided to proceed toward the basement when they realized that the Stray Priest had ran away. They slowed down when they remembered what the priest said a few minutes ago; the corridors were like a labyrinth.

"Where was it again?" Issei asked.

"I think it was straight, right, left, left, and straight." Kiba replied.

"Okay, then we—!"

Whatever words Issei was going to say next died in his throat he saw what awaited him in front of him.

The floor was painted red as it was flooded with blood.

Yes, warm, fresh, thick, red blood.

There were ten exorcists laid dead on the ground with lethal blows dealt on either their backs or throats, some even got their heads chopped off.

The sight made the three cringed in disgust.

"W-What the _**hell**_ is this?" Issei whispered in horror.

"…The priest did say ceremony… Is this supposed to be some kind of sacrifice?" Kiba wondered.

Issei then thought about Asia being sacrificed like these men, the thought almost made him vomit his lunch.

With a new sense of anger, he gulped down his fears and said.

"We don't have time for this, let's hurry before it's too late!"

* * *

The trio arrived at the underground ceremonial hall, which was a cavern deep under the Church, but the rest of the stray exorcists were there to greet them as they were finishing their ritual.

Issei's eyes then fell upon the altar in which a familiar figure was chained in a crucifix position.

His face turned into one of despair.

"ASIA!"

Though there were to other figure besides her, a robed person and, his ex-'girlfriend', Raynare.

She laughed maniacally at them and smiled sadistically.

"Welcome, Devil Company. Took you longer that I expected."

"I'm coming to save you Asi—!"

"Wait a second, Hyoudou-kun!"

Kiba pulled Issei back before he could rush forward and it was a good thing he did so, for Raynare had thrown her light spear which missed Issei by an inch and struck the ground in front of him.

The force caused the two boys to fall on their back.

"It's a touching reunion, but I'm sorry to say – the ceremony is almost over." Raynare smirked evilly.

When they had regained their balance, the cross behind Asia glowed a bright green light as she began to scream and writhe in pain.

Issei yelled at Raynare.

"You bitch, what are you doing to Asia?!"

But Kiba then cut him off when he realized what's going on.

"So, that's it... I know what the Fallen Angels are trying to do!"

Koneko and Issei looked at Kiba as he continued to explain.

"…They're stealing the sister's Sacred Gear."

"S-Steal her Sacred Gear? But what will happen to Asia?"

A sense despair began to form in Issei's stomach.

"C-Could it be…?"

"That's right, you devil scum! She'll die and her powers will be mine! Hahahaha!"

Raynare laughed maniacally.

"No one will be able to stop me and—!"

But before Raynare could finish, the robed person pushed Raynare out of the way with a… long golden… tentacle?

"You bitch, what do you think—!"

Another one those tentacle shot out and formed a blade at the end of it to strike something that was held by someone who was standing behind Raynare; it was a butterfly knife.

The invisible newcomer dodged the incoming then and blurred into existence, revealing a man wearing a black tuxedo, a top hat, and a creepy smile face; all stained with blood.

He wondered what gave him away, but the robed person, as if reading his mind, answered his question before he could even speak.

" **The smell of blood gave you away."**

" **I see…"**

Raynare and the three devil was shocked at the newcomer that seemed to be invisible just a few moments ago.

Koneko scanned the aura around her and she realized something,

'… _No... It can't be!'_

Yes, the familiar nothingness that had made her shiver in fear every time she goes to sleep since more than a week ago.

—It was Kazuki.

"Y-You bastard! Who are you?!" Raynare yelled at her assailant.

" **I will give you only one warning… Stop."**

"Like hell I will! KILL HIM!"

Despite failing to kill his prey, he soon turned his attention away from her and stared at the robed person in front of him. Kazuki realized something; the robed figure's bloodlust.

The person in front of him… is no priest. He or she, aside from the strange tentacle, was an experienced fighter—no, a _**murderer**_.

The robed figure shot a few other tentacles at him, all with a sharp ends, and was about to tear him into shreds. Kazuki had a hard time dodging all of them, due to their incredibly close distance and small space they are standing on, but nevertheless it wasn't impossible, yet—

 _ ***SCHLUB!***_

One of them to impaled his stomach.

The three devils gasped in shock as Raynare smiled in victory.

However, such smile disappeared when the masked assassin suddenly rushed forward, pushing the tentacle that impaled him deeper, and with his IBM formed an invisible long sword.

The robed figure was caught off guard, but his or her reflexes managed to save the figure by jumping backward to evade the lethal blow, yet Kazuki's invisible sword managed to cut the robed figure's robe in half, revealing the person behind it.

—It was a girl.

She seemed to be as young as a normal highschool student and she was only a few inches taller compared to Koneko. She wore a gothic-style leather outfit and, again like Koneko, had a petite body build, albeit with a slightly bigger chest.

But what caught their attention wasn't what she looked like, it was her _**hair.**_ A golden blonde, it was… but now some of it was dyed in red seeing as one of them impaled through Kazuki's stomach.

' _Ahh, so that's what those tentacles are…'_

The girl in question willed the part of her hair that impaled Kazuki to lift him up and slam him down to the ground, then to the wall, then to the ground again. She did so again and again before finally, throwing the now dying tuxedo-wearing assassin's body into the crowds of exorcists, which stepped back and let the body land on the ground in front of the three devils.

Issei moved closer to inspect him. Kazuki's mask was cracked badly, while he was tattered and bruised with blood bleeding profusely out of the hole in his stomach and on a few other parts on his body, due to the impact when golden-haired girl was slamming his body like a rag doll.

Finally, Kazuki's mask cracked and broke apart, revealing his face for everyone to see.

"K-Kazuki-san?!" Issei asked in disbelief.

" _ **Y-YOU?**_ WHAT ARE _**YOU**_ DOING HERE?!" Raynare screamed.

Despite the wounds, Kazuki wasn't dead… _**yet.**_ And so, he shakily forced himself to stand up as he flipped another butterfly knife open.

"K-Kazuki-san don't move! You're bleed—!"

With a face devoid of emotion, combined with the blood and bruises that covered it, he shut Issei up and said.

"Go. Get. Asia. _**NOW.**_ "

Issei wanted to argue, but then another scream of pain from Asia caught his attention. He ran towards the group of exorcists and began to punch some of them.

But being out numbered, one of them was about to strike Issei's back with a light sword, however he was soon stopped with a knife to the temple.

The three devil only watched in amazement and fear, for the person in front of them was still fighting on, despite having a hole in a stomach and blood bleeding out of almost every part of his body; he didn't even show any slightest hint of pain.

"What are you staring at?! HURRY!"

Kazuki snapped them off of their confusion and thus the two began to help making a way for Issei to go and save Asia.

While Kazuki was enduring the hellish pain on his body, he felt that he was getting slower and weaker as he was dying slowly from blood loss.

With his knowledge of Muay Thai, he caught an exorcist off-guard and landed a vertical elbow strike on the top of his head, breaking his neck and, presumably, his spine.

Then with his knowledge of Judo he shifted the weight of someone behind him and slammed him down on the ground in front of him before taking his life in cold blood by stabbing his throat with his knife.

With the assistance of Kiba and Koneko, they managed to make a path for all of them to advance. Yet this was where the golden-blonde girl came to play.

She jumped high and, with her sharp-edged hair-tentacle, 'rained hell' upon them all.

Issei managed to run forward, but Kazuki, Kiba, and Koneko were caught in the attack. Kiba managed to grab Koneko out of the way and, with his Knight speed, evaded the attack, leaving Kazuki to receive the full damage of the attack that torn his body apart into pieces.

Kazuki fell on his back as more blood poured out of him as some of his organs were scattered all over the floor.

Kiba looked at Kazuki's corpse in horror, knowing for a fact that he had forgotten about him and was guilty of leaving him for dead.

The Golden Haired assassin landed in front of the two devils and no one moved a muscle.

—However.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Asia screamed louder as the pain she was suffering doubled exponentially for each passing seconds as the cross behind her glowed stronger and brighter.

Raynare, who was shocked by the revelation of Kazuki's presence, soon found herself laughing maniacally and sadistically as Asia's scream grew stronger and stronger.

Issei watched the scene in front of him unfold in despair, but alas, no matter how fast he ran—

"AAAAAA—aaahh…..!"

—It was too late.

"ASIAAA!"

Asia suddenly stops screaming as the glowing cross began to lose its light. A green glowing ring floated out of Asia's chest.

Raynare took it in her hands and stared at the Sacred Gear in her hands in amazement and pure happiness. She was too engrossed by it that she didn't notice Issei that came and untangled Asia out of the chains that held her in place.

"The Twilight Healing… at last… IT IS MINE!"

He laid Asia down and held her in his arms.

"Asia!"

Asia took a look at Issei and smiled weakly.

"I-Issei-kun…?"

"You're going to be okay, do you hear me?"

"Yes…!"

Raynare had put the rings on and watched the conversation between the two; she laughed.

"HAHAHA! Now that I got what I wanted, I'll give that useless girl back to you!"

"Don't talk shit to me! Give her Sacred Gear back at once!"

"Don't be foolish. I have set this plan in motion on orders from above. Sorry, but you two will need to be proof of my success."

She materialized a light spear as she smirked sadistically.

"But isn't this ideal? You get to die together."

"Hyoudou-kun don't listen to her!"

Shouted Kiba as he blocked another attack from the Golden Haired assassin, this time she shapeshifted her hands into sharp swords in addition of her hair.

Issei looked at Raynare and yelled in rage.

"RAYNARE!"

"DON'T YELL THAT NAME LIKE THAT! YOU'LL SOIL IT!"

' **This** _girl is_ **much** _more like devil!'_

Raynare was going to kill Issei, but at that moment he dodged the light spear by jumping out of the way and immediately ran for the exit with Asia in his arms.

Issei ran and ran and ran, until he finally reached the surface of the Church where he laid Asia on her back on of the benches.

"Asia, look at me! Can you hear me?"

Issei was crying waterfall as he felt Asia was growing weaker in his hands.

"Don't go… Please don't go…! We're friends forever, aren't we? We'll plant flowers together and go to a bookstore and buy books together! Oh and—!"

"Issei-kun…"

Issei's voice became shaky when he replied.

"Y-Yes?"

' _No…'_ Issei thought to himself.

"Thank you, for being my friend… and…" Asia started slowly with a smile.

' _No, no, no, NO…!'_

Asia let one last tear dropped before saying her last word.

"…Goodbye."

Silence fell as Asia's lifeless hand fell out of Issei's grasp.

A moment passed and he howled into the night in pain and sorrow.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the underground ceremonial hall, Raynare was about to pursue Issei when she saw him running for the exit.

—But then something happened.

A shockwave of energy was felt throughout the Church, and perhaps a bit further out into the forest. However, it wasn't a shockwave full of power…

It was a shockwave that _**sucked**_ power.

The Stray Priest's magical weaponry shut down as Raynare's spear disintegrates. The two devils also felt their chess pieces' power disappeared as was the Golden Haired Assassin, whose hair and hands turned back into their original form.

— _ **Any**_ and _**every**_ magic, _**in**_ and _**around**_ them, had disappeared.

Silence fell upon everyone present in the Underground Ceremonial Hall as their attention was nailed on the source of the shockwave.

—Kazuki.

As he proceeded to stand up, his wounds regenerated. Parts of his torn bodies, that were close to him, seemed to reattach themselves together as his blood that was splattered all over the floor seemed to seeped back into his body.

Black, dust-like smoke particles exploded out of and surrounded him like a swarm of insects as his body fully regenerated.

In the darkness, his pitch-black eyes seemed to glow a blood red light as the black dust-like particles began to slowly engulf his body.

Then, with a face devoid of _**any**_ emotion, he spoke in an _**extremely**_ disturbing voice that sent chills down everybody's spine.

" **You have done a grave mistake…"**

His legs were all covered as the particles was still going…

" **Why wouldn't you stop… when you realize that I am here…?"**

Everything below his torso was covered in the dust-like particles…

" **Why… wouldn't you stop, when you have killed me…?"**

The particles slowly covered every inch of his body…

" **I tried warn you… I tried to warn all of you…"**

Then the black dust-like particles covered his hands and formed a long sharp claw out of his fingers.

"… **And yet, you didn't listen."**

With that, every part of his body was covered in the pitch-black particle as he released a _**powerful**_ killing intent.

" **Now?"**

He was ready now; Ready for blood; Ready for death; But more importantly…

 _ **A Bloodbath.**_

" **You. PAY."**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yeeeah, I guess this story is officially Mature-Rated now… I mean organs scattered on the floor isn't something that you'd see in a T-Rated story… I think? Eh.

Anyway, told you Kazuki's not a fighter. He's a Spy—an Assassin. Each and every one of his attacks are meant to lethally harm his opponents as swift as possible.

And even if he had some knowledge and experience with other types of martial arts, he could only to the basics and perhaps more.

Sooo yeah, to prevent even more spoilers, let's start the ILLUSTRATION TIME!

When Kazuki chopped the four priest heads off an invisible sword, imagine an invisible version of what _**Baraka**_ from _**Mortal Kombat**_ possesses.

Whenever his face is devoid of emotion, imagine the face of a rampaging _**Meliodas**_ (from _ **Seven Deadly Sins**_ or _**Nanatsu no Taizai**_ )

If you want to imagine his _**transformation**_ think of it as an _**Ajin**_ version of _**Naruto's Kyuubi's Fourth Tail Transformation**_ , just minus the roars and he transform while still standing up.

His 'claws' here looks like _**Kuro**_ 'ssword-claws, from _**One Piece.**_

The rest of his body, when covered with IBM, is like the Ajin version of an Iron Man Suit.

Well, then. I guess that should be all for now. Apart from the fact that, Yay! Yami's here!

And no… no, she won't be in an immediate harem… but everything is better with waiting, right?

Sooo, yeah… Kazuki's powers will be revealed a bit in the next chapter, so stay tuned!

Anyway! Your supports give me strength! Your faves give me POWAAAH! And you're hate? They _**FEED**_ my soul! \ :v /

Tell me what you think of this chapter, Aaand…

See ya next chapt, Capt!

:v /

 _ **P.S.**_

My God, I broke my writing record… 6k words worth of story, brah!

(Plus this stupid Author's Notes to waste even more space, which totaled to 6k+ words! \ :v /)

Phew! I love writing this chapter!

But more importantly, I love you guys for your support! :)

…

No homo, though. :v

(Not that I have a problem with that… just sayin'.)


	11. Vengeance Won't Change Anything

**[DISCLAIMER]:** I do not own Highschool DxD and Ajin. They all belong to their respective owners. Any and every names or plots that are similar to other fics or movies are coincidental (or is it?) while the only thing I owned is my OC.

* * *

The particles slowly covered every inch of Kazuki's body…

" **I tried warn you… I tried to warn all of you…"**

Then the black dust-like particles covered his hands and formed a long sharp claw out of his fingers.

"… **And yet, you didn't listen."**

With that, every part of his body was covered in the pitch-black particle as he released a _**powerful**_ killing intent.

" **Now?"**

He was ready now; Ready for blood; Ready for death; But more importantly…

 _ **A Bloodbath.**_

" **You. PAY."**

As soon as those words were spoken, in an inhuman speed, Kazuki rushed forward toward the group of Exorcists… only to disappear.

The cavern was left in silence as nobody dared to move a muscle.

 _It's not that they were afraid to move…_

Kazuki then suddenly materialized behind a frozen exorcist and slashed his claws, cutting the unfortunate soul into pieces that painted the floor red.

 _ **They can't.**_

Kazuki disappear again, then materialized in front of another exorcist before shredding him into pieces, only to disappear and materialize again beside _**another**_ nearby exorcist.

Everybody in the cavern tried to move, but for some reason, they couldn't feel anything. They were _**paralyzed.**_

Eventually, after fifteen seconds of the transformation, everyone could slowly move again and they did the only logical thing after watching what happened to the previously killed exorcists.

They ran away.

 _ ***SLASH, SLASH, SLASH***_

 _Or at least, they_ _ **tried.**_

Kazuki stood between the fleeing exorcists and the exit, causing them to stop _**dead**_ on their tracks.

 _ ***SLASH, SLASH, SLASH***_

Literally.

Needless to say, the Ceremonial Hall fell into utter chaos. Screams of pain, terror and agony echoed throughout the dimly lit cavern as blood, organs, and disembodied limbs were scattered all over the floor.

The exorcists ran around hoping that merciless killing machine in front of them would spare their worthless lives by killing the other fleeing priests… only to fail when they realized that they had been torn into pieces, because after all…

 _ **Kazuki, wasn't blinded by rage.**_

Years of experience as an assassin taught him a way to suppress his emotion up to the point of non-existence. For every attack he made, for every soul he took away, they were intentional, precise, and accurate.

He suppressed his bloodlust in order to become invisible, before releasing it again, which caused him to become visible, when his claws were inches away from taking his prey's life.

Despite being fully aware of the slaughter he was committing, Kazuki's face showed the emotion that he always had whenever he was doing his job…

 _ **Emotionless and Apathetic.**_

For every soul killed… Kazuki didn't even flinch. It was as if the act of taking life itself was merely just like swatting a fly for him.

A few minutes later, he had finished the job. The Exorcists were no more.

Raynare fell on her back and watched the entire scene unfold in front of her. Kiba and Koneko had closed their eyes and looked away, unable to stand the cruelty that was shown in front of them.

The Golden Haired Assassin, Yami, however, had chosen to move as far away as possible without gaining attention. Despite the impassiveness of her face, the truth was, it scared her. Sure, her line of work made her into the killer she is today, but never did her once commit a slaughter nor have she seen one being committed.

It sent a familiar bones-chilling sensation on her spine that she had forgotten since years ago.

Kazuki stood in the middle of the cavern and walked ever so slowly towards Raynare. She flinched and stood up in fear, materializing a light spear.

"D-DON'T MOVE O-OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Kazuki quickened his pace and Raynare threw her spear…

However—

"?!"

She was struck silent went she saw the spear she threw got absorbed into Kazuki's Black Armor.

Dread began to envelop her.

"N-No… S-Stay b-b-back!"

She threw more spears wildly only to be absorbed again as Kazuki quickened his pace.

"N-NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

She then charged up her strongest light spear and threw it in front of Kazuki, hoping to slow him down with the force.

"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

With an explosion, the ground in front of Kazuki was obliterated as dust and smoke clouded the area. A few seconds passed, Raynare's face then turned slowly into a smile of victory…

 _ ***THUMP!***_

Only to find _**something**_ jumped out of the cloud of smoke and dust and landed in front of her.

She fell on her backside and saw the Black Figure in front of her simply staring down at her with his non-existent face.

"P-please… No… No…!"

She was beyond afraid at this point.

Fear dulled her senses, logic escaped her judgment.

She tried to crawl away desperately, closing her eyes at the same time, trying to convince herself that this was all but just a nightmare.

 _ **Kazuki felt a twinge of disgust and perhaps… pity?**_

Kazuki lifted his arm ready to strike Raynare in her most vulnerable and pathetic state.

 _ **...Nah.**_

And slashed—

 _ ***CLANK!***_

Raynare opened her eyes to see what saved her. It was one of Yami's Blade-edged hair. She was confused to why would she save her, but she cut her off by emotionlessly saying,

"I was hired to assist the Ritual and the safety of the one possessing the stolen Sacred Gear…"

Raynare felt hope returning to her as her smile returned.

"But, I was hired to report back immediately should any major trouble occur. Even if I have to abandon you here along with the Sacred Gear."

Her smile began to disappear.

"Run. I'll buy you time."

Raynare immediately stood up and spread her wings toward the exit.

" **Oh, no, you don't."**

But despite becoming invisible to pursue Raynare, he was stopped by another attack of Yami's hand which was transformed into a blade.

Kazuki began to think of a way to either kill or escape the opponent in front of him as quick as he could to kill his fleeing target.

Raynare flew faster toward the exit only to be stopped by two familiar Devils that were still in the Hall.

"You're not going anywhere!"

It was Kiba and Koneko.

Raynare dodged a boulder that Koneko threw at her and materialized a light spear to parry an attack from Kiba.

"G-Get out of my way, you filth!"

Then as Kiba was locked in a test of strength with Raynare, he shouted toward Kazuki.

"We'll slow her down! Hurry!"

With that assurance, Kazuki focused on the opponent standing in front of him again.

' _Those annoying blade-edge tentacle hair could reach as far as 7 meters and I'm here standing too close to dodge her multiple attacks…_

 _She knows that her hair would only return back to normal when it touches my IBM Armor as well as the fact that I'll resurrect as soon as I die…_

 _Not to mention her, presumably, inhuman senses to be able to locate me despite being camouflaged… Therefore, she must be thinking of a way to disable me… but how?'_

Yami launched her hair at Kazuki causing him to dodge it in an amazing speed. However, he was too slow when he realized one of them was already in front of him.

His reflexes managed to save him as the hair got stuck on the ground, but the Yami launched more and more only to miss him and get stuck on the ground around him.

' _Is she missing me on purpose…? Why wouldn't she retract her hair back—?'_

Kazuki realized his mistake—

' _She's trying to entangle me?!'_

But it was too late.

With a flip over Kazuki, Yami pulled her hair and trapped Kazuki in her incredibly long hair. Kazuki abandoned his focus on his long claws and camouflage to concentrate on hardening the properties of his armor, since the hair that bound him was like ropes of sharp blades.

His armor tried to consume the magic on Yami's hair, slowly changing it back into a normal hair.

Raynare have had enough of the two Devils that were trying to delay her escape and threw one of her light spear at Kiba who readied his sword.

But the light spear wasn't meant to hurt him, because it exploded midair as a makeshift flashbang, blinding the two and granting her enough time to escape, while Kazuki's armor wasn't quick enough to let him escape Yami on time to pursue her.

After the light dissipates and making sure that Raynare was gone, Yami released Kazuki and leaped backward to get away from Kazuki.

Despite the suddenness, Kazuki immediately turned his body around toward his enemy and lunged forward with his muscle-enhancing IBM that covered his legs as a magic circle shone under Yami.

Kazuki formed a claw on one hand again to at least land a scratch on her. However, with a blinding light, she had already teleported into God knows where before the claw could reach her.

Kazuki slashed at the air where Yami once stood with his ever-emotionless face, missing her just by a fraction of a second. He then knelt as he punched the floor hard.

Kiba and Koneko approached him slowly as Kazuki's IBM started to disintegrate cautiously, still unsure whether Kazuki would attack them or not.

"I-I'm sorry we couldn't delay her longer—"

"We should go, now. Issei is probably still up there and with Raynare there, he could still be in danger." Kazuki cut Kiba off with an emotionless tone.

"Right… Let us go, then."

And with that the two Devils followed Kazuki as they walked back toward the surface, who left the Ceremonial Hall painted in blood and littered with corpses, organs, and disembodied limbs in his wake.

What scared them the most, though, was the fact that after Kazuki massacred those stray exorcists…

He looked innocent.

* * *

Raynare was glad. Really, _**really**_ , glad. Especially after seeing what a _**monster**_ **he** was and lived to tell the tale.

However… she also felt _**humiliated**_ … and that angered her. Her anger caused her to lash out at Issei who was grieving over Asia's death. She expected it to be an easy kill to satisfy her frustration… but when she saw Issei who stood up even after he, a Devil, was pierced by a light spear, it reminded her of how her light spear couldn't even do any damage toward Kazuki.

The trauma enveloped her senses again and her previous mockery was her downfall, for she unknowingly had bought Rias enough time to arrive at the Church. Rias had told Raynare of Issei's Sacred Gear, much to her disbelief.

And there she was, kneeling in front of the Heiress of the Gremory Clan, with a face full of anger and despair, mere seconds away from death.

' _It wasn't supposed to end this way…'_

Rias charged up her Power of Destruction.

' _I just got this new power…!'_

"Fallen Angel, Raynare…" Rias started.

' _Why is it that everything always had to be me?! I just wanted attention!'_

"In the name of the Duke of Gremory…"

' _Is this what it is to fall from grace, God?! Is this my punishment? To live alone, unwanted, unloved forever more until the day death comes to claim my soul?'_

"Disappear."

Raynare closed her eyes, expecting an excruciating pain, as the Power of Destruction was coming in her way.

' _ **I JUST WANTED TO BE ACCEPTED!**_ _'_

 _ ***KABOOM!***_

…

…

…

But, the pain never came.

'… _w-what?'_

She opened her eyes and widened her eyes, for it was the last person that she'd expect to save her.

"That's enough."

—Kazuki.

And thus, she had enough and fainted on the spot. The room was left in silence with all of the Devils, except for Issei, were left with their mouth agape.

There Kazuki was, standing perfectly unharmed after receiving the full force of Rias' Power of Destruction, that power that was said to be able to completely destroy _**anything.**_

"W-what… just happened…? WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

Rias was baffled.

"H-How—?! W-Who _**are—**_ no, _**what**_ are you?"

Kazuki raised an eyebrow.

"…a human, duh."

"…"

Snapping from her shocked demeanor, she narrowed her gaze deadly.

"S-Step aside."

"Not happening. I'm taking her with me."

"Don't tell me, you're siding with—!"

"No, I'm not siding with them, if that's what you were going to say."

"Then why wou—?"

"Because, I _**was**_ going to kill her and capture the other Fallen Angel, but since you said that you already took care of them that means that she's the only survivor left."

"What does that have to do wi—?"

"I need at least one of them _**alive**_. This might not be the only place where Fallen Angels kidnap and steal other wielders' Sacred Gears, you know?

I need information about other possible places where they might initiate this kind of activity, who her boss is, and why did she steal Sacred Gears in the first place."

"…This is—"

"Getting annoying? Yes, it is and I am enjoying every second of it..."

Rias sweat dropped, but then turned serious again.

"You do realize that I can't just let her live after hurting my servants, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, but, as much as I hate it, I'm still taking her with me. Her information is much more valuable than a petty revenge."

"I'll ask one more time. **Step. Aside**."

"I'm not asking for your permission."

"…"

Rias released a deadly aura that caused the whole peerage to take a step back in fear, while Kazuki seemed to be unusually calm with a bored expression etched on his face.

Tension filled the air as silence overtook them, but in the end, Kiba decided to break the ice.

"P-President, if I may. He saved us when we were outnumbered back in the Underground Ceremonial Hall."

After hearing that, Rias' aura started to slowly dissipates. She turned towards Kiba.

"Is that true?"

"Yes, President."

She looked at Kazuki again and sighed.

"…Fine. You can take her… Consider it a token of appreciation from me to you."

"I'll gladly accept it." Kazuki nodded in gratitude.

Kazuki took off the Twilight Healing Sacred Gear from Raynare's finger and walked towards Issei who sat beside Asia's corpse.

When he saw her lifeless body… he wasn't sad. He was frustrated.

It reminded him of his failure to keep his words; his promise to keep her safe.

"Kazuki-san… how did you know Asia-chan…?"

"…It was in the middle of midnight on the day we met her… I saw your bike in front of a house with its front door opened. I thought that you'd be there, but… found her about to be hit by a stray priest instead."

"I see… So, you saved her from Freed, didn't you?"

"The Priest? Pretty much, yeah."

"Then, as her friend, I want to say… thank you… but then again… what kind of a friend, am I…?"

"…"

"She trusted me…! And I couldn't even save her…!"

Issei began to beat himself up by saying things like, ' _If only I wasn't so weak!' 'If only I was more careful!'_

Kazuki put Asia's Sacred Gear on her fingers as Issei only watched and nodded in gratitude, tears staining his cheeks. I walked towards Raynare's unconscious body and lifted her on my back in a piggy back position.

"Issei. Shut up."

"W-Wha?"

" _ **If…**_ is not a word that you should use lightly. And buts and ifs won't change the reality of what happened…"

"But—!"

"Learn from your mistake. Get stronger and protect everyone you care about. Do not fail again."

As I walked out of the Church, I spoke without looking back,

"Twilight Healing… that is her Sacred Gear, Gremory-san. She would be an indispensable asset, if you were to resurrect her as a Healer for your peerage."

Rias widened her eyes in surprise, while Issei looked at Kazuki's way with eyes full of hope, when he heard the word, 'resurrect'.

"When she wakes up, Issei… don't tell her I came today."

Issei opened his mouth to say something, Kazuki beat him to it and walked out of the Abandoned Church.

"Have a good night."

* * *

 _ **(The Next Morning; 06:00 AM)**_

* * *

When Kazuki arrive home last night, he laid Raynare in one of his guestroom. He tied her hands and feet to the bed with a rope he found to make sure that she won't wake up and escape in the middle of the night.

Despite thinking that it looked like some kind of a kinky BDSM role play, with Raynare being tied while wearing her revealing dominatrix outfit, he shrugged it off as, _'Better safe than sorry.'_

Kazuki instantly fell asleep after he laid himself on his bed last night, since he was extremely exhausted after abusing his IBM when he massacred those people last night.

Thus, that bring us to today. Another morning, with another grunt of annoyance of waking up. Kazuki checked on Raynare for the first thing in the morning, only find her still fast asleep.

' _Hmm… Because of mana exhaustion? Trauma? Meh. She'll come around…'_

Kazuki put his blood-stained tattered tuxedo and torn top hat into the laundry bin. Then he sighed depression when he remembered that his mask was shattered into pieces.

' _Awww, man… I just got that thing fixed a week ago... Ugh, whatever, I'll make another one.'_

He took a bath and readied himself to go to school.

As he ate his breakfast, memories of those that he had killed flooded his mind.

He saw their eyes and _**knew.**_

He knew that most of them were dangerous corrupted people that doesn't care about anyone as long as they are alive… some of them, however… were not.

He remembered seeing their eyes filled with regret when he was about to take their lives; eyes of the innocent.

The memory caused him to feel a pang of guilt and regret…

But, in the end, he shrugged it off as nothing more than their misfortune to meet him last night.

Because, after all,

"…Fate's a dick."

* * *

 _ **(After School)**_

* * *

Rias was in the Occult Research Clubroom reading at Kazuki's document again as she kept thinking of what happened last night…

* * *

 _Rias and Akeno were in the forest a quite few meters away from the Church. The King and Queen were trying to lure out the Fallen Angels and succeeded in calling three of them; Mittlet, Kalawarner, and Dohnaseek._

 _After Akeno attacked them with lightings for a warm up, she summoned a large barrier to trap both the Fallen Angels and themselves in._

 _Then, the Mittlet and Kalawarner insulted Rias and her peerage, namely Issei. Needless to say, this angered the Crimson-haired Ruin Princess, however this was what the Fallen Angels were counting on._

 _With all eyes on Rias, Mittlet managed to throw a light spear when Rias was charging her Power of Destruction, catching not only her, but Akeno off-guard._

— _But then it happened._

 _The five of them felt a burst of energy that seemed to consume their mana in an instant. The spear that was flying mid-air disintegrated as the Akeno's barrier was broken._

 _Fortunately for the two Devils, the unknown energy seemed to mere feet away in front of them. The three Fallens however… wasn't as fortunate._

 _They were still in range of the energy and got paralyzed by it and after Akeno felt that her mana was coming back, she immediately casted another barrier before the three could escape, leading to Rias ending their very lives._

 _Despite the shock of the suddenness of that strange energy, Rias hasted toward the Church in search of an answer, leading to her meeting with Kazuki._

* * *

She read Kazuki's document over and over again, trying to find any hint of Kazuki's origins and abilities; only to find that there were none.

She sighed in exasperation.

"Ara~ Ara~ what's wrong, Prez?"

"Nothing… it's just that… how come we've never heard of this boy before? I mean, it doesn't look like he possessed a sacred gear."

"So?"

"…So…? SO? Akeno, he received the full-force of my _**Power**_ of _**Destruction,**_ last night, at a _**pointblank**_ range, yet he simply stood there perfectly still and completely unharmed!"

"My, my, calm down, Prez. You'll get wrinkles if you keep frowning."

"I'm sorry it's just… *sigh* you're right… Kiba is fetching him anyway… he'd better give me some answers."

She decided to wait for Kiba's arrival and a few minutes later, a knock was heard on the door catching the attention of the three girls who were in the room; Rias, Akeno, and Koneko.

While Rias turned serious as Koneko's face turned into one of cautious and suspicion, Akeno just stood beside her King with her signature everlasting smile on her face.

The door opened and revealed…

…

…

…

—Kiba.

"Excuse me, President. I'm sorry, but it seems like Kazuki-kun had gone home before I could fetch him."

"A-Ah! I see… so he went home…"

' _Haha… why was I so tense…?'_ Rias thought to herself.

"Umm, Pres, are you okay?"

"Hm? Yes, I'm fine, Kiba-kun. Thank you for telling me that…"

Akeno had finished making her tea and was gave all of them a cup of it.

"Here you go, Prez."

"Thank you, Akeno."

As she took a sip, she tightened her grip on the cup as she thought,

' _Who does he think he is?! How dare he—'_

"Disappears when I want answers, right?"

A sudden voice interrupted right beside her — it was Kazuki.

Rias did a spit and take and started to cough badly, due to Kazuki's sudden arrival.

Needless to say, Koneko jumped on her feet, while Kiba immediately drew a sword, both ready to attack at any given moments.

"D-Do NOT scare me like that! *cough! Cough!* you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Wait… Devils get heart attacks?" Kazuki tilted his head innocently.

"HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE?!"

Kazuki cringed in pain as he put his hands on his ears.

"Alright, alright, geez! Calm down, will you? No need to get your panties in a knot."

"B-But! Y-You! Uuugh… _**Fine. Please,**_ have a seat."

"Well, well, Guess the princess does know her manners, thank you. Oh, speaking of manners, Good evening, Gremory-senpai, Toujou-chan, Yuuto-kun, and, of course, Himejima-senpai."

"Mou~ Kazuki-kun, I told you to just call me "Akeno", didn't I?"

"Ahh, right, right… Sorry, Akeno-senpai."

With an innocent smile, he sat on the sofa in front of the one where Kiba and Koneko were sitting on.

"Okay… now. _**Talk.**_ "

"Wait. Before we talk, how about a deal?"

"…Fine. I'll humor you. What do you propose?"

"How about we take turns asking questions and answering? And you'll answer one any and every questions I have, and I'll try to answer one of yours too. How does that sound?"

"Hmm… Interesting. Deal."

"Okay… since I'm the rude one for coming in unannounced, I'll tell you how I came here, for free."

"Okay, tell me."

"I walked through the door."

"…" Rias' eyebrow was twitching.

"…What?"

"You. Don't. Say?"

"Waaait, bear with me, I have an ability to camouflage myself and when I saw Yuuto walking towards my class, I turned myself invisible and followed him here."

"And… Why would you do that exactly?"

"What do you mean, 'why'? As a precaution, of course."

"Precaution? For what?"

"Well, how would I know that I wasn't walking into some kind of a trap?"

"…Okay, good point."

"So yeah… now. Ask away."

Rias sighed in annoyance, but turned serious again nonetheless.

" _ **What**_ are you?"

"I am a human… technically. Well, a Demi-Human to be specific, or also known as an Ajin."

"What's an—?"

"Oi, oi, I thought we were going to take turns?"

Rias blushed in embarrassment, "…T-Then ask away."

"Okay, then… Tell me, who is the current leader of the Underworld?"

"Actually, the Underworld is being led by four devils that we call the Four Great Satans, or the Four Maou, whose names are: Falbium Asmodeus of the Glasya-Labolas clan, Ajuka Beelzebub of the Astaroth clan, Serafall Leviathan of the Sitri clan, and last, but not least, my very own brother, Sirzechs Lucifer of the Gremory clan."

' _T-This girls isn't even trying to hide any information? Talk about foolishness of pride!_

 _And fuck you MAL! You didn't tell me that you had a sister!'_ Kazuki ranted in his mind.

"Kazuki-kun?" Rias interrupted his thoughts.

"O-Oh, sorry, I was lost in thoughts for a moment there. Anyway, your question?"

"I asked, what exactly is an Ajin?"

"Ahh… Well, you see, I'm not really in the mood of giving you the full explanation, since the explanation would take _**hours**_ and besides, I don't wanna bore—"

"I'm pretty sure that I'm not going to be bored listening to something I've never heard before. And besides, I have time, Kazuki-kun."

"Well,I don't…" Kazuki replied in a bored, nonchalant tone.

"…" a tick mark appeared on her head.

"But! I'll give you a brief summary of it."

"Well, then let's hear it."

"Simply put. I'm a mortal immortal."

Rias raised an eyebrow.

"That means… what exactly?"

"Well, basically, I have an ability to consume any and every mana around me and whenever I die, my body would consume the magical energies around me to resurrect; even my own aura."

Rias and Koneko widened their eyes at that explanation.

' _So, that's why we can't sense his aura! His body is consuming on magic thus his aura was consumed before it was even released!'_ They thought.

"...Or so I've been told anyway. However, I have to die first in order for me to resurrect."

"W-Wait! Does that mean that you can regenerate?"

"In a way, yes, it does. Whenever wounded, my body would heal at a normal human pace. However, by committing suicide, I could resurrect myself back to full health, healing not only the wounds but also other physiological effects, like fatigue, in an instant.

Call it... a 'Reset' of some sort."

' _I'm not gonna say anything about my magic-consuming controllable aura, aka IBM, though. Nope. Why would I give out every information about my strength and weaknesses anyway?'_ I thought to myself.

"…B-But, how come I've never heard of this before?! My brother is one of the Four Great Satans for Satan's sake!"

"That's not a question I can answer…"

"But—But!"

Kazuki interrupted her and put both hands under his chin as he rest his arms on the table, then looked at Rias dead in the eyes.

" _ **Now**_. I believe that you are going to answer three of my questions."

"What? That is not what we agreed—!"

"Yeees, it is! You asked, ' _that means… what exactly?_ ' and ' _does that mean that you can regenerate?'_. Therefore, you owe me three answers now for the three answers I've given." Kazuki spoke with an evil smirk.

Except for Akeno who giggled in amusement, Rias could only stay silent as she and her peerage thought of the same thing about Kazuki tricking her ' _I-Is he a Devil?!'_

"Well, then… Tell me, out of 72 Devil clans, how many of them survived the Great War?"

"How do you—?"

"Do you really want to owe me four answers? I thought you'd be more careful now after I told you your mistake." Kazuki interrupted with an eyebrow.

Rias was pissed. Being interrupted for most of the time, while being lectured and mocked at the same time broke her poker face. She released a powerful killing intent that caused Kiba and Koneko to flinch in fear.

Kazuki, however, looked unconcerned as ever.

Thinking that it wouldn't do her any good if she was to go on a rampage on her own clubroom, she sighed in defeat and simply slumped on her chair.

"…To answer your question, less than thirty... There are probably more clans that survived, but most of them are down to just one or two members, and even then that doesn't mean that they are the heir of their, technically, dead clans, so they wouldn't have any authorities to own any evil pieces to increase their numbers."

"I see… second question. Does anyone in your peerage possess any Sacred Gears?"

Rias' eyes twitched since she knew that giving such information could led to Kazuki figuring out her peerage's weakness.

But then again, they had a deal.

"My knight, Yuuto—"

"I am already aware of the names of your peerages, so if you would please continue."

"Okay, how did—you know, what? Never mind… Anyway. Kiba-kun possess the Sacred Gear called Sword Birth, which allowed him the ability to create any sword that he knows, mainly demonic ones.

Issei-kun possesses the Red Dragon Emperor's Boosted Gear, which doubles the user's strength every ten seconds and Asia-chan, as you might already know, possesses the Twilight Healing that could heal any and every injuries.

And—"

Rias widened her eyes, ' _Wait… he couldn't possibly know about Gasper, could he? This might work—'_

"And?" Kazuki interrupted her thoughts.

"A-And that's all, I guess."

Kazuki stared at her suspiciously, which caused her to sweat cold sweat as she tried to maintain her poker face.

"…What?"

' _Judging from previous her sudden pause, widening eyes, stuttering, and sudden reuse of poker face… Could it be that there is another member that I'm not aware of who possesses another sacred gear?'_

Kazuki smirked again.

' _To most people, these details would escape their observations… but unfortunately, you're talking to_ **me** _now_ _, Princess Gremory.'_

Rias' heart beat faster when she saw his smirk, fearing that he knows what she was trying to hide.

"Well, then for my last question…"

Her heart beat faster in each passing seconds, until—

"How is Asia? And where is she, now?"

Kazuki asked the questions with a smile.

Rias had the urge to sigh in relief, but figured that she shouldn't let her guards down more than she already had.

"O-Oh… She's fine. I resurrected her with a Bishop Evil Piece and is currently still unconscious in Issei's home. I told him to take the day off to take care of her today."

"Ahh, so that's why both of them aren't here today… Welp, I guess it's your turn now."

' _Finally!'_ Rias thought to herself.

She shot Kazuki an evil smile as she noticed the mistake Kazuki made; he asked two questions.

"What is the full-detail of your powers? And who are you working for?"

"…You asked two—"

"No, _**you**_ asked two questions about Asia's well-being and whereabouts first."

Kazuki raised an eyebrow.

"Oho? Vengeful Spirit much?"

" _ **Answer.**_ The questions."

"First, I don't know the full-detail of my powers, so I can't really tell you that and second, that is a classified information."

"Oh, no you don't! We agreed that—!"

"We agreed that _**YOU**_ will answer one of _**any**_ and _**every**_ questions I have and _**I**_ will _**TRY**_ to answer one of yours too. I never said anything about absolutely telling you everything I know."

"Wha—!"

Needless to say… the statement erased any thoughts of counter-attack that she was planning against him as it left her with her mouth agape, shocked in disbelief.

She tried to think of a way or any reason that she could use to counter Kazuki's statement, but failed to do so.

Kazuki, of course, had an even bigger smirk, much to her dismay. It was as if he was taunting her, ' _Aren't you supposed to be the Devil here, Princess?'_

"You're a _**really**_ badinformant, aren't you _**Princess?**_ I never asked anything about who possesses which sacred gears... I simply asked if there was anyone in your peerage that possesses a sacred gear and you could've simply answered with a simple 'Yes, there are.' or 'No, there isn't.'"

"..."

"What's wrong, _**Princess**_? You're not going back on our deal, are you?"

"…" Rias looked down in silence as her face darkened.

"Well?" Kazuki taunted, oblivious of Rias' already shaking body.

She stood up and walked towards Kazuki who was surprised at how she was reacting. Then she muttered darkly. "…Get out…"

"P-Pardon?"

"Hey, Kazuki-kun…"

She held up a fist and charged up a magic circle on it.

Kazuki cursed himself for forgetting that he _was_ talking to a Devil and should've been more careful in his attempt to trick the Devil herself. He backed away slowly as Rias approached him.

He looked around for an exit only to find out that the door was behind Rias and the only escape was the opened window behind him.

' _Chance!'_

He looked at Rias again and was met with a **_smile full of meanings_** as she spoke in a very disturbing tone.

"You can't die, right~? It's going to be okay~! I'm a very forgiving person~ that's why…"

The magic circle enlarged as her fist was glowing bright like a red-hot iron.

"…Oooh, cheese and sprinkles."

"Bye, bye, Kazuki-kun~!"

In a blink of an eye, before Kazuki could even summon his IBM or run towards the window, her fist collided into his face as everything started to turn into a slow motion.

Strengthened with the Power of Destruction, the force she that was applied to her punch was exponentially strengthened and broke Kazuki's frontal skull as he was sent flying towards the window.

—But of course, since luck wasn't always on his side, Fate decided that it would be far more interesting for him to break through the wall beside it, missing the opened window by a mere foot away.

With a comical scream, Kazuki was sent flying into the sky as his body twinkled when he was completely out of sight, bringing the whole room into silence.

Rias was breathing like a beast as Kiba and Koneko sweat dropped when they realized that their King's disturbing smile was still clearly etched on her face.

Akeno could only giggle in amusement.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey, guys! Sorry it took so long, but a few things came up and I couldn't update as soon as I can… but I did say in the first chapter that this fic will have an irregular update... Aaaaand I'm going hiatus for the next two weeks, give or take...

* * *

Anyway! I'm going to answer a very good question from a Guest named _**O**_ :

Well, first of all, like I said, _**Ajins**_ will be a bit different here compared to the canon.

Second, in the cannon of _**Ajin**_ , remember how _**Nagai Kei**_ has the ability to summon multiple _**Sentient Black Ghost**_ for a pretty long time instead of the usual once-or-twice a day for up to fifteen minutes for normal _**Ajins**_? And not to mention that not all _**Ajins**_ can summon their _**Black Ghost**_?

Yeah, well, like _**Nagai Kei**_ , Kazuki is a special case. He can alter the properties of his _**IBM**_ up to a _**molecular**_ _**level,**_ changing its matters' property into anything he wishes, in a certain range.

Thus, it is within possibility for him to alter the _**IBM**_ 's property to be like a one-way mirror to refract and reflect the light. In a way, it merely camouflaged him, so it didn't actually render him _ **totally**_ invisible, which is why it works bestin dark places. (This also means, he could alter his _**IBM**_ by solidifying, liquefying, or turning it into a gaseous state. Not only that, he could also alter the density and texture of his _**IBM,**_ e.g. either as hard as steel or as soft as wool.)

Not only properties, he could control his IBM shape and turn them into invisible tools and weaponry. (claws, pincers, knife, spoons, forks, etc)

But, like what I said in Chapter 7, every power comes with a cost. I know that it's a short summary of his powers but bear with me, that was intentional, " _ **He lost his ability to summon Sentient IBM in exchange."**_

I know it's vague, but it's to prevent other spoilers, so… yeah.

…

Aaaaand I've given a major spoiler by simply telling you this. Wow. Welp… whatever.

* * *

Next Question! From a Guest named _**OP**_ :

Well, if you call being undetectable via any magical sensors, able to completely nullify _**any**_ and _**every**_ magical energy, yes _**EVEN**_ The _**Power**_ of Friggin' _**Destruction**_ , not to mention being able to summon undetectable magic-consuming avatars in a world where magic is the measuring stick for all supernatural beings, Thanx _**AzureLux**_ for the review, not OP, then I don't know what is...

In a way, every Ajin _**can**_ kill a God. Sure, they don't have super strength, speed, etc, but the fact that they could paralyze and strip Godlike beings of off their power, should be reconsidered.

Imagine this, A God that has ultra-thick divine-blessed skin and moves in a speed of light killed an Ajin who held nothing more but a simple knife. Then the Ajin got killed and resurrects with an EMP, yes every Ajins can do this after a few seconds of resurrection (either from suicide or death by something), and **_deletes_** _ **any**_ and _**every**_ 'buff' the God has, turning him into nothing but a mere mortal, then decapitate his head off...

You tell me, no, if that's not OP...

And besides, I did say **_Kind of_** OP, so like the _**Boosted Gear**_ who exponentially doubles the user's strength every 10 seconds, has the power to kill even a God, but then again, what if the user was beaten under 10 seconds?

Hope that answers your question.

* * *

I know both are vague answer that raises questions like, "Where exactly does Ajin's mana-consuming power come from?" or "How does that work?" but stay tunes cause that would be explained along the way...

And that brings us to this question.

 _ **Should I make a chapter to write all of the details of what Kazuki is capable of? Or should I explain that as we go? Tell me your answers!**_

Either way, I hope that answers your question, if you still don't get how this is possible, then you are welcomed to PM me.

But if you don't get it and don't want to PM me… Well, then… Two words.

Plot convenience. :v

So yeah! Thank you for your supports! Follow, fave, review, and...

See ya next chapt, Capt!

:v /

* * *

 **P.S**

I know this is asking much but... I am too lazy to draw the cover image for the story, so if any of you wanna... you know, make one for me based on my profile picture (Yes my pic is what Kazuki looks like just imagine... meaner(?).)

...Oh who am I kidding, nothing's free. Even going to the public toilet cost a few cent, nowadays. It is in the South Eastern Asia, at least. :'u

Anyway, just wanna let you guys know, I'd like it if people write more reviews, comments, or etc, I mean I was kind of looking forward to it.

People asking questions, a joke of the story, etc... Oh well, I'm grateful for your supports nonetheless, even if its a mere view.

Knowing that some people already enjoyed this story, to kill time or just for the lols, is enough for me :)

I know I can't please everyone, so I guess I gotta please myself with that thought in mind. Thank you for staying with me up until now. :)

Goodbye.

* * *

 **P.P.S.**

#SuchDrama #SoSad #MuchGoodbye ManyWOWs #AfterWatchingKonoSubaOVA :v

Anyway, here's a short omake to make up for my lateness.

* * *

 **P.P.P.S.**

Oh. My. GOD. So much Author's Note DX

It's like reading another whole chapter, lol.

Reminds me of Final Fantasy... more watching less gaming :v

#NoOffense #ILikeFinalFantasy #JustJokeNothingSerious #NotFunnyHuh? #DealWithIt

* * *

 **P.P.P.P.S.**

Report Neovilus Alpheim for abusing the Horizontal Lines :u

* * *

 _ **OMAKE**_

* * *

Kazuki was soaring through the air after being punched by Rias.

Despite the pain he was suffering on face, the view of the world around him from all the way up in there was enough to take his breath away.

Birds flew over him as the beauty of nature began to make him sing.

" _ **I see trees of green,~**_

 _ **Red roses too.~**_

 _ **I see them bloom,~**_

 _ **For me and you.~**_

 _ **And I think to myself…~**_

 _ **What a wonderful wooooooooooooor—~!"**_

 _ ***KABOOM!***_

* * *

A missile was fired and blew him up into pieces.

The origin of the missile was a military territory somewhere in China.

"Soldier, status report!"

"The Unidentified Flying Object that trespassed our airspace had been shot down after unsuccessful attempts of communication, Sir!"

"Good man! Keep on watching the airspace for more trespassers!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

* * *

Kazuki resurrected mid-air and realized that he was falling toward a small town right below him.

He did the most logical thing any man would do… He screamed like a little girl.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa _ **—**_!"

With a loud smash and crashing noise, he landed on a food stand in the middle of a market.

The lethal 1000-feet drop completely obliterated his body along with the stand he crashed into.

The only thing left to hear was the owner of stand screaming in a sorrowful rage.

" _ **MY CABBAGES! NOOOOOOOooooooouuuuu!"**_


	12. A Nice Day For An Interrogation, Huh?

**Author's Note:**

Hey hey! I'm not dead! Well, it's been so long and I apologize for such a late update. Welp, a vacation can do that to you, I guess… And school started almost two month ago so… yeah… *sigh* I guess updating will be _**extremely**_ hard in the future but whatever... Not to mention that I'm in charge of my some of my schools clubs _**AND**_ end of term tests are coming soon… Fuck my life. :'u

I'll be honest with you, I'm also having a major writers block on how to proceed with the story. I don't think I'll make any _fixed_ pairing and just go with the typical harem pairings.

Anyway… it seems like I gained/lost few followers/faves but I deserve that I guess. It's not like this story is anything special anyway, right? But I write for fun so yeah, screw it. Don't wanna go Sasuke emo mode now.

And, it seems like there was not so much reviews and I feel like I'm talking to myself here, but then again everyone has a right to speak or not… I guess I'm not going to make a chapter about Kazuki's actual power and keep it a secret as I reveal it slowly as the story progress.

Welp, without further ado, R&R!

* * *

 **[DISCLAIMER]:** I do not own Highschool DxD and Ajin. They all belong to their respective owners. Any and every names or plots that are similar to other fics or movies are coincidental (or is it?) while the only thing I owned is my OC.

* * *

It was a rather peaceful day for Kazuki. As usual, he woke up after a nightmare, take a bath, eat breakfast and found out that Raynare is still unconscious.

"Huh… I guess using Asia's sacred gear made a new connection between the gear and her soul and caused a side effect when it was taken away from her… Go figure."

After that he went to school again to spend another day being a lazy-ass. As he entered the school gate, he closed his eyes and began to ponder about the events that occurred since the past few days.

' _Let's see what have I found out so far… MAL gave me a job to track down a group of Fallen Angels that have been kidnapping and killing potential sacred gear wielders and neutralize the threat if possible…_ _The job is almost done since I already found them and successfully neutralized it, yet I still need to pump Raynare for more info whether there are any other Fallen Angels that are kidnapping and killing people too or not…_

 _Next is the fact that this city is a part of The Gremory Clan's territory watched over by the very heiress of the clan, Rias Gremory, and her peerage… She possesses three confirmed sacred gear wielders among her peerage and one other possible wielder that I am not aware of… Anyway, knowing the fact that this is a Devil's territory, thus it is within possibility for other devils, fallens, angels, yokai, and etc to take residence here. If my suspicion is correct, then I should keep laying low before scouting the city to find information about any and every person that are associated with the supernatural world… at least, for now…_

 _Lastly, that blonde assassin girl said something about being hired to assist Raynare and leave her should anything significant occurred… which means the rumors that MAL heard about someone wanting to spark a war is now a high-priority to confirm, but since she was siding with the Fallens, it is safe to assume that the culprit is a Fallen Angel, I suppose. Possibly a high-ranking one and a part of the Council of Grigory… Well, that's IF the rumors are true anyway. Still need more evidence to confirm it, but knowing the Murphy's Law, let's just assume the worst that it's true …_

 _Best case scenario? I'm wrong and what happened was just an act of stray Fallens trying to obtain power. Worst case scenario? The rumors are true and kidnapping has something to do with it and if no one is doing anything about it the world is screwed…'_

Kazuki let out an annoyed sigh.

' _Why is Fate being such a dick to me? What did I do to deserve this? I'm merely asking for a peaceful vacation for a year or two! Am I deliberately being put into these situations by an unoriginal writer that thought that he might become a big-shot author by copying, editing, and changing another person's work just because he doesn't like the original storyline?!'_

Kazuki kept walking and entered the room to take a seat, for some reason it was comfy.

'… _And there's the fact that MAL didn't tell me anything about this place being a Devil's territory even though I specifically said, 'I am taking a break from the supernatural world and do NOT disturb me while I'm on vacation!'…'_

He frowned as a tick mark appeared on his head.

'… _Next time we meet, I'm going to enjoy kicking you in the bal—.'_

"Whatare **you** doing here?" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?"

Kazuki opened his eyes and take in his new surroundings. He was in the Occult Research Clubroom with Koneko sitting right in front of him reading what seemed to be a novel.

And it seems that Kazuki's… 'Weird' aura was still making her uncomfortable.

"Oh. Hey! Sorry, just got a lot on my mind tod—"

"I said, _**what**_ are you doing here?" She repeated with more venom in her tone.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? I'm ditching today's classes, of course." Kazuki nonchalantly replied.

Koneko's left eye twitched as a tick mark formed on her head.

"And you came here… why?"

"...Because, this is the only place where I can take a nap in an air conditioned room."

"…" She narrowed her eyes, clearly not amused.

Kazuki mentally ranted.

'… _Okay, MAYBE I wanted to talk to Rias about something, but then again, Oh my God! I saved your ass last night and_ **this** _is how you reward me?! Will you just tell me what do you want?! What is it woman? WHAT?!'_

Kazuki began to dig around his memories, specifically his encounters with her. He realized that he never did anything wrong to her which confused him… until he remember a particular memory.

"…Are you …seriously still mad about what happened on that alleyway?"

Koneko dropped her novel as she looked down and shivered.

"Umm, Toujou-chan?"

"F-Forget…"

She slowly lifted her darkened face as she released an ungodly aura.

'… _I sense a grave disturbance in the—'_

"FORGET IT ALREADY!"

 _ ***PUNCH!***_

 _ ***SPLAT!***_

With a face as red as tomato, she punched Kazuki's face really hard that he was sent flying toward the wall.

Koneko picked up her novel and went out toward her classroom.

* * *

 _ **A Few Hours Later…**_

* * *

He sighed as he rubbed his broken nose that had stopped bleeding an hour ago.

"…Man, what is it with girls and punching me in the face?" He asked to no one particular.

A thought of resetting did come to his mind, only for to realize how stupid it would be for him to commit suicide for a broken nose.

…Although, it might be a good idea because he had an unnatural stinging pain on his back; his spne might've cracked a bone or two.

Anyway, in the end, Kazuki waited and waited, yet no one's coming into the Clubroom.

"Well, what do you know… I guess even an heiress of a devil clan worry about the mid-semester tests that's coming next week. Shocker."

He sighed and decided to find other place to relax.

' _One of these days, I'm going to die from suffocating due to excessive sighs… Then again, I can just resurrect and live again… shit._

 _Ugh, being immortal is boring… but I don't want to die either… damn.'_

As he walked down the stairs to exit the old school building, he looked around the corridor and found—

"Wait… how the hell did I miss this?"

—Welp, you guessed it, a mysterious double-door with chains and locks at one of the end of the corridor.

Being a curious little cat that he was… How could he _**not**_ try to break into the room?

"Hmm… should I try picking the locks? Nah, too obvious… Wait. Perhaps… the window…? "

He poked his head out of the window and saw that there was a space for him just enough to stand on outside the window.

He went back into the clubroom to find something strong and thin, something that can go between the narrow spaces of the window and the window's frame.

"Jackpot!"

He found a few small knives on the shelves of the room.

' _Perhaps these tribal knives are for occult rituals or something… Man, Rias sure take a lot of realism into decorating this place.'_

He slowly made his way from the windows of the corridor toward the window of this 'secret' room.

When he was there, he slipped the knife in between the tight spaces and, with a few trial and error, he managed to force it open.

Not to mention that the window wasn't locked! What a surprise!

…or is it? Meh, perhaps luck was on his side today…

"Well, well, what do we… have… here…?"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

As he was about to enter through the window, he froze as he saw _**something**_ _._

To be more specific, he saw a naked, petite, silver-grey-haired, pink-eyed, girl that was trying to wear her panties.

What happens next though…

"K-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The girl took the closest object around her and threw it right at Kazuki, which, again, hit him right on the face; specifically, his broken nose.

He lost his balanced and was knocked off the ledge where he fall head first toward the ground into his instant death.

The girl realized the mistake she made and ran toward the window to see the person she had just killed.

Fortunately, shewon't be feeling any guilt because by the time she saw him, Kazuki had already resurrected.

"Uuuugh… I'm okay!"

"Eep!"

Although, her shy nature overwhelmed her worry as she slammed the window shut, causing a flower pot near the window to shake and, eventually, fall down and landed right on Kazuki's head, killing him instantly… again.

"… Less… okay…"

* * *

' _Fuck this shit, I'm not going back in there through the window! Besides she's going to lock them all up anyway, so no windows next time, I suppose…'_

Kazuki ranted in his mind before sighing in defeat.

Unfortunately, before he proceeded to reenter the clubroom, he saw Akeno and Kiba who were walking towards it.

He didn't want to jinx it, so he decided to just slip through their backs and went home unnoticed. Besides, he realized that staying at school was pointless and since he didn't have anything better to do, he decided to keep an eye on his unconscious… ' _ **guest'**_ _._

' _Well, at least my nose's fixed and now I know that there IS, in fact, another member that Rias was trying to hide from me...'_

He smirked evilly as he began his way back toward his house.

' _I wonder how she would react, when she found out… Nah, I'll keep it to myself… for now.'_

The walk back home was uneventful. When he arrived, he immediately went to check on Raynare.

He made sure that she was still asleep and checked the rope to see whether she tried to break out of it; she hadn't.

' _Still unconscious, eh? Perhaps the side effect is stronger than I thought it would be... Meh, at least she's not dead... yet._ '

Kazuki decided to take a bath and read a book beside the sleeping (and tied) Raynare. A few hours passed by and the sun had appeared to be setting on the horizon, which was blocked by some of the city's buildings.

However, a small twitch of her arms and face caught his attention and Kazuki closed the book he was reading; it was an old book from a series he likes to read called "The Alchemyst".

He was about to wait until she was awake but his stomach growled in protest.

"Oh right, I forgot to eat lunch… again. Well, time for dinner I suppose."

And with that, he cut off the ropes that tied Raynare to her bed and headed toward the kitchen.

* * *

 _Somewhere in a dark, dark, place, Raynare ran. Tears streamed out of her eyes as she sobbed harder and ran faster. It wasn't that something was chasing her—No, it was something worse; her kind._

" _Where are you running to, little slut?"_

" _Have your beloved Azazel-sama finally rejected you?"_

 _The voices around her came from different kinds of silhouette. Insults were aimed at her as the voices laughed cruelly the harder Raynare cried._

" _To be so loyal to someone like a bitch, Gross!"_

 _The voices became louder, yet Raynare seemed to be running away endlessly deeper into the darkness._

" _For a weakling to dares hope to even stand beside Azazel-sama… Disgusting"_

 _She couldn't take the insults anymore; she wanted to get out of there. She kept running and running, hoping that she'd catch a glimpse of light somewhere in this seemingly endless void._

" _Why are you even here…?"_

" _Get away from us, freak."_

 _The cruel laughter became louder and Raynare forced herself to run faster and faster even though her muscles were burning like hot coals._

 _Suddenly, the group of silhouettes got in her way causing her to bump into the group and fell on her rear._

 _She looked around desperately for a way out, yet all she found were the smile faces of the silhouettes around her and they laughed at her misery._

 _She wanted to scream, she wanted to just curl up into a ball and block all those voices away, yet for some reason she couldn't._

 _And as she cried helplessly, she watched as the silhouettes merged together into a single entity; an entity that was familiar; an entity that was the cause of her failure._

 _A giant image of Kazuki covered in his sickly dark, mist-like, armor._

 _And as she was too afraid to even move, the figure tilted its head creepily._

 _The figure lifted his claw-like hand as Raynare tried to force herself to run, yet her body wouldn't move._

 _And as she watched her impending death came towards her helplessly, she heard the last words that her killer said to her in an innocent voice._

" _ **You're better off dead."**_ **  
**

* * *

"GAAAH!"

Raynare's eyes snapped open as she woke up from her nightmare. Cold sweat drenched her body and her… bed…?

"Wh… Where am I…?"

She looked around the rather simple, yet unfamiliar room around her. As she was trying to figure out where she was, she remembered what happened before she was unconscious.

"Am I… _**dead**_ …?"

Suddenly, something snapped her out of her confusion; a smell; a delicious smell. She clutched her stomach in pain as it growled so loud in hunger when she smelled it.

Deciding that nothing was going to happen if she just stayed there, she decided to get out of her bed and look for the source of where the delicious smell came from.

On her walk from upstairs, she noticed that she was in someone's house and that the house was rather dull in colors and empty.

After going down the stair, she stood in front of a closed door where the smell came from. She hesitated, but in the end forced her shaky hands to grab the doorknob.

She was grateful to whoever saved her that night and she'd repay his or her kindness to repay her debt.

But when she twisted the knob and opened the door, she saw the last person that would save her; the same person that slaughtered through all those priest in the most gruesome display; the same person that tried to kill her.

 _ **Kazuki.**_

She froze as she didn't know what to do. She could try to run away, but she knew that she wouldn't last long since she still felt tired and hungry, so she just stood there watching him cook.

The sound of sizzles and hisses filled the air as mouthwatering scent entered her nose. Kazuki was cooking what seemed to be pasta.

Although, what amazed her was the way Kazuki cooked. It was delicate, quick, and full of finesse as well as precision.

She would hate to admit it, but she really, really wanted to try it.

She snapped out of her daze when she realized that Kazuki served the pasta for two. He picked up the plate and walked towards the dining table. As he walked he spoke in a friendly manner,

"Dinner isn't going to eat itself, you know? Why don't you come in and dig in?"

Raynare stared at Kazuki who gave her a closed eyes smile. She was hesitant, but in the end she gave up.

She knew it.

She was going to die.

And she knew that the only reason that she was spared is because she had something that might be the only thing she could give or tell him.…

But Raynare wasn't that desperate. She knew that if she failed, she'd never be able to turn back. She knew the risks of what would happen if she did what she did.

Whatever it is that Kazuki need from her, she'd just tell him to go fuck himself.

Raynare opened her mouth to speak but Kazuki interrupted her,

"I would prefer it if you would please enjoy the dinner that I have personally cooked for you. As your host, I insist."

"I'm not—"

"I. Insist."

"…"

Raynare stood in silence for a few seconds, but obeyed nonetheless. She'll play along… for now. At least she'll listen to what this guy have to ask before simply ignoring his questions and try to piss him off to kill her faster.

…That and because of the overwhelming scent that kept pulling her into it. When she sat down on the dinning table's chair, right on the opposite side of Kazuki's, she could barely hold her watering mouth as the source of the scent kept screaming at her as if begging "Eat me! EAT ME!" over and over again.

Without further ado, she took a spoonful of her pasta and stared at it.

"I didn't put any poison it if that is what you were thinking."

Kazuki told her with the same expression.

Her left eye twitched. She looked at the food in her spoon for another few moments and decided to just eat it.

As the food on her spoon touches the tongue in her mouth, her eyes widened bigger than ever before.

Before she knew it, she's already devouring her meal like someone that hadn't eaten for days.

By the time they were done with their food. Raynare was left with a red face full of either anger, embarrassment, or perhaps both. She didn't want to admit it, but Kazuki was a great cook—No, he is THE Great Cook.

If it wasn't for the fact that he's the person that tried to kill her, Raynare might have praised him for his cooking.

A moment of silence fell between them…

And breaking the silence, Kazuki started the conversation.

"So… How did you like the dinner I made?"

"…I-it was good…"

"Ah, I see! I am delighted to hear that!"

Raynare was disgusted at the act that Kazuki was putting on and decided to end this little game of complimenting and pretending.

"I look forward to be able to please you again—"

"Cut the crap, will you? What do you want?" She spoke in a venomous tone.

Kazuki's expression didn't change a slightest bit. Raynare stared at Kazuki cautiously, yet Kazuki simply gave her his everlasting closed-eyes smile.

Suddenly Kazuki stood up and walked towards her, which caused her to flinch.

"I want to play a game."

"A… game?"

"That's right. The one and only rule of our little game is..."

Kazuki sat on the edge of the table, right beside her.

"…Play nice."

"…"

"Well, then… Shall we begin?"

Raynare merely glared at Kazuki with the most murderous look she could muster.

"Question number one. Why were you stealing Sacred Gears?"

"…Do you really believe that I'd tell you anything?"

Kazuki smiled wider and giggled.

"I'll repeat my question. Why were you stealing Sacred Gears?"

Raynare was getting sick of the rather creepy smile that was etched on Kazuki's face.

"You won't be getting anything from me, you fucktard."

"…I see."

Silence fell between the both of them as they were locked in a staring contest. In the end, Raynare blinked and decided to break the silence.

"Are you deaf? I said you won't be getting anything from me, you fu-*gasp*"

Raynare's eyes widened as she suddenly gasped in pain.

She fell from her chair and squirmed on the floor in agony while clutching both of her hands on her chest in pain as if she was suffocating.

A few minutes passed and what seemed like hours of torture for Raynare left her limp and powerless from gasping and squirming in pain when she felt like thousands upon thousands of red-hot needles pierced her lungs.

Kazuki took a chair and sit in front of her, his smile never leaving his face.

"It's amazing really. About what you can do with a little chemistry and nanotechnology… especially the special ones like what I made."

"…W-What …the fuck …did you do to me …?"

Kazuki smiled wider and giggled.

"To put it simply… I added an extra _ingredient_ to the meal you ate and this—"

Kazuki showed his hand, revealing a tiny box with a button. When he finally opened his eyes, Raynare realized the look he had as dread began to flood her senses; it was full of madness.

"—activates its effects. While the _ingredient_ itself doesn't cause any major damage, it is a rather effectively strong pain stimulant as well as sensitivity enhancer..."

Raynare cursed under her breath, regretting that she ate the food made by the person who tried to kill her. Of course he would poison it, she thought, why wouldn't he?

"Did you know that organs and muscles inside of your body vibrate, expand and contract every single second?" Kazuki told her slowly as he once again gained her attention.

Her eyes widened in fear as she realized the horrifying truth. She tried to materialize a light spear… only to realize that she couldn't. She tried to move, but alas she couldn't.

More specifically, she couldn't feel anything from her neck and below.

"Don't bother trying anything; after all, the drug was made to paralyze its victim before making them suffer as much as possible. The stimulant was made to be digested and spread out as a... _harmful_ nutrients so to say. It is spreading out as we speak and oh, would you look at that! Your heart has spread them evenly throughout your entire blood vessels! Oh goodie!"

"…?!"

"With movement comes friction… and with heightened sensitivity as well as pain… Hmm, I wonder how it would feel for you if I press this button now~?"

Raynare tried to shake her head, she tried to scream, she tried everything, yet she still couldn't feel anything.

"Why don't I press it like right… now."

"MMMPPHHHHHH…!"

A sudden pain caused coursed through her entire body and she screamed in agony. She wanted to squirm in pain, but found that she couldn't feel anything from her neck and below; she was paralyzed.

A few moments later the hellish pain slowly left her body as Kazuki began to speak.

"You know… I could kill you right here, right now…"

"…"

"…But where's the fun in that, right?"

Kazuki's deranged smile grew even wider as if his cheek skin was rubber. Raynare opened mouth and the first sentence she said was,

"YOU SICK FUCK—AAAAAARGH!"

Kazuki pressed the button as he giggled.

"The rule is: _**PLAY**_. _**NICE**_."

"…"

"Now, I'm not going to repeat myself, _**Why**_ were you stealing Sacred Gears?"

Raynare froze in fear. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to just give up… but her pride wasn't going to allow her.

Before she even speaks, Kazuki cut her off.

"You know what I should do? I will slowly add more drugs into your systems and press the button for every ten seconds you don't answer me. And if that doesn't work, then I would make you scream louder and harder until your throat bleed as your mind breaks~.

Then I'll use your pathetic broken body as my _toy_ to test my other neurotoxin prototypes! But you wouldn't mind do you? Do you? I'm pretty sure you don't~!"

She shuddered at the thought and didn't dare to say anything.

"…On second thought, yes, I'd like it if you would please break the rule again. C'mon do it. I dare you to do it, Raynare. _**I want you to**_."

"…I …I just wanted to…" Raynare mumbled pathetically.

"…Just wanted to?"

Raynare steeled herself, preparing for the worst. With a newfound anger of vengeance and humiliation, she gritted her teeth as she spoke shakily.

"First, you ruined my plan to take a step forward toward my dream… then, you killed my associates …and lastly, you killed those who are the closest thing I could call friends among the other of my kin who had done nothing but cast me out and made me suffer as they humiliate me… Why would I tell you anything now?"

At this point, Kazuki's laughed innocently.

"Oh, right… I'm really sorry for that. I really do… wait, no, I don't. You're plan, dream, friends are ruined? Well, frankly, I don't care.

I don't give a single piece of my precious care to any of **YOUR** irrelevant problems, because those are not **MY** problem.

Everybody has their own problem. You have yours and I have mine. Fate's a dick; Deal with it."

Raynare snorted at that.

"Fuck yo—"

"I'm going to let this one slide, for now, and you better answer my question, because frankly, I'm not the most patient man in the world and need I remind you of the rule of our 'little game'? Or do I have to remind you of the punishments that come with the game?"

"…"

Kazuki walked toward Raynare's paralyzed body and lowered himself until her eyes stares back into his lifeless deranged gaze.

"I will count from one to ten and you'll answer the question, okay~? So! Why were you stealing Sacred Gears?"

Raynare debated with her conscious mind, thinking whether she should try to survive or not. Her dream and ambition were crushed when she failed her task.

Then she realized something. She got nothing to lose. Nothing to go back to, no one to trust… Why the hell should she tell the bastard in front of him about—

"Ten seconds up."

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Raynare screamed in agony once again, but the pain she felt this time twice as painful compared to what she felt earlier.

Another few minutes of torture later, Kazuki spoke.

"The drug is one of my masterpieces you know? The drug increases exponentially in terms of its efficiency by each passing seconds. The more you waste your time, the more painful it gets and with it, the harder it is for the antidote to cure the toxin… Well, not like I'll give you anytime soon anyway~!"

Raynare simply listened as she panted in pain and shakily, trying so hard not to faint from the amount of pain she had been through.

"…How about this… I'll give you a deal."

"A… deal…?"

"I have killed you see… and these hands have been tainted with countless of blood from both the guilty and the innocent. I know how much pain most people can take before their sanity snap, both humans and supernaturals alike. I've done it countless of times and you are going to become a mere plus one on that list…

… _ **UNLESS**_! you cooperate~"

"…I'm listening."

"With your recent failure, I think it is safe to say that you have nowhere to go. I mean, you're working in a 'shady' line of work and, frankly, I don't think that your boss is going to keep you alive for much longer… That's what I would do, considering you failed one simple task to steal a Sacred Gear. Not to mention, you failed to take it away from an innocent, weak, defenseless and fragile little girl! How humiliating is that!"

Raynare flinched when those words were spoken; they hurt her pride, _**badly**_.

"Just tell me the deal alright! What do you want from me?!"

"…Tell me, why were you stealing Sacred Gears? Are there any other group like yours that are doing the same thing somewhere? And most importantly, **WHO** is your 'employer'?"

Raynare considered her options. It was either death in the hands of either Kazuki or the one she's working for or she might live a little bit longer, for her own survival if not for vengeance.

She sighed in defeat as she realized that she doesn't have that many options. Sure she doesn't have anything to lose, but if she's going down… the least she could do is drag somebody else with her.

Besides, screw it. She's not going to suffer a torture for the rest of her life.

"Even if I could tell you… what's it in for me? Even I know that you won't believe that I would just run away and find a new life to live if you're going to give me the antidote for it…"

"I'll say this to you once and only once, Raynare. I don't break my promises and I don't make deals I can't uphold."

Raynare was silent. An unconvinced look could be read from her face.

"Do we have a deal?"

"…"

Raynare was having a mental debate of whether or not to take the offer. It was too good to be true and for all she knows, this might be a trap and she'll be thrown under the bus the minute everything goes to hell.

Not to mention that she doubt that someone like him would even keep his words… he's a goddamn sadist for fuck's sake! He smiled and giggled whenever she screamed in pain and agony after he pressed the button to trigger the chemical inside her body!

"C'mon, Girl, I am trying to give you the option to live a peaceful life here! I know you hate me, but refusing my offer is not a smart choice either. You're pretty much dead meat to me or the one that hired you if you refuse~!

Not to mention the Gremory Clan's Heiress that lived here, I'm pretty sure that she would _**love**_ to hear all about you. So, what's it going to be, Raynare? Do we have a deal or not? I don't have all night, you know~."

Kazuki extended a hand with a creepy smile on his face and a deranged gaze.

Raynare sighed in defeat and slowly grabbed his hand.

"… Deal…"

After they shook their hands, Kazuki stood up and walked back toward his previous seat. He sat down and motioned his hand for her to continue.

"Now, let's start again, shall we… Why were you stealing Sacred Gears?"

"… My employer… he… He said that he wanted to… 'balance' the powers so to say."

"…I don't follow."

"The Fallen Angels are not like the Devils or the Angels, you see. We have no other way of increasing our numbers other than by corrupting the hearts of those Angels that live in Heaven or gambling with our near non-existent chance of reproducing biological offsprings. Not to mention the dangerous Sacred Gear wielders that could easily take on most of us.

The people that are born with Sacred Gears usually side with the Angels since God was the one that gave it to them in the first place. Other Sacred Gear wielders got reincarnated by the Devils and became a weapon for the Devils to use.

This is one of the reasons of why I did what I did and why he gave me that task. He believed that by killing potential Sacred Gear wielders or taking the Sacred Gears of others, we may balance out the power between the Three Factions by significantly reducing or preventing potential wielders from joining the Angel or Devils' ranks, while at the same time increasing our strength too by taking some Sacred Gears by force for our own use."

"… Did he say anything else? Another reason perhaps other than the one you mentioned?"

"…No, that was all that he told me."

"I see… Well, then. Next question, are there any other group like yours out there?"

"No, not within my knowledge at least… I was told the only things I needed to hear."

"Hmm… Last question, who is your employer? Do you know where he is?"

"I don't know where he is… but I do know his name…"

"Go on."

"His name… is Kokabiel."

For a few minutes, Kazuki's ever-smiling face finally turned into one that is empty and calculating. He simply stared at her face; trying to take in every single detail; trying to find the smallest of twitch that would indicate whether she was lying or not… there wasn't any.

Thinking that he would believe the information, for now, he gave her a nod and smiled again; only this time with no malice behind it.

"Ok then, I'll believe you~!"

"S-so… you'll let me go now, ri—"

"If you lie though… Ho ho ho, I don't think I have to tell you what will happen, do I?" He asked with a smile that was becoming darker than ever before.

"What can I possibly gain from lying anyway?"

Raynare retorted, acting tough to hide her fear.

For a moment silence fell between them while Kazuki's expression on his face hadn't changed… but then suddenly he did a complete 180 and smiled brightly.

"Yeah, you're right! Besides, lying isn't nice and that'll break the rule of our game, won't it~?"

' _You torturing me for information isn't nice too, you ass!'_ is what Raynare wanted to say, but she wisely kept her mouth shut.

"Well, then… I guess that's all I need from you. Game over." Kazuki nonchalantly replied; his deranged smile finally leaving his face, leaving his usual bored look.

"I knew it… I don't even care anymore whether you kill me or—"

"Oh, no I'm not going to kill you. I'll keep my promise."

Kazuki stood up and bent forward toward Raynare's downed body and…

"Wh-What are you doing?!"

…he picked her up; Princess-style.

"Hm? I'm giving you the antidote of course."

"N-No, you're not! L-Let me go! Let me go, you pervert!" With a big blush on her face, Raynare tried to force her body to move to make Kazuki drop her at that instant, however the paralysis was still taking over her body making her effort futile.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a pervert. Oof, wow girl, you're heavy."

"W-WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

The walk upstairs took more energy from Kazuki than he expected, though that is to be expected, he thought to himself.

He's a 168 cm tall boy lifting a 164 cm tall woman, not to mention her commendable _assets_ that made things heavier.

He entered the room where he originally let Raynare take her rest and laid her slowly on the bed, much to Raynare's protest.

"Oh, shut up will you. I'm not going to let you go out on your own defenseless. Even I am not THAT cruel."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"I lied about the antidote, you know. The drug I used on you would eventually dissipate within twenty-four hours and while it is effective, it also has a double-edge effect for me. When it dissipates, the chemical property left inside you would accelerate your metabolism exponentially instead of making you suffer like I intended. The effects are, in a way, healing you more than it can harm.

In a fool's term, I must harm to heal."

"W-Why would you…?" Raynare asked in disbelief.

"I know I took away your goals, Raynare. You have every right to do so. But as messed up as my personality goes, I tend to give some people second chances."

Kazuki looked at her dead in her eyes seriously.

"I trust the information you gave me, Raynare. Break that trust and… well, I don't have to tell you what will happen, do I?"

"…"

Raynare looked down and nodded. Kazuki sighed and stood up.

He walked toward the door and said,

"I don't hate you, Raynare and I apologize for my uncaring attitude earlier. I know that you must've had your reasons in doing what you did. I'm not asking you to tell me, but I just want you to know, that is why I'm giving you a second chance. Do not waste what I am not able to give to most people I met."

Raynare wanted to say something in protest, but for some reason, she felt extremely tired.

Kazuki noticed this, ' _Oh? The metabolism is accelerating already?'_

"Sleep well. Goodnight."

And with that Kazuki closed the door.

* * *

He went down stairs to make some coffee and went back up to sit at the balcony to enjoy his coffee as he stargazes into the night sky.

' _If only you know how sorry I am, Raynare. I don't like acting like I did, but it had to be done… I hope I can make it up to you…'_

More than an hour has passed since he went out of Raynare's room and he pondered on everything that gained from what happened.

' _Whatever, no use thinking about what already happened… Well anyway, although I didn't get a location, I did get a name… I'll call MAL to ask just who is this 'Kokabiel' guy._

 _But what she said earlier though… 'to balance out the powers between the Three Factions'… why would anyone need to balance the power if the Peace treaty was agreed on anyway? I mean why would—!'_

Then suddenly Kazuki's eyes widened in realization.

'… _I see… I see! Oh, you motherfucker. I got you know, you war-mongering slutbag. I don't know where you are now, but know that I will find you and I will kill you.'_

He took a big gulp and emptied his mug. He wore a grin on his face and began to think of a plan.

' _Let's review my_ _ **game**_ _ **plan**_ _for the future…_

 _First of all, the rumors are true and this Kokabiel guy is trying to spark another war between the Three Factions. He is also a Fallen Angel, presumably a high ranking member within the Fallen Angels' society. I need to find him and neutralize him._

 _Second, I don't need to worry about other groups of Fallen Angels that are doing stuffs like Raynare's group did, though I still need confirmation._

 _Third, since a clan Heiress already met me, I think it is better for me to form an agreement with her to keep me low profile. An even better plan is to gain her trust and see if I can use her._

 _Fourth, search the city for other supernaturals. I have to assume that there are Fallen Angels, Angels, Yokai, and etcetera around here._

 _Fifth… well I don't really know.'_

He sighed.

"Man, making plans are hard… Whatever, I'll go with the flow."

And with that, he stared at the moon in silence with a single thought in his mind.

' _I have a feeling that things are going to get interesting.'_


	13. Time For A Talk

**[DISCLAIMER]:** I do not own Highschool DxD and Ajin. They all belong to their respective owners. Any and every names or plots that are similar to other fics or movies are coincidental (or is it?) while the only thing I owned is my OC.

* * *

It was another normal morning. The sun was shining, the grasses were growing, and birds chirped happily as they flew; a start of another beautiful new day.

However, there I was walking on the side of the road toward school with my hunched forward as I walked slowly like a living corpse. I decided to go to school on time, instead of being early as usual, which was why as I walked closer toward school, I could see other students wearing the Academy's uniform walking there too.

The thing is, every time I take a step forward, they seemed to get out of my way for some reason. I wonder why? Perhaps it was the bags under my eyes… or my dark green hair… or my ungodly, clearly-pissed-off, aura that seemed to radiate hate wherever I go…

To make it short, let's just say that I kept getting my ass handed to me by some pros in Counter Strike: Global Offense last night. I did not sleep at all, because I was frustrated and kept trying to at least try to kill those assholes first before they could flick headshots at me every single goddamn time. I could've sworn that they were trolling me. Well, anyway, it ended with me having to deal with the fact that I sucked and they got away without me killing them; not even once.

Anyway, I sighed in frustration. I yawned loudly as I approached the school gate.

' _Hmm… I've gained so much information since a few days ago… maybe it's time for a little day off. Meh, only six days left till mid-term tests. Fine, I'll try to at least attend the classes… I'm bored of hanging out in the forest anyway.'_

With that thought in mind, before I realized it, I was already walking in the school corridor. I wobbled a bit as I approached my classroom.

' _Shit… I hate it when my body resets the amount of time I spent adapting to staying up late every time I die...'_

I opened the classroom door and then all sounds ceased. Students that were talking to each other stopped talking as they stared at me in silence.

I raised an eyebrow, but decided not to question it. Eh, it's usual for people to be judgmental. Just like how I coped being label a delinquent just because of how I look, I'm used to being treated like this, anyway. To be honest, it gets old once you get used to it.

Anyway, I simply walked towards my seat as they kept staring at me, either in disgust or suspicion or whatever it is, I do not know. They started whispering and I soon realized that it's probably because of what I did to that one teacher, since that was like… the first time I ever showed anyone what I can do.

' _Meh, whatever_.'

The door slid open again and a teacher entered the room. All students immediately went to their own respective seats and so began another boring day, with another boring lesson…

* * *

For the rest of the day, I simply stayed in my seat either dozing off or stared outside the windows, ignoring everything else around me.

And as soon as the bell rings, I pretended to be asleep and waited until everyone else in the classroom left the room. When I was sure that they were gone, I decided to clean up the messes they made before I go home too. Ugh, I'm such a neat freak. Anyway, when I was done i immediately went home.

However, while I was walking, I met Issei. We were both confused at what to say after that night, but we agreed that we needed to talk and so I suggested we take a detour to the park.

"So, Issei… What's up?" I started the awkward conversation casually.

"O-Oh? Nothing's up…"

"Right… Oh well, this is awkward."

"It's kind of is, isn't it?"

"Hahaha, yeah..."

Silence fell between us as we simply stared at the water fountain in front of us.

"Did you know that I saw you got killed here?"

"W-Wha—How?"

He looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Remember when we met on the bridge where I saw a girl confessed to you?"

"O-Oh… yeah?"

His expression changed into one that shows a hint of sadness, but we really needed this talk so I decided to continue.

"Well… not to be rude or anything, but I kind of stalked your date cause I didn't believe that there's any girl that would like you. I had a suspicion, so I went to keep an eye on her."

"O-Oh…"

"Yeah… I guess I should apologize. You can hate me for it if you want, you know? I mean, about me not being fast enough to save you."

"N-No! No! It's fine, Kazuki-san! I mean, looking back, I guess if I never got killed, I'd never meet great people like Prez or the others… and besides, I can't hate you, Kazuki-san. You helped me save Asia-chan after all, but more importantly, because you are my friend!"

I chuckled at that.

"Wow, I never knew that you can say something so cheesy."

"A-Ahahahaha, sorry…" Issei scratched his head in embarrassment.

"It's fine, what you said wasn't something to be embarrassed about. Thank you for not hating me, Issei. I may not look like it, but hearing that means a lot to me."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? I'm the Academy's famous delinquent. People hate me for what they think of me."

Issei's eyes widened at the information. I noticed this and laughed.

"Hahaha! The look on your face tells me that you didn't know, but that is to be expected right? All you think about are boobs anyway, haha."

"K-Kazuki-san are you really ok?"

I saw the look of concern on his eyes.

"Hm? Yeah, yeah. It's fine really, I'm used to it. Besides, I'm not the type that let what others think of me get the best of me. Don't worry about it."

"Oh… I see."

"Anyway! Enough about my emo life, what about you? I mean, c'mon, you hang out with the two great onee-sama of Kuoh. That must be like a dream came true."

"Well, yeah, it really is. Things are great. Rias-Prez said that she'd come to my house after the tests to start my training to become stronger."

"Oh really? Good for you, then… I recommend working out whenever you're free in the meantime. You are a pawn Issei, you're potential depends on your physique and working out will definitely help you a lot in getting stronger."

''Oh, I see. I'll keep that in mind, then."

Another silence fell between us and again I decided to break the ice again.

"How's Asia by the way?"

"Hm? Oh Asia-chan? She's all better now thanks to you, Kazuki-san! She transferred into my class just this morning."  
"Oooh, so _**that's**_ what happened. Geez, I could hear the happy yell and shouting coming from your class, you know? Something about ' _Woohoo! It's a blonde babe!'_ "

"Really? Hahaha, that would be Matsuda!"

We both shared a laugh and when silence again reared its ugly head, Issei asked.

"Kazuki-san, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"How long have you been involved in… _**this**_?"

I chuckled.

"That's an interesting question."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then?"

I stayed silent for a few seconds to think about what to say to him and when I was done thinking I said.

"…Let's just say that I've been involved for a very long, _**long**_ , time… in fact too long that I'm bored of it and that's why I was on a vacation, until I saw you got killed here."

"Oh, I see… Are you siding with the Fallen Angels, then?"

I widened my eyes when I realized what was happening.

"Oh. Oooh! No! No, no. If you think that I spared Raynare because that I sided with her, then you got it all wrong. I meant what I said, I needed information and she was the only one left there to give me what I need."

"O-Oh, really?! I see! I'm sorry it's just that… to be honest, being betrayed by Raynare like that made me cautious toward Fallen Angels or anything that are related to it…"

Issei suddenly sighed in relief and he seemed to be more relaxed, while I smiled understandingly.

"Nah, it's fine. Just remember that not all Fallen Angels are bad though. While all of them _**are**_ made out of a corrupted Angels, not all of them are bad… It's fine if you want to be cautious, though. It's understandable."

"Thank you for understanding."

"No problem."

We watched the sky darken as the sun sets in silence and then I said.

"So… what are you going to do next, Issei?"

"Huh?"

"What's your goal now that you are a devil with a potentially overpowered sacred gear?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to be a Harem KING!"

I sweat dropped.

"Right… what about _**before**_ you try to become a harem king?"

"Oh... well, I'm going to be the best pawn, Prez will ever have, of course! I'll work hard to help Prez become a great and famous devil, so she can be proud of me!"

I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Well, good luck."

"O-oh! Thank you, Kazuki-san."

"Don't mention it."

I looked at the time at the nearby park's clock, which showed that its half past six in the evening and decided to end the conversation, right here.

"Well, it's nice catching up with you, Issei, but I think it'll be best if we go home now. I know you have night vision and all, but it's getting dark soon."

"Yeah, you're right… so, this is goodbye, then?"

"This is goodbye." I repeated.

We both stood up and started to head towards the way back to our own homes.

"You know, to be honest, I always thought that you're the type to stay silent and not caring about what anyone says, while still helping them. So talking to you this for this long seems surreal to me."

"Hahaha, geez and here I thought you know me. Surreal, eh? Well, just know that I still have more cards up my sleeves, so look forward in finding out."

"Ok. Well, then… see you tomorrow, Kazuki-san!"

"Yeah, you too!"

I was about to hurry back home since I want to check on Raynare, but Issei suddenly asked.

"Oh! And I forgot that I have one more question, Kazuki-san!"

"Oh? Ask away."

"Umm… what's with you and Koneko-chan?"

I blinked.

"…Wat?"

"I don't mean anything by it, but it seems like she really, really… I don't know… she stares at you a lot for some reason… wait, could it be?"

He pointed a finger at me and smiled teasingly.

"You're not secretly dating her and have recently broken up with her, have you?"

"One, I'm surprised that a boob-for-brain like you can actually tease someone and two, shut up and just go home, will you? I don't know too, ok. Just thinking about it, gives me a headache…"

"Hahaha! Well, then, I'm off! Bye Kazuki-san!"

I simply waved a goodbye and turned around to head back home.

"Well, then… I should head back too."

* * *

By the time I arrived home, I stared at it for a few moments before going in.

' _The lights are out, so I guess, Raynare's still asleep, then. Geez I could've sworn that the drug I made isn't supposed to be this effective…'_

I sighed as I opened the door.

' _If she's still asleep, then I guess I should wake her up. She must be hungry.'_

I closed the door behind me and slowly head towards her room, then when I got there, I opened the door and—

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

I saw a slightly wet and naked Raynare with a towel around her neck.

We just stared in silence until her face heats up as she throws the closes thing next to her at me; A lamp.

"A-Ah! Sorry I—!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The lamp made an impact with my face and I fell backward on my back.

I tried to get up to apologize, but she ran towards the door and closed it in an instant before I could say anything.

I sighed.

' _I am having a severe case of D_ _é_ _j_ _à_ _vu…'_

* * *

After that little shenanigan, I went downstairs to make dinner. It was nothing much, just a simple chicken curry rice.

By the time, I set up the plates and went back upstairs to fetch her. I knocked on her door and said,

"U-Umm, Raynare? Can I come in now?"

"…W-What do you want?"

I heard her answering through the door. She sounds pissed.

"Oh… well, I just want to tell you that dinner's ready, so…"

"…"

Silence fell between us, but suddenly Raynare said.

"Wh-why are you doing this?"

"Why…?"

I tilted my head in confusion.

"I told you last night, didn't I? I'm not going to let you go out on your own defenseless. I'll take care of you at least until you're strong enough to defend yourself."

"…"

"Besides, I can't just kick a beautiful vulnerable girl like you out without making sure that you'll be okay."

"…!"

I heard the door shook a little.

"Hm? Raynare? Are you there?"

"Eep...!"

I heard her squeaked shakily and raised an eyebrow.

' _The hell? Was that a squeak?'_

Little did I know that behind the door, she was trying to cover her reddening face and beating heart.

"Ooo… kay, then… Hurry up, the food is getting cold."

"I-I don't need your—"

But before she could even finish whatever it was she was about to say, I heard a loud grumble from what I assumed to be her stomach.

I put on a flat expression and simply said.

"…Right. I'll see you downstairs."

I received no answer so I went downstairs and turned on the TV before sitting on the dining table to eat my dinner.

After taking a few bites of my curry, I could see Raynare standing outside the doorway. She was fidgeting and had a blush on her face. Probably embarrassed about what happened earlier.

"Well? Aren't you going to come in and eat? I didn't make dinner to see it go to waste, you know…"

"H-Hmph."

That was all that she said before she walked slowly towards her food and took a seat, while I sweat dropped.

She stared at the food for a moment, then at me, then at the food, then back again at me.

"If you're thinking that I drugged or poisoned the food again, then you're wrong."

She stared at me for a few seconds, before she sighed and took a spoonful of the curry rice.

She hesitated for a bit, but by the time her spoon touches her tongue… well, let's just say she wolfed it down.

I smiled at her. To be honest, that was kind of cute.

I sighed

' _Great… now I feel like an asshole for interrogating her the way I did yesterday… Whatever.'_

"Do you want seconds? Or…"

"N-No, thanks…"

"Oh, okay. I'm glad you liked it!"

I took the plates and put them into the kitchen sink to wash them, but when I was about to, Raynare suddenly said.

"T-Thank you…"

"Hm?"

"I-I said thank you!"

She looked away embarrassed, while I went to wash the dishes.

"Oh… don't mention it. It's the only way I could think of to make up from what I did yesterday."

"E-Eh?"

"I apologize for my method in interrogating you yesterday. Truth to be told, I don't like it either, but you left me no choice, so… yeah, I'm sorry."

I looked back at her only to see a surprised and confused look on her face.

"Oh… that's okay… Umm…"

"What's wrong?"

"I never got your name."

"O-Oh! Ahaha! Right, right! Sorry, it kind of slipped through my mind. Geez what a terrible host I am… Anyway, I'm Kazuki."

"Is that your given name or…"

I finished washing the dishes and cut her off by saying.

"Yeah, it is. I'm an orphan so I don't have a family name."

"O-Oh! I'm sorry for—!"

"Nah, don't be. It's a thing I got over with since a long time ago, so it's fine."

"Right…"

Another awkward silence later, I decided to end it there, so I told her.

"Anyway, I'm going to play some online games after this, so if you need anything just call me. You can do whatever you like here, just don't go outside."

"O-Okay."

I stood up and walked towards the door, but stopped midway when I remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot! If you still hate me for yesterday, that's fine, but please try not to kill me while we're indoors. I'd hate it if I had to fix the house if something got damaged."

Raynare sweat dropped, thinking about how I was more concerned about my properties rather than my own life.

"I'll… keep that in mind."

"Well, goodnight then."

* * *

 _ **A Few Days Later…**_

* * *

Let's see the recap of what's been happening shall we?

So, the first few days Raynare lives with me had been awkward. I mean, of course it would. How else are you going to describe a relationship with someone that acts like he was going to kill you and then turns out to be worried about you? But anyway, I think Raynare would be okay in another one or two day, since I saw her materializing a big light spear every now and then to test the amount of mana she had.

Moving on, I haven't seen Rias nor her peerage in their clubroom since the last few days. Perhaps they're busy preparing for the tests. I tried to get back into the sealed room again, it seems like that girl locked all of the windows up to prevent me from ever getting in without breaking through the window or door.

And so that brings us to today. Today's another day of school as usual, but being a Friday, I decided to ditch class and hang out in the Occult Research Club's clubroom since they have a soft sofa and air con for me to take a nap in, not like anyone's going to show up.

One nap later, I woke up to see the reddening sky outside the window.

"Shit… was I out for that long? Geez, I really need to stop staying up late."

"And you need to stop coming here without permission."

"Huh?"

I turned toward the source of the sound to find that Rias was sitting on the desk with a reading glasses and a book looking at me not amused.

"Ahahaha, sorry… But the windows are wide open and some of them aren't even locked, so I let myself in."

She sighed.

"I'll let it slide since I'll trust you that you're not going to do anything suspicious here."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Well, you saved my peerage and you saved Asia. Those are good enough reasons for me to trust you."

She narrowed her eyes a bit.

"…for now."

"Geez, alright, alright, I'm sorry. It's not my fault your clubroom feels so damn good to take a nap in."

She laughed a bit at my comment.

"By the way, where's the rest of the peerage? They went home?"

"Yes, they did. I told them to study hard for the tests next week, so everyone went home early today."

"Oh, I see."

I nodded and she went back to reading her book. However I noticed an occasional frown she had on her face every now and then so I got curious and ask.

"So, what're you reading? Seems like you're having a problem."

"Hm? Oh, nothing much. Just chemistry… it's just that I don't understand some part about it."

"Oh? Which one?"

I walked toward her and stood behind her to see the page she was on; it was a problem about thermochemistry.

"This one."

"…Oooh, I see. Well, from the data that we know from the question, to produce 1 mol of water from hydrogen and oxygen, the thermochemical reaction releases heat equivalent to 285 kilojoule. Meanwhile, to break down 1 mol of calcium oxide into calcium and oxygen, the reaction absorbs heat equivalent to 635 kilojoule, meaning it releases 635 kilojoule of heat if we were to produce 1 mol of calcium oxide. Next, to produce 1 mol of calcium hydroxide from water and calcium oxide, the reaction releases 64 kilojoules.

So that mean, when forming one mol of calcium hydroxide out of the elements hydrogen, oxygen, and calcium, the reaction releases 984 kilojoules of heat, which is option A."

"Ah, I see! So that's how you solve it."

"Yeah, thermochemistry can be confusing if you don't know the concept. To put it simply, thermochemistry is basically just chemical reactions that involves heat."

"Wow, I didn't know you were such a good teach…er?"

Rias looked at me, looking impressed, but when we realized how close we were, we moved farther away from each other.

"O-Oh, really? Well, I don't know what to say… Thank you I guess."

I answered, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well, then, I overstayed my welcome. I don't want to disturb you so I guess, I'll just lea—"

"W-Wait a second, Kazuki-kun!"

"Yeah?"

"This might be a weird question, but… how do you think it feels to be joined with the one you love?"

At first, it sounded like a joke, but when I noticed the hint of sadness she had on her face, I can tell that she was serious.

"How… huh?"

I repeated the question and stayed silent for a few moments to come up with an answer.

"I can't tell you…"

"O-Oh… I see—"

"No, Gremory-san, I mean it. I literally can't tell you how."

She looked at me in confusion.

"What do you mean you can't? Why?"

"Why…? Well, isn't it obvious?"

"…"

"Because, no one ever liked me. How would I know how it feels?"

Rias widened her eyes, realizing what she had said.

"I… I'm sorry—"

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh c'mon, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong... Besides it's not that bad once you get used to it."

"…"

She stayed silent and looked away.

I turned around feeling like I was an asshole for trying to dodge the question she asked, so I walked toward the door and paused when I was about to exit the room.

"…but in all honesty, I think dating someone you _**don't**_ love is something that you should _**never**_ do."

Rias widened her eyes in shock and lifted her head to stare at me, but by the time she did, I was already gone.

* * *

 _ **Later That Evening...**_

* * *

The skies darkened as the sun sets in the horizon and here I was walking down the side of the road heading toward the closest convenience store I could find that might have a Weekend Late Sale to buy some groceries.

I sighed as I looked at what was inside my wallet.

' _I really should find another job soon. Fast.'_

Just for your information, no, I wasn't broke. The amount I have could still last me and Raynare for at least another one or two week.

I walked again and again and I stopped for a moment when I found the convenience store that I was looking for.

"Jackpot!"

* * *

 _ **One Shopping Trip Later…**_

* * *

"Phew! I'm glad I got all I need at the last second of the sale and they're for half the price too! Lucky!"

"You sure are, sir, hahaha! Thank you and come again!"

I got the change from the cashier and grabbed the paper bag that was filled with ingredients and some snacks that I bought.

Yes, I am the type that gets happy when this happened, so?

"Well, then… I guess I'll head home."

The automatic door opened and I walked out of the convenience store.

However when I turned to my right, I saw something, or rather, _**someone**_ sitting on the ground in front of the store.

She was… well, I'd say suspicious, but that's not the word I was looking for. Anyway, she seemed like she was a normal young girl probably around 140 centimeters tall give it or take and she had a straight long silver hair and blue eyes. Oh, remember when I said that she _**seemed**_ like a normal girl? Well… yeah, she was.

…Except for the fact that she cladded herself in silver armor with a purple dress underneath. I sweat dropped when I stared at her.

My gut was telling me, "Nope. Don't do it. No, don't you do it, Kazuki. Nnnope! It's a trap! You know it is! Don't do it, Kazuki, don't you do it!"

However, my brain told me, "Why not? She's just a girl. Probably she's just waiting for someone to pick her up after a cosplay event."

A mental debate was going through my mind… but in the end, I chose to listen to my brain.

I approached her and asked.

"Hey, there. Are you okay?"

"…"

The girl stared at me in silence and then she tilted her head in confusion.

I waited for an answer, but she kept on being silent.

'… _Perhaps she's… disabled? …or is she just being cold toward strangers?"_

I decided to elaborate why I asked whether she was okay or not.

"Umm… Well, it's getting dark soon and you're kind of, uhh, sitting here all alone, so…"

She looked away.

A tick mark popped on my head.

' _Geez, fine, I guess, I'm the stranger…'_

But then when I was about to walk away, I heard something.

 _ ***Guuu—!***_

"…"

"…"

I saw a tiny, nearly unnoticeable, blush on her cheeks and I sweat dropped.

I decided to take a custard bread out of the paper bag and said.

"Here. Just take it."

She stared at the bread for a few seconds, before hesitantly taking the bread on her hands. She opened the wrapper and took a bite.

Since she seemed like she was enjoying herself, I decided to drop the paper bag and bought ourselves some drinks from a nearby vending machine.

I sat a little further next to her and offered her the drink I bought for her, a canned melon juice, in which she accepted without saying a word. I took a bread for myself too and drank a canned coffee as she finishes her own meal.

Sitting on the ground for too long brought dust into my nose, when I was drinking my soft drink, the result was a one loud, _**loud**_ , sneeze.

"Ah… Aaaah… Aaaaaaah-CHOO! ARRRRGHHH FUCK! FAAAAK!"

With the soft drink still stuck on my throat, I sneezed really hard until in spit some of them out while the rest came bursting out of my nose and let me tell you something, _**it fucking BURNS.**_

Tears came out of my eyes as I took a tissue from the paper bag and start wiping my mouth and the insides of my nose as I whimpered in pain.

While I was doing so, I turned my head toward the girl beside me. I was expecting her to laugh or move away disgusted after my little act, but only to see that she simply stared at me for a moment before she took out a notepad and started writing.

 **[That was interesting.]**

I sweat dropped and she started to write something else after ripping the first page off.

 **[Please don't do that again.]**

My left eye twitched.

' _Like hell am I going to do this again!'_

She then ripped the page off and showed me another writings.

 **[Who are you?]**

"Hm? Well… what do I look like to you?"

She moved closer to inspect my face. She put her pen on her chin thinking about the answer, then she starting writing again and showed me what she wrote.

 **[A suspicious idiot.]**

As I read that sentence, I started chuckling, but soon my chuckle turned into a full blown laughter.

"Hahaha! I guess you're right! Hahaha!"

She didn't expect me to laugh, but when I did she gave me an incredibly tiny smile. So small that you'd miss it if you blink or don't look close enough.

I took out my phone and looked at the time which reads 07:48 PM, I was too engrossed in trying to get to know the girl in beside me to remember that I haven't made dinner for Raynare.

"Oh, shoot, I guess I better head home. Well then bye! You should head back too. If you stay here by yourself this late at night, someone's bound to hit on you. See you later!"

But before I left, I watched her write something again and showed it to me.

 **[Take care.]**

I smiled and waved her a goodbye.

* * *

On my way home, I walked through a quiet complex. It was a rather peaceful walk really.

…Well, it would be a peaceful walk, if not for the fact that I heard a scream in the middle of the way.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH—Urk!"

I looked around for the source of the scream and found out that it came from the house right beside me. I inspected the house.

The gate was wide opened as well as the front door and the lights are out. My instinct told me to run since I had a bad feeling about this, but then I realized that this might be a good opportunity.

' _Is Freed killing another victim? Ugh, I really shouldn't do this, but fuck it. Raynare told me that Freed was someone that's supposed to be famous for being a genius back in the Vatican… perhaps he knows something that might be useful.'_

I looked around to see that no one was around, so I proceeded in entering the house. I dropped the groceries I bought on the front door and pulled out a pocket knife I brought with me.

I looked around with my guards up and cursed myself for not being able to see in the dark.

' _Shit… if I had my mask, this would be sim—'_

I entered a room and stepped on something mushy. I didn't know what it was and I certainly didn't want to turn on the light because I think that the killer, who I assumed to be Freed, if not other stray exorcist or a stray devil, was still here.

I knelt on the down to touch the substance and I could feel that it was… wet, soft, sticky and… red?

I widened my eyes in realization and I immediately turned on the lights.

What I saw shocked me.

In front of me was a body of a dead person. I didn't know whether it was a man or a woman, but what I was certain was that _**it**_ was the epitome of gore.

As if a bomb exploded from inside out, the body was blown into smithereens with blood, meat, and organs scattered all over the floor and nearby wall.

I realized what was happening and was about to turn around to escape, but—

"URK!"

—A sword pierced my back and through my stomach.

My body went limp before I could do anything, but with the strength I had left, I forced myself to take a look at my assailant. Alas, I could see his/her face because he/she wore a thick robe with a hood over his/her head.

I started to gag and gurgle as the taste of copper was filling my throat and eventually I coughed blood as my vision was fading away.

And as everything around me went dark, I saw an expression from my assailant. An expression I am very familiar with when I killed my victims myself. My assailant smiled.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Welp, another chapter written and uploaded, hopefully it'll be good.

So first of all, yeah WooHoo, Eu-chan is here! Aah, my waifu~! What would I do, without you~!

:v /

…Ahem, sorry about that.

Anyway, WOW! Really? A Nearly 75 Fave and 100 Follows for my first fanfic ever?! Oh my god, I'm so happy right now! :)

Really guys, thanks for staying with me up until now! Since a few weeks ago, mid-terms and competitions I took part in were a pain in the ass so I couldn't think of anything to write 'cause I was so goddamn busy. I honestly thought that most would just leave and forget about this story 'coz they think I abandoned this story… yet here I am, finding out that the fave and follows are increasing instead of decreasing like it thought it would. Seriously, it means a lot to me.

Again, thank you everyone! This story may not be much, but I hope that you enjoyed it and will stick around for more!

Welp, I guess that would be all, so…

See ya next chapt, Capt!

:v /

* * *

 _ **OMAKE**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me: I can't think of anything to write.

 **Kazuki: SCREW YOU!**

Kazuki took a chair and threw it at me, which landed a headshot.

Me: AAARGH! MY HEAD! IT'S BLEEDING?! I'M GONNA DIE—!

 **Kazuki: Geez, shut up and relax. You're the author. Authors can't die in their own story.**

Me: Oh really? Is that supposed to be a challenge?

 **Kazuki: I don't know. Is it?**

Blood was still pouring out of my head and my vision was starting to fade.

I felt colder by each passing seconds and—

 **Kazuki: Okay! Okay! I get it! Just don't kill yourself yet! You promised that you'll never abandon the story. You can't do that if you're going to die!**

Me: …Promises are meant to be broken.

 **Kazuki: Oh no, you don't! I've suffered enough painful, slow, and embarrassing deaths for you to just throw all those efforts away! Finish the goddamn story!**

Me: Okay! Okay! Geez chill dude. Man who the hell created you?

 **Kazuki: You did, you idiot.**

Me: …Right… Well, anyway back to business. HELLO EVERYBODY! As you can see, Kazuki is joining us today for a little "Tell me about yourself" show, so we'll be having a little interview with our mortal immortal highschooler!

…

…

…

 _ ***SFX: Crickets***_

 **Kazuki: The hell happened to the audiences? Why aren't there clapping noises?**

Me: Ahaha, I might have chosen _not_ to write them just to irritate you…

 **Kazuki: … I'm leaving.**

Me: Okay! Okay! I'm kidding! Here!

 _ ***SFX: Loud Clapping from the audiences***_

Me: There! You happy?

 **Kazuki: *sigh* I hate you.**

Me: You can't hate me.

 **Kazuki: Oh? Why not?**

Me: Because _**YOU**_ are a part of my imagination. Therefore, I am _ **you**_.

 **Kazuki: Tch. Smartass.**

Me: Well anyway, we're wasting space here, so let's get right to it **. [DO YOU HAVE NUCLEAR WEAPONS?]**

 **Kazuki: Ahahahaha… What was the question?**

Me: I said, do you have nucle—

 **Kazuki: Dude, seriously?!**

Me: …Oh, sorry. Wrong script... Ah, here it is! SO! Kazuki… I've noticed that you can do anything and everything perfectly well, so the question is, Is there something that you _**can't**_ do?

 **Kazuki: Well …Isn't that obvious?**

Me: What?

 **Kazuki: I can't get pregnant.**

I pulled out a pen and a notepad.

Me: …Are you willing to test that theory?

 **Kazuki: W-Wha?! NO! DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE GO RULE 63 ON ME!**

Me: Whatever do you me—?

 **Kazuki: O-OhLook!We'reWastingEvenMoreSpace!SoLet'sMoveOnShallWe?NEXTQUESTION!**

Me: Oh? Fine. So… is there a special someone in your life?

 **Kazuki: O-Oh? W-Well that's a tough one… Well you see… yeah, there is someone…**

Me: Oh? Do tell.

 **Kazuki: It's… a person I've been wanting to get closer to for a long time. So… tall, with beautiful eyes, and a smoking hot bod, but, you know, more than anything, this person's got a lot of heart.**

Me: Awww! Well then, you must tell us. Who is it?

 **Kazuki: It's Emili—!**

Me: Finish that sentence, Kazuki. I _**want**_ you to finish that sentence. _**Do**_ _**it**_. I dare you Kazuki. I _**want**_ you to…

 **Kazuki: …**

Me: *sigh* You know what? We're not going anywhere with this conversation… so I'll leave the questions to YOU guys! Just write on the review or PM me questions about Kazuki and we'll have him answer those questions in a special Q&A chapter/omake! Ask anything you like! Everyone gets a maximum of three questions to be asked and I'll pick the most interesting one out of three of them, but be warned 'coz not all of them are going to be answered!

 **Kazuki: …Do I have a say in this?**

Me: Of course!

 **Kazuki: Wait. REALLY?!**

Me: No.

 **Kazuki: ...**

Me: Welp, let's end it right here, so… Thanks for reading! And I'm looking forward for those questions! Until then, see ya next chapt, Capt! :v /

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kazuki: SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! PLEASEEE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!**


	14. Even An Ajin Can Fear Death

**[DISCLAIMER]:** I do not own Highschool DxD and Ajin. They all belong to their respective owners. Any and every names or plots that are similar to other fics or movies are coincidental (or is it?) while the only thing I owned is my OC.

* * *

I entered a room and stepped on something mushy. I didn't know what it was and I certainly didn't want to turn on the light because I think that the killer, who I assumed to be Freed, if not other stray exorcist or a stray devil, was still here.

I knelt on the down to touch the substance and I could feel that it was… wet, soft, sticky and… red?

I widened my eyes in realization and I immediately turned on the lights.

What I saw shocked me.

In front of me was a body of a dead person. I didn't know whether it was a man or a woman, but what I was certain was that it was the epitome of gore.

As if a bomb exploded from inside out, the body was blown into smithereens with blood, meat, and organs scattered all over the floor and nearby wall.

I realized what was happening and was about to turn around to escape, but—

"URK!"

—A sword pierced my back and through my stomach.

My body went limp before I could do anything, but with the strength I had left, I forced myself to take a look at my assailant. Alas, I could see his/her face because he/she wore a thick robe with a hood over his/her head.

I started to gag and gurgle as the taste of copper was filling my throat and eventually I coughed blood as my vision was fading away.

And as everything around me went dark, I saw an expression from my assailant. An expression I am very familiar with when I killed my victims myself. My assailant smiled.

…If you are thinking that should I be worried about dying? Well, the truth is, although death was nothing more than a mere inconvenience for me, that doesn't mean Ajins can't die; nor does that mean I don't fear death.

When an Ajin dies, there would be at least a few more seconds until the body truly dies and within these few seconds lies the key of an Ajin's immortality. The faster the body dies, the quicker the resurrection takes place and therefore the stronger our body absorbs the mana around us in wide vicinity that might completely drain any and every living being within area of effect; paralyzing them since the process drained the mana out of their _**spirit circuits**_.

However, the resurrection always had an indicator for the Ajins themselves to feel, which was, they would feel their body grew somewhat hotter as they absorb more mana to heal themselves before releasing them in an explosive burst of _**anti-mana**_.

…Imagine my surprise when I realized that my body grew colder instead of growing hotter.

' _Oh shit. Oh… Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT! My body is getting colder? Why is my body getting colder?! This isn't supposed to happen unless—… Shit... There isn't any mana around here, is there?'_

I felt my body grew lighter as the darkness was about to consume everything in my mindscape.

' _So… This is how I die? Seriously? More than centuries of service and sufferings, and_ **this** _is how I die? Talk about Fate being a prick…'_

There were so many things I regret about dying... but… more importantly,

' _Sorry, Raynare… I guess, I'm not going to be able to keep my promise.'_

The darkness and cold approached me ever so slowly…

However, as I was about to accept my cruel fate, _**something**_ happened. Amidst the darkness of death's cold embrace, a booming noise of a shockwave was heard as a bright light suddenly shone and the darkness around me started to clear up.

Even in my mindscape, I couldn't help myself, but to held up my hands to block out the light that was piercing through my eyes.

Another shockwave of light occurred and I felt a sudden pull on my body. At first the pull was weak, but then another shockwave occurred again, however, this time, I could feel that it was much, much, _**much,**_ stronger. I couldn't see anything among these bright lights and before I realized it, I was already being sucked into an incredibly bright 'white hole'.

And when I got into contact, I gasped.

* * *

 _ **Third Person Point of View**_

* * *

Eucliwood Hellscythe, the Necromancer, was her name. After meeting the interesting boy that offered her, a total stranger, a meal when she needed it, she decided to follow him.

There was something strange that she noticed about the aura the boy had. She couldn't make sure what it was since she was wearing the set of armor that was specifically enchanted to suppress an incredible amount of her uncontrollable, yet unimaginable, magical capability. The armor, while it did suppress the magic from inside her body, blocks most form of magic from outside of her body too, resulting in her not being able to distinguish the difference of the auras between living beings as easy as most could.

She _**could**_ get rid of it, but unfortunately her body couldn't hold the amount of mana she had and if she did take the armor off for a particular amount of time, such an unimaginable amount of mana could slowly destroy her from the inside out.

Although the enchantments were potent, they weren't able to suppress all of her powers, resulting in stinging pains every now and then each time she expressed an emotion or tried to talk; after all emotions were a part of a soul, which is the thing that generates the life energy, mana, that every living beings needed.

Anyway, she followed him and noticed that he stopped in front of a house for a few moments before going inside. She slowly made her way toward the house… but suddenly she felt something.

The aura, the boy's aura,

' _It… disappeared?'_

She walked a little bit faster and arrived right in front of the house that the boy went into. It was dark and widely opened and—

A sound of glass shattering was suddenly heard.

She noticed a figure jumped out of a window and fled into the night. She felt worried and ran inside the house. She looked for the boy and saw a light from the second floor.

She walked upstairs and what she saw made her freeze in shock.

The boy that she had just met less than an hour ago was lying on the floor right in front of her, though that wasn't what caught her attention. What did catch her attention was the fact that there was a sword enveloped by, what she could recognize as a form of, dark magic stuck on floor, piercing the back of the boy and through his chest; nailing him into the floor. He was still gurgling and gagging as blood poured out of the hole on his back and chest.

The necromancer considered her options of whether she should help him or not, but after remembering the kindness the boy showed her, she made up her mind.

She pulled the sword out of him and threw it aside. Then, she braced herself for the pain that she knew she was going to endure for the cost of what she was about to do; she was going to revive him.

She concentrated her mind and channeled her mana into her hands and prepared herself to say her incantations.

As she channeled more mana, she could feel that the stinging pain was growing stronger and stronger. She held out her hands toward the boy and spoke,

"… _ **Don't Die."**_

A bright ungodly purple aura came out of her hands and enveloped the boy's body. The stinging pain was multiplied exponentially, however she endured it; she couldn't afford to break her concentration now, just a few more seconds and he'll—

Suddenly, the wave of mana that came out of her hands was cut off as it abruptly dissipates into nothingness.

She stared at what happened in shock. She couldn't believe what happened. There was actually a being that could _**reject**_ her power. She was snapped out of her shock when she realized that blood was still pouring out on the floor.

She repeated the process, yet his body didn't show any sign of resurrection. For the first time in her life, she remembered an emotion that she had once forgotten; despair.

She kept shooting waves of mana, over and over again at Kazuki's dying body. She kept screaming "Don't die! Don't Die! Please, just don't die!" again and again regardless of the pain.

'… _**Why am I so worried about him? I don't even know him…'**_

She asked herself.

'… _**What am I so afraid of? Isn't death supposed to be a norm that I have live with?'**_

Tears of pain and despair poured out on the side of her cheeks.

'… _**No, he's different. I know he is. So, that's why please…'**_

" _ **PLEASE DON'T DIE!"**_

With one last shout, she pushed her power to its limits as she endured the incredible pain that she felt all over her body.

A bright light blinded her for a few second and she stopped channeling her magic to cover her eyes. She slowly put her arms down to see Kazuki…

…Still dying on the floor.

She closed her eyes and cried.

' _ **I'm sorry… I'm so, so, sorry!'**_

Suddenly, she felt something that caught her attention. It was small, yet she felt it. She opened her eyes and stared at the dying boy; a black dust-like particle started appearing from his body.

She observed the phenomenon silently and fell backward when those black-dust particles suddenly came bursting out of every part of his body. The hole on his back and chest started to close and the particles started to envelop the boy's body like a cocoon.

' _ **W-What… is... this?'**_

She watched in curiosity until she noticed that the cocoon was shaking violently.

' _ **?!'**_

She was about to take cover, but alas, it was too late.

The cocoon exploded into a gigantic field of _**anti-mana**_ with a radius of over one kilometer. People within radius that were minding their own business was suddenly frozen in place as most of the mana that flowed within their body disappeared.

And the necromancer, who was weakened after using so much of her power, took the blunt force of the anti-magic shockwave and fainted on the spot.

* * *

 _ **Kazuki's Point of View**_

* * *

The first thing that I felt after I got pulled into the 'white hole' was something that made me scream; _**PAIN.**_

"AAAAAAAAARGH!"

I gasped for air as I screamed in agony as I rubbed my chest. I didn't know what happened, but I was sure about something.

 _ **Necromastery.**_

Somebody just recently practiced necromastery _ **,**_ it must be. There were no other logical explanations that I could think of beside necromastery that could explain the absence of mana around me.

Unlike necromancy, necromastery is a form of dark magic, even darker than necromancy itself. While necromancy was an art to control the dead, necromastery was an art to control the _**soul**_.

To tamper with the Essence of Life, which is one of the fundamentals that binds existence together, was a crime in and of itself; no matter the race or title of who did it. Not even the Gods or Goddesses dared to tamper with it... well, save for a few, but even then, they're all either dead or live in isolation.

Anyway, a few moments later, the pain was beginning to go away as I panted heavily as I stopped squirming and screaming in pain.

' _W-Who… who the fuck could be practicing a necromastery… right in the middle of a devil's territory? It's either he or she is an idiot or suicidal.'_

I sat up and tried to feel my hands; I noticed that my visions were still blurry and my body still felt numb.

' _But…_ **why** _, in the name of Seven Hells, am I still_ **alive** _? I'm pretty sure that I was actually dying! What the hell happened?! There wasn't any mana around and there's no way that I could resurrect unless there's a nigh infinite amount of mana around me! Who the…'_

I looked around me and paused my train of thoughts when my sight fell on a body of a small girl. In fact, it was the very same girl I met not an hour ago.

I forgot about my pain the moment I realized she was unconscious. I quickly approached her and checked whether she was wounded or not and, thankfully, she wasn't.

Then, I pressed a finger on her neck and tried to feel her pulse. I sighed in relief when I realized that she was fine.

' _What are_ **you** _doing here?'_

Was a question that I wanted to ask her.

'… _Could it be? Was she the one that saved me?'_

I looked around and saw a broken window, probably an exit made by my assailant. I looked again to find a clue, _**any**_ clue of what saved me… but in the end, she was the only one there, therefore I could safely assume that she was the one that saved me.

'… _But how did she save me? An Ajin like me need a ridiculously large amount of mana for a single resurrection, which was why I absorb mana in a wide area, and are you telling me that this girl had such a ridiculous amount of mana I needed to resurrect?'_

I looked at her in disbelief, it just felt surreal. I mean, how could such a tiny and frail looking body hold all that mana without harming itself?

' _Then again I can't use magic, so I can't make sure whether she does have such power or not…'_

I sighed in annoyance.

' _Well… there goes my fucking day-offs… Goddamn it.'_

Thinking that the person who killed me might come back, I decided to lift the little girl's body and immediately go back home.

Due to my exhaustion, the trip took longer than I anticipated. By the time I arrived at my house's front gate, I realized that it had taken me more than half an hour to get back.

I shifted the little girl on my hand a little as I thought to myself,

' _I have a bad feeling about this…'_

I walked inside and knocked on the door for a few times.

"Raynare, would you please open the door!"

But no one answered the call.

"Oi, Raynare, you there?"

Still no answer.

I was about to sigh in defeat until I heard a sudden click.

The door opened slowly, revealing a dark, unlit, room.

"…Uhm, Rayna—"

Before I could even finish, a light spear suddenly flew right beside my face, cutting my right cheek and causing blood to pour out of it.

With a funny expression, I froze in shock.

"…Dinner"

I heard her mutter.

"S-Sorry?"

I could make out a shape within the darkness, it was Raynare walking towards me slowly like some killer in a horror movie.

"Here I was patiently waiting for you to be back, lonely and hungry, and now I find you holding onto a little girl in the middle of the night?"

"…"

I stayed silent at that while trying to remain as calm as possible.

"T-There's a good explanation for this…"

"And what would that be?"

Cold sweats were pouring out of my body as I desperately tried to think of an excuse. I was never the religious type of person, but for now? God, please save me.

"… I…"

"I?"

With the most innocent smile I could muster, I said,

"I adopted a daughter for us, hon—!"

She materialized a light spear and it landed on my head in a perfect headshot.

"MmmHmm!" hummed Raynare as she ate the content on her plate with a heavenly look on her face.

I sighed in frustration.

' _This girl… Ugh, a few days ago she was all like,_ **I'll kill you!** _Or,_ **I'll have my revenge!** _But then after cooking for her more and more, she became as annoying as a puppy.'_

Raynare caught me staring at her.

"…What the hell are _**you**_ looking at, you pedophile?"

My left eye twitched in annoyance.

'… _I take that back, she's more like a spoiled bitch with an extreme yandere syndrome.'_

I shook my head.

"Nothing."

' _She_ **does** _know that once I bring out my IBM, her magic won't count for shit against me, right? Oh well, let her have her fun.'_

I lost my appetite tonight so I decided to sit on the sofa and watch something on TV.

Oh and for your information, no, I didn't tell her anything about what happened other than 'I met her a few hours ago and found her already fainted when I was going back home.' It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either… well, I couldn't really tell everything that happened to me to someone that I have only known for a few days now, could I? No, it was too risky.

Anyway, after the shenanigans that occurred around an hour ago, I laid the silver-haired girl on the sofa, since I didn't have time to bring her into the guest room right beside Raynare's room; _**cough, cough**_ , Raynare forced me to cook her dinner, _**cough, cough**_.

I turned on the TV and the news seemed to be on.

"Approximately two hours ago, a mysterious phenomenon occurred at the south-eastern districts of Kuoh that has yet to be explained. For around ten to a full thirty seconds, people seemed to somehow got frozen in place in this mysterious phenomenon we'll call a _**Time Lag.**_

The mysterious phenomenon was—"

' _Wow, people sure are dumb… there's no time-stopping magic involved here, but then again people don't know magic… oh well, I guess I—'_

However, before I could finish, a sudden sound of a spoon and a knife falling on a plate snapped me out of my train of thoughts as I felt and incredibly strong killing aura coming from behind me when the news reader continued to speak.

"—A few drivers on the road also got frozen and couldn't hit the brakes causing multiple car crashes that resulted 9 deaths and 27 severely injured, while others suffered from minor injuries. Not only that, but the phenomenon also caused damage on multiple private properties and public facilities.

Scientists are still trying to think of a scientific explanation concerning this decade's, arguably, most mysterious phenome—"

I turned off the TV with a weird look on my face as cold sweat began to pour out of my body comically.

Then I flinched as Raynare asked.

"Kazuki… That wasn't you... _**was**_ _ **it**_ **?** "

"… W-Well… Y-You heard them, a mysterious phenomenon that has yet to be explained occurred… T-That could be anything, r-right?"

"…"

The killing intent didn't seem to disappear.

It was then I realized…

I fucked up.

I closed my eyes and wait for the inevitable.

… But the pain never came.

I opened my eyes in confusion and looked back toward Raynare who went back to finish her meal happily.

I sighed in relief as I felt like a load was taken off my shoulder.

' _N-Nice save! Damn it, I have to kick this yandere bitch out as soon as possible! I_ **knew** _that I should've killed her when she told me what I wanted to know! I hate it when I make promises when I know that I'm not the type to break them…_

… _I blame my OCD_ **AND** _my libido for this... Fucking fallen angel armors and their extremely revealing features!_ **'**

I grumbled inwardly as I looked over toward the still sleeping girl beside me and noticed how peacefully she slept.

I smiled and caresses her head gently and,

"As expected, you really are a pedophile." Raynare told me with a poker face.

However I did notice she looked at the girl oddly for a split second.

Anyway, I shrugged it off as my imagination and immediately retracted my hand, a tick mark popped on my head.

I sighed in defeat and stayed silent for a few moments. Seriously, I'm going to die from excessive sighing one of these days.

Anyway, I was curious at the moment, so I decided to test how… _**useful**_ Raynare was by asking a question.

"Hey, Raynare, have you ever heard of something called 'Necromastery'?"

She paused for a few seconds to come up with an answer.

"…Well, I do know of Necromancy, but I've never heard of ' _Necromastery' before_."

"Oh, I see."

' _Ah, I see… so, she's useless then.'_ I thought to myself coldly.

"What is ' _Necromastery'_ anyway?"

"Well… basically, if necromancy is the art to control the dead, then necromastery is the art to control the _**souls**_ of the dead."

She widened her eyes.

"Souls? But… isn't that—?"

"One of the highest form of violation against the ancient law of nature? Yes, yes it is. In fact, it is such a taboo that no one knows about it anymore since every race agreed that anyone who practiced such ritual was allowed to be killed on the spot; be it gods or mortals. The only ones that know now are the… _**higher**_ - _ **ups**_ , as one would say."

She took in the information seriously and stayed silent to process what it meant, but then she narrowed her eyes at me in suspicion.

"…Then how the hell do you know this?"

I looked away and replied nonchalantly.

"… Who knows?"

I stood up and walked upstairs.

"H-Hey, wait! Where are you going?"

"Aww, you do care~" I sarcastically replied.

"I will kill you if you don't—"

"I'm beat. I'm turning in early tonight. Good night." I cut her off without looking back.

* * *

Raynare kept her cool, but inside she was shocked. Kazuki didn't realize that by telling her that one information, it gave her all the more reason to question about the enigma that had once tried to claim her life. She had nothing but a single thought.

' _ **Kazuki is more than meets the eye.'**_

* * *

I walked upstairs and locked the door of my bedroom.

I may seem laid back tonight, I may seem like I didn't care, but the truth was, what happened bothered me a _**lot**_.

' _I can't afford to make that same mistake. Today was a close call…'_

I put on a dark protective body suit and strapped on a small bag that I used to store some of my equipment.

' _I let my guard down tonight, but no more._ '

I strapped on a specialtimer _ **-**_ likecontraptionthatI madeon my chest, right where my heart was, and put on a custom made gas mask on my face.

I looked at myself on a mirror and stared at my reflection for a moment; Ilooked like a modern ninja. **(Look Up:** **Karl Ruprecht Kroenen from Hell Boy.)**

Then I opened the window and with an annoyed growl, I spoke to no one in particular as I narrowed my eyes.

"My vacay ends tonight. Whoever you are… Game on."

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Underworld, 3rd Person PoV**_

* * *

" _ **ARRRRRRRRRGH!"**_

Echoed a scream.

" _ **AAAAAAAAGH!"**_

Another cry of agony was heard.

" _ **MPH? MPH? MMMMMPHHHHH!"**_

A muffled scream of pain echoed throughout a dimly lit corridor.

These were the sounds that resounded within a dark laboratory somewhere in the Underworld, far away from the devil and fallen angel settlements.

Clicking of mechanical gears turning and the noise of unknown gases being released could be heard as a person was walking rather hastily through this dimly lit corridor.

The person had an expression that clearly stated that he was in a hurry as he rushes through a door at the end of the corridor.

"B-Beelzebub-sama! Beelzebu—!"

He froze in shock when he saw what was revealed to him behind the door.

Ajuka Astaroth, one of the Four Devil Kings of Hell holding the title of "Beelzebub", was a well-known genius that saved his race when it was on the brink of extinction with his discovery of the Evil Piece System.

However, little did everyone know about the evil experiments he did to achieve such a feat.

And now, there he was, practicing an ominous spell that seemed to turn its victim into a living bomb. The person that opened the door was (un)lucky enough to see a free demonstration since the person that was tied to an experimentation table began to scream in pain and agony before his body suddenly bloated before exploding into pieces, sending blood and organs flying everywhere.

The man fell on his ass with an expression of fear etched on his face as the blood-covered Ajuka simply turned to look at him like nothing is wrong.

"This one was too quick too… Oh, well. At least I got the explosion just about right."

"…"

"Well? What is it?"

The person looked behind Ajuka and widened his eyes when he saw the body of the dead person that exploded not too long ago began to form into what it was before it exploded and when he finally regenerated, he gasped and coughed continuously; it was as if the man had never been exploded or harmed in any way.

However, the man was snapped out of his thoughts when Ajuka walked closer toward him.

"Make it quick, I don't have all day."

"Y-Y-You might w-want to look at t-this, milord."

Shakily the man reached from under his robe and gave Ajuka a file that contained a very crucial information.

Ajuka took the file and began to read its content, his eyes widening with every word he read. By the time he finished reading he stopped for a moment.

"U-Um, sir?"

Ajuka chuckled slowly as he smiled in amusement, before he knew it, he was already laughing out loud like a maniac.

"There's only one man that could produce this large amount of anti-mana… Say, when did this happen again?"

"O-Oh, just last night, Sir."

"I see…"

Ajuka put on his poker face again and looked at the man dead in the eyes,

"Look after the lab for me. I'm putting you in charge of the facility until I return."

"E-eh?! Wait a second, y-you're going somewhere, Sir?"

"That's right. It's time… for a little meeting."


	15. Well, It's Not Like He's Busy, So Sure

**[DISCLAIMER]:** I do not own Highschool DxD and Ajin. They all belong to their respective owners. Any and every names or plots that are similar to other fics or movies are coincidental (or is it?) while the only thing I owned is my OC.

* * *

 **"GGGRAAHHH!"**

Roared a giant half-snake stray devil. With her size, she slithered through everything in her path as she was chasing Kazuki who was trying so hard to escape what was going to be his death.

 **"SSSSSTOP MOVING AND LET ME KILL YOU, SSSSSHITTY HUMAN!"**

 _'Yeah, right!_ ' Kazuki thought to himself.

He parkoured through the woods, but eventually he found himself cornered when he was met with a dead-end.

 **"SSSHA SSSHA SSSHA SSSHA SSSHA, YOU'RE DEAD!"**

Kazuki spoke through his mask.

"I was counting on it."

A ticking sound was heard as a timer suddenly rang, stopping the stray devil in confusion.

Then suddenly, the little contraption on Kazuki's chest activated and stabbed his heart.

Blood sprayed out of his chest as he knelt in pain, but then as he resurrected, he released his temporary concentration of anti-mana, or IBM, out of his body in an explosive burst of energy.

The confused stray devil was paralyzed as her strength and defenses were nullified for a full ten seconds.

Although brief, it gave Kazuki enough time to immediately rush at her and slice her neck with his butterfly knife. He hit an artery, but didn't land a killing blow on purpose.

By the time the effects wear off, the stray screamed in agony as she fell on her back. She opened her eyes to look at her assailant, only to be met with a knife between her eyes and Kazuki sitting on top of her.

"Do I have your full attention, now? Good. Judging from the size of your body, you seemed to have been living here by preying on unsuspecting visitors for a while… haven't you?"

"…"

She listened in silent as Kazuki twirled his knife around, flipping it in and out as he continued to speak.

"Not only that, but it also means that you managed to somehow remain undetected for so long from the people that are supposed to hunt you down… So, let's make a deal?"

" **A-A d-deal?"** She stuttered pathetically.

"That's right~! I have a potion that works similar to phoenix's tears on me and now I'm going to give you a chance… You tell me everything that you know about this place… and I'll give you…"

Kazuki took out a small bottle and held it in front of her eyes.

"…your salvation."

The stray devil's eyes were filled with hope as she couldn't believe her luck and thus she took the offer.

" **T-T-This place is ruled b-by the House of Gremory, b-but there are other devils that live here too! T-t-the… The Sitris! Yes, The Sitris are here too! There are also a few others, but they're not important! O-Oh and there's a way to go to the Underworld if you use the Dimensional Train at the train station!**

 **P-Please, that's all I know! So please, s-spare me!"**

She shut her eyes in fear as she held her neck to slow down the bleeding.

She waited for a few seconds and opened her eyes slowly. By the time she opened her eyes, she caught a small bottle that Kazuki threw at her.

"…a deal's a deal."

Kazuki stood up and walked away.

" **T-Thank you! THANK YOUUU!"**

With a vengeful intent, she opened the small vial.

' _How dare he…_ **HOW DARE HE MADE ME SUFFER THIS HUMILIATION!** _I'll use this phoenix tears and_ **I'LL MAKE HIM PAY!'**

She gulped down the liquid within the small bottle and then immediately rushed at Kazuki.

" **DIEEEEEE—!"**

Before she could even touch him, her body suddenly combusted into flames.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGHHHH!"**

Kazuki turned around and walked closer toward her as she was being burned alive.

"You know, when I said, _**'I'll give you, your salvation,'**_ I meant that I was giving you salvation from your pain… **I never said anything about giving you salvation from your death**.

And what better way is there to relieve one's pain other than death, right? _**HA HA HA!"**_

The stray's cried her eyes out as she kept screaming in pain as her whole body was burned into ash bit by bit.

Kazuki laughed maniacally, the louder the devil screamed, the harder Kazuki laughed.

"I can't believe that you actually fall for the oldest trick in the book! I mean, I know that you're stupid, but this takes it to a whole new level! _**HA HA HA!**_

Did you honestly believe that I was going to give you something as rare as phoenix tears? Are you retarded or something?! _**HA HA HA HA HA**_!

Well, congratulations! You managed to chug a one-hundred-percent _**PURE**_ holy water in one go!

Delightful, isn't it? _**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**_

With a betrayed look, the stray devil's screaming and squirming grew weaker as the fire burned her from inside out, while Kazuki simply laughed as he watched her suffer in amusement.

By the time she stopped screaming, her body was twitching weakly until it came into a stop as her whole body completely turned into ash, then Kazuki stopped laughing and his face became emotionless.

He stayed silent for a few moments and then spoke to no one in particular.

"Another one down… - _sigh-_ Four strays devils, a couple of wild monsters and a few others that I forgot to mention, yet I only got two names and one of which was a name that I already know…

I was hoping that the ' _ **thugs know things that no one would expect them to know'**_ logic would work in real life, but I can see now that those spy movies are nothing but a hot stinking pile of horse shit...

Damn it. Perhaps, the guys I killed were telling the truth when they said that there's only the Gremories and the Sitris around here…"

' _Too late to realize that? Well, there are seven billion humans, ten quintillion insects, as well as millions of animals and that's not even counting the population of plants, microbes, and supernatural creatures that exist all around the planet yet… Killing only nine or ten of 'em would hardly make a dent... In fact, I'd like to think that I'm helping the world by actually doing something about overpopulation…_

 _Great. Now I feel like a cold and heartless psychopath…'_

Then Kazuki paused as he realized.

' _Oh, wait… I am. Eh, whatever."_

* * *

By the time he arrived home, Kazuki looked at the time which read 05:24 AM. He sighed and took off his mask and outfit.

Since it was already early, he decided not to sleep and to make some coffee, followed by cooking up breakfast after he took a bath.

As the clock chimed as the time reached six o'clock, he set up the table and went to check the silver haired that was still sleeping peacefully on his couch, then proceeded to wake Raynare up for breakfast.

'… _Must be because of my IBM… why does this feels like a déjà vu though? Oh well…'_

"Hey, Raynare? Wakey-wakey, time for breakfast!"

"Fuck you…!" A groan was heard from within her room.

"Fine, I guess I'll just throw your food away—"

The door suddenly unlocked and she zoomed past him with her hair still a mess and being bare-naked.

Kazuki sweat dropped, "Not that I'm complaining, but wear your damn clothes!"

"Fuck you…!" She replied from downstairs.

With that he simply sighed and began his day…

But of course he had to do something about his boner first.

"…Shit."

* * *

The girl was still sleeping peacefully even after breakfast, so he asked Raynare to keep an eye on her should she wake up and then he went to school.

…In case you're still wondering, _**no,**_ Kazuki didn't fap. He simply flexed his arms over and over again as hard as he can to make his boner disappear… He was skeptical at first, but after testing that it actually worked, he'd have to thank WikiHow for the info. Ha! No more unexpected boner!

 _ **Wait…Why the fuck am I focusing on a bon—?**_

 _ **ANYWAY**_! Classes haven't started yet, so he simply sat on his chair in his classroom and looked outside the window as he tuned out the world around him as he waited for the school bell to ring.

He pondered about what to do next to figure out just where and who the hell this Kokabiel person was; other than the fact that he already know that he was probably a Fallen Angel; his name had an 'iel' as an ending for fuck's sake.

The leads he got were useless and he didn't want to check the whole city from door to door, so he was considering his options of asking Rias and her peerage.

' _But if I do that they'll become suspicious of me when they found out that I'm on some kind of a shady mission, thus leading to them perhaps betraying me and then trying to interrogate me for answers…_

 _Or, I could ask Issei to help me and told him not to tell anyone, but then again, I doubt that he'd be of any use… not to mention that he'd probably would be glad to tell Rias and throw me under the bus if she bribed him with her boobs…'_

Kazuki sighed in frustration.

' _What to do… what to do… should I give up? Should I just come out of the bag? No, that'd put me in a disadvantage... But then again, I'm at a dead-end here…_

 _I can't call MAL. They're busy enough as they are and I am supposed to help them… not to mention that I would raise suspicion if I was caught trying to contact them…_

 _Ugh… Fuck it, fine! Rias, you win! I'll try my luck and even though it's risky, you are my only safest option. If this works, then I think that my plans should pay-off… Besides I can't afford to make enemies now of all tim—'_

"Oi, green brat! I was talking to you!" A voice called him.

"H-huh? Wha?"

Kazuki snapped out of his train of thought and looked around to see who called him.

"Down here, you green brat!"

He looked down and saw a little girl. She was around 120 cm tall and had a long, bright pink hair, an ahoge, and a pair of green eyes. A small section of her hair is tied into a ponytail by a blue bow on the left side of her head. She wore casual clothes consisting of a long sleeved t-shirt under a short sleeved shirt and a semi-short skirt.

"Aaaw~ Are you lost little girl?" he asked on reflex.

The whole class gasped with their mouth agape and a face of shock and disbelief.

The little girl's eye was twitching uncontrollably as her face darkened, an ungodly aura starting to manifest around her.

"…Y-Yeah, I'm lost, so, can you help me with s-something~?"

"Oh? What can I do for—?"

Suddenly the girl pulled his shirt's collar and judo flipped Kazuki's body to the ground, then, with swiftness, she locked his arms behind his back twisting it enough to cause pain but not enough to break it; although she could if she would.

Kazuki, though, was indifferent. He was so used to physical pain that he wasn't even in pain; he was confused.

"Call me a little girl again, brat. I dare you, I _**double**_ dare you…"

"Ah, I see… I know who you are."

"Oh, really? Say it."

"You're an old hag—"

A hard karate chop was delivered to the back of his head knocking him out.

As if they were in an anime, a comical background appeared behind her as she spoke out her successfully executed secret technique.

" **Cursed Style: AMNESIA CHOP!"**

 **(A/N: The legal loli strikes her foe with a deadly karate chop, capable of erasing her victim's memories up to five minutes ago in a one quick motion.**

 **Damage type: Pure. Pierces spell immunity: Yes. Damage: 25% of target's current health points. Stun duration: 4 seconds. Mana cost: 25% of the maximum mana pool, Cool down: 10 seconds. Upgradable with Aghanim's Scepter.**

 **...D'Skill iz OP af.)**

She stood up and walked in front of the class as Kazuki regained his consciousness.

"Uuugh… wha… what happened…?"

"All right, I'll reintroduce myself, since _**one of you**_ didn't seem to pay attention earlier. My name is Utage Douraku and I will be your new homeroom teacher, since your homeroom teacher is in a coma after he unfortunately became a victim of the recent multiple car-crashes accident."

With a look of disbelief, Kazuki sweat dropped.

' _Wait… wat? But the 'accident' was just last night! And they have a substitute teacher ready to teach already? Whoa… this school sure is dedicated to torture—I mean, teach its students…'_

"Well, without further ado, let's begin the lesson. Open your book and turn to chapter three on page ninety four—"

"Umm, excuse me…"

She glared at Kazuki.

"What **?"**

"Are you lost lit—"

" **Go on, finish that sentence. I dare you. I WANT you to."**

"…"

Kazuki stayed silent with a sweat dropped as he could literally feel the amount of hate and murderous intent that she radiated into the air. He could even see that the tension also made the other students feel uncomfortable.

" **No~? A wise choice~!"** She spoke in a disturbing sing-song voice.

' _Today… is going to be a long,_ **long** _day…'_

* * *

 _ **After School (Around 2 PM), Kazuki's point of view**_

* * *

" _ **-Yawn-"**_

And yawned I did.

Here I was walking towards the Occult Research Clubroom with a look of exhaustion etched on my face.

' _Ughhh… the effects of not sleeping last night took a toll on my body… shit. I need coffee…_ **badly.** _'_

When I arrived at the old school building, I was tempted to try and break into the sealed room again, but if I do, then the whole peerage might catch me red-handed and they'd lose their trust in me, so I decided not to.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

And I walked in.

"Ara~ Ara~ if it isn't Kazuki-kun~! Come on in and have a seat."

"Good afternoon, Himejima-senpai. Thank you."

"Mou~ I told you so many times, just call me Akeno~!"

"R-Right."

' _Not sure whether or not to feel happy about having a sexy sadistic devil vixen being close to you…'_

I looked around to see the occupants of the room. There were Rias, obviously, Kiba, Koneko, Issei and, last but not least—

"K-Kazuki-san?"

"Y-Yo, Asia-chan!"

We stayed silent for a few moments before she suddenly bowed to me.

"Thank you, so much, Kazuki-san! I-I'm really sorry for worrying you and causing you so much trouble that day!"

Even though she was the one apologizing, a pang of guilt washed over me.

"Raise your head, Asia. I appreciate the gesture, but it wasn't your fault. I'm the one that's supposed to apologize. I'm sorry for breaking my promise that I'd keep you safe."

I knelt in front of her.

The others were shocked when I did that, but I ignored their stares.

"W-Waaa, K-Kazuki-san! P-Please stand up! I forgive you, so please—!"

I looked up and chuckled at her.

"You are too kind for your own good, you know?"

"E-Eh? I am?"

I laughed in amusement when I saw her confused face.

"Never mind."

"So, Kazuki…" Rias called me. "What brings you here?"

"Oh… well, simple really." I gave her a serious look. "I'll cut to the chase. I'd like to propose an alliance."

Everyone except Rias had a slight look of surprise on their face. Rias however, smirked victoriously.

"Oh? And what's in it for me?"

"I'll be honest with you, I don't have anything to offer you…"

She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"…Then I can't—"

"However. I can offer you one thing. One thing that I don't give people easily…"

"And that is…?"

"My service."

Now, it's Rias turn to be surprised.

"… Your… service?"

' _Judging from the way he spoke… it seems like he's desperate. Today I saw him kneeling in front of a girl he failed to save and now he's technically begging to me for an alliance? Where is the manipulative and smartass boy that I met a few days ago…?'_ was what went through Rias' head.

But that's exactly what I want her to think.

"That's right. I want to propose an alliance with the following terms that you must agree. One, we shall not invade each other's privacy, and two, whenever one needs help, the other must, or at least try to, help the one that needed it. Should the other refuse to help, then they must give a reasonable reason to justify their actions.

Basically, you help me and I'll help you.

And that is all for my terms and conditions, so how about it? Do we have a deal or not?"

She stayed silent for a few seconds, processing the words I said in great detail.

"If you're thinking that I'm going to trick you again, don't be. I'll be honest with you, I need information _**and**_ protection. I'll go into details later on, but for now my question stands:

Do we have a deal or not?"

"… Even if I would take it… how do _**you**_ know that I'd need help? I have my peerage, and I am confidence in their skills and talents, so tell me one good reason why should I accept your offer?"

Kazuki then pulled out something out of his pocket and put it on the table. They were fragments of bat-like wings.

"What is thi—?" Rias widened her eyes in shock. "T-This is—?!"

"Fragments from four of the most wanted stray devils in Kuoh. I… sent them back to where they belong one by one just last night."

"B-But, we've been looking for them since—"

I cut her off with the look that says, ' _My point exactly.'_

"…Kazuki I—"

 _ ***Knock, knock, knock!***_

Rias looked at me and I told her, "It's okay, take your time."

She nodded, turned around and said, "Come in!"

The door opened and who entered was a girl with a short jet-black hair and red-framed glasses on her face. Behind her were a light-brown haired boy and another girl with a long straight jet black hair and blue-framed glasses on her seemingly emotionless face, this one having a chest that was bigger than the first one.

"A-Ah! That lady!" Issei exclaimed.

"Who's she?" Asia asked.

"She's Shitori Sona-senpai, the student body president here. The girl behind her is the vice president, Shinra Tsubaki-senpai. And… wait a minute; they brought the whole student council with them?"

"Oh? I'm impressed that you actually know a thing or two about your own school." I commented.

"S-Shut up! I've met her before when the kendo girls beat me up and brought me to her after they caught me peep—W-wait, why am I even telling you this?"

"…I was going to ask you the same thing." I sweat dropped.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Rias.

"We've both acquired more slaves, so we wanted to introduce everyone properly." Replied the girl I assumed to be Sona.

"' _Slaves'_? S-She can't mean…?" Issei whispered.

"Her real name is Sona Sitri. She is the head of one of the top class Devil clans." Akeno explained.

' _Oh? So this is the Sitris? Whoa, I haven't even started on looking for them and yet here they are! Seems like today's my lucky day!'_ I watched in silence.

"W-wait, so there are other devils here in this school?"

"Didn't you tell them about us, Rias-senpai? It also concerns me that fellow demons didn't even notice our existence." The light-brown haired boy said.

"Saji, we have decided to turn a blind eye on each other. It's only natural that Hyoudou-kun wouldn't know about us." Sona replied.

"Wait, aren't you the guy who recently joined the student council? If I'm not mistaken… aren't you from class 2-C?" Issei asked him curiously.

"Saji Genshiro. He is my pawn." Sona answered the question.

"This is my pawn, Hyoudou Issei and my bishop, Asia Argento." Rias introduced them to her.

Then everybody's eyes were on me.

"O-oh! I'm Ka—"

"Ah, yes, the delinquent. You're not a part of Rias' peerage; I don't need to know you." I was about to introduce myself, but Sona cut me off and they all looked away from me.

Tick marks popped around my head as my eye twitched, but I kept my composure.

'… _this bitch.'_

"So you're a pawn too? We're so similar!" Issei spoke enthusiastically.

"To be called 'similar' to the swine who's a part of the most perverted trio on campus... my pride has been deeply wounded." Saji mocked.

"H-huh? The fuck did you say, jackass?!"

"Oh? You wanna fight? I may be a beginner, but I've already got four pieces under my belt!"

"Saji, cut it out. You might want to know that he has claimed _**eight**_ pieces." Sona interrupted.

"W-Wait? _**Eight…**_ but isn't that all of them? Are you kidding me? This guy?"

"Shut up!" Issei shouted comically.

"I'm sorry, Hyoudou-kun, Argento-san. I hope that you all get along well as fellow pieces. _**Right**_ Saji?" Sona turned to Saji and gave him a... _**special**_ glare.

"U-Uh… R-Right. Well, nice to meet you." He extended a hand and Asia grabbed it first and smiled.

"Pleased to meet you too, Saji-kun! I hope that we can get along!"

"Oh! It's an honor to meet such a pretty girl like you—!" But before he could even finish, Issei shook his hand with his forcefully.

"Y-Yo! Nice to meet you too! But if you lay a finger on her again, _**you're dead**_."

Saji countered by squeezing Issei's hand as hard as he could too.

"Want to keep that blond chick all to yourself, eh? As expected from a horny beast. Just so you know, I've been given permission to claim my pet, while you are still stuck hanging fliers!"

"Oh yeah? Well, my president gave _**me**_ permission to get a pet _**before**_ you!"

Sona had a look of surprise.

"Oh, did you, Rias?"

"I did. I was thinking next weekend after the mid-term, maybe…"

"But a new pet can only arrive once per month…"

"In that case, how about we have a duel to determine who gets the pet first?"

"A duel?"

"Whoever wins gets permission to claim his pet."

"I hope you didn't have a Rating Game in mind…"

"I would never! Besides, there's no way I could get permission for that."

"Ah, that's true… and besides, there's your health to consider—"

Rias' emotion suddenly changed.

"That has nothing to do with this."

' _Sudden change of emotion... Words shared among close friends … Ambiguous and vague hints… So, she has a problem, eh? I can use this to my advantage.'_

But then she immediately smiled again.

"That's right! Let's be high school about this and determine the victor through sports!"

…

…

…

…

' _Did I… Did I just get ignored…?'_

* * *

After a discussion, they settled with a game of tennis. The game was going to be a two-on-two group match with Rias playing with Akeno against Sona who was playing with Tsubaki. They all wore skirts and sleeveless sports uniforms, combined with their natural devilish charm, it was no wonder that they attracted lots of students that were still around the school; mostly boys, obviously.

If it wasn't to watch them play, then perhaps they were just there to see the jiggle physics, was what went through my mind at the moment.

…And seems like I was correct. Panty shots, jiggles, panty shots, jiggles; lots and lots of jiggl— _ **GODDAMN**_ _**IT**_ , _**STAND**_ _**DOWN**_ _**SOLDIER**_!

"Take this! Sitri-Spin ball!" A magic symbol appeared around Sona's racket as she hit the ball, which then moved extremely fast.

"15-30!"

"Fine, then. Let me show you the magical power of a Gremory clan that far surpasses yours! Prepare yourself, here I come!" Rias then served the ball with her own brand of magic symbol.

And so the game turned into a full-blown war.

* * *

"…So in the end, a victor couldn't be determined." said Koneko as she held the destroyed tennis rackets that were used in the match.

"I have to say, though… the match escalated quickly." I commented as I poked at the destroyed racket.

"For once, I agree with you." Koneko replied.

I raised an eyebrow, ' _Oh? Is she finally opening up for me?'_

"So… what's next?" Issei asked.

"The president and Akeno-san are currently in a meeting with the student council to decide that." Kiba explained. "They should be back by—"

The door opened and entered Rias and Akeno.

"So? How did it go?" I asked both of them.

"It's decided. The duel will take place tonight at seven o'clock. We agreed to finish this as fast as we could so that we may still have enough time to study for next week's mid-term test." Rias answered.

"And the duel would be…?"

"Dodge ball! A simple, yet challenging, game of skills and teamwork that would determine the winner. So, let's all do our best for Issei and Asia-chan, okay?"

A chorus of 'Yes, President!' was the answer that she got from the rest of the peerage.

I sighed, seeing that I am no longer needed here.

"… Well, good luck you guys! I'll just head home and—" I gave them a pair of thumbs up as I walked away, but then Rias pulled my collar and cut me off.

"Oh, no, you don't! You said that you want to propose an alliance..."

"... Rias, what are you doing…"

"I've decided! I'll accept your offer, so now you must become a part of the Occult Research Club!"

"Wha—?! NO! That's not what we agreed—!"

"I distinctly remember that you said, ' _You help me,_ _**and I'll help you.**_ ' Unless you're going back against your words, I suggest that you _**do as I say.**_ " She smirked evilly.

"Urk." ' _Shit… I did_ **not** _think this through…'_

" Well, then! I'll see you tonight!"

"W-Wait, b-but—!"

* * *

"…It's official. I literally killed myself." I groaned.

"Oh, lighten up! This is _**your**_ term that we agreed on!" Rias laughed.

"Whatever…"

The gym door opened and entered the student council.

"So you finally came."

"So it seems."

"Scared, Sona?"

"You wish."

"Well then, shall we?"

"After you, Rias."

The umpire then blew the whistle and shouted, "Everybody take position!"

We all took our respective position and got ready.

"The rule is simple. Hit someone with a ball and they're out! Catch a ball from someone and they're out! Holding the ball for more than five seconds and you're also out! There are no other rules beside the ones mentioned! Any questions?"

I raised my hand and began to speak. "Ye—"

"No? Good! Let's start in three…! Two…!"

"Oi, oi, don't ignore me!"

"—One…!"

Then she blew the whistle.

Just as the whistle was blown one of the student council member threw her ball at us. However, what caught my attention was the fact that she had a magic symbol on her hand and after the ball was thrown, you guessed it, it was fast as fuck.

The ball was coming for me, but thanks to lady luck and my reflexes, it missed me.

However, Koneko, who was right behind me, couldn't dodge in time and the ball strikes true at its target. Koneko tried to dodge and the impact ripped her clothing in half, exposing her blue polka-dot... bra? Does something as small as her chest even need a—?

"OUT!" the umpire shouted at Koneko.

"H-Hey, are you okay?" I asked her worried.

"This is no problem…" She walked away emotionlessly.

"…R-Right. Sorry." ' _The umpire never said anything about no-magic-allowed… and that means…'_

I widened my eyes in realization.

"Take this!" Tsubaki punched her ball at Rias, but she intercepted it, causing a part of her sports uniform to get slightly ripped from the sheer impact of the ball.

"OUT!" the umpire shouted at Tsubaki.

"I'm impressed. You caught my queen's serve full-on." Sona told her.

"Hmph! Who do you think I am?!" She threw the ball at her and used her own magic to boost up her ball mid-air. The effect was the ball moved so fast that it burnt into a fiery ball of fire.

Sona managed to dodge the ball, but unfortunately, one of her peerage fell victim to the stray ball and got her clothing burned away. I'm not going to ask how, but just know that it happened.

"Uwooo!" Issei had a perverted grin on his face.

And me? I simply ran around rolling and dodged the incoming projectiles that were aimed towards me.

' _Oi, oi, this game turned into a warzone!'_

"Careful, Kazuki-kun~! Don't let your guard down~!" Akeno jumped over me and caught a ball that was supposed to hit my back.

Oh, and I got a perfect view of her camel toe in the process.

I had a nosebleed and fell on back. "C-Critical hit…!"

The game went on and on until the only ones left were Rias, Issei, and me, versus Sona's team who outnumbered us two to one.

Then out of nowhere, a magic-boosted ball flew towards me when I was about to recover. I was quick to regain my senses and managed to dodge the incoming projectile.

It was then I realized that the ball was still flying forward towards…

"Uwooo! Bouncy oppai! Bouncy oppai everywhere! This is heav—!"

"I-ISSEI LOOK OUT!"

"Huh—?!"

Unfortunately… the ball hit its target. Everybody paused the game as every boy in the room cringed in pain as they watch Issei slowly fall to the ground, holding his crotch in pain as his face paled.

I quickly moved towards him and held his twitching body on my arms.

"Issei!"

"Ha… Ha…"

"Don't talk! Somebody call an ambulance! **MEDIC**! **MEEEDIIIC**!"

"H-Hail, Oppai…"

" _ **ISSEI!"**_

Everybody sweat dropped at my antics.

"O-Out!" The umpire shouted at Issei.

A few student council members that were on stand-by came and brought Issei's fainted body up out of the field, followed by Asia who was already out of the game and tried to help by healing him.

"Another one down, Rias. You're outnumbered and running out of power. Surrender now and I might let your new members join me to get their pets." Sona taunted.

" _ **Tch**_. Don't get all cocky, when you haven't even win the game yet!" She narrowed her eyes.

Sona closed her eyes and put on a victorious smile on her face, "Very well, then… Everyone get ready." Her underlings took the balls that were on the ground.

"Kazuki, get read—K-Kazuki?" I was still in a kneeling position since Issei was ' _ **hit'.**_

"Aim."

"Kazuki, snap out of it! KAZUKI!"

"FIRE!" They all brought out their magic symbol and punched the balls toward us.

Rias closed her eyes and brought her hands over her body to block the balls… but the balls never came.

She opened her eyes to see me standing in front of her, my back turned on her. She realized that I caught one of the balls that were directed toward us while the rest seemed to have missed their targets.

"K-Kazuki-kun?"

It was then everyone could feel the ungodly aura that was radiated from my body.

" _ **To harm the 'future' of a man… to endanger the essence of a man's very existence… how dare you…"**_

I looked up and my eyes burned with a blazing inferno.

" _ **HOW DARE YOU COMMIT SUCH INJUSTICE?!"**_

"C-COME AGAIN?" was what everybody said as they sweat dropped.

" _ **Unforgivable!**_ _ **I'LL AVENGE YOU, ISSEI!"**_

I took the closest ball and held it on my hand.

" _ **KORYAAAA!"**_

I materialized my IBM in a form of a gauntlet. The anti-mana removed the limitation of my muscle, granting me enhanced physical power as I threw the ball.

While it wasn't as quick as the balls they threw, it was enough to catch them off guard.

"Scatter!" Sona yelled toward the rest of her peerage.

However, it was too late.

The ball I threw hit the ground as I calculated and it bounced off the ground. With the amount of force I put and the angle I threw, the ball ricocheted off the ground and hit one of them before bouncing on, hitting two other players.

"O-Out! You three are out of the game!"

Before Sona could even voice her confusion and disbelief at what just happened, I interrupted her by throwing a ball toward her face.

She ducked and dodged the ball, "You missed!"

" _ **I wasn't aiming for you!"**_

The fast ball hit the wall behind her and bounced toward the ground. The ball then bounced off the ground hitting two other players of her team from behind.

"O-OUT!"

Everyone was silent in both shock and awe. The odds have now turned in Rias' favor.

' _The rule never stated that you_ **can't** _bounce a ball when you are trying to get someone out of the game. It simply said 'hit someone and they're out.'_

… _B-but still! He took out five of my peerage within twenty seconds? How did this happen?!'_ Sona ranted in her mind. "You bastard… Just who _**are**_ you?!"

" _ **Just your everyday delinquent seeking justice for the sin you committed against all men in the world!"**_

"You're still going on with this?"

" _ **Prepare thyself! FOR NONE SHALL BE SPARED!"**_

I took two balls in my hands and threw them one by one.

' _Here it comes!'_ Sona prepared herself.

However, she realized that the ball wasn't going towards her; it was falling to the floor. Behind the first ball was another ball going straight at her.

' _The first attack is always a feint, huh? Well, I got you now!'_

She ignored the first ball and focused on preparing herself to catch the second ball. Time seemed to slow down at the moment she was about to catch the second ball and—!

Everyone was silent.

…then—

"O-OUT! T-The winner goes to the Gremory Peerage!"

"W-What happened…?" Sona sat on the ground in confusion as she tried to remember what happened.

What happened was, the first ball that fell toward the ground bounced off toward the second ball that she was about to catch. The impact steered the second ball off course causing the ball to slip out of her grasped in the split second where she was about to catch the ball.

Meaning…

"You failed to catch and touched the ball, that's what happened." I told her as I stood right in front of her.

She looked up slowly to face me, her face filled with shock and disbelief at what happened.

' _B-But S-Sona had the upper hand! And he defeated her in no less than one minute? Just who_ **ARE** _you, Kazuki?!'_ was what went through everyone's head.

"Oh well, sorry for that… I got carried away. Here let me help you up." I extended a hand at her.

She paused for a few seconds and slowly reached toward my hand, but then she suddenly flinched and looked away.

' _Err_ _…Was …was that a …blush?'_

"I-I expected no less from you, R-Rias!" She stood up on her own and tried to keep her composure. "A-as promised, your side will get access to the new pet first. Everyone clean up and then you can go home."

"Yes, Sona-kaichou!" Her peerage replied.

"R-Right…" Rias couldn't say anything as she was still too shocked at what happened, just like the rest of her peerage.

They all then stared at me thinking of perhaps a way to thank me… but in the end, no one said anything and we all simply stared at each other in silence.

I scratched the back of my head and said, "Well… this is awkward…" but silence was all I get out of them.

"Oh yeah, It's late and I have to go. So… see you guys tomorrow?"

"A-Ah, yes, of course. Good night."

I simply waved my hand without looking back.

That night, Rias and her peerage didn't even celebrate their victory for they were too distraught with a single thought.

" _ **Who are you, Kazuki?"**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

BOOM! DOUBLE CHAPTERS! I'm sorry for not updating as soon as I can, but life is being a dick to me and I couldn't update as soon as I can…

Not only that, I have the end of semester tests coming up on the 28th of November… shit.

I know that I always make excuses about my real life problems, but… - _ **sigh**_ \- You know what? Never mind. I'm sure that we all know how much of a dick life can be to someone.

Anyway! If you haven't noticed yet, yes, I am a lolicon. Got a problem? Screw you! :v / #MoeIsLove #LoliIsLife

Douraku Utage is one of the best underrated waifu of all time! XD

Nah, JK, but for real though, this is perhaps the last time that I'll make a cameo of characters from other anime. (Yes, Douraku Utage is here only as a cameo. Nothing more, nothing less.)

…Oh and you might already know this, but I'll admit, Kazuki _**is**_ a pseudo-Gary stu. There are also writer ex machina moments too here, but I assure you that there's a reason why Kazuki is basically good at everything. All shall be revealed as the story progresses, so stay tuned!

Again, I thank you all for the supports you've given me and I hope that I can still entertain you 'til the foreseeable future! :3

Welp, I'm wasting writing space here, so without further ado,

See ya next chapt, Capt!

:v /

* * *

 **~ OMAKE ~**

* * *

 **Kazuki** : _**-sigh-**_ Why is life being such a dick to me…?

 **Me** : Maybe it's because you killed lots of people that night?

 **Kazuki** : I know that I killed them, but c'mon! It wasn't on purpose! Hell, I was DYING at that same night too!

 **Me** : …Doesn't change the fact that you killed those people and yet you never felt guilty about it. It's about time you suffer your fate.

 **Kazuki** : I know, but still-!

 **Me** : It's called karma and it's pronouced Ha-Ha-Ha!

 **Kazuki** : ...I hate you.

 **Me** : Welp... that's it folks!

 **Kazuki:** Oh? What a shitty omake this is.

 **Me:** Oh screw you! I'm having a lot of pressure from school! You can't blame me for always having a writer's block! Geez!

 **Kazuki:** Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever.

 **Me:** - _ **sigh**_ \- Oh well... anyway, I'd like to remind you guys to give me some questions that you might want to ask Kazuki for a special Q&A Chapter. I only got three questions since the last one and a half months and they came from the same guy... I'm not forcing you but... there must be SOMETHING that you might wanna ask him... right? So yeah, just leave the question in my PM or Review. Everybody gets the chance to ask three questions and it could be about ANYTHING you want! Hell, you can even ask him about something that's not even related to the story! Come on, guys, just don't leave me hanging here... :'(

 **Kazuki** : Oi, oi, I think you just triggered flag somehow.

 **Me** : Oh?

 **Kazuki** : People are going to ask me weird stuffs if you say that!

 **Me** : Well... Nobody cares! Anyway, see ya next chapt, Capt! :v /

 **Kazuki** : GODDAMN I—!


	16. Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

**[DISCLAIMER]:** I do not own Highschool DxD and Ajin. They all belong to their respective owners. Any and every names or plots that are similar to other fics or movies are coincidental (or is it?) while the only thing I owned is my OC.

* * *

 _ **Issei's PoV**_

* * *

The school bell rang as the sun was starting to set. Here I was packing up my stuffs after fighting in the battle called, 'The Final Day of The End of The Semester Test'.

Just simply thinking about it turned my expression into a grimace; especially when I think about the score I'll get when the test results are released.

' _Meh_ , _Screw_ _it_ _ **.**_ _I'm not a smart person, anyway… More importantly, we're going to celebrate our previous victory, tonight! WooHoo!_

 _But, geez, I don't know what exactly happened that night a few days ago… I remembered the 'last hit' that knocked me out, but that's about it… I'm just glad Prez and the rest won!_

… _Ah! Maybe if I tell her that I sacrificed myself for the team to win, she'd let me touch her boobs! YOSHA! I'll give it a shot!_ _ **'**_

"Guhehehehe…"

"I-Issei-san?"

"Hmm? What is it, Asia?"

"…No, it's just that, aren't we supposed to go get Kazuki-san? I'm afraid that if we wait too long, he'd already left the school."

"Oh, right! Well then let's go."

"Yes!"

We walked out of our classroom and headed for Kazuki's classroom. However, I didn't know what to say to her and since the corridors were also devoid of any students, it left us with an awkward atmosphere.

Oh yeah, speaking of Kazuki…

"You know... Now that I think of it, after the night we had that dodge ball game, Kazuki-san was nowhere to be seen."

"Issei-san, you noticed it too?"

"Well... Yeah, I asked his classmates yesterday and they told me that he was never absent during the tests."

"Then how come he never stopped by the clubroom anymore?"

"Hmm, that's a... wait. Ah, that's right! His classmates also told me that he was being rather… suspicious."

"Suspicious?"

"Yeah. Something about being nearly late almost every day, just a few seconds away from the tests being started, and looking like he hadn't slept for days... They also told me that he immediately turned in his test's answers and hurriedly went home whenever it was time to go home. Every single day."

"E-Eh, really? Then shouldn't we tell President Rias about this?"

"I already did, but she only told me to keep an eye on him…"

"I-I see…"

Silence fell between us again, however I noticed that Asia was smiling happily beside me.

"Well, anyway, you look happy. Did something good happen to you?"

"E-Eh? Oh, nothing! It's just that… walking alone together in this corridor with you… it kind of makes me happy." She told me with a blush.

"I-Is that so? Well I'm happy too!" I replied as my face reddened a bit. "O-Oh, look. We're here."

I opened Kazuki's classroom's door and I saw…

Nothing.

"Ah, he's not here…"

"He's not? Oh no! What should we do now, Issei-san? This is bad!"

"Well… he tends to keep to himself for some reason. More importantly, why is this bad? We can always celebrate with the others!"

"Of course, it's bad! Kazuki-san won the game for us, so it's only right for us to invite him to celebrate it!"

"E-Eh? He did?! Why didn't anybody tell me?"

' _Oh great, now I feel like I'm a dick for ditching the guy that won our game.'_

"Don't you have any way to contact him, Issei-san?"

"No, I don't. Not even his address… Geez, I _**knew**_ that I should've forced him to give me his phone number…"

"…Forced… him? Why would you do that?"

A torrent of memories went through my head,

* * *

" _ **NO! I am NOT going to give you my number or email!"**_

" _ **Oh, come on, Kazuki-san! Why? Aren't we supposed to be Brothers in Boobs?!"**_

" _ **Oi, oi! Don't go around spouting nonsense about me! Besides, I know for a fact that you'd DEFINETELY spam me lewd pics the moment I give you them to you!"**_

" _ **But I need to share the gift of Oppai to the wor—!"**_

" _ **No!"**_

" _ **But oppai—!"**_

" **NO** _ **!"**_

* * *

"Uh… Let's just say that, he had his reasons…"

"Damn right, I do." Spoke a familiar voice from right behind me.

I turned around and was met with an _**extremely**_ scary mask; it was a Freddy Krueger mask.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Both Asia and I screamed in unison.

…A-And, I _**definitely**_ didn't scream like a little girl, Okay!

"Bwahahahahaha! You should see the looks on your faces! Oh man, they were priceless!"

Kazuki took off his mask and laughed his ass off.

"That wasn't funny, you ass!"

"Issei-san is right, that wasn't funny, Kazuki-san! For a second, I thought that my heart was going to stop beating!"

"Hahaha, S-Sorry, I can't help it, hehehe." After he finished laughing, he yawned laudly and asked, "So… What's up?"

It was then Asia and I noticed the thick bags under his eyes and his pale face that looks like he was about to faint anytime soon.

"K-Kazuki-san, are you alright?"

"Yeah, you look like crap…"

He gave us another hearty laugh, "It's fine, it's fine. It's just an occupational hazard. I'm used to it."

"Occupational? Are you working part-time or something?"

"Something like that."

"Even so, please, don't push yourself too hard, Kazuki-san!" Asia chided. "Would you like me to heal you?"

"I don't think that healing me would make any difference seeing that I'm suffering from no injury." He rolled his eyes, "Geez, guys, I'm okay. Trust me. I know my own limits very well, so don't worry."

"Well… if you say so…" Asia muttered in concern.

"ANYWAY! Why were you looking for me again?"

"Oh right! Prez said she wants to invite you to our celebration party for our previous victory, so we've come to pick you up." I quickly answered.

"A party? Now?"

"That's right! You're coming right, Kazuki-san? After all, you won us the game that night!"

"Oh… well, I've got nothing to do tonight, so might as—Hm?"

But before he could finish, a couple of footsteps were heard coming toward us.

"Eh? The student council president and the vice president?" Asia said clearly confused.

"Good afternoon." Sona greeted us with a smile, while Tsubaki remained silent.

"G-Good afternoon…" I hesitantly replied while Asia remained silent.

Well… it stayed like this for a few seconds; I mean, imagine how awkward it was to meet the person that you've recently defeated in a war; yes, I'm calling that night's game a war since it was definitely _**NOT**_ a game at all.

Kazuki didn't say anything and merely look at me and Asia, then toward Sona and Tsubaki curiously. Then he sighed after realizing the awkward atmosphere around us.

"Good afternoon! So, uh, to what do we owe the pleasure of the student council president gracing us with her presence?" Kazuki asked her while bowing a bit.

I was shocked and stunned silent with a look that completely says, 'WTF?! WHERE DID HE LEARN THIS KIND OF LANGUAGE?'

The rest of the girls were taken aback a bit though; they clearly weren't expecting Kazuki to say such thing.

"My, my, who could've thought that our troublesome delinquent was such a gentleman?" Sona giggled, "Though, your face ruins it."

Kazuki's eyebrow seemed to flinch in annoyance for a second, "Ahaha, right..." The tension seemed to lessen greatly as the laughter died down. "Anyway! For real though, what's up?"

Sona and Tsubaki seemed to notice his evident fatigue. "Kazuki-san, are you okay?"

"Hm? Yes, yes, I'm fine; nothing that a good night sleep can't fix. Anyway, what were you saying?"

"Ah, yes. You see, after the skills you've shown that night, I've come to apologize for ignoring you on the day we met. You weren't a part of Rias' peerage so I wasn't going to question who you were for the sake of not intruding your privacy.

I hope that you'd give us a chance to reintroduce ourselves."

"Oh… Well, don't bother doing that. It's fine really, I'm used to it."

"Used to…? Oh, I see."

"Yeah… well, then!" suddenly Kazuki's eyes narrowed a bit, "…Let's talk about why you _**really**_ came here, now, shall we?

I doubt that the student council's president and vice president would bother to go out their ways to meet me face to face just merely to 'apologize and reintroduce themselves.' Even if you did, you'd probably sent someone else to do it. So that begs the question…" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "What business does the student council president have with a nameless school delinquent?"

Sona's smile seemed to lessen a bit as her eyes narrowed.

"I'm impressed. You're really perceptive, aren't you?"

"Meh, occupational hazard." Kazuki told her nonchalantly as he waved his hands.

"You're right. I'm here because I'd like to book us an appointment for a little… private chat to familiarize ourselves, wouldn't you agree?"

Kazuki raised an eyebrow.

"…And what if I don't?"

"Then, I guess I'd have to… _**compromise.**_ I'm sure even Rias wouldn't mind to share her 'assets' with her childhood friend, if it was for a reasonable reason."

"Oh? Do tell, what this ' _reasonable reason'_ is, Mrs. Shitori?"

Sona smirked, "That seems to be the question, isn't it?"

Kazuki snorted in amusement.

"Umm, Issei-san?"

"Hm? What is it, Asia?"

"It's already half past four…"

"E-eh? Umm… Ano…" I tapped on Kazuki's shoulder, "Sorry to interrupt, but it's time, Kazuki-san."

"Oh right… Sorry, not today it seems. I'm busy at the moment." He told Sona.

"I see. Then I'm looking forward to our next meeting."

"As am I… Have a good day, Shitori-senpai. Shinra-senpai."

With that the two of them left without another word.

"So! Shall we?"

"Ah, right. Let's go!"

* * *

 _ **Kazuki's**_ _**PoV**_

* * *

Rias raised her cup, "One… two… Cheers!"

"CHEERS!" The rest of us, excluding me and Koneko, followed in unison.

"Good work, everyone! Today is the end of the tests and I'm very happy to tell you that we are going to get Issei's and Asia's pets tomorrow and that is, of course, thanks to our newest member of the club, Kazuki!"

All of them clapped their hands, except for Koneko who seemed indifferent. This kind of hurts actually.

"Well, I'm just sticking up to the end of my bargain, Gremory-senpai. Thanks anyways." I bowed in gratitude.

"Please, just call me Rias."

' _Oh? Change of attitude much?'_

"Oh… Right." I smiled at her.

Then everybody started to chat toward each other. Issei was telling a story, Asia sat right next to him and was blushing, while Kiba and Akeno listened to the interesting things he had to say. That left me with,

"So… I guess, it's my turn to stick with the end of _**my**_ bargain, huh?" Rias asked me after taking a sip of her drink; an iced tea made by Akeno.

"It seems so."

"Well, then. What do you want?" She looked at me dead in the eyes with a serious look.

I stayed silent for a few seconds and then I shook my head and smiled, "We can worry about that later. For now, let's enjoy the time we're having, shall we?"

She stayed silent, then I decided to push my luck, "…Besides, you seem to need my help more than I need yours."

She widened her eyes a bit, but her eyes softened as she sighed, "Really, Kazuki-kun. I regret not trusting you since the day we met."

I widened my eyes.

' _Is she lying? No… No, her pupils are dilated. I've studied a person's eye. There are six eye movements that reveal motives, then fifteen variations of each one._

 _On everyone I faced—even the most hardened person—the pupils contract or expand depending on emotions. Happiness, laughter, affection; the pupils open. Fear, anger, hatred; the pupils close._

 _In this case, her pupils are dilated; a sign of good_ **-** _intent; a sign of_ **truth.**

 _Is this really what it takes just to gain a trust from a Gremory? A single favor? Well… it's either she's really naïve, full of herself… or this is a trap.'_

She had a look of worry, "Kazuki-kun? Are you okay?"

I put on a fake smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"No, I mean, you look pale... Is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." I reassured her, "More importantly, Issei seems to be telling an awesome story. Let's join them, shall we?"

She nodded and walked towards Issei, I however stood right at the corner with my back against the wall as I watched their happy faces filled with nothing but smiles and laughter without a care towards the world around them. It made me smile too.

Anyway, enough emo-talk, it was then I noticed that there was someone that didn't laugh or smile like the others; a familiar white-haired petite girl that simply sat in silence, with a novel in her hands, a little bit further from where everybody was.  
I walked over toward her and smiled, "Hey! Cool party, huh?"

She didn't say anything, but she stared at me for a few moments before burying herself back into her little world.

"What are you reading?"

She sighed, "None of your business…"

"Oh… okay."

Even though the room was filled with laughter and smiles, it seems that Koneko and I were the only ones that were suffering from a major awkward atmosphere; it looks worse on me since she's usually quiet, but this was just driving me insane.

Why did she hate me so much? She seemed so tense whenever I approached her…

…You're right.

I knew why she hated me. I always knew why.

I simply didn't want to accept it, but then again I'm not stupid enough to not realize the reason why she acted this way toward me.

"Say, Toujou-chan… I've been wondering…?"

"What?"

"Why do you hate me so much?" I asked casually as if I didn't know the answer.

She was silent for a moment, but then she muttered.

"...It's just your imagination."

I smiled, "You're lying." I looked away, "...It's my aura, isn't it?"

Her eye twitched then she suddenly whispered in a venomous tone, "If you already knew that, then get away from me!"

"I see… so that's really is why, huh." I closed my eyes and forced a smile at her.

"Didn't you hear what I said, I—"

" _ **Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to be born with a power you wished you never had?"**_ was what I wanted to say.

I wanted to yell those words out of my mouth right in front of her face with tears streaming down my face…

—But, I didn't. I've had this conversation before, more than I can count. They always ended the same way.

…Doesn't matter who they were or what they were, by the end of the day I can't run away from the fact that always haunted me up until this very second of my life.

 _ **They hate me for what I am.**_

I don't blame them. Most people and supernaturals, I mean. Ajins are abominations of nature, it's only natural for most living creatures to either avoid us or flat out try to kill us without even trying to understand us; those were some of the cruel facts that I've come to accept.

But no matter how much I try to ignore it, it… kind of _**stings**_ every once in a while. It was a reason I try not to think about it; after all, just because you accepted something, doesn't mean you have to like it.

It was at this moment Koneko widened her eyes and seemed to notice the pained look I had behind this mask I called a smile.

She was stunned silent after seeing my face.

 _ **Shit.**_

I decided to laugh and make a random joke to change the subject.

"Hahaha! Well don't get too uncomfortable _**aura**_ **-** ound me, cuz' this isn't the last time that you'll see me!"

"Kazu—"

"C'mon, we're on a party aren't we? Might as well enjoy it, right?"

I pulled her up and pushed her lightly toward where the rest of the peerage was; exchanging funny or embarrassing story about each other's past as they laughed happily together.

She hesitated and stared at the group then at my smiling face. Then suddenly, Rias spoke out loud, "—And that's how I found little Koneko sleeping inside the laundry machine. Isn't that right, Koneko-chan?"

The rest laughed and Koneko's face reddened a bit in embarrassment. She sighed and said, "Prez, you promised that you'd never speak of what happened ever again…"

"A-Ah! Ahahaha, I-I did? Oh…"

Koneko then replied, "Then perhaps, I'll tell them of the time when you panicked and thought that your enlarging chest was an unknown Underworld virus."

Rias gasped, "D-Don't. You. _**Dare**_!"

Akeno giggled, "Ara~ Ara~ I remember that too! It was hilarious."

"Mouuu, Akeno!" Rias pouted.

"Uwooooo! A story about Prez's boobies?!"

I simply smiled as I watched from the sidelines, until I realized that I was almost at my limit and my visions started getting blurry.

' _Maybe the cold night chill would keep me awake.'_

And thus I decided to walk toward the balcony.

Little did I know that if I were to turn around at that second, I might've caught a little look of guilt from Koneko who stared at me for a few moments until she joined the others.

—However, by the time I was at the balcony, my face became expressionless.

' _Shit. That was a stupid mistake. How the hell could I let my emotions leak like that? No… not again. I'm not going to let it leak again. The less they know me, the better. Not for me, but's it's for their own good.'_

* * *

 _ **Sirzechs Lucifer's PoV**_

* * *

It was a rather peaceful and sunny day in the Underworld. Describing how peaceful it was here was like describing how Hell wasn't as "chaotic" and "full of eternal suffering and tragedy" as most would thought it was.

However the weather wasn't something that I was focusing on today. As I finished reading a few important and secret files that were given to me as a privilege of being one of the Four Satans of Hell, a knock was heard coming from the door.

"Enter." I called out.

The door opened and a beautiful grey-haired maid I called my wife entered and bowed.

"Lady Leviathan, Lord Beelzebub, and Lord Asmodeus has arrived, Milord"

"Ah, yes... Today's the day, isn't it?"

"Indeed, it is. They are waiting for you, Milord."

I laughed, "Geez, would you relax a little, Grayfia? I'm your husband, you know~?"

Her eye twitched and she began to radiate an ungodly aura that even I, a Demon King, learned to fear to my very core.

"N-Now, now, Fia, no need to be fiesty! C-calm down, you know I'm just kidding!"

As if Lady Luck heard my silent prayer—even though I couldn't pray even if I wanted to—Grayfia spared my life and sighed, "If you're done, then I urge you to make haste to greet your guests."

With that she exited the room and closed the door.

"..."

I was silent for a moment, then I sweat dropped and muttered, "He was right when he said we look like an unhappy married couple."

* * *

"Ah, Sirzechs-chan! What took you so long?" Serafall began.

"Took you forever." Falbium commented as he rests his body on the table in a lazy manner.

Ajuka however simply sat in silence with closed eyes, waiting for the meeting to begin.

"Ahahaha, sorry, something came up and I had to finish it first. Anyway…" I put on a serious face that I don't usually show toward almost everyone that I know, "Well then… shall we begin?"

They all nodded.

"Very well, with this, let our meeting start. Lord Asmodeus, as the coordinator of our military and defense, what information has your reconnaissance group gathered concerning the recently developing terrorist group, 'Khaos Brigade'?"

Asmodeus sighed in laziness; he seemed reluctant to explain since he was as lazy as ever. Nonetheless, he replied, "We have not gathered much about the group since apparently quite of number of them specializes in dimension-manipulation magic. This means that we couldn't determine the exactly locations of their bases, that is if they even had a base in this _**real**_ dimension.

However, the recon group managed to infiltrate one of their supposedly many bases and had found out that Khaos Brigade is a loose knit association of various other supernatural-related beings that seeks to plunge the world into chaos. The association is made out of few different factions that made up the whole group.

While we have not managed to get detailed information of these factions, our recon group managed to gather sufficient information concerning a few of them. So far the only information we have got after a month of reconnaissance is about one of the factions of Khaos Brigade called the 'Old Satan Faction,' which is currently the largest faction of Khaos Brigade consisting of devils that swore loyalty to the descendants of the original Satans."

"Original Satans? They're still alive?" Serafall asked.

"It seems so, Lady Leviathan… Anyway, we have not got any names yet, but we have confirmed that the faction is being led by three devils, each of them being descendants of the Original Beelzebub, Asmodeus, and Leviathan, respectively."

"Interesting…" I commented, "… And what about the recon group that you sent? Are they still undercover?"

"They died."

A shocking silence fell between us all, but it was expected considering the fact that they couldn't get more detailed information about this 'Khaos Brigade.'

"No one knew how they found out about the recon group, that only spied the base for barely a mere month, but fortunately the leader of the recon group managed to deliver the information before he and his team was discovered… however, either fortunately or unfortunately, his team was able to commit suicide to prevent them from being captured and interrogated."

"Ah, I see…"

"What about the Association itself?" Ajuka finally spoke.

"What about it, Lord Beelzebub?"

"You told us that the group is a loose knit association of various factions that seek to plunge the world into chaos, but that that does not change fact that no matter how small, a group is not a group without a leader.

Therefore my question is who is in charge of Khaos Brigade?" Ajuka asked.

"Actually, and coincidentally, that is one of the most interesting information that we have received, however we could not confirm whether it was factual or a mere rumor since the recon group got discovered before they even had a chance to confirm most of the information they got."

"And what is this 'interesting' information, Lord Asmodeus?" I asked

"…That the group is led by Ophis, itself."

"Ophis? _**THE**_ Ophis?" Serafall asked as she tried to hide her disbelief.

"Yes, Ophis the Dragon God of Infinity… Believe me , even I had a hard time believing this information myself, however considering the fact that the recon group I sent under my order were one of the few best and most trusted devils in the whole Underworld, I would suggest taking into account this valuable piece of information as a precaution, whether it is rumors or not.

Should the rumor be true, then I fear that Khaos Brigade could potentially do a lot of, possibly irreparable, harm upon all manner of beings in this world; supernatural or not.

And should the rumor be false… well, let us simply call it a best case scenario."

I took in the information he told me and after a moment of silence, I began again, "Do you have any other information about the goals of Khaos Brigade other than 'plunging the world into chaos'?"

"None that I know of… This is why the information is still needed to be rectified, but with our recon group being discovered, I do not think that we are going to be able to send another one any time soon. I would assume that they already moved their base somewhere else."

[ _ **I have a feeling that they're going to be a rather…**_ annoying _ **thorn on our backs in the near future…]**_

"Thank you for the enlightening information, Lord Asmodeus."

"Lord Lucifer, I have a question."

"Ask away, Lady Leviathan."

"Why are we discussing about the Khaos Brigade? Should we not focus on the more important matters like the provocateur that threatens to spark another war between the Three Major Factions?"

"Ah, yes… Well you see, about that… truth to be told, I have a feeling that he's not that important…"

"What do you mean not that important?" She frowned in confusion.

After a fit of silence, I answered.

"…You do remember who forced all of the Three Major Factions to establish peace before we were going to launch our all-out attack, don't you?"

"Yes, I do… _**You**_ did."

"Yes, you said that you were ill and decided to postpone the attack, then you suddenly said that you wanted to make peace with Heaven and Grigori." Falbium followed.

"Correct… but there is something that you two need to know." I paused and started off slowly, "That day… the day I have fallen ill… the truth is… I nearly got killed."

"W-What? I haven't been informed about this!" Serafall looked toward Ajuka, "Lord Beelzebub, you knew?"

"Neither have I." Falbium butted in, "What are you talking about, Lord Lucifer?"

 _ **[…This was supposed to be a secret, but there's no point hiding this from the ones that are going to lead and ensure the safety of Hell... If there is going to be another war, we would all surely die**_

 **I have to tell them not to let this happen at any cost** _ **.]**_

I sighed and began, "A few days before the treaty, we were supposed to launch an all-out attack as a last stand toward the attacks of the Angels and Fallen Angels.

We were outnumbered and had no way to increase our ranks effectively without using the Evil Pieces that Lord Beelzebub has not yet discoveredat the time.

Then, approximately, three days before the attack, the day I claimed to have fallen ill…"

I closed my eyes, "An assassin came and tried to kill me."

"…An… assassin? Lord Lucifer, you—"

"You're right… I lied to you both."

"What is the meaning of this, Lucifer? We swore an oath not to speak of any lies between the Satans! Are you telling me that you broke that oath?" Serafall narrowed her eyes dangerously as she let a bit of her icy aura leak stronger out of her body.

"Before we make any hasty decision, let us hear his reasons now, shall we?" Falbium tried to calm her down.

Serafall seemed indifferent, which I took as a yes, so I continued, "…As I was saying, an assassin assaulted me when I was pondering alone on the balcony of my mansion. He was wearing a simple black body suit, a belt with pouches for his tools and equipment, and a black mask that covers his face. He was alone… yet, he still managed to deal a mortal wound on me."

Everyone fell in silence, perhaps the thought of a mere assassin being actually capable enough to nearly kill one of the Four Satans of Hell was a shocking surprise to all of them; well exception of Ajuka.

"He came out of nowhere and immediately attack without me even knowing his presence. He doesn't even have a special weapon like a Sacred Gear or Holy or Demonic Swords. All he carried was nothing more, but a small, simple, and _**normal**_ dagger."

"B-But how?! As a Devil of your caliber, wouldn't most normal weapons just break when used to try and cut you down?"

"I have been wondering how it happened too… even up until this very second.

And, as if to add salt to injury, I was not caught off guard. He failed to land a backstab the first time he attacked, courtesy of my luck and reflex, but he managed to nearly kill me after being engaged in a combat for not longer than five minutes."

"Five minutes…" Serafall and Falbium tried to hide their disbelief; emphasize on the word tried for Serafall.

It was understandable, I mean, since when did you hear someone telling you that one of the strongest Devils in Hell almost died in the hands of puny, little, man-made weapon within less than five minutes?

"So that's why we postponed the attack after we got the message that you were greavely wounded..." Serafall thought out loud.

"But then why did you lie to us? Why are you only telling us now? Why didn't you tell us much, much earlier? Don't you trust us?" Falbium asked in an annoyed tone.

"Patience, for I was going to go on to that…" I calmed him down, "Well, after he landed a stab on one of my vital organs, I thought that he was going to end my life right there and then..." I narrowed my eyes in seriousness. "However, he gave me a file instead."

"A file?"

"Yes, a file. He told me to put that into my pocket dimension before disappearing just like how he came out of nowhere.

Fortunately, Grayfia Lucifuge was looking for me and found me lying on the floor of my balcony with blood pouring out of my abdomen. She rushed me toward the nearest Medical Wing and through hours of operation, I managed to pull through and survived the attack. It was then I told her to inform the other Satans that I have fallen ill before I fell unconscious.

Three days after that, on the day we were supposed to attack, I woke up alone, still within the medical wing, and immediately remembered to open up the file he gave me.

Inside it was…"

"What?"

"…An anonymous message demanding a peace treaty between the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels."

"Wait, I not following. If he wanted us to establish peace, then why did he not simply deliver the message without trying to kill you?"

"It is obvious, is it not, Lady Leviathan? He was trying to tell me that he was serious and should I refuse, he would really take my life… and the terrifying fact was that he had showed that he was completely capable of carrying the act.

…Another theory that I could think of is that he _**knew**_ that Grayfia Lucifuge was looking for me and timed his assault so flawlessly that she arrived at the right moment to rush me to the medical wing, because, as the doctor told me after the operation, any longer than what little time I had to survive that day would have been the death of me…"

They were silent and I continued.

"...Anyway, I was skeptical at first, but there were other information of that made me reconsider our plan of attack, which did not happen very often considering the fact that I was rather… stubborn, as most would say I was at that time."

"Pray tell what this information is?"

"First of all, he gave me a reason not to launch the attack because he knew that we'd fail. Both Angels and Fallen Angels possess Holy magic that could lethally harm us, which put us on a disadvantage since that means Angels and Fallen Angels stand on the same ground, with magic that won't relatively harm each other as effectively as it harmed us. To put it simply, he was telling us that it was not even a three-way battle to begin with; it was a battle of two-on-one and it was us that were going to die out first.

Second, he was telling me that I should keep this hidden to myself and _**only**_ to myself; not even my closest relative or friend should know. The last thing we needed was a distraction that we should fortify the security of our base since an assassin managed to infiltrate our base and escape without leaving any trace. Paranoid way of thinking was something that we should avoid at that time and it would be a waste to spend all of our military assets to simply hunt him down in the name of justice, or vengeance, for we already had trouble with the other Two Major Factions…

Knowing how similar we were back then Lord Asmodeus, I would say that he was right."

He chuckled despite the tension, "Perhaps so."

"Anyway, third was about the after math of the war." I looked toward Ajuka, "Lord Beelzebub if you would please."

"Very well… Since Lord Lucifer forgot the details, I shall explain. The third information was not only about the after math of the war, but also what inspired me in my research on the Evil Pieces.

The papers within the file described a detailed magical-scientific data about how souls of Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels affects their respective realm of origins.

You see, the information the assassin gave us was something that we already know of at the time, it was about mana, souls and auras, as well as their impact toward the world around us."

Every one of us listened in carefully.

"As we all know, magic, specifically mana, exists within all things. It is one of the fundamental aspects that became the very foundation that binds existence together.

By the time the universe was born, so were born the First Souls. These souls wandered throughout the newly born universe as manifestations of the source of energy that powers the universe itself by generating mana to keep the universe in existence.

As life began to flourish, these First Souls gained sentience and discovered that while they had a long, near-infinite, life-span, they could still… _**run out of power**_ and disappear.

If these souls were to disappear, then there would be nothing that would generate the mana to keep the universe in existence, therefore the Souls looked for a way to preserve themselves and they found it; reproduction.

Through splitting themselves into tiny fragments, they infused part of their broken souls on life-forms all across the universe as a way to preserve themselves, for whenever these life-forms gave birth to new offspring, they would have a newly 'refreshed' soul that could generate mana for the continuation of the universe.

These mana that living beings gave off to the universe came in the form of aura, which are mana that leaked out of the host's body as the ever-going process of mana regeneration takes place within our souls.

In conclusion: souls of life forms produce mana that in turn produces aura that would release mana into their surroundings and supply the universe the energy it needed to _**stay**_ _ **alive**_ _"_.

"…Excuse me, but what does this have to do with… anything?"

"It is fairly simple, Lady Leviathan; the same rule applies to us. As well all know each and every race of magical creatures had their own… _**unique**_ form of magic. These _**unique**_ forms of magic are exactly what made up our realms of origins.

Put it this way, we Devils have a unique form of magic called Demonic Energy. This demonic energy that we release into our surrounding is what kept our realm intact, what kept Hell or The Underworld in existence.

We were going to launch an all-out attack that threatens our extinction and going by the previous logic I mentioned, if there are no more Devils, then there are no more source of demonic energy to keep Hell intact, which means there would be no Hell to exist.

Since ancient times, our Three Major Factions had formed groups and made each of our own ' _ **worlds.'**_ Us, Devils, and our Hell as well as Angels and their Heaven. Fallen Angels are a special case for they possess a corrupted form of Holy Energy, but since they were always relatively small in number compared to the other Two Major Factions, they couldn't create a realm of origin. Nevertheless, it is still theoretically possible for Fallen Angels to create their own _**dimension**_ if they had the 'resources' they needed.

Anyway, going back toward the fact that Hell, Heaven, and Earth had always existed together since a long time ago, even before each of us established contact with each other, this means that should one world between the three that I mentioned ceased to exist, then it would topple the balance between the worlds, destroying all realms as they would try to merge together to keep themselves in existence.

It wouldn't… exactly destroy our planet per se, but it is safe to assume that it would be an apocalypse nonetheless.

This piece of information about the souls and how they worked piqued my curiosity and led me to my discovery of the Evil Pieces later on."

The two recently informed Satans took in the detailed information that Ajuka told them and stayed silent.

I decided to continue, "This is also the reason why Lord Beelzebub learned of this before both of you, because after the attack the one who was in charge in our Research and Weapons Development was Lord Beelzebub himself and who else would I trust about these kinds of information if not our very own renowned scientist? The message was clear that I _**should**_ keep this to myself, but it did not say that I _**must**_.

Anyway, there other information that I received, but they were unimportant; mostly just threats that he sent me that he knew the locations of my friends and families and wouldn't hesitate to take their lives should I refuse.

Those explanations that he gave me were enough to change my mind and I decided to go toward the date and location that was attached to the file.

The date and location that was attached was…"

"…The day we signed our peace treaty with the other Factions." Serafall realized.

"Exactly. It was also the day I realized that the same information was given to the Angels and Fallen Angels too."

"…But… But what does that have to do with _**anything**_ concerning the rumored provocateur that threatens to spark another war between The Major Factions?"

"Well… it's like this. The assassin that was sent to me… forced me to sign a peace treaty to save the world from collapsing on top of each other, did he not?

When I found out that the same file were given to the other Factions, I assumed that he was not alone and came from an underground organization that we know nothing of, presumably one that served as a peacekeeper or spectators, for lack of better terms.

The way they wrote their message didn't seem like they cared much about the well-beings of devils nor any other race in particular; it was more toward the fact that if either one of us were to die off, the others would die as well.

So, going by this logic, the reason I said that it was unimportant is because, even if there were going to be another war, Michael of Heaven, Azazel of Grigory, as well as we, the Four Satans of Hell, now know what would be the outcome should we keep this pointless war up.

Even if we win, there would be no glory, no songs to sing, not even happiness to share. _**There would be nothing more, but death and destruction to everyone and everything."**_ I paused, "…Besides, even if we decided to wage war due to this provocateur despite already knowing the outcome, I am sure that they would appear again either to warn or shove peace down our throats again… or, they would put it all to a stop _**permanently.**_

…While tensions have not decreased between us and the other Factions, personally, I think we are all well-acquainted with the leader of Heaven and Grigory, are we not?

This is why I decided that Khaos Brigade is, by far, the most potentially dangerous group there is at the moment, since they have no goals other than causing random death and destruction as long as they managed to 'plunge the world into chaos,' as Lord Asmodeus told us.

It is not who they are that we should be aware of, it is about what they are and how much harm they could bring, especially toward the weak and innocent."

"Well, this certainly was… enlightening." Falbium commented.

I nodded.

 _ **[Well… time to end this little discussion]**_

"So, do any of you have a question or important matters that needed to be discussed?"

They were all silent.

"Very well, then with this, I think everything is in order." We all stood up spoke our oath to end the discussion, "As Satans of Hell, entrusted with the safety and lives of our fellow devilkin, let there be no word that shall escape this room."

…

…

…

I sighed as loud as I could, "Haaaaaaaaa…! Man, I'm beat!"

"Hahaha! Sirzechs-chan, you did fine job acting stuck-up and serious like you did!"

"I know right! You should've seen the look on your face too!"

"Whatever, yo, Sirzechs, can I take a nap on the sofa for a bit? I'm too lazy to go home now."

"Knock yourself out, Falbium."

A ringtone then filled the room, "It's mine." Serafall read a message on her phone, "Oh, sorry, guys, but I have a business to attend to, so I'll be going on ahead."

"Still going on with that… magic-anime-girl thing?"

"It's magical girl, Sirzechs! MA-GI-CAL GIRL! Geez, how rude of you not to know about it! It's an insult to all magical girls around the world!" She pouted.

"Hahaha! Alright, alright, I'll keep that in mind."

As we shook our hands, she suddenly whispered to me with a serious expression, "…Remember that we are all the Four Satans of Hell, Lord Lucifer. I would rather not have my trusted ally keeping too many important secrets from me again, now do I?"

"As I said, I'll keep that in mind."

She narrowed her eyes, but then we both smiled, "Well, then! I guess that's all from me. Until next time, bye-bye, Sirzechs-chan!"

"Take care, Serafall! See you soon!"

Serafall used a teleportation circle and few seconds later disappeared, while Falbium peacefully slept on the rather luxurious couch that I had.

It was then Ajuka motioned me to walk out toward the balcony.

 _ **[…I guess it's time for our**_ real _**discussion to begin...]**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello, everyone! Well, it's been a month and I was enjoying my vacation so much that the thought of updating simply slipped my mind, but now that school is coming back… well, I guess I'm back.

Lol, yeah you're right, I'm using my story as a way to run away from life. Go figure.

Anyway, I'd like to answer a review from user _**Redripper666**_ _ **.**_ It was an interesting review, so I thought that I should give it a shot and tell you what I think about it. Well, without further ado, here we go:

 _ **so far not much of a point to this story you main dose nothing at all**_

 _ **hes just to weak are to stupid to be a good main char**_

Aha! A negative review! Finally! I was worried that this story is so bad that no one would review anything bad just for the sake of pitying a new writer like me... or perhaps I'm just being over-pessimistic? :u

Meh, it made me glad in a strange way... I hope I'm not turning into a Masochist. :|

Anyway! Jokes aside, it's like this. Yes, I admit he didn't do much at all at the first of the story, but hey, isn't that what you would do too if you are given a task when you're supposed to be having your vacay? I know I would be too lazy to do things seriously when it happens, thus the reason.

I'm pretty sure I made it clear that he wanted vacation away from anything that has something to do with supernaturals so you can't really expect him to just 'join the gang and go on an adventure!' the only reason why he was dragged back into the supernatural-side is because he made a poor decision of stalking Issei when he went on a date with Raynare. Truthfully, it was nothing more but a simple concern of the girl manipulating or planning to harm Issei, his friend… well, until it turns out that the girl in question was Raynare who went full yandere-mode and killed him too. From here on, although reluctant, Kazuki decided to pay a bit more attention to his predicament.

Not only that, it already has been said that he wanted to keep a low profile and he didn't know that he was in a devil territory. If he knew, he'd stay far, _**FAR**_ away from it. The other reason why he didn't roam around too much would be, if he was going to find information out of stray devils and monsters, that would mean that there would be blood to spill and I think that it would be a good reason to keep the blood spilled to a minimum lest the devils would notice that, 'a mysterious anomaly is roaming around our territory. It killed the stray devils and monsters and we could be next too, so let's capture it and see if this anomaly is friendly or not!'

…Besides Kazuki is the type that prefers to do things behind the scene and if the spotlights were on him, he wouldn't be able to do that now, would he?

One second he's here, the next second he is missing, then after that, he returned and said, "Oh, I went to the convenience store." ...until you heard a news that says the entire royal family had just been massacred by an unknown psychopath not too long ago... that's the kind of clichéd guy Kazuki is.

Anyway, last but not least! Kazuki is weak... Well, that's EXACTLY the point. The only reason that he still have a fighting chance is that he could erase the power of others, disabling them in the process, doesn't matter God-like or normal creatures, and that's only for a few seconds. Thus he always resorted to the only logical option. "Kill your enemy before they kill you." This is because he knew that there would be no way for him to fight back unless he 'assassinate' them first. That's why Kazuki prefers to warn his enemies to stop what they are doing lest he'd make them regret not heeding his warning.

And stupid? Well, maybe... I don't know to be honest. I mean, sure I made him a genius in school, but yeah the fact that he did not realize that he had been living in a devil's territory for one/two months does make him stupid, doesn't it? But then again, who could blame him? Not like you can ask around, "Hey! Is this place a part of one of the Three Faction's territories?" Or, "Wait, do you even believe in the supernaturals?" OR, "Hello! Would you like to hear about the death of our Lord and Savior, Almighty God, in the Great War between Devils, Angels, and Fallen mother-fucking Angels?"

If you're saying that he's stupid cuz he can't find the right information and etc, well that's because, again, he wanted to keep a low profile. If it isn't clear enough, one of his way to avoid being noticed by the devils is the fact that he tried to find info from stray devils and monsters AROUND Kuoh City, preferably in the forest, where it's more secluded, instead of IN Kuoh City. Besides communication with MAL for information is impossible without being caught, not by the devils/other supernatural creature within the city, but being caught by the people who works for MAL themselves. (If it still isn't obvious enough, NO ONE must know that MAL has any connection to Kazuki at all and vice versa.)

To put it simply: he was basically dropped with a bomb that says, "Hey! MAL here! Yo, Kazuki, can you find this terrorist, please! I know that you're on vacay and you don't have any leads/info to find him, but I don't give a shit. Finish the job. K, bye lol!

PS. Try to keep a low profile k? Cuz' if you don't, _**you're gonna have a bad time.**_ "

So, yeah, that's why Kazuki finally gives up his vacay and decided to 'join the gang', well not really since he only need information, but like any good cliché story, from business it becomes personal. However, unlike most stories, movies, etc, no he doesn't have friends/informants/'connections' everywhere he goes to tell him info he needed to actually start investigating his target. So now, he FINALLY started to seriously do his job and allied himself to the only possible info resource the city could have that he know: Rias (and Sona but that's a story for a later date).

Conclusion: Kazuki is a weak, _**pseudo**_ -OP, lazy bastard, that wants nothing more than to enjoy his vacay... Until MAL exploits his OCD. (Kazuki's OCD: Once he started something, he won't stop until it's done. That's why he tries to run away from his problem cuz once he got involve, he knows that he won't stop until it was solved... I mentioned this at the previous chapters where he met Akeno for the first time.)

Geez, This was long :/ Well, thanks for the input ripper! I apologize if this explanations didn't please you, but I tried :') besides, I'm not a professional writer and I write for fun... also did I mention that English is not even my mother language? Well I probably did, but ANYWAY! If it's shit, then sorry for wasting your time and please do go ahead and find another story that might interest you. Nevertheless, I still thank you for giving my story a chance and hope that you'd stick with it 'til the end! :)

PS

Yo, Ripper! If you still have somethings to say then go ahead and write a review or PM me, brah. If you have some ideas that might help me improve the story then I'd be happy to hear what you have to say. :)

Well, then, other than that, I guess that's all.

So…

…

….well, this is awkward cuz' I don't know what else to say. :v

Welp, let's just end this now, shall we?

See ya next chapt, Capt!

:v /


	17. Attack on Special Q&A Chapter!

**MERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **\ :v /**

* * *

 **Ayyy, yo waddup people! How yu doin'? Gud? Well you better be cuz' today iz CHIRSTMAS! AAAAAAAHHHHH I'M SOOO HAPPYYYYYYYYY! XD**

 **WooHoo! MERRY—*BONK!***

Kazuki threw an alarm clock at my head.

 **JESUS FRIGGIN' CHRIST, OW! DX**

 **What'd you do that for?! :(**

"OH SHUT THE F*CK UP, WILL YOU! You're even louder than my alarm clock!"

 **Geez, well looks like someone isn't a morning person…**

"Shut the f*ck up~! You're a f*cking c*nt~!

Shut the f*ck up~! Nobody even wants you here~!

I just want to let you know, you're a stupid f*cking cunt

Go ahead and run your mouth p*ssy, I don't give a f—"

 **Okay! Okay! I get it! But seriously though, what's wrong with you? It's CHRISTMAS! :/**

"It just that… I stayed up all night and marathon-ed Angel Beats, Clannad, and AnoHana series…"

 **O-Oh… so… h-how do you…** _ **FEEL**_ **right now?**

"I really want to throw something at you again for that pun, but consider today's Christmas, I guess I'm not going to do it… consider it a gift.

And to answer the previous question… I… feel like a human again. Doesn't matter how many times I watched it, I cried the whole time… now I'm out of energy and I'm out of tears, so yeah, sorry for the alarm clock."

 **Well… thanks for the sh*tty gift -_-**

"Aww, love you too, bro~ No homo though."

 **Welp, shenanigans aside, what? Did you guys think that I wasn't going to make a special chapter? I told you didn't I? I was going to make an special omake.**

"Wait… so that means…"

 **Yup! WELCOME TO "THE ADVENTURE OF THE MORTAL IMMORTAL HIGHSCHOOLER" Q &A OMAKE! Wooooooooohooooooo!**

*Cricket sfx*

"…What are you looking at? Am I supposed to say something?"

… **Oh F*ck YOU!**

"Ouch, that hurts."

 ***sigh* Well, anyway, before we start I'd like to rant about how almost nobody gave me ANY questions despite the two months(?) time I waited… I was waiting for a review for the questions or perhaps PMs but to no avail, there were none… so I waited… I waited… and waited…**

… **But nobody asked.**

 **But nevertheless! Although there were no reviews or comments or PMs, it still made me extremely happy to know that there are over 100 followers and nearly 100 faves for the first story I made ever in my life. Really, I can't just thank you enough for giving my story a chance and I hope that I can keep entertaining you with it. :)**

"Boo! Fake tears! Boo—*BONK!*" I threw the alarm clock back at him, "—OW! MOTHER F*CKER YOU HIT ME RIGHT IN THE D*CK! Lucky it wasn't hard!"

… **Uhhh, wha—**

"I mean, lucky you didn't throw it too hard."

…

"FOR F*CK'S SAKE, I MEANT THIS THING (holding the alarm clock) NOT MY D*CK!"

 **Right… that was interesting…**

"F*ck you and this pointless censorship! Why the f*ck would it only censor one letter?!"

 **Welp, cuz' today's Christmas so we're gonna do something special and trust me you're NEVER going to say a bad word without censorship for today's chapt.**

… **Besides, I only censored I letter because, I censor the swear words even though I have no problem with swears.**

"But… _**Why**_?"

 **F*CK YOU, That's why! :v / #ThugLife**

 **(Insert GTA SA Loading Screen sfx)**

"Hey, man, we can do this all day so howzabout calling it a truce?" Kazuki offered a hand, "Truce?"

 ***sigh* Truce.**

"Truce."

 **Welp, without further ado, let's begin our Q &A shall we?**

 **SO!** **First question** **!**

 **From the user** _RedBurningDragon!_ **Thank you for being the first to give the questions btw, anyway, here we go:**

" **So have you ever gotten so bored you started a conversation with a random object? (Like tiny box Tim)"**

 **Well, Kazuki?**

"Hmph, no, of course I never talk to—"

 **Oh really? Then why do you have a** **Princess** **Cel** **e** **stia plushie** **with a hole on its—**

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT. UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

 **Hey, hey check this out guys! Kazuki talks dirty to his M** **L** **P Plushie when he's** **f—**

 **[** **Kazuki pwned Neovilus Alpheim for 369 Gold** **]**

 **[** **Neovilus Alpheim has respawned** **]**

 **What the hell dude?!** **I was going to say "on its mouth** **which you put a speaker with a program to mimic real Princess Celestia's voice** **" and "when he** **'s feeling lonely"!**

"Oh… OOOOOOOOH! Ooooh. Oh. R-Right."

… **I… you know what? Let's forget about the fact that you had a hand around you d*ck with a kung-fu grip stroking back and forth to My Little Pony clips.**

"I. DID. **NOT**!"

 **Second question!**

 **"Ever tried getting ultra human strength by following Saitima's training? (May have spelled his name wrong but one punch)"**

"Saitama… ah, yes. Yeah, I thought about it, but I decided not to."

 **Why?**

"Any form of physiological changed in my body would be pointless because whenever I die I go back to a "default" form. Like I said in the previous chapters, while I am accustomed to staying up late, but by the time I died and resurrected, my body couldn't handle it since because it reverted to its default form, it means that my body goes back to the point where it was completely "new". Meaning staying up late after I die, would be the "first" time I stayed up late for my body…

Think of it this way, if a girl ajin's default form is a virgin girl, then she had sex and broke her hymen, then if she dies, she her body revives in the form of the body **before** she had sex so she regained her virginity; hymen.

So going back to the question, I decided not to because I knew that it wouldn't make any difference anyway if I die in the middle of training… and I don't think I can sit idly by doing nothing but training for two (or was that three?) years. Even my vacation is not that long and didn't go as I wanted it to be…"

 **So there you have it, Reddy. He thought about it, but decided not to because it's pointless.**

"Oh right, and because I am lazy and I still love my hair."

… **Right and that too. Welp, last question!**

 **"Hey ever wonder why your there?"**

"Why? WHY you ask? It's obvious isn't it? Whenever this guy felt the need to run away from life he came here and screw up my life to make himself feel better knowing that someone else is suffering more than he is!"

 **Sounds about right. :)**

"See?! He's sadistic maniac! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

 **Hahaha! Your pleas shall fall on deaf ears, my creation. Thou shall suffer teh shenanigans whether you like it or not! Mwuahahahahaaa!**

"I… give up…"

 **Hey, at least I have a decency not to make you into an emo like Sasuke. God knows how much could immortality and years of sufferings could do to a man. A teenager like you to boot.**

"Shush! Shushhh! You're spoiling my background!"

 **Nobody cares! Well anyway, thank you for the questions** _RedBurningDragon_ **!** **U Da Real MVP man :'u / I Salute you! :)**

 **Welp! Let's get on with another question shall we? Let's see… Hmm… Oh! A question from** _9:_

 **It says, "When does Eu will appear again?"**

"…Who's Eu?"

 **Oh right, you're haven't caught up with the timeline yet, Sorry Zero! He won't be answering the question, so I'll answer him in his place.**

 **Well, fear not cause she shall appear soon! Really, REALLY, soon!**

"Seriously, who's Eu?"

 **Let's see… Zapper3000380 says, "wat"**

"What?"

 **Jack vile Ripper says, "Okay."**

"Wait, huh?"

 **Shush! I'm reading the review section!**

"…sad huh?"

 ***sigh* Can't be helped. It's everybody's choice to speak or not… I can't really force them to—Oh! A question from a Guest… well, we're out of questions so congratulations cuz' I'll take it!**

 **Here we go!**

" **Who's your favorite girl?"**

"Favorite girl…? Hmm… I haven't thought about it. I mean the only girls I met so far within story are Raynare, That silver-haired girl, Koneko, Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, and…"

 **And?**

"…Ah, right, there's that girl I saw in the locked up room near the ORC's clubroom. She was cute too I guess."

 **U-Uhmm, err, K-Kazuki, I don't think…**

"What? You don't think what?"

 **Never mind. SO! What's the answer?**

"Well… I haven't decided yet so I can't tell you yet. Sorry!"

 **Sorry, indeed, dear Guest, cuz' Kazuki can't pick which girl to f*ck. He prefers a hot-steamy harem-style *rgy.**

"I DO NOT!"

 **Aaaand here comes the Tsundere, welp! NEXT QUESTION!**

" **What is your fetish?"**

"…You really like to ask such personal questions do you?"

 **Oh? Mood swing much?**

"*sigh* Fine. I have a thing for sweaters and glasses—"

 **Liar. Kazuki likes little gir—**

 **[** **Kazuki pwned Neovilus Alpheim for** **257** **Gold** **]**

 **[** **Neovilus Alpheim has respawned** **]**

 **...**

"…"

 **As I was saying, Kazuki likes—**

 **[** **Kazuki pwned Neovilus Alpheim for** **458** **Gold** **]**

 **[Double kill! KILLING SPREE!]**

 **[** **Neovilus Alpheim has respawned** **]**

…

"Finish that sentence again and I'll make sure I ruin this chapter."

 **You do know that I'm the writer and you're the character right?**

"…"

 **Heh… that look on your face… a bluff, huh? Eh, I'll humor you this time. Consider it a Christmas present.**

"... I hate you."

 **SO! Last question!**

" **If tentacle came when you are with a girl, what… would you… do…?"**

"…"

… **Kazuki?**

He nodded at me as I nodded back at him.

"I've seen too many hentai to know where this is going…"

 **I've seen too many hentai to know where this is going…**

… **Right, well, that's all from Guest, I** _ **guest.**_

"Stop with the puns. You're not _pun_ ny."

 **Haha! Puns. I hope sans would be proud of me! Cuz' I've done a ton of work into this chapter… A skele-** _ **ton**_ **.**

" _Tibia_ honest with you, I'm _bone_ -tired of all these puns. Let's just get onto the next question."

 **Right. Well, last question from user** _Spiderwl._

" **Hey is Kazuki goin' to kill some fellas?"**

"What are you talking about? Of course not!"

… **Oh, reaaaaaally?**

"Yup. I'm not going to 'kill _**some**_ fellas', I'M GOING TO F*CKING KILL LOTS OF MUTHAF*CKIN' PEOPLE! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **Heh… and here I thought that you called me a sadistic maniac… look who's talking.**

"…Touché."

 **Welp, I guess that's all for—**

"Finally, it's over—"

 **Who said anything about it's over…**

"Wait… what?"

 **As I was saying, that's all for the questions from the website. You still have some questions to answer from my IRL Friends.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo….ooooo…ooooo…..*deep heavy panting* .oOOooo…"

… **You done?**

"…yea."

 **Right, well then to maintain the anonymity of my IRL Friends I'll use a pseudonym for each of you so here we go.**

 **From RyuutaTheKuudereLover69**

 **So, "** **Flat or big?** **"**

"Flat or big, huh... I prefer flat, cause if they're flat, I'll 'make it' big myself, Huehuehuehuehue!" #IYKWIM #MeGusta #FlatBoobSociety #Illuminati #Doritos #MountainDew

 **[** **COMMENDED** **]**

 **Next question!** **"** **Favorite game?** **"**

"Jigsaw's game."

 **Wait, you play puzzles?**

"No, I meant the, 'I want to play a game.' Kind of game."

 **...Knowing the fact that you're an Ajin, just ruins the very concept of the game.**

"Oh, screw you!"

 **Next!** **"** **Most feared things?** **"**

"Spiders. 'Nuff said."

 **...** **R** **eally? Magical EMP, immortality** **, hands that have killed** **and real-life skills and you're afraid of... Spiders?**

"SHUT UP! ARACHNOPHOBIA IZ REAL!"

… **You know what? Yeah, you're right. F*ck spiders…**

"I would if it's a spider girl."

 **Wait, what?**

"What?"

 **No, what did you say earlier?**

"What did I say earlier?"

… **Never mind -_-"**

 **Anyway!** **Last but not least!** **"** **Opinions on futa?** **"**

 **Well, this is a simple one. Since I created Kazuki, I'm prett** **y** **sure that he prefer** **s** **to be straight, right Kazuki?**

"..."

 **...I said, RIGHT?**

"...If ...If you f*ck a futa, does that make you gay or bi?"

 **WTF?! You're actually taking the question seriously?!**

"SHUT UP! My manliness is at stake here! I am NOT gay! But if f*cking a futa is not gay then I have to reconsider my opinions!"

 **WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CREATIO** **—!**

"OKAY! Thanks for the questions guys! DOTA 3 ain't gonna play itself! I'll see you soon!"

"Oi, Oi! We're not done—!*Kazuki ran away*—...yet. Welp, let's take a five minutes break, shall we?"

I grabbed a baseball bat and walks off to hunt him down.

* * *

 _ **Five Minutes Later**_

* * *

*Kazuki was caught with ropes around his body and hanged upside-down by his tied-up foot.*

"..."

...

"So... Why am I here again?"

 **...Just... Stop running away from your problems and deal with it** **, okay? This is a special chapt, I need you to be here for toda—**

"SCREW YOU! F*ck the fact you created me, my DOTA 3 is at stake here!"

 **Okay! So let's begin our second session of the Q &A!**

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! GRRR! NOOO! I'M GONNA GET AN ABANDON! LEMMEGO!"

 **First Question** **from TrinityTheLoliLover57!**

" **When will you die?** **"**

"Whoa...Well… that escalated quickly. The f*ck's wrong with you, dude? •_•"

 **Oookay... Next question** **, I… guess** **…** **Let's see…** **"** **Can you stop breathing?** **"**

"...Still wondering the f*ck's wrong with you..."

 **...Next** **,** **"** **May I kill you?"**

"You wanna pick fight, kono yaro? *a tick mark*"

 **Lastly,** **"W** **hy don't you die right now?** **"**

Kazuki angrily fixes his nonexistent bow tie (despite still being tied up).

"Listen here you little sh*t—"

 **Oookay! I think that's all from—**

"FINAL-F*CKING-LY!"

 **Nu-uh!** **I was going to say, that's all from TrinityTheLoliLover57.** **You still have three more questions** **to answer** **!**

"What? NO! MY MMR IS AT STAKE HERE!"

 **You already abandoned the game for being disconnected for too long.**

" _ **WHAT**_?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo-*cough, cough, cough*-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... *pant, pant, pant*... OOOO! Ooo! O!...

 **...You done?**

He gave me a disturbing smile.

"Yes, I am~!"

… **Right…** **OK! Questions from** **SherloloxIkkeh2** **! First** **,** **"** **Can you imagine a new continent in the world?** **"**

"...Atlantis?"

 **Really? That's the best you can come up with?**

"Hey, that's the most logical 'lost/imaginary' continent I can think of..."

 **...** ***** **sigh** ***** **Fine. Next** **,** **"** **Can a detective believe in the supernatural?** **"**

"A better question, can a gaylord become a lesbo queen?"

 **Wat.**

"Point is, why not?"

 **Okay!** **Well, last question is,** **"C** **an heptagrams, hexagrams, an** **d** **octograms symbolize occultism? Explain!"**

"Yes, because it is also used in math. Therefore, using the equation:

Occultism = hepta/hexa/octo, hepta/hexa/octo = 5/6/8, 5/6/8 = number(s) and number(s) = math.

Therefore math = occultism.

Because Math = Occultism, it means that Math is a teachings of Satan and must be obliterated from the face of this Flat Earth."

...

"HAIL DONALD TRUMP! BUILD UP THE WALLS! ILLUMINATI MARKS THE FUTURE! WOOHOO!"

 **...Okay sorry, seems like Kazuki's going mad cause his MMR got reduced after the abandon, so I'll end it her** **—**

"No, no! Ask more questions please! _**PLEASE**_! That's what you want right? RIGHT?! SO ASK ME! C'MON! ASK MEEE—!"

*left the room to throw Kazuki into the nut house*

* * *

 _ **One Mental Asylum Trip Later**_

* * *

 **Hey! I'm back. Well, Kazuki's not here now… such a shame really… he could've made an inspiring speech… NOT. :v**

 **Welp, since he's not available, I guess I'll say a few words:**

It's nearly the end of the year now and it has been more than half a year since I started this fic and I was seriously thinking that I should just give up and not upload the story. However, I thought to myself that "what did I have to lose anyway?" so upload the story I did. I was expecting the numbers to never reach beyond twenty-ish, but to know that there are people out there reading this story with more than thousands of views, near and more than a hundred faves and followers… It truly means a lot to me.

Now, I know that I've said this over and over again, perhaps too often that it just stops having meaning, but I want you to know, the fact that I am saying this over and over again is the reason I truly **mean** what I say; every single word; every single letter.

Thank you everyone, for I can never thank you enough for the supports you've given me.

Thank you my IRL and Online friends, for laughing at my fic and told me that it was… sh*t…

 **Wat?**

…

 ***coughed and cleared throat***

Thank you God, for letting me live up until today for death could come at any time in any place and greet and take me as swift as he would disappear.

 **O_O … Isn't this too morbid?**

 **A-Anyway…**

Thank you my parents, for reproducing me and—

 **Wait just a f*cking second, what the f*ck is this sh*t?**

Thank you porn and Saturday night for letting me release all my tension—

 **SERIOUSLY, WAT DA F*CK?!**

 **HOLY SH*T! Who the h*ll dares to mess with my "Inspiring Speech"?!**

From the shadows, I heard an evil chuckle and as the figure approached, the figure chuckled louder and louder until it turned into a full blown laughter.

As the figure came into the light, I was shocked.

It was…

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

…

…

…

 **GODD*MN IT ONE PIECE-STYLE CLIFFHANGER!**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

LoL, yeah an author's note within an omake, why? CUZ I CAN! Nyeh-heh-heh-heh!

Anyway! Sorry to ruin the moment, but seriously, though. I mean it.

Once again Thank you God, my friends, and my brains cuz' without you I would never be able to write this fic.

Thank you the creator of Ajin and Highschool DxD, for without you, I would never have gotten the inspiration to write this fic.

Thank you internet for making such an awesome website like this one.

And lastly, Thank _**YOU**_ for reading! :)

Perhaps this was a boring story, perhaps you simply read it out of boredom, or perhaps you simply read this cuz' you expected more only to be disappointed with what you get but decided to stick with in anyway… or perhaps all of the above… or perhaps not.

Either way, whether you say it's good or bad or 'just okay', it's doesn't really matter to me.

What does matter is that, having you read the story up until this very sentence is enough to make me happy, because you are the reason I write this story after all; you gave my story a meaning.

There's a lot that I wanted to say, but I figure that you'd be bored with this stupid hyperbolic emo "thank you"s repeating over and over again, so I'll spare you the details.

Besides it's not like it's a goodbye now, is it?

Nnnope! I made a promise that I'd finish the story and I'll keep it! So stay tuned and I hope that I can still entertain you with what little story I have until foreseeable future, so without further ado!

See ya next chapt, Capt!

:v /

…

…

…

AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

One tiny last thing, I'm planning another Q&A for the New Years, so please send me questions ASAP if you want me to write another Q&A.

Again just put it on the review or simply PM me. The questions can be ANYTHING whether it involves the story or not, as long as it's for either me or Kazuki. And the rule is the same, each of you got 3 chances to ask the questions and I guarantee that there would at least be one of your questions that Kazuki will answer... all of them if there isn't that many input.

If there are less than 8 users/guests that sends me the question, then I'm afraid that I'll have to cancel it and just won't do anything… Sorry, but this is up to you, not me.

I am the one in control of the story, true. However, I write for YOU to read and if you want another Q&A just give me the questions and I'll make a Q&A. If you don't one, well that's fine too.

Welp, figured that you guys might wanna know this so yeah, buh-bye! I'll be looking out for those questions! ;)


	18. Enters A Mystery Man

**[DISCLAIMER]:** I do not own Highschool DxD and Ajin. They all belong to their respective owners. Any and every names or plots that are similar to other fics or movies are coincidental (or is it?) while the only thing I owned is my OC.

* * *

 _ **Rias' PoV**_

* * *

Laughter rang within the room as smiles and happiness were etched all over their faces. It has been a while since the last time we did something like this.

A few weeks ago, all I had with me were Akeno, Koneko, Kiba and Gasper, but look at how much everything changed since Issei and Asia came. Ah, Issei… truly, you really are… an interesting boy.

However, although he was interesting, ' _ **Kazuki'**_ was a namethat echoed within mind tonight. In all honesty, while I might seem naïve to trust him this much, I have a feeling that he's not that bad. Why did I trust 'this feeling'? Well look at what happened when I trusted it; I met Issei, Asia, and, again, Kazuki.

Everybody was once again listening to jokes and stories as laughter soon followed, while I spaced out thinking about the enigmatic boy… or more about what he once said to me.

" _ **I think dating someone you**_ don't _ **love is something that you should**_ never _ **do."**_

He may not know how much it meant to me… but can I really do as what he told me? I am a Gremory; I have my responsibilities as the next head of the House, a political marriage is one of them. Can I really endure the guilt of simply throwing all of those responsibilities away?

But more importantly, can I really endure a life of loveless marriage? Would I really throw away my dignity, and most likely chastity, for someone that I don't love?

I scoffed internally _, […No, of course not.]_

But then I started to think about what love was to me and again thought about what Kazuki told me. However, instead of remembering his advice, I remembered something else that he told me.

" _ **Because, no one ever liked me. How would I know how it feels?"**_

I was confused. I've heard that the other students avoided him for his looks and delinquent-like attitude toward the teachers, enough to brand him as one of the most problematic child in school, but looking at how we interacted with each other… I couldn't help but notice how utterly _**wrong**_ everybody was about him. Was it really possible that _**nobody**_ ever tried to get to know him?

Rumors said he was unapproachable… yet here he was having fun just like everybody was. They said he was ' _a cold blooded-killer_ _that rules Kuoh from the underground group_ ' yet he was smiling and laughing, just like the rest of us were.

If he was as normal as we all were…

… _ **then why**_ did _ **he say that?**_

"Prez?"

"…"

"Uh, Prez? Hellooo?" Issei waved his hand in front of my space.

"O-Oh, Issei! Sorry, I was spacing out."

"Ara, ara, is Prez bored of listening to Issei-kun's story?" Akeno asked.

"E-Eh? T-That's not true, r-right Prez?" He looked at me with a comical puppy dog eyes.

I didn't know how to respond so with a nervous chuckle I said, "O-Of course! Your story was interesting!"

He looks up with hopeful look, "…maybe?"

Then he froze with a dejected look.

"N-No way… Prez thinks I'm boring…"

 _[Ah, maybe I shouldn't have said that last part…]_ I thought with a sweat drop.

Nonetheless, we all laughed at his funny antics.

"Well then, would you care to give us a story or two, President?" Kiba asked.

"Me? Oh, I don't know…"

"Prez's story? I wanna hear it!" Issei commented enthusiastically.

"W-well, if you want to hear it that much, then I suppose it can't be helped."

I began telling them about a story when I was a child a few days after the day I met Koneko for the first time. I didn't tell them that Koneko's… _**history**_ so I figured that I should go with a funny story about how I played hide and seek with Koneko.

It was more of a one-sided game actually; she had an instinct of a cat so it was an understatement to say that trying to find her was hard. For hours I was trying to look for her until I lost my patience and told the maids and butlers to help me find her.

Another hour went by and we all were about to give up… until we felt an incredible surge of demonic energy followed by a scream from one of the maid coming from laundry room.

It turned out that Koneko was hiding from me inside the washing machine and waited for so long that she fell asleep. Unfortunately for her, a maid was about to wash the clothes and didn't check whether or not there was something, or _**someone,**_ inside the washing machine. She dumped the clothes on Koneko, who miraculously still slept peacefully, until the moment she turned on the machine; water rushing inside the machine.

Up until this point they were all laughing so hard and it made me happy to be able to do so.

"Hahaha! T-Then what happens next, Prez?" Issei asked curiously as he did his best to hold back his laughter.

"Well, isn't obvious? Koneko rampaged inside the machine and destroyed it to pieces along with the clothes inside while hissing like a cat!" We laughed again as I continued, "And that's how I found little Koneko sleeping inside the laundry machine. Isn't that right, Koneko-chan?"

Koneko blushed a bit then said, "Prez, you promised that you'd never speak of what happened ever again…"

 _[Oh… right. We did promise.]_ "A-Ah! Ahahaha, I-I did? Oh…"

She then replied, "Then perhaps, I'll tell them that one time when you panicked and thought that your enlarging chest was an unknown Underworld virus."

I gasped, "D-Don't. You. _**Dare**_!"

Akeno giggled, "Ara, I remember that too! It was hilarious."

"Mouuu, Akeno!" I pouted.

"Uwooooo! A story about Prez's boobies?!" Issei asked enthusiastically.

Everybody laughed at me.

I sighed as I smiled, then I took a glance toward Kazuki's way—Huh?

 _[Why is he going to the balcony?]_

"C-C'mon Koneko-chan we want to hear it, guhehehehe!"

"Keep making that perverted face and I'm changing my mind about telling the story."

"Yosha! Well then let's hear it!"

"A-Ah! Wait! Koneko-chan, don't! I'm sorry~!" I mock pouted as everyone laughed again.

 _[…Perhaps he just needs some fresh air. No need to overthink things too much when having a party.]_

* * *

Two hours had passed since we started our little celebration began and since it was already late, I figured it'd be best that we all go home soon; despite devils being nocturnal and all. However before we all go home I noticed something since the last two hours.

"By the way, did anybody see Kazuki? Where did he go?" I asked out loud.

"E-Eh? Kazuki-san is… huh? I-I thought he was here the whole time!" Asia finally noticed.

"Perhaps we were all too busy having fun that we missed him when he left?" Issei commented.

"What makes you say so, Issei?"

"Umm… no, It's just that, I've known Kazuki-san for a while now and from my expirience he prefers to keep to himself for some reason, no matter how much I tried to hang out with him.

I asked around today and I've heard comments that he tends to disappear all the time too."

 _[W-Why did he leave so suddenly? Was it something I said? No, more importantly, how_ did _I miss him?! Last time I saw him, he went into the balcony…]_

"Umm, Prez?"

"Well perhaps you're right, Issei. It's getting really late, maybe he didn't want to ruin the fun and decided to slip out of the room to leave…" Silence fell between us, but then I broke it as I continued with a smile, "Okay then, again thank you everyone for your hard work! Tomorrow is a Saturday, so we are going the Familiar Forest tomorrow morning! Issei, Asia, I want you to get ready and not be late."

"Yes, Prez/President!" They both replied in unison.

"I guess that's all then! It was a great party and I wish we'd have another one again soon. Anyway, we should all get going soon, so goodbye and good evening everyone!"

We bid our goodbyes and everybody left the clubroom.

…except for me and Akeno.

I stared at the moon through the window in silence for a few moments as my smile was soon replaced with an empty look.

However Akeno broke the silence.

"You know, you seem to be awfully distracted since the last few hours…"

"Akeno, are there any notable progress so far from Issei's and Asia's summons?" I tried to change the subject.

Even without turning around, I knew that she closed her eyes and smiled as she decided to play along, "Well, Asia-chan showed great potential in her duty granting wishes of her clients despite starting from being a pure amateur, while Issei-kun is…"

"What about Issei?"

"… The surveys Issei-kun left at the summoning points are all quite positive. They say things like, ' _I had fun,'_ and, ' _It was time well spent,'_ Even though he failed to sign a single contract for you."

She giggled, "I suppose he's a failure as a demon, but all of our clients enjoyed themselves. I wonder what should we make of this?"

"…This is a problem." I turned to look at her.

"But Issei-kun has his own way—"

"That's not what I meant. I was concerned about this from recent happenings, but I'm thinking that maybe Issei is losing confidence in him." I looked away again at the moon, "That's why I must… pamper him a little more."

Despite being serious what I received in response was a giggle.

"Ara, ara, you sound quite convincing."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I always saw your style as laissez-faire..." She then looked at me in the eye, "But you seem unusually attached to him."

I was silent as she continued, "Ara, that's right and there's also Kazuki-kun..."

My eye twitched at mention of the name.

"Rias, I think you might be—"

"It's not that I'm unhappy about having the concern of my best friend, but this is my own problem."

Her usual trademark smile was replaced with a poker face.

"…And also, when we're in the clubroom I am also the, ' _President,'_ _ **correct**_ **?** "

A moment of silence fell between us, until she put on her usual smile and stood up, "Yes, _**President.**_ Well then, if you'll excuse me."

I nodded as I dismiss her, "Yes. Good work."

She left the room as I went back to stare at the moon.

It was peacefully silent and it certainly helped me in trying to forget about all of my problems even if it's for just a bit.

…It didn't last long of course, until a blinding light of an **extremely** familiar teleportation circle suddenly appeared right behind me.

 _[Tch._ **Now** _of all time?!]_

* * *

 _ **Kazuki's PoV**_

* * *

With IBM around my body, I focused on its molecular structures and utilized it so that it reflected the lights away from my body, rendering me invisible.

However, when I was about to leave the room as quiet as a ghost, I didn't expect such a tension would occur. I decided _**not**_ to move in anyway, lest I'd break the tension with the smallest of sound I make. Attention was something I would rather avoid, especially in this kind of situation.

 _[Ah… I messed up. I accidentally fell asleep on the balcony floor and slept through the rest of the party..._ _ **–**_ **sigh-** _More importantly, it seems like I've witnessed something I shouldn't have…]_

I watched Akeno leave the room, _[Yes! Now's my chance—]_

A magic circle suddenly appeared at the center of the room, stopping me dead on my tracks. _[Oh, are you kidding me? Again! Well, whatever… might as well go ahead and see where this is going.]_

From the magical circle that suddenly showed up on the room's floor, emerged a familiar beautiful maid with grey hair that looked like she was in her early twenties.

 _[Hm? What the… wait. She looks… familiar… Who the heck is she?]_

"Good evening, Rias-sama. How are you on this fine night?"

"Greyfia… What is it that you need of me? It's highly unusual for you to show up so suddenly without any notice beforehand." Rias narrowed her eyes as she tensed up.

 _[Oh? What's this?]_

"Is it really wrong for you sister-in-law—"

 _[Sister-in-law? She's_ **his** _wife now?]_ I frowned in confusion.

"Get to the point. I'm pretty sure my brother's queen wouldn't just show up without any notice merely to say hi."

"…Correct. If you knew that, then I don't need to tell you why I'm here now, do I?"

"No, you don't and before you even start, I am _**not**_ changing my mind. Do you honestly expect me to marry that… that… _**bastard?"**_ She spat out the word in a venomous tone.

"Rias, you have a duty as the heiress of the clan. You are—"

"My body is my own. Whom I choose to give it to is my own decision. What is wrong with that?"

Rias' voice was trembling as her body shook terribly; as if she was about to explode any second now.

"I am not going to repeat myself: I am _**not**_ changing my mind and no one can _**ever**_ force me to, _**No one;**_ not even my brother's queen."

'Greyfia' sighed as she approached Rias.

"Then is that it? You're going to let your own clan, one of the few surviving clans of the Great War, die out simply because of your selfish desire?"

"Selfish—? Do not talk as if I am never going to bear an heir! I am simply asking for a freedom to choose who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, is it too much to ask?!"

"Rias—"

" _ **NO!**_ I'm not changing my mind and you can't make me!"

She turned around and summoned a teleportation circle.

"Rias wait—!"

A second later, she disappeared.

Greyfia sighed and knelt at the spot where Rias used her teleportation circle, her hands began to glow.

Then suddenly she spoke, "I don't want this to happen either, Rias, after all you're already my precious little sister... Seeing you like this hurts me too… But you have a responsibility for your clan."

She scoffed and her expression turned into a sad smile, "To say that I love you when I'm not doing enough to help you in this kind of situations… how hypocritical of me."

Then a few moments later she blinked and said, "Ah, so that's where you went…" the glow died down and she stood back up.

With that she summoned a teleportation circle and disappeared to God-knows-where. I assumed that she teleported to wherever Rias teleported.

I was silent after watching the whole scene.

I decided to disperse the IBM around my body rendering me visible.

"Ah… so that's why… a forced marriage, huh? No wonder she seemed on edge…"

I stayed silent before asking myself out loud, "Should I… help her…? _"_

Then after thinking I decided, "…Nah, not now. I have too many things to handle and I _**still**_ don't have any leads to find this ' _ **Kokabiel'**_ guy _ **…**_ Hmm, perhaps I should check out the shady people that one of those strays I… _**interrogated**_ told me. Where was it again? The abandoned harbor near the beach?"

 _[Now that I think of it, why does Kuoh have so many abandoned sites? Seriously, abandoned Church, abandoned harbor, abandoned factory, abandoned shrine… what's next? Abandoned—]_ I stopped thinking for a second. _[…On second thought, I'll stop… after all_ _ **Never**_ _ **tempt**_ _ **fate**_ _.]_

I sighed, "Whatever, he told me that there's still time until their next _**'weekend movements'**_ so I'll pay them a _**visit**_ later. For now, I should go home..."

I suddenly sweat dropped, "…Let's hope that I am not going to be greeted with a light spear to my face."

* * *

 _ ***SPLAT!***_

After I resurrected, a single thought went through my mind, _**[I knew it.]**_

"Where the _**hell**_ were you when I am hungry?" Raynare asked me as I was preparing to cook dinner.

"Please get out of my hou—."

"Hurry up, you **piece of shit**. I'm starving." she told me with a deadly glare.

"That's why, get out of my hou—"

"Stop talking and serve me like you should be."

My eye twitched.

 _[Calm yourself, Kazuki. You know you can kill her any time you want, so just play along for now. Just play along.]_

I sighed, _[Geez, I swear her attitude is changing dramatically every passing day…]_ Then I looked away with a blush, _[Although I hate to admit it, having a roommate makes my life a little less boring.]_

After cooking I asked her, "Has she woken up yet?"

Raynare who was munching on her meal happily stopped for a moment and gave him an uninterested look.

"Ah, that girl… No, she hasn't."

I frowned in concern, "It's been a few days already and she's not waking up. She needs to eat or drink soon."

"Oh, really?" She commented uninterestedly.

I let it slide, "…Should I bring her to the hospital?"

"' _She is magically exhausted, bringing her to a hospital would be like bringing her to a psychiatric for a physical check-up,'_ was what you told me, remember?"

"Right…" I sighed, "I hate it when I'm right."

I was genuinely concerned. She hadn't wake up for almost a week now. At the moment, all I did was laid her on one of the guestrooms bed. I was really, _**really,**_ worried because if I couldn't find a way to get her to drink something, she might die from dehydration.

So far, she's fine; I checked every day. I kept the AC turned on to prevent her body from expelling any sweat to conserve the water within her body, but even I know that I must bring her to a hospital soon if I want her to live.

Anyway, morbid thoughts aside, as Raynare kept munching on the meal I made, I decided to walk upstairs to check on my still-sleeping guest.

 _[Tomorrow, Rias and her peerage would go to the familiar forest in the morning and the mysterious group I want to check won't be moving at least until the sun goes down. That is_ **if** _the stray didn't lie to me…_

 _Damn it… and right when I wanted to asked her something too…_

 _But then again there's something more important to take care of; my_ **guest** _. I need to keep an eye on her, because if she wakes up, I'd imagine sleeping for almost an entire week would leave you extremely thirsty_ **and** _hungry. Lord knows what could happen when a person thirsts/starves…_

 _Whatever, I'll be home for most of the day, I suppose… Eh, let's just see.]_

By the time I stopped thinking, I was already in front of the door to the silver-haired girl's room. I wanted to knock, but since I assumed that she was still asleep, I didn't bother to knock and entered the room.

What I saw was...

She was still asleep.

…

…What? Did you think that I'd accidently see her naked or something? If you did then too bad.

I had nothing to do tonight and the party, as well as not sleeping for days, started to take its toll on my body. I decided the best thing to do would be keeping an eye on her, so I grabbed some books and a chair to read a bit before going to my room.

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning, 3rd Person**_ _ **'s**_ _ **Po**_ _ **V**_

* * *

The chirping of birds outside the window was heard as sunlight flooded the room. Slowly the silver haired girl opened her eyes.

 _[W-What… happen…?]_

Her body felt so weak. Her throat felt so dry that a simple breathing hurts more that she could imagine; although the pain wasn't something she couldn't handle. Also she felt really warm, for some reason, and… so… heavy… huh?

She looked to her side and found herself being hugged by the boy she saved; sleeping peacefully as he hugged.

At first she was confused until she realized her predicament.

A blush formed on her seemingly expressionless face and when she tried to move, he only hugged her tighter; caused her to blush harder.

She was about to summon a _**deadly**_ spell to wake him up until a knock was heard coming from the door.

"Kazuki? Are you in there? Hurry and wake up already! I'm starving!" A girl's voice was heard, "Oi, Kazuki!"

The girl couldn't even process what was happening since she was too confused whether or not she should reply her questions; since even speaking might cause destruction to occur due to her power.

However, before she could even think of a plan she opened the door, "I'm coming in—!"

She looked at us and froze midway.

The silver-haired girl didn't even faze, since she was too busy thinking of a way to explain this… but then she realized something: she doesn't have to.

Kazuki then began to stir and rubbed his eyes as he began to take in his surroundings.

"Oi… oi… what's with all the commo… tion… huh? This isn't my room—"

He looked at his position and looked at Raynare, then at the silver-haired girl, then repeated everything all over again until he suddenly stopped.

"...Wanna join us—?"

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" She threw a light spear onto his chest, propelling his body toward the wall, pinning him with blood spurting out of the wound.

The silver-haired girl was shocked to see that the girl simply killed him like it was nothing. Her eyes widened in shock as tears began to form around the corner of her eyes. What happened next was… she screamed.

Raynare was shocked at what happened next. The whole room shook as multiple things began to levitate.

However, it was put to a halt when Kazuki resurrected with a small explosion of anti-mana that he managed to control so that it only affects the room; not everything around the block.

Everything that levitated immediately fell down and the two girls were paralyzed from having the mana in their body drained.

Kazuki stood up with a groan, "Ugh… How many times do I have to tell you NOT to kill me?"

Raynare, who was used to the feeling of being paralyzed, recovered quicker than the silver-haired girl, "Shut up, you _**loli**_ - _ **loving**_ _**beast**_."

"Look, you don't understand! I tend to sleepwalk occasionally if I am not sleeping on a bed or something soft!"

"S-Something soft?!"

"Wait, that came out wrong. What I meant to say was—!"

The silver-haired girl stayed silent with a look of shock as Kazuki bickered with Raynare as he stood up like nothing happened.

She was confused, shocked, and exhausted, but most of all—

 _ ***Guuuuuu!***_

—She was hungry.

Then she fainted.

"Aaand there she goes…" Kazuki commented.

"H-Hey, get a hold of yourself!"

* * *

By the time the silver-haired girl woke up, Kazuki already finished making breakfast. She was reluctant at first, but with Raynare's support, she ate it.

To say she looked happy was an understatement; she looked like she was blessed. However the smile she had when she ate suddenly disappeared as she flinched and continued to eat with a poker face.

Kazuki noticed this.

After everyone ate Kazuki bowed at the girl, "As much as I wanted to make up excuses for what happened, all I'm going to say is, I'm sorry."

The girl shook her head then took out a notepad and a pen and wrote,

 **[Just don't do it again.]**

"R-Right…" Kazuki scratched his head. "Anyway! Do want more? You've been asleep for almost an entire week!"

"Kazuki…" Raynare began with a look of suspicion.

"What?"

"…You're being _**unusually**_ nice to her…"

"If you're calling me a lolicon again, I'll gladly escort you to the door."

She shook her head and she snorted, "Hmph. Well good luck _**escorting**_ me."

Kazuki looked at the girl then gave Raynare a serious glance, "For your information, she _**saved**_ my life unlike you who _**killed**_ me."

Raynare flinched as one of her eye twitched, "I-I know..."

A pregnant silence filled the room and then she stood up and said that she was going to take a bath.

Kazuki looked at her and said, "Sorry, it's just that… nevermind." He sighed and put on his smile again, "Well, then. Let's start over shall we? I'm Kazuki, just Kazuki, and you are?"

She wrote on the notepad and showed what she wrote to me.

 **[Eucliwood Hellscythe.]**

 _[_ **Hell…** _scythe? Ok let's see… Fancy and obvious name, check._

 _High probability of being the person that saved me that night, check._

 _Saving me means she gave me mana that night, so she must be some kind of a mage to be able to do that, a ridiculously powerful one perhaps, check._

 _Alright, I think it's safe to assume that she's probably an_ **incredibly** _powerful devil, or other kind of supernaturals, that has something to do with hell._

 _Hmm… a survivor of a_ **forgotten** _clan maybe? A lost princess? Or perhaps…_

… _An exiled_ **criminal**? _]_

My thoughts were abruptly halted when she waved her hand in front of my face, "A-Ah, sorry, uh, Eu… right? Can I call you that?"

She nodded.

"Right. Sorry, I got lost in thoughts… anyway, where were we? Ah, right, you were introducing yourself. Well, go on, Eu-chan."

She showed me what she wrote down.

 **[And also…]** She turned onto the next page, **[…I'm a necromancer.]**

* * *

 _ **Kazuki's PoV**_

* * *

I was silent.

A sense of cautious began to grow within me, _[Oh…_ **Now** _it makes sense… if she was the one who saved me, then it wouldn't be illogical that she was a necromancer… or perhaps]_

I mentally narrowed my eyes, _[…a necro_ **master.]**

It is a well-known fact that the art of reanimating or tampering with the minds and bodies of the dead requires incredible amount of focus, mana, and practice. In comparison, a necromancer could produce mana around five, or more, times of what most seasoned mages could produce.

This incredible difference in power proves just how dangerous the art of necromancy was if the knowledge either fell on the wrong hands or the user wasn't careful with such power, therefore it wasn't uncommon to hear that those who practiced the art tend to either got their mana drained to death in the process of their rituals or turned mad and started to wreak havoc with their endless horde of undead slaves... at least until their mana has been completely drained where the zombies would simply die again since they need to keep feeding off the mana of their summoner in order to stay _alive_.

These reasons are some of the major reasons why the art itself was banned from most supernatural societies due to its unholy and dangerous nature.

However, while necromancy seemed to be one of the most powerful arcane arts that ever existed, its power, by far, pales in comparison when it comes to manipulating _**souls.**_ The act of manipulating one of the fundamental aspects of the universe would be pretty similar to trying to control a star's nuclear fusion activities with only the power of the mind alone.

That's why there are nothing good that comes to mind when one talks about tampering with the soul, for whenever someone tried to do so, most would simply gone mad the instant they tried to practice the art or got themselves killed. Even if they _**did**_ survive the ritual, there's no telling what would happen to the user or the soul they were manipulating. A _**rebound**_ might occur and fused the manipulated soul with the user's soul, resulting in a maddening state where the two souls fought for the control of the same body, or it might erase both souls completely, or perhaps even worse things that no one would rather imagine.

After all, comparing necromancy with necromastery would be like comparing a normal pistol with an artillery canon.

…However, no one ever said that actually _**controlling**_ the art of necromastery was absolutely all, the _**prayer**_ _**system**_ , where mortals' prayers turn into pure energy for whoever it was the mortals were praying to, which was the source of the power of most Gods, Goddesses, and Deities requires a little tampering with the souls of those who are yet to be born. This was perhaps one of the few _**legal**_ use of necromastery that was approved by the supernatural world, but that's a story for a later date.

Anyway, as I thought about these boring magic lessons, I kept on staring at her in silence for a few minutes.

She then tilted her head seemingly as if asking, ' _What? Do I have something on my face?'_

 _[What should I do… should I act dumb and ask whether she controls the dead, a necromancer, or the souls, a necromaster? Then again if she didn't know necromastery, then she might become suspicious of me about knowing stuffs that she doesn't._

 _Even if she_ **did** _know though, who's to say that she won't just dodge the question or simply lie…_

 _Whatever, I'll risk it.]_

"Necromancer? Oh! Is that like a class in those RPG games here you take someone's _**souls**_ and you use them to _**power**_ yourself?" I acted innocent and asked the question with a look of confusion.

 **[No, I only take someone's body and revive them as a zombie, but…]**

"But…? _"_

 **[Why aren't we linked yet?]**

"Huh? ' _Linked'_?"

 **[I saved you from death that night. You were supposed to come back to life as a zombie, bounded with a curse to make you obey my every command.]**

I sweat dropped, _[Her words doesn't match her innocent and emotionless looks...]_

"Obey your every command, huh? Seems like a cool power."

Her eye twitched,

 **[Please stop.]**

"Huh? Stop what—"

 **[Stop that façade and tell me, what** _are_ **you?]**

My eyes widened as my mouth went agape and I began to stammer…

…or I would've been if I was an amateur in putting on a façade.

 _[Oh? She saw through my façade? Interesting… then again I_ **did** _die right in front of her… damn it. I should really be more careful from now on._

 _I don't need too many random people knowing too much about what I am... that'll put me in a disadvantage.]_

"What do you mean ' _what_ **are** _you'_? I'm a perfect human being—" I asked with an innocent smile.

 **[You took a light spear to the chest and died then suddenly coming back to life while draining the mana around you.]**

"So?"

 **[So…** _What_ **are you?]** She asked again.

We had a little staring contest until I closed my eyes and asked, "…Aren't you running out of papers?" she was about to write something again, but I stopped her midway with my smile still not leaving my face, "I'm not dodging your question, I just want to know whether you want more papers or not to for us to keep _'talking'_."

She eyed me with an expressionless face which seemed to be the only kind of expression that was etched on her face for almost the whole time.

"I'll take that silence as a no, then." I sighed, "You probably already knew this, but I'm not a human. I'm a creature humans called Ajin/Demi-Human."

She tilted her head in confusion, despite not actually having a look of confusion.

"I forgot the complete details, but the point is: I can resurrect." _[…as long as there's mana around me, but I'm not going to say that because I don't trust you… yet.]_

 **[Why didn't my magic work on you when you were dying?]**

 _[Ah… so she_ **DID** _save me, which means she does possess an incredible_ _amount of mana within her, huh? Hmm… curious. Is that why Raynare told me that her armors had a staggering amount of complex and high-level magic suppressions seals?]_

She waved a hand in front of my face and I apologized for spacing out then answered her question.

"Well… who knows? I told you, I forgot the complete details. All I know is that I just could."

What? I wasn't lying when I said I forgot the complete details… but just because I forgot the complete details, doesn't mean I'm completely clueless about it. I mean, hey, it's not lying if you're telling the truth… even if it's only a **half-truth.**

Anyway, she was silent after I gave that answer, "So, any other questions you want to ask?"

She shook her head.

"Okay, then…" I smiled while she seemed indifferent.

Silence fell between us until suddenly she write something again.

 **[You're not going to ask why I don't speak?]**

I tilted my head in confusion, "Hm? Why would I? Clearly, you have a reason why you don't and I'm not going to judge you, so why bother asking?" I paused, "Though, I have to ask, not to be rude or anything but, by any chance, are you a mute?"

She shook her head, "I see." I paused for a moment then said, "Well then if that's all, can I ask the questions now?"

She nodded.

"Okay, well then let's start with a simple one." I narrowed my eye and focused on reading her eye movements, " _ **What**_ were _**you**_ doing that night?"

She pointed at me.

I frowned in confusion, "Me? You were following me? Why?"

 **[Curious.]** She suddenly looked away and for a split second seemed… nervous? Huh?

Anyway, it was only for a split second but she returned to her emotionless state and, again, looked indifferent as I merely raised an eyebrow.

"Right…" I shook my head and began to ask another question, "So, how are you feeling right now? You haven't eaten or drink anything up until now… if you feel weird, we might need to see a doctor."

 **[I'm fine. Just tired and… exhausted?]**

 _[Magically exhausted would be a right way to put it.]_

"Ah, I see… how old are you?"

 **[None of your business.]**

"Ah, I see, twel—Wait, excuse me?"

 **[None of your business.]** she repeated.

I gave her a blank stare; she didn't have any response.

"Oookay… Well, lastly, not that it's really important or anything, but from what Raynare told me, your armor contains some… _**interesting**_ enchantments made to suppress your magical capabilities… any reason why you _**have to**_ suppress it instead of control it?"

She flinched and didn't move for a few seconds.

I was worried that I might've stepped on a personal question so I tried to clear up the misunderstanding, "Don't worry, I won't force you if you don't want to talk about it."

She merely nodded.

 _[Ah, I see… She didn't deny the question about her armor and through process of elimination then her armor_ **is** _magical suppressor. I'm assuming her abnormal amount of mana is something that she was either born with or given to. Well, either way, I'm sure there are some bad histories about her powers..._

 _The question now is… what?]_

Silence filled the room as I simply stared at her eyes. I have mentioned it before, I've studied the movements of the eye and what I was seeing inside her eyes right now was mostly something akin to… anxiety? No… Ah, that's right. _**Sadness**_ would probably be a better word for it.

Her face didn't move an inch to smile or pout, etc, yet her eyes still moved. I could use this to my advantage.

"Well… what about home or family? Where do you live?"

She hesitated, but then shook her head.

 _[No… Home, huh? Goddamn it, another wrong question has been asked… crap…]_

"Say... since you saved me and got weakened because of it, why don't you stay here until you're back in full health?"

I was expecting a change in her expression like a widening eyes with a hint of happiness or etc, however what I got as an answer was…

 **[I was planning on doing that.]**

I froze comically as I sweat dropped,

 _[Ahahaha, so honest and expressionless, huh? I really should stop helping strangers… Does this mean that I should get more money to support the three of us? Damn it. I_ **hate** _working.]_

"I-Is that so…" I sighed again, "Yeah, I give up… besides this is the least that I can do to repay you. Well, then Eu-chan, you should take a bath after Raynare's done. When she told me about your armor, I didn't want to risk hurting you by removing your armor from you so basically… you've been wearing the same clothes for nearly a week and, yes, you reek."

She nodded.

Then suddenly my phone rang. "Hello? …A job? Ah, yes, I'm Kazuki the freelancer… Now? Hmm, I see… No, no, don't worry, I can do it… Well then if you don't mind, please mail me your address and I'll be there soon… Ahahaha, don't worry about payment ma'am, we can deal with it after the job is done… Alright, thank you for calling Miss Takatsugi, I'll be there shortly!"

After I closed the phone, ' _Eu_ - _chan_ ' tilted her head. "Hm? Ah, don't worry, just got a job call. Anyway, I have to go you can do whatever you like while I'm—"

As if teleporting, as soon as those last few words came out of my mouth, Eu was already sitting on the sofa while watching the TV with a glass of green tea on her hand from the tea pot I was heating up on the stove.

A tick mark popped on my head.

 _[I did say do whatever you like, but don't just suddenly make yourself at home!]_

* * *

 _ **Raynare's PoV**_

* * *

" _ **For your information, she**_ saved _ **my life unlike you who**_ killed _ **me."**_

The words echoed in my mind.

 _[I don't understand… He was supposed to be a victim in my plans in obtaining the power I needed so that I would be worthy enough to stand by_ **his** _side_ _ **…**_ _yet he came back from the dead and destroyed the only plan I had to reach my dream._

 _He crushed my plans, my dreams and killed my comrades… He even tried to kill_ **me** _.]_

I dipped my body deeper into the warm water.

 _[…But even after what I did to his friend, to Asia… even after he already got everything that I know, as well as seeing how I acted like a bitchy girl I am these past few days…_

… _He never actually tried to hurt me.]_

I thought to myself.

 _[Now that I think of it… did I really take everything he gave me for granted? Did I simply scoff his forgiveness and willingness in keeping his word as nothing…?]_

" _ **For your information, she**_ saved _ **my life unlike you who**_ killed _ **me."**_

The words echoed again.

 _[That's right… I hate him for what he did… and he hates me for what I did. The words were clear that he still hasn't forgiven me for it, despite the kindness he had given me…_

 _But isn't this normal? Isn't this who I am? I lied—I seduced—I_ **killed.** _These were the things I did all in the name of the power I craved…_

 _However_ … _if this is who I am, if I really do hate him… then why…]_

"… _ **unlike you who**_ killed _ **me."**_

The words echoed again as a single tear fell from the corner of my eye.

 _[…why does hearing it hurt so_ **much** _?]_

* * *

 _ **?'s PoV**_

* * *

The rail tracks shook as a train was moving quickly toward its destination. The train was as normal as any other trains that you'd see in everyday life of course.

However, within this train a single man stood out from the other passengers. He was six foot tall and looked like he was in his early thirties and wore clothing that caused him to stand out and become avoided by the people around him.

While other people wore casual clothing or formal suits, he alone was wearing a jet black robe that covered most of his body and face as if he was a part of some shady cult.

Although it nearly covered his face, one could see that he had a neck-long brown hair as well as a thin brown beard.

Despite his predicament, the man simply stood like nothing was wrong, patiently waiting until the train reached its destination.

Suddenly a sound came out of the speaker in the train, " **Attention, dear passengers. We shall be arriving in Kuoh Train Station shortly. Please exit the train in an orderly fashion and take caution when stepping over the gap between the train and the station's platform. We thank you for your time and have a nice day."**

 _[I've arrived… huh? Heh. Didn't expect to meet him so soon… I can't believe I have to come all the way here to clean up his mess…]_

The train slowed down to a halt and the door opened as the man stepped out of the train.

 _[Well then…]_

The figure smirked as he walked out of the station and he looked up toward the sky as he thought out loud.

"Now, If I was a centuries-old, teenage, Ajin gamer with an OCD for perfection… Where would I live?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Aaaaaaand boom; another chapt is now posted. Sorry if it was bad and had no action, but school takes a lot of my free time and I can't think straight. I re-watched _**Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?**_ just to make sure about how Eu acts and I know that this is a first _**actual**_ encounter, but I hope I didn't make her as too much of an OOC; no, I don't intend to turn her into an OOC in anyway, but if you see some mistakes, pls do tell me about so I could fix it.

Anyway, sorry for those that gave me questions. I did say that I'd make another Q&A chapter for the New Year, but after checking through my inbox and review, there are less than 8 people who submitted their questions… I kept my end of the bargain, so I didn't make one because of that.

Nevertheless, your questions are appreciated and guess what? I'll make it into a short omake as a way of saying thanks!

However before we begin the omake, I'd like to reply a few reviews and without further ado, here I go.

* * *

From _**Blinded in a bolthole:**_

" _For a good guy Ajin he is kind of useless isn't he? I mean he is there and Asia's still going to get her 'tortured on the cross and turned to devil after death' treatment._

 _Yup. Useless."_

First off, I apologize for forgetting to reply to this interesting review as soon as I read this. Honestly it simply slipped through my mind until I re-read the review section xD

Anyway, I can't deny that Kazuki was useless, but then again as I've said before, although OP, even he had his limitations. For example, I mention that he was _**not**_ a fighter, more like an _**assassin**_. When he was trying to save Asia, the stray priests and Yami kept him busy and unlike Yami who is _**both**_ a fighter and an assassin, Kazuki specializes in quick surprise, as well as lethal, attacks. An engagement like a one-on-one fight was something that he wasn't specialized in; though that doesn't mean he can't put up a fight. Therefore it is only natural that Yami's effort managed to buy enough time for Raynare to carry out the plan.

This is to show that even if Kazuki has the power to defeat Gods just like most Sacred Gear wielders, the reality is that there are things that he just can't do no matter how much he tried. Just like what happens sometimes in real life.

* * *

Next review is from _**polarpwnage:**_

" _Your story synopsis just reeks of amateur generic writing."_

Hmm… Never said that I am a pro writer… I thought I mentioned that this is my first fic and that English is not my first language? Well, I can always make up excuses about why my writing is amateurish, but I guess it doesn't change the fact that my writings are still amateurish…

Welp, I tried my best. I apologize if you don't like it and I'll fix the synopsis soon! :)

OKAY! I guess those are the reviews I wanted to reply. I hope I didn't say something that offended you in anyway and thank you for the time you've spared for reviewing this probably worthless story! I appreciate it. :)

Well then, if any of you have something to say about the story about how good/bad/wrong/right it is, don't be shy and please spare a time to write in reviews and comments! After all, this story is for YOU to read, so it's only proper if I ask YOUR opinion on how to improve it! :)

I guess that's all I have to say and without further ado,

See ya next chapt, Capt!

:v /

* * *

 _ **OMAKE**_

* * *

Kazuki was browsing the internet on his computer until he found an interesting site called .

"Heh… more like a rip-off of ."

Hey! Don't break the fourth wall, damn it!

* _ **Ahem**_ * Anyway, he proceeded in making an account and waited for strangers to ask him questions.

"I'm bored… I wonder how long do I have to wait for the questions to—"

* **PING**! _**YOU HAVE QUESTIONS!***_

"—Damn, that was quick! Okay let's see… from Frosty512, _**What is your favorite anime?**_ Hmm… that's simple. I love _**FEELs.**_ AnoHana, Angel Beats, Clannad, Toshi Densetsu, Lie in April Month, etc... Things like those, you know?"

He answered—wait a second, did he say Toshi Denset—

"Next! Oh, still another two questions from the same guy, huh? * _ **Ahem* Does the author like little girls aka a lolicon?**_ And _**What is the author's favorite genre of anime?**_ Again that's simple, the author is— _ **"**_

Nope. I am the author and I forbid you from telling them the second question's answer.

"You forbid me from telling them the answer which just gave them the answer to the question—"

SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP—!

"Anyway, the author's favorite genre would be related to the answer of the second question which means he needs serious help 'cuz he is a—"

Finish that sentence, I _**DARE**_ you…

"…"

…Wise decision.

"Right…" Kazuki shook his head and returned to read the questions, "Hmm… Ah! Another question! From… _**matan1998**_ _,_ So, _**Have you ever met Sato, what do you think of him? If you have met him: how did it go?**_ Well since this is a fourth wall break I guess I'll answer it. No, I haven't met him. A little spoiler though, the Sato in this story will be a bit OOC in terms of history/life background, but I don't think we're going to see him anytime soon. It'll be a bit long until we actually meet him."

And so you got the answer.

"Okay! Now, last, but not least, from _**Jack vile Ripper**_ , _**Do you love dragon-kind? And if yes, then who?**_ What do you mean who… why _**Ophis**_ of course! _ **"**_

And so is the answer from our lolico—

"NO, YOU DICKFACE! I chose Ophis not because that she's a loli! … **well that too—** I mean—That's because she's the only _'female'_ dragon I've seen in the anime. :/ Great Red was in his dragon form, Issei and Vali are also male, yet only _**Ophis**_ takes the form of a small, little, girl! Yeah, yeah, I know she's not exactly male/female, but… Oh, you get the point!"

…Right, as our lolicon was saying—

"I'M NOT A LOLICON DAMN IT!"

You say that, but you said _**takes the form of a small, little, girl**_ instead of simply saying _**takes the form of a girl**_. Why did you have to say _**small**_ and _**little**_ before the _**girl**_ if you're not a lolicon? Why did you describe her with those two specific and repetitive words, huh? Why? I do hope you have a good explanation 'cuz I'm going to call the police.

"S-SHUT UP! Get a fucking mirror, 'cuz you're a LOLICON too!"

…

…

…

…

…

"…W-What? Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?"

Didn't I tell you… not to finish that sentenced…?

"…" Kazuki was silent as he felt an incredible amount of murderous intent and unholy aura radiated from my whole body.

Well…?

"…Too late to apologize?"

Uh-huh.

"Well then… might as well go all the way through…"

He was silently, but then he inhaled air deeply and gave me _**the**_ _**finger**_ , "SCREW YOU, YOU SADISTIC, LOLICON, FREAK!"

…

"HAHAHA! THAT'S RIGHT! WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT, BE-OTCH?!"

Using writer ex machina, I summoned Kazuki's laptop again—

"W-Wait, my laptop? What are you… No, y-you can't…! I JUST BOUGHT IT TWO WEEKS AGO! NO—HUH?!" He looked around his body only to find out that he was tied up with chains, immobilizing him.

—Then I began to burn the laptop into melted plastic and metals.

"No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

PC-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

 _ ***Kazuki then proceeded to kill himself over and over again to make sure that what happened is not a dream.***_

 _ **THE END!**_


	19. A Not-So Brief Lesson About Souls & Ajin

**[DISCLAIMER]:** I do not own Highschool DxD and Ajin. They all belong to their respective owners. Any and every names or plots that are similar to other fics or movies are coincidental (or is it?) while the only thing I owned is my OC.

* * *

The six foot-tall figure smirked as he walked out of the station and looked up toward the sky as he muttered to himself.

"Now, if I was a centuries-old, teenage, ajin gamer with an OCD for perfection… Where would I live?"

"Master, you almost forgot your bag… again."

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Beatrice."

The six foot-tall figure opened up his hood, revealing a man in his mid-thirties with a thin beard and messy brown hair with eyes that were as blue as the sky.

He turned around to see a short child-like figure. She had long cream colored hair that was tied in two rolls along with blue eyes with a butterfly-like pattern at the center. She wore a frilled dress with pink ribbons, tights, and shoes as a tiny top-hat laid latched upon the rear right side of her hair, with a butterfly-shaped ribbon joining her cape at her sternum.

 **(A/N: Look up** _ **Beatrice**_ **from** _ **Re:Zero [Just imagine the crown replaced with a mini top hat instead]**_ **)**

"Though, on contrary, I left it because I knew that you'd bring it for me, Betty."

 _ **Betty**_ 's eyebrow twitched at the man's response.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you wanted me to ignore and leave it behind, I suppose."

"Hahaha, that's funny because I thought I told you that there're a bunch of incredibly _**powerful**_ and _**dangerous**_ artifacts inside my bag that might cause mass destruction if it falls into wrong hands!"

"Oh my, then I wonder who would be held responsible for the world's destruction should one of these _**powerful**_ and _**dangerous**_ artifacts fall into the wrong hands because _**somebody**_ ' forgot to pick up' the bag containing such artifacts. A certain alchemist, I suppose?"

"Or perhaps a certain rebellious spirit of said alchemist, I wonder?"

The two were locked in a silent staring contest with the man smiling at the clearly not amused girl. The man then released a bit of his powerful magical aura as the girl also released another powerful magical aura of her own.

The bystanders around them, despite not knowing the truth about magic, could felt the raging aura in the air. While they didn't really see anything out of the ordinary, since they couldn't _**see**_ magic, the man's and the girl's presence got their attention as their auras made most feel uneasy.

For a moment nobody decided to do anything, that was until a young brave station security guard decided to interrupt their silent war.

"E-Excuse me, I-I'm sorry to interrupt, b-but according to the law, I have the authority to charge you two for public peace disruption. S-so, if you d-don't mind, could you please finish your a-argument… somewhere… else…?"

The security guard squeaked out the last part of his sentence as the so-called alchemist and his contracted spirit redirected all of their auras and killings intent toward him.

However, the man then smiled and apologized to the guard.

"Of course, officer! I am terribly sorry, but my daughter and I were simply having a little… disagreement, so to say. We'll continue on our merry way. Again, I apologize for the trouble."

The girl scoffed and the security guard, who was on the verge of either crying or pissing himself, did nothing but nod as the two continued on their path to find a certain ajin.

The young security guard knelt down and sighed in relief, grateful that he could live to see another day.

* * *

 _ **As we know, magic, specifically mana, exists within all things. It is one of the fundamental aspects that became the very foundation that binds existence together.**_

 _ **By the time the universe was born, so was born the First Souls. These souls wandered throughout the newly born universe as manifestations of the source of energy that powers the universe itself by generating mana to keep the universe in existence.**_

 _ **Eventually, a few of these Old Ones gained sentience and they were the nameless Gods and Goddesses that once lived throughout the vastness of the universe, roaming freely with no other purpose other than being the battery that supplied the universe its needed energy.**_

 _ **However, on a one faithful day, something happened. The Old Ones got into an argument between each other and soon after, it turned into a Great battle filled with bloodshed; except that there were no blood to spill, but a pure form of energy instead; mana. The battle ended in an eternal stalemate, but since so many energies had been used by these Old Ones, theyfaced their inevitable demise; they turned into pure energies and soon dissipated into nothingness. It was then the rest of the surviving Old Ones learnt that while they had long, near-infinite, amount of mana and life-span, they could still run out of power and disappear.**_

 _ **Worried that if souls were to die, the universe would exist no longer, a few agreed to find a way to preserve themselves to ensure the continuation of the universe, therefore they found the solution; procreation or reproduction.**_

 _ **After splitting themselves into millions of weaker and lesser fragments of their glorious former form, they infused these fragments into the lesser mortal shells, thus these fragments went into a cycle of fusion and division that we had come to known as the birth of life.**_

 _ **Life soon flourished throughout the universe. Whenever these life-forms gave birth to new offspring, they would fuse the two fragments of its parent's souls to form a newly 'refreshed' soul that could keep on generating mana for the continuation of the universe and as a replacement for the souls that ran out of their lifespan and turned into pure energy.**_

 _ **And so it went on, the cycle of life in the universe. Souls of life forms produced mana that in turn produced auras that would release mana into their surrounding and supply the universe the energy it needed to stay**_ alive _ **.**_

 _ **However, while the system of 'life and death' was designed as perfect as possible by the Old Ones, an error was bound to happen.**_

 _ **Whenever a soul dies, they would undergo a process like a supernova on a dying star. Their soul would became unstable and explode into pure form of magical energy, producing a ridiculous amount of mana that would be released into everything around them, effectively giving power for the universe even in their final moments.**_

 _ **But here was where the 'error' occurred. Like every stars that went into supernovas, some might collapse and fall under its own gravitational pull, creating a singularity that instead of producing energy, absorbs or destroy energy; a black hole. These were then known as the 'inverted souls' or nega(tive)-souls that instead of producing mana, drained mana out of the world around them.**_

 _ **And thus, with the existence of these nega souls, the Immortals came to be. When immortals, creatures that possessed nega souls, die, their souls underwent the same supernova-process just like any normal soul would. However, if a soul produced a ridiculous amount of mana when it dies, then inverted-souls, as the name implies, did the completely opposite which was absorbing ridiculous amount of mana from everything around them.**_

 _ **The absorption process would soon become too much for their mortal bodies to contain such overwhelming amount of mana, which was pure life energy, and thus their bodies would begin to heal itself at an impossible rate; be it regenerating limbs, repairing irreparable damages, etc.**_

 _ **This phenomenon would mean that inverted or nega souls granted the host eternal life through the prevention of their deaths, meaning that every death would result in resurrection be it natural or unnatural; reset.**_

 _ **In other words, these immortals were creatures that were not even meant to exist; an error born after a glitch in the system we call 'death'. Their inverted souls' nature were to absorb instead of produce mana which went against the fundamental goal of all souls in the universe and thus, in technicality, they were beings that existed below existence itself.**_

 _ **And so was the reason why immortals were hailed as abominations of nature that weren't even meant to exist.**_

"…Or at least that's my theory so far."

"And a crazy one at that too, I suppose."

The man frowned with a face clearly showed that he was not amused.

"Wow, a research that I've been working on for centuries and this is all I got for a reaction? Thanks!"

"Oh my, don't mention it, Master."

"That was sarcasm, foolish spirit."

"And you didn't think that I was being sarcastic too? You're more of a fool than this foolish spirit then, I suppose."

His eyebrow was twitching like crazy as hid blood was boiling in rage. The girl merely stared at him in indifference or perhaps a nearly unnoticeable taunting smile, however she was surprised to see her master sighing instead of throwing his temper tantrum.

"…What's wrong, Master?"

"Hm? Worried are we?"

"It's not like you to not get mad after I made fun of you…"

"Well, we're going to meet him soon. I guess you can say that I'm not interested in getting mad…" He paused, "For now at least."

"You've told me that we were supposed to find the ajin that nearly exposed the supernatural world to the human world, but you haven't told me who this person is…"

The man put on an innocent smile, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You are clearly trying to hide this information from me, I suppose." She deadpanned.

He chuckled at her reaction and petted her head, "It's a secret. For now, though, let's just settle down in the hotel. I need my _**rest**_."

The girl widened her eyes at his words, but regained her composure and kept on a stoic expression.

"As you wish, Master Nicholas Flamel."

And thus the legendary alchemist and his contracted spirit entered the hotel building.

* * *

"Why didn't we just tell them everything, Sirzechs?"

"And burden them with such dangerous information that could probably get them killed?" Sirzechs chuckled, "You know me far too well than that, Ajuka."

"You do realize that there's a reason they are two of the Four Satans of Hell, correct? I don't think weakness is one of them."

"And so is immortality. Unless you're someone like the Dragon God of Infinity or The Great Red, chances for demons of our caliber to die would pretty more or less be the same as the chances normal human would die from a stray demon attack; unlikely, but not anyway near impossible."

Ajuka sighed as the two of them looked over the balcony, staring at the bloody skies of hell and the dark mountains in the horizon.

"I'll trust your judgment then, Lord Lucifer."

"Hahaha, you know you don't have to refer to me so politely. We both know each other too well for us to act all polite."

Ajuka chuckled, "A good point."

The two demon kings shared a laugh, but the laugh soon died down as Sirzechs voiced out his serious question.

"Well then… would you like to tell me what happened in the human world, Ajuka?"

"An anomaly had just recently occurred in one of your clan's territories, specifically City of Kuoh, Japan."

Sirzechs twitched and was about to ask something before he was interrupted.

"Your sister is fine, if that's what you were thinking."

"Then what is this anomaly you speak of?"

"There was void of magical energy with a radius of over one kilometer that occurred in the city. So far, I haven't determined the definite cause of this phenomenon, but I am convinced of one thing: the event is one of the most enigmatic occurrences ever since the Great War."

"Pardon? Would you please elaborate?"

"Kuoh, as you might have already known, is located in one of the magical point of the Earth's Leylines. The mana surrounding the city is in fact one of the most abundant compare to most other places in the human realm.

"However, for reasons that have yet to be known, a sudden absence of mana occurred on one evening and it affected not only the surroundings, but also the humans around the city. Our supernatural world was nearly exposed through this phenomenon, but our agents have made their moves to erase the evidence of this phenomenon.

"If it weren't for the fact that there were still a lot of other mana to fill in the void, Kuoh would probably have disappeared from existence."

Sirzechs frowned as he took in the information.

"…What do you propose to be the source of this phenomenon?"

Ajuka paused for a moment, "Currently, I can only theorize four possibilities to explain the reason behind this event:

"First, and the most likely possibility, is necromastery, which I don't think I need to explain anymore. However, despite being most likely, there's also the fact that the knowledge of necromastery had been covered up, if not erased, from the supernatural societies; therefore, this fact still leaves doubt about the potential of this possibility being accurate.

"Next is the second possibility which would be an unknown magical creature or object that could absorb man in an incredibly large scale, faster than other mana could refill these void of mana.

"Third is there was, for lack of better terms, an error or glitch in reality and the abundant amount of mana created a momentary singularity that focused the mana into a single point in reality before simply disappearing without a trace. However, while this is still a possibility, it might prove unlikely since logically speaking, if the abundant amount of mana in Kuoh is the cause of this singularity, there should've been more of this phenomenon that have been recorded to have occurred in the past.

"And lastly, another possibility to explain the reason behind this phenomenon is the nega souls."

"Nega souls?"

"As we know—"

"No, I know what a nega soul is, but why do you propose that nega souls could be a reason behind this sudden absence of mana?"

"Well… for a normal immortal, let's take a demi-human or ajin for example, nega soul could cause a blast of anti-mana, which absorbs mana, up to a hundred meters at most."

"A hundred meters… yet the effect of this phenomenon's could be felt within the radius of one kilometer… Then how in the name of Original Satan could a nega soul produce ten times the amount of anti-mana produce by normal ajins?"

"Have I explained to you about the nature of nega souls?"

"Other than the anti-mana they produce, no, you have not."

"I see… well then, I'd like for you to listen carefully because this explanation will be a bit long."

"Very well, I'm all ears."

Ajuka took a deep breath and began slowly, "Through researches that I have conducted on the ajin specimens we possessed, I've made a theory about the nature of nega souls.

"After several Nega Soul Reset experiments, I've observed an interesting change in the specimens I've experimented on. The blast effects of the anti-mana became stronger and stronger and the sentient anti-mana aura or AMA produced by the specimens became much denser and concentrated with each consecutive resets. _**(Supernaturals calls it Anti-Mana Aura/AMA since they see it from a magical perspective where humans call it Invisible Black Matter/IBM from scientific perspective)**_

"Thus the observation I have conducted led me to my current theory."

"And what is this theory?"

"Nega souls are results from an error in the supernova process that souls undergo when their host dies, but while this meant that the host would technically become immortal, this also meant that nega souls are _**extremely**_ _**unstable**_.

"Due to this unstable nature of the nega souls, it is highly common for immortals to simply 'shut down' as their nega souls suddenly pop out of existence, thus the reason why there aren't many immortals or demi-creature that roamed the universe. We cannot really find out the reason why the nega souls are unstable since we don't even know why the error could occur in a soul's supernova process in the first place.

"However, while we don't know why nega souls are unstable, through the observations of my previous experiments, I have made a theory: through each reset that nega souls undergo, they would absorb so much mana proportional to the amount of anti-mana they produce. Therefore, based on my observations, if the nega souls' AMAs becomes denser as their AMAs' blast effect becomes stronger with each consecutive resets, that would mean that the more resets nega souls go through, the more stable the nega souls are.

"In theory, if an immortal went into a lot of resets, there would come a time where their souls became so stable that chances of them suddenly popping out of existence would become near non-existent or perhaps it might even go as far as reverting nega souls back into normal souls."

"So what you're telling me is, there's an ajin that died for so many times that it had an incredibly stable nega soul that could produce such an impossible amount of anti-mana?"

"Theoretically speaking, yes."

Sirzechs tilted his head in confusion.

"Then why would you say that it's very unlikely?"

"First would be because it's still only a theory. Second, let's face it, Sirzechs; there's no such nega soul in the universe that could produce such an incredible amount of anti-mana. Not even the Biblical God himself could produce a single anti-mana despite having such impossible amount of mana in His prime and he was one of the strongest Divine Entity to have ever existed in this world, to our knowledge.

"The only possible explanation of the absence of mana, if it was indeed caused by a nega soul, is that this immortal possessed an astronomical luck to actually own an incredibly stable nega soul that is able to produce such impossible amount of anti-mana and absorb an equally impossible amount of mana without their nega soul or body exploding into oblivion due to mana or anti-mana overload.

"However, the chances are just… not possible. Such probability would simply be too small to even be called an impossible possibility."

"Ah, I see… that's an interesting theory."

A moment of silence filled the atmosphere between the two Satans, but then Sirzechs decided to break the silence.

"Is there anything else that you need, Ajuka?"

Ajuka stared at Sirzechs with an unreadable expression then sighed.

"Well, I was hoping that you'd let me conduct expedition to find out the reason behind this phenomenon… You do know how much I love solving these kinds of mysteries."

Sirzechs chuckled, "Of course, I do, but as I've told you before, Michael and Azazel had contacted us in secret to arrange a peace treaty before actually exposing this plan to the Angels, Fallens, and Devils as not to raise sudden bias among the Three Major Factions.

"However, as Falbium's intels have gathered, we can't risk this peace treaty to turn into another war if either one of our followers were to misunderstand the situation and attack each other. We can't afford to play in the hands of our provocateur."

Sirzechs turned around, "Until the provocateur is discovered or the situation calls for it, neither three of us Major Factions are going to make any move for the sake of the signing of this _**true**_ peace treaty. Despite being a devil's territory, if you sneak out into Kuoh I'm afraid that the provocateur might learn of your intention to find out about this anomaly and probably use it against both you and all of us; how though, is the question. Either way, the risks are too great.

"But in the end, I can't really stop you, can I? We are both Satans anyway; we have the same authority. I can't really tell you what to do, but I'd advise you _**not**_ to indulge your curiosity for the time being."

"I see… then what do you suppose I do in the mean time?"

Sirzechs paused and looked back to face Ajuka, "Haven't you heard of the word ' _ **vacation'**_? Might do you some good, you know. Refreshing your mind, finding new inspirations, having fun…" Then he teased him with a coy look, "…the ' _ **fun'**_ fun, if you know what I mean."

"I am not amused." Ajuka replied with a poker face.

"Hahaha, you should really get married soon! Well, that's my suggestion; take it or leave it, I'm out of ideas."

"I thought you told me you regretted getting married?"

"…"

"…Well?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Ajuka threw him a look of pity, "You…" but then stopped himself and sighed. "…I think it would be wise for us to simply end this meeting right here."

Sirzechs turned around again and was walking back into the room, "Well, if that's all, then I guess we can end our little meeting… Well, I'm going back to take care of some documents, so I'll see you—"

However, Ajuka then interrupted him and prepared a teleportation circle.

"You don't have to make excuses when trying to hide something from me. I know you too well to realize when there's something that you don't want to tell me."

"Ahaha… so I've been found out?"

"No, you simply suck at hiding it… from me at least. Have a good evening, Lord Lucifer. Farewell."

"Goodbye, Lord Beelzebub."

And thus Ajuka teleported back into his facility as Sirzechs went back to taking care of his documents.

However, when he entered the room from the balcony, he looked at Falbium who was sleeping on the couch.

"We know you're awake, Falbium. We wouldn't have continued our conversation somewhere close to you if we wanted to keep this a secret."

Falbium then opened his eyes and sat up, yawning loudly as he did, "Hmm… and here I thought I was hiding it pretty well."

"Well, you would've immediately returned to your home if you truly wanted to sleep. I thought that it was weird that you wanted to sleep on my sofa… no matter how comfortable it is."

"Meh, it was worth it. I actually like your sofa."

"I see… So," Sirzechs looked at him dead in the eye, "How much did you hear?"

Falbium paused and put on a poker face.

"Everything."

"I see… then you'd understand why I'm not telling all of you any more than you need to know, don't you?"

He sighed and stood up.

"Yeah, yeah, not like all of us can force each other to spill out every bean we have. I'll look over it." He started walking towards the door, "For now."

"Thank you for the good work. Have a good evening, Lord Asmodeus."

He waved his hand as a reply and exited the room. Sirzechs stared outside the window again, wondering what fate had in store.

* * *

"Thank you so much for fixing our fridge, drain and roof!" A woman that looked like she's in her late forties spoke with a smile.

"Just doing my job, Mrs. Takatsugi" Kazuki replied with his own smile.

"To be honest I was rather surprised to see someone so young like you came here alone instead of someone that looks more experienced. I doubted that you would be able to fix everything, but what do you know, seems like you are more than meets the eye!"

"Hahaha, well you know what they say, never judge a book from its cover."

"I suppose so. Here, the payment for the service."

Kazuki took the money from her hand and counted it.

"Uh, Mrs. Takatsugi, this is twice the amount that we—"

"Oh, consider it a tip! You fixed them so well that they looked like new. Besides you earned it and I really appreciate your help, Kazuki-kun."

"Really? Thank you very much, ma'am!"

"Oh my, such a polite boy," she giggled, "Again, thank you for the help. You can come and visit anytime you want!"

Kazuki nodded, "I'll be sure to visit if I could. Goodbye, Mrs. Takatsugi! Have a nice evening!" Kazuki waved his goodbye and left with his toolkit and backpack.

The skies reddened as he was heading home and when he passed through Kuoh's city park, he heard the chime of park's clock, indicating that it was already 6 PM. He paused as he realized the real reason he was heading out.

"Ah… It's time, huh? Well then."

With that he suddenly sprinted toward his destination.

* * *

An hour later, Kazuki arrived at the abandoned harbor from his intel. Looking for an ideal bush, he put on his heart-stabbing timer-like contraption on his chest and changed his clothes into something darker; a simple black shirt, jacket and trousers. After that, he hid his toolkit and took out the 'tools' he was bringing from his bag: a smartphone, a global tracking device, a small DIY smoke bomb, and last but not least, his trusty butterfly knife.

Feeling ready, he left his bag inside the bush and proceeded to look around carefully. Minutes passed and he had observed the harbor from the shadows of the surrounding woods, unfortunately he was met with the view of nothing but the abandoned harbor itself. After searching through the area, it appeared that the abandoned harbor seemed abandoned after all.

Did the stray lied to him? Well if he did, he wasn't surprised... though it made him look dumb for trying to maintain stealth when there wasn't any—

"Hm? What's that?"

He listened carefully into the night then he heard a faint voice.

"C'mon, we don't 'ave all night! MOVE!"

"Oi, careful with those cargos, ya twit! Make a wrong move an' we all go boom!"

"A'ight, put 'em there an' the next load there!"

Confusion was drawn on his face. There were voices, but all he could see was nothing more but the view of the abandoned harbor with the peaceful waves of the sea coming toward and moving away from the site.

It was then he realized.

"Illusion?"

He paused for a moment in deep thoughts then he had an idea. He moved quite a few good meters away from the harbor and opened up his jacket. Then wound up the timer for his reset contraption and a few seconds later the contraption stabbed his heart as blood poured out of his chest, staining his black shirt with blood.

A few moments later, using what little control he had over his raging amount of anti-mana upon dying, he held back the burst of anti-mana causing it to explode just enough to nullify a little part of the barrier of illusion. It worked.

When he stood back up and zipped up his jacket, hiding his bloodied shirt. Now, he could clearly see that there were around fifty crewmembers unloading multiple big wooden boxes from a huge ship. It took him by surprise, but then he focused on his objective and entered through the barrier before it closed up.

 _ **[I knew it… Well, seems like that stray wasn't lying after all. I feel bad for killing him even after he told me this. Oh well, whatever. More importantly, just what the hell is this…?]**_

He stealthily approached the ship and using his IBM/AMA, he turned himself invisible and boarded the ship without anyone noticing.

An hour later, he had searched the whole ship for the ship's archive room, but unfortunately he had no luck in finding it. It appeared that the captain of this ship removed every ship's maps and hid the archive room so well that even he couldn't find it.

"'Urry up, ya slowpokes! The Cap'in said to hoist the anchor 'alf an hour!"

"Aye, aye!"

 _ **[Oh, shit! Really? Talk about bad timing?! I need to find the archive room… FAST!]**_

Realizing that he wouldn't find the room any time soon without the help of the crew, he sighed in frustration and proceeded to dispel his IBM.

He put on a casual face and walked around until he bumped into someone.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry for bumping into you!"

"Nah, it's fine. You alright kid?" Kazuki extended his hand toward the young looking boy that looked like he was no younger than fourteen years old.

"T-Thank you. Sorry, but I'm k-kind of lost."

"Lost?" _**[Ah. He's useless then…]**_

"Well, not lost per se. I mean, I've memorized the ship's plan like the captain's rule, but I just had a little trouble actually navigating through these corridors."

Kazuki widened his eyes.

 _ **[Oh? Seems like he won't be so useless after all.]**_

Kazuki then got an idea and put on a look of suspicion.

"Boy… you're not lying to me, are you?"

"I-I'm—?"

"You know what happens to those who break the captain's rule, don't you…?" he bluffed.

"Y-Yes!"

"Then prove to me that you really did memorize the ship's plan."

"O-Okay, but… how?"

"Hmm… how about you bring me to the archive room."

"E-Eh? But isn't that place off limits except for the captain himself?"

 _ **[Oh, shit… need an excuse, pronto!]**_

"I said bring me there, not let me in here. It won't be a trouble, if we simply stand outside the room now, will it?"

"I-I guess not…"

"Good. Now…" with the most murderous look of suspicion he could muster, Kazuki spoke with a deep voice, " **Prove it to me that you really are one of the crew."**

"Y-Yes!"

The walk had been quiet and luckily the two didn't meet any of the crew since they were too busy finishing to unload the ship's cargo. He felt really bad for manipulating this innocent boy, but then again he remembered.

 _ **[What the hell is a nice boy like him doing in this shady business? Somebody forced him maybe? Damn… now, I feel bad for tricking him.]**_

"H-Here we are! There you see? It's just down the hall."

 _ **[The hell? I've been here before!] "**_ Is it _**really**_ just down the hall…?"

"W-well... not exactly..."

"…You're not the ship's crew, are—?"

"A-Ah, wait! That's not what I meant! I-I was just worried if, Papa would be mad if I told you…"

 _ **[Eh? P-papa?]**_

"What?"

"I-I'm worried what papa—I mean, the captain is going to do to me if he finds out that I'm bringing someone to his ship's archive room…"

Kazuki took a few moments to thought up a logical excuse; he must not look like he's forcing him. After all, he had to make it look like this boy was the suspicious one.

"You do know that all of the crews already know about the archive room, right?"

"E-Eh? Really? I thought the captain says—"

"The captain says, nobody is allowed to go into the archive room. That doesn't mean everybody doesn't know where or how to get there… Now, if you _**are**_ one of the crewmates, then you better spill it or else I'll _**kill**_ you right _**here**_ , right _**now**_."

"O-Okay! You can go into the archive room by pulling on one of the old books titled ' _Captain Nemo's Journeys_ '! D-Don't hurt me!"

 _ **[…Really?**_ **Really**? _**Are you kidding me?! I fell for the oldest '**_ Hidden door through the bookcase' _**trick! My God, I'm an idiot.]**_

Holding back the urge to face palm at his own stupidity, Kazuki stayed silent and then patted the boy's head with a smile.

"Good lad. Sorry for scaring you. I gotta make sure you're a part of crew, after all."

"Oh, n-no problem! Papa—I mean, the captain must be proud to have someone so loyal like you in his crew!"

"Anyway, thank you let's go. You should hurry and unload the cargos."

"O-okay, let's go, um…"

"Just call me… Ikuza"

"H-Hai! Ikuza-san!"

The two walked back into the corridor.

"U-Umm, ano, Ikuza-san. How long have you been—eh? Ikuza-san?"

He turned around to look that the person that was walking behind him had disappeared without a trace.

"…Well, he did say he was in a hurry…"

However there was just a nagging feeling at the back of his mind.

"…He wouldn't go inside the archive room, would he? Ahaha, n-no way… He seemed nice and loyal, there's no way that that's true."

* * *

After tricking the captain's son, Kazuki used his invisibility to get inside the room. Luckily there wasn't a soul around therefore he could focus on trying to find the book the boy mentioned before.

"What was it again? Captain Nemo's Jour—aha, got it. Heh, this is _**too**_ easy…"

He pulled the book from the shelf and lo behold, like in every cliché mystery stories and movies, the bookcase began to move apart as it revealed a hidden right behind it. Kazuki opened the door and entered without hesitating.

The archive room was incredibly narrow. There were shelves filled with multiple files and a single desk at the end of this narrow room that was so small that only one person could fit into it at a time.

"I guess the captain is pretty smart… if someone noticed, I wouldn't be able to get out of this room. A hidden archive room that you could use as a trap… impressive; but not ingenious enough to stop me."

He read through the files and looked for anything that might give him some idea on what was happening and then he found it.

"' _Captain's Log_ '? Oh, this must be important. Let's see…"

He opened the files and read its contents. The first entry was dated around two years ago and so he figured that he should look for the most recent log the captain had written. However, the moment he found the page dated approximately two days before today, his eyes widened; surprise was etched on his face as he reread the content of the file to make sure that he was reading correctly.

"' _It's been more than a month since me last entry. We've all been busy ever since we were hired to bring this damn cargo. Hired might not be the right way to put it since that fucking… crow'_ wait… 'crow'?"

Kazuki widened his eyes; these guys might be working for this ' _ **Kokabiel'**_ he had been looking for. He shook his head and proceeded to read the rest of the journal.

" _*Ahem* 'Hired might not be the right way to put it since that fucking crow practically forced us to bring his cargo to Kuoh's Abandoned Harbor._

"' _I don't know what the hell was wrong with that mad Fallen Angel, but it wasn't like I was going to risk the safety of me crew. The man was straight-up mental—I mean, why the hell would he possess_ **this** **many** _magical explosives? That's right, a fucking cargo full of tons of magical explosives._

"' _Wherever the fuck he got these stuff, he's damn good at picking them up… a handful of these could probably destroy a city or two, if used right. I can only imagine just what the hell did he has in mind for these shits._

"' _Screw it, the trip isn't going to be that long from now. Once we reached the location, the crow said to set up an illusion barrier and unload the cargo as fast as possible then sail toward the nearby uninhabited island for the payment… Well, it's not like I want to keep them on me ship any longer than they already have._

"' _This is the end of me log for the day and all I can say about all this is, at least he pays.'"_

He took in the information and realized.

"Really? That's _**it**_?! I came all this way and this idiot of a captain can't even tell me how or where could I find this Kokabiel asshole whose business been messing up my fucking vacation? You _**gotta**_ be kidding—!"

But before he could even finish his temper tantrum, he was interrupted with a loud sound of the ship's horn blowing.

"Oh, shit… Oh, SHIT! Gotta hurry!"

Pulling out his phone, he spent a few good minutes to take pictures of the pages in the book. He also did a quick search for other important files that he might want to take pictures of, but unfortunately the rest of them were irrelevant for nothing else were on his mind except focusing on getting as much important information as possible.

Feeling that the ship had begun to move, he set up and hid his tracking device below the desk before making haste towards the door of the hidden archive room. However when he was about to exit the room with the bookcase, a familiar voice was heard.

"I-Ikuza…san? What are you doing? D-Don't tell me, you—?!"

But before he could even finish, Kazuki rushed forward and punched him deep into his stomach. The boy fell on his knees as the consciousness slowly escaped him due to the amount of force Kazuki put into his punch. On the verge of fainting, the boy cried as he used whatever strength he had left to ask.

"W-Why…?!"

Kazuki looked at the boy emotionlessly and answered in a monotone.

" **I never said I was a part of the crew** … **be glad that I chose** _not_ **to kill you. Now we're even.** "

Without another word, Kazuki left the room apathetically as the boy lost his consciousness with a pitiful look of being deceived etched on his fainted face.

* * *

After returning everything to their former spots before he entered the room, Kazuki laid the boy on the sofa and exited the room as silent as he entered it. Closing the door, he was surprised when he heard someone's loud voice.

Two men were talking to each other rather loudly as they approach the door and unfortunately for Kazuki, the timing was right enough for the two men to hear the small yet brief sound of the door closing.

"So, then I focked da shit out o' this bitch and —!"

"Hold on, mate. Didja hear tha?"

"Hear wot?"

The second man looked around in the corridor only to find nothing there.

"…No, nothing'. Just my imagination. Anyway, what happened after ya paid that slut?"

"Oh, roight. She gave me a discount. Don't know why tho, but who cares, it was one o' the best rides I ever had!"

"Hahaha, that's wot she said, mate!"

The two men continued their conversation and kept going on their patrol, unaware of the invisible Kazuki that was desperately trying to hold his body on the corridor's ceiling with the quite narrow walls as his foothold.

He sighed in relief, knowing that he was fortunate enough not to get caught. He jumped back down as silent as possible.

Or would have if it wasn't for the fact that his hands' balance gave out, causing him to fall face first into the floor rather painfully… On the bright side, at least his nose didn't break.

"Heh, I wonder why other ajins never tried to control their IBMs manually… but then again, having an automatic artificial intelligence that you can control from afar like a drone is cooler, not to mention more efficient... Shit. Oh well, you get some, you lose some. Now, time to get the out of here."

With that, he immediately made his way toward the ship's deck and when he arrived, he was glad to know that the ship wasn't that far from the dock yet. However, that didn't mean he had time to waste.

As the distance between the ship and land was increasing, Kazuki looked for a lifeboat. He mustn't leave any trace, but if he wanted to escape with his phone intact, he had to prevent it from being soaked with water. Therefore, using his knife, he cut a piece of cloth from the cloth that was used to cover the lifeboats and wrapped his phone with it.

He looked around for any suspecting eyes only to find none and it was then he ran and dived into the cold night sea.

The ship's horn once again echoed in the night with Kazuki already pulling himself up into the dock, clothes soaked and cold. Making sure his phone was alright, he proceeded to make his way back toward where he hid his equipments.

"Alright, the ship is tracked, phone's secured, traces left? Well, except for the boy and the cloth I cut off, none. I don't think anyone would notice; there weren't any cameras after all… Now all that's left is waiting for whoever it is that ordered these ' _ **cargo'**_ to pick them up."

With a pissed off look, he got ready to hide.

"… **And they'd better tell me what I want to hear, or else I'll fucking make sure that information won't be the only thing they spill out tonight."**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I have no excuses… I updated my other story, but I haven't been able to think of a way to go on with my plots; ugh, writer's block is real man. Oh and yeah, I got a PM telling me I put in way too many crossovers with all the different characters I simply picked from other animes aside from HDxD, but frankly I'm just that lazy… besides, I'll explain their powers and their backgrounds (most will have a different background than their cannon wiki since it'll be adapted into the DxD universe) so you won't have to worry about going back and forth checking the wiki, lol. The reason I don't change their names is because 1. I like them the way cannon portrayed them and 2. I suck at naming things and figured I'll leave them as they are.

Anyway, for those who wanted an explanation of what exactly an ajin is in this universe, well here's the chapt; or at least that's only the theory by one of my OC. I still have more things to clarify like what makes Kazuki different than other Ajins (as I wrote in the summary) but you'll see soon enough; you probably already have an idea tho… eh.

Well, no actions like most of the times. I'd like to remind you that Kazuki is at heart analytical. He wouldn't start a needless fight if he could avoid it; even if he'll win anyway and be badass while he did it. He's a coward? …Maybe.

Oh well, wasted too much space already and I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can. For now tho, enjoy and feel free to give me your reviews! Any ideas for omakes or questions are fine too.

Welp, See ya next chapt, Capt!

:v /


	20. It's Time For The Waiting Game

**[DISCLAIMER]:** I do not own Highschool DxD and Ajin. They all belong to their respective owners. Any and every names or plots that are similar to other fics or movies are coincidental (or is it?) while the only thing I owned is my OC.

* * *

A cool and pleasant breeze blew from the nearby ocean under the starry sky. It rustles up the trees' leaves around the abandoned harbor as sound of ocean waves could be heard coming and going in a harmonious rhythm of nature.

However, the rhythm was soon broken as another kind of breeze blew; the breeze of wings beating. Sets of jet black feathered wings appeared from above as twelve fallen angels descended from the dark starry sky.

"Alright, everyone, Lord Kokabiel had entrusted us to move these boxes to the locations we were briefed earlier, so let's finish this up as quickly as we can!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The rest of the fallen angels shouted in unison.

"Uh, excuse me, Captain Luciel?" One of them asked.

"Hm? What is it Nylarare?"

"What about the payment for the pirates?"

The leader gave her answer in a nonchalant tone.

"Don't worry, the rest of our group are there to eliminate them. After all, Lord Kokabiel is the type to cut loose ends."

The fallen angel known as Nylarare sighed and smiled in a sadistic manner,

"Ah, I see. It's too bad that we won't get to enjoy watching their dying faces."

"I know… it's a shame really." Luciel chuckled.

"Well, if we can finish this task quickly, maybe we'll have enough time to see them."

"Then you'd better get moving rather than waste more time now, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

The Fallen Angels soon got engrossed in accomplishing their task, completely unaware of the darkness that lurks within the shadows of the woods around them.

Being the observant person that he was, Kazuki soon locked on to his target; Luciel the Fallen Angel group's leader. He took a deep breath and covered himself with his IBM, completely disappearing out of sight.

"Well, then… _**time to get to work."**_

He stood up and walked towards the group.

* * *

One of the Fallen Angel was humming out a tune.

"Vizareek, are you done yet?" Another one asked.

"Hm? Not yet. I'll put the cover on these boxes first, before picking them up."

"Is that so? Well, hurry up and get on with it. I need your help with these ones."

"Alright, I'll be there!"

He turned around at the sudden voice, only to suddenly get pulled from behind. Faster than he could react, 'Vizareek' got his mouth covered forcibly by someone's hand then his assaulter immediately sank his butterfly knife deep into his neck and sliced before he could even scream.

Not a whisper was heard coming from the dying fallen who drowned in the pool of his own blood.

* * *

"For Azazel's sake, where the hell is that guy?" The previous fallen angel groaned and started walking back toward his comrade.

"I swear, if he dares to fall asleep on his job again I'll—" He saw legs on the ground right behind one of the boxes. "Oh are you kidding me? Really?! Vizaliel you—!"

With anger etched on his face, he walked faster toward his sleeping friend. He was partially right, he did find his friend falling asleep, he just didn't expect him to fall into an eternal one. He gasped and tried to run away, but much like how his comrade died, Kazuki quickly and silently did his job.

Pulling the bodies to hide them amongst the boxes, he used his IBM again to turn invisible.

" _ **Two down, ten to go…"**_

* * *

The series of killings had been done as perfect as possible by the ajin; swift and silent. However, he made a mistake when a fallen angel saw him killing his sixth victim.

 **[Tch. Shit.]** he thought to himself dryly.

Luciel was tapping her foot on the ground as she waited for her henchmen to finished their task in gathering up the boxes filled with magical-explosive, but it had been a quarter of an hour and only five had reported that they were ready.

"Nylarare! Get over here!"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Where the hell are the others? We should've been ready for shipment since five minutes ago!"

"W-We don't know—!"

Before she could even finish, all of their attentions turned toward a sudden scream that was heard coming from a few meters away. A fallen angel was running with tails between his legs, "An intruder! There's an intruder in—Argh!"

Kazuki threw and embedded his knife on the fallen angel's back before lunging forward to pin him down and stab him repeatedly on the back of his head, killing him instantly.

The five was shocked down to their very cores, clearly not expecting such a sudden turn of events. Four of Luciel's lackeys looked at her, waiting for an order.

"W-What are you idiots waiting for?! **KILL HIM!** "

And with that, shouting a war cry, they narrowed their eyes and flew toward Kazuki with murderous intent. Kazuki simply walked at them with an apathetic look and threw one of his smoke bombs at the unsuspecting group.

They coughed and closed their eyes, but before they could even process what was happening, Kazuki enhanced the power of his legs with his IBM and formed a pair of invisible razor-sharp claws on his hands. Then with a one powerful jump, he attacked.

Luciel couldn't see what was happening with all the smoke, but the moment the smoke began to dissipate, what she saw struck fear into her heart. Her followers laid dead on the ground in pools of fresh blood as their guts and organs were scattered all over the ground with their bodies cut down in half horizontally.

Kazuki walked out of the smoke casually with blood covering his clothes and face as more blood perpetually dripped from his hands as he spoke slowly with a nonchalant tone.

" **You know… anti-mana sure is interesting. It absorbs and/or ignores the natural mana that build up one's physical and magical resistance, allowing blades fully made out of them to cut through almost any kind of flesh like a hot knife through butter."**

The captain of the fallen angel could have flown away to safety, but Kazuki didn't give her the chance to flee. He threw his knife at the fallen angel's shoulder which took her by surprise, followed with another powerful jump to tackle and pin her down.

It all happened too fast and the next thing Luciel realized was the incredible pain she felt on her left hand when Kazuki pulled the knife out of her shoulder and used it to nail her left hand on the ground. She shut her eyes and screamed in pain, but when she opened her eyes again she found herself locked in place with the mysterious blood-covered killer sitting right on top of her with an emotionless look.

" **Now…** **Who hired you?** " He asked slowly.

She didn't answer. Luciel regained her composure and looked at Kazuki with nothing but pure rage and hatred. Kazuki sighed and took her by surprise again by breaking one of her fingers, earning him the sound of a painful crack of bones and a pained scream of a fallen angel.

" **Do I have your attention now?** "

"Y… Yes." She answered meekly, as she recovered from the pain.

" **Good. Let's try again, shall we?"** He paused and continued, _**"**_ **Who hired you?"**

"L-Lord Kokabiel. We were working for Lord Kokabiel."

" **And the bombs?"**

"H-He ordered us to smuggle the bombs into Kuoh City."

"… **Why?"**

"I don't know—ARGH!" Kazuki broke one of her fingers again. "I DON'T KNOW, I SWEAR!"

Kazuki fell silent for a few seconds and asked again,

" **Where is he now?"**

"W-What?"

" **Where. Is. Kokabiel?"**

"I-I don't know that either! He gave us the mission through his-right hand man!"

" **And who is this right-hand man? Where can I find him?"**

"I… I don't know anything about his name or his location, but I can tell you that he is a strange old human that always wear an old-fashioned hat."

 **[An old man with a hat?]**

He went silent again and looked into her eyes that were filled with mixed emotions of hate, fury, and despair, but no matter how much he didn't want to believe it, she was telling the truth.

Kazuki's emotionless demeanor began to crumble the moment he gritted his teeth and frowned.

 **[Why… just… why is life so DIFFICULT?! After all the troubles I went through and all I got is still his mere name? Just where the fuck is he?! Goddamn it, Kokabiel, Just show your-fucking-self already, you warmongering piece of shit!]**

As Kazuki was mentally ranting in frustration, Luciel took her chance and summoned a light spear to pierce his head. Unfortunately for her, Kazuki wasn't as stupid as to let himself get too wrapped up in his emotion and dodge her attack.

He smiled at her tauntingly.

" **Did you really think you would be able to—?"**

However, a bright light appeared from a distance in the sea, catching his attention. Narrowing his eyes, he looked closely at the light to figure out what it was and… was that an explos—?

It was her chance and Luciel used what was left of her energy to shoot her light spear toward one of the boxes of magical explosive causing them to glow a bluish-magenta color brighter and brighter. Kazuki realized his mistake; his split second distraction gave her time to initiate the detonation of the bombs in one of the boxes.

She laughed at him in madness when she saw the look of disbelief and anger on his face.

"If I'm going down… _**I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!"**_

" **You sneaky little bit—!"**

The bomb grew brighter and brighter into a more reddish color and then in a flash of light, the box exploded, followed by the other boxes soon after.

Kazuki pulled his knife out of her hand and began to run away as one of the nearby boxes detonated; releasing a massive amount of magical energy as it burnt the downed fallen angel into crisp. Realizing that he got nowhere to go, he stabbed himself just as the rest of the boxes began to glow.

The last thing he saw was nothing more than a bright light.

* * *

In an island just a few hundred kilometers away from the harbor, eight fallen angels were flying over a burning ship that was slowly sinking into its watery grave.

"The ship is fully destroyed, sir!" A fallen angel told his leader.

"Any survivors?"

"We've checked the ship and there are none to be found."

"Excellent. Now, let us regroup with Luciel's group and—"

Before the fallen angel could even finish, he saw something that caught his full attenting. He saw how the harbor was enveloped in a bright light, brighter than when they blew up the ship, as he felt a surge of powerful magical energy.

However, the surge suddenly disappeared as instantaneous as it appeared, darkness of the night replacing the once bright view of the harbor once again.

"Did... Did you guys feel that?" One of the fallen angels asked their comrade.

"S-Sir, y-your orders?"

"Follow me!"

He suddenly flew full speed ahead towards the harbor as the three of his henchmen followed suit. When he and his followers arrived they were greeted with a grim view of the harbor.

… _ **Or at least what was left of it.**_

Clouds of smoke rose up to the night sky, nearby trees and anything made of wood were burnt into ashes. The earth glowed with scorching dark red colors and radiated heat into the air as the rusty metal cranes were melted into puddles of molten metal.

Not a single soul was to be seen.

For a moment, nobody dared to say anything, until eventually the leader spoke up.

"W…We have to retreat…"

"B-But sir—!"

"This is mission is a failure. We have to report this back to Lord Kokabiel _**immediately**_!"

"Y-Yes, sir!"

With the four crows flew away to god-knows-where, completely unaware of the sole survivor of the destruction that they had just witnessed still lurking around within the woods.

Kazuki who was hiding behind a tree saw them flying away.

He stood up unsteadily, disorientated from the blast, and took a quick look at himself; he was stark naked. He walked a few hundred meters away to find his bag and was glad that he brought a spare set of clothes.

Sighing at his failure to gain information about Kokabiel's whereabouts, he left the forest and began his slow trek back home; feeling frustrated and defeated as the morning sun slowly rose over the horizon.

* * *

It was such a beautiful night; the stars were shining, the winds were blowing. Raynare felt grateful for nights like these where she could have a moment to just sit down and calm her mind in peace.

Unfortunately, peace wasn't kind enough to grace her with its benevolent presence tonight.

Raynare stared at the night sky, thinking about the events that had happen to her since a few weeks ago; her obsession, her dreams, her ambitions, her _**failure.**_ She began to reflect on everything that she had ever done in the past, all sins she committed, people she manipulated, betrayed, and used as mere tools, as well as many other things that she had now come to regret.

It was funny how living with the person that once tried to kill her could open her eyes and made her think about the actions that she previously never even bother to think about.

 _ **Kazuki…**_

He was an enigma, in her eyes. On that night in the abandoned church, she was sure that he would kill her for killing Asia, his friend, only to wake up in his custody for an interrogation. Then, after she was forced to tell him everything she knew, she expected him to kill her in cold blood like he did to the stray priests that were under her command, only to found herself spared by the very person she tried to, if not already did, kill.

Just… why? _**Why?**_ She already told him everything she knew, didn't she? After living together with the boy, she knew that he wasn't as stupid as he made himself out to be. From what she had observed, despite his idiotic behaviors, Kazuki was, as much as she wouldn't admit, _**disturbingly**_ smart and observant.

She knew that Kazuki thought that she was no longer useful, even if he tried to hide it by acting nonchalant almost all the time. There was literally no reason at all to keep a burden such as her around.

 _ **He should've killed her.**_

…Yet he didn't. Even after she refused to leave, even after she acted like a hot-headed bitch, he never actually forced her to leave; sometimes he laughed at it as if he was expecting her _**not**_ to leave much to her annoyance.

It was as if she had never met the cold-blooded killer that he was in the first place.

…But then one day, _**she**_ appeared. Don't get her wrong, she didn't have any vendetta toward the new guest or anything, but somehow she felt a little stinging pain.

She saw how he talked with her in a friendly manner, when the only conversation that she could hold with him was more of a series of orders that she demanded him to obey like cooking and etc.

The white haired girl saved him once, or so Kazuki told her and as much as she didn't want to believe it, the different tone Kazuki used whenever he was talking to Raynare was enough to convince her that he didn't trust her; no matter how friendly he seemed or acted toward her, he didn't trust her as much as he did to other people he knew and looked at her with eyes that was showing signs of being cautious.

So the question echoed in Raynare's mind, what was this aching feeling that felt since the last few days ago?

" _ **For your information, she saved my life unlike you who killed me."**_

There it was again; the _ **pain**_. Why was she feeling this way? Just what _**was**_ this feeling anyway? Anger? Jealousy? Regret? Humiliation?

…No, that wasn't it. She _**knew**_ what this feeling was… it was _**sadness.**_ The sadness of knowing that no matter how much she tried, she couldn't undo what she had done to Kazuki; the sadness of knowing that there was no way for her to gain the trust of this enigmatic boy after what she did; the sadness of knowing that she would never get the friendship that she deeply craved.

She didn't want to admit it, she didn't want to believe it, but she could no longer lie to herself anymore. She liked Kazuki; she owed him her life. It pained her to realize that what she did caused the person she wanted to forge bonds with to not trust her.

Raynare laughed sadly into the beautiful night sky, feeling pathetic for being such an easy girl who falls for anyone that saved her; much like how she fell for her 'precious Azazel-sama' now that she thinks about it. A few weeks ago, she would've used any means necessary to achieve her goals to stand by her idol's side, but now? She was pathetically hoping that she might gain forgiveness for her unforgivable actions, regretting the sins she committed in the pursuit of her foolish dream.

…Maybe it was time for her to make it right. Maybe it was time for her to drop this stupid façade and just be honest in asking for his forgiveness. She knew that Kazuki wouldn't forgive her, but at least she would try.

She nodded to herself and slowly stood up as the morning sun began to rise over the horizon. She watched the beautiful sunrise illuminating the darkness that once consumed the world around her and made up her mind; she'd apologize to Kazuki soon even if that would be the last thing she would ever—

"Oi, Raynare! What are you doing up there?"

Well, what do you know… speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"I know you can hear me, Raynare! Come on down and have—Whoa!" Kazuki was caught by surprise when she landed in front of him, wings spread wide open.

She looked at him in the eye and gathered her courage to speak, "K-Kazuki, we… We need to talk."

Kazuki scanned Raynare's body from top to bottom, noticing the awkward and uncomfortable body language. The he realized, "Oh... _**Oooooooh...**_ **Oh.** _.._ Uh... Is it really that time of the month for you now? Do you want me to go to the convenience store and buy you a pack of—?"

"Wait, what? _**NO!**_ That's not what I mean!"

He raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes, "Ooo...kay? Well, if this is supposed to be a joke then I'm telling you it's not… funny… and…" He trailed off when he realized that Raynare was being serious.

Raynare was about to say something else, but Kazuki cut her off with a sigh and an apologetic smile, "Look, Raynare… I'm sorry, but I'm really tired. I'll cook something up for breakfast, but I'll immediately crash to my bed right after, so… do you think that we can perhaps have this… _**talk**_ in another time?"

"…"

Kazuki noticed her silence and smiled a little bit wider when he got an idea, "Tell you what, I'll let you choose your breakfast to make it up to you. How does that sound?"

 **[Oh well… there's always next time. It'd do me well to mentally prepare myself too, anyway.]**

Raynare paused for a moment, but then sighed and looked away.

"Fine… I want your special yellow fried rice for today's breakfast."

Kazuki nodded and walked pass her to enter the house with a smile, "Coming right up!"

The fallen angel merely watched him walk into the kitchen to start cooking and closed the door behind her. However she noticed something when Kazuki walked pass her.

 **[Did… did I just smell the scent of blood? …No, it's probably just my imagination.]**

* * *

"There, done."

Kazuki served the still-hot breakfast and put it on the table as a mouthwatering aroma filled the air inside the house.

Raynare never really said it out loud, but she could say for sure that Kazuki was one of the best cook she had ever met.

"Do you want anything else,Ray—?" but before he finished, he saw the girl called Eucliwood, "Oh, good morning, Eu. Waking up early I see?"

She didn't answer and only stood on the doorway rubbing on her eye as she yawned.

Raynare didn't want to admit it, but both he and Kazuki found it extremely cute.

 _ **[…Wait. Hold on. I-It can't be! Is the real reason Kazuki is being nice to her is… because he is a lolicon?! Ahahaha, n-no way, right! That can't be true, right! Right?!]**_

She was shaking as she tried to convince herself that Kazuki was _**not**_ a lolicon, only to realize that she was failing horribly.

Kazuki noticed her strange body movements and asked, "Uh, Raynare are you okay?"

There was no answer.

"Hello, Raynare?"

Still no answer.

Kazuki reached for her shoulder, "Oi, Raynare are you o—?" but the moment Kazuki touched her shoulder, she flinched in shock and held on his arm tightly.

Then faster than he could react, she pulled his arm and judo-slammed him down to the ground as hard as she could on reflex (and being a fallen angel, the force was undoubtedly stronger thus breaking the wooden floor in the process) while screaming, " **D-Don't touch me you, pervert!"**

His only last words before falling into the abyss of unconsciousness, " _ **W…**_ _**why…?**_ "

Raynare realized her mistake and frantically asked, "A-Are you okay?"

She realized that she had knocked Kazuki out cold as Eu merely watched the two in amusement. Raynare face palmed and muttered with a nearly unnoticeable embarrassed blush,

"I… I did it again, didn't I?"

* * *

 **Few Days Later On Monday…**

* * *

Issei was in deep thoughts. He sat there on his seat in his classroom, coming earlier than usual, and stared out the window to think about the few events that have occurred in the past few days.

A few days ago, Rias suddenly appeared in his room in the middle on the night spouting nonsense about losing her virginity. Well… not like he didn't like it of course, after all he was a growing boy with raging hormones and the sudden view of her naked body was always appreciated… but still, she left him with a hard on that he had to take care of—Okay, maybe that was too much information, **but the point is** , she came in the middle of the night disappeared as soon as a woman with grey hair suddenly appeared into my room.

He didn't really remember her, but he remembered that the two was in a middle of an argument that he didn't understand. Although he didn't understand most of what happened, there was something that he was sure that he understood; she was _**sad**_.

The day after that, he and the peerage went into the Familiar Forest. There, he saw a lot of bizarre animals and creatures that he never thought existed, for example one of the bizarre creature he saw was a weird guy with a white tank top, a yellow bag and a blue shorts with a cap and… no, wait that was our guide… Oh… right.

Well anyway! He had been having nightmares now… mostly about the bodybuilder-undynes that completely ruined his imagination and the death of the creature that was supposed to be his familiar in the hand of his comrades; a slime that melts away the clothes of women…

 _ **Oh, Sli-Sli… he was so young… so beautiful…!**_

"Dude, are you… _**crying?"**_ Matsuda (the bald one) asked him with a look of disbelief.

"W-what? **NO!** I'm just… I… I caught something in my eyes, okay!"

"And what would that be?" Motohama (the four eyes) asked in amusement.

"Tears!"

The two looked at each other with an equally confused faces, but shook their heads and rolled their eyes as Issei stopped thinking about the sad memory... Oh, Sli-Sli…

Anyway, Motohama asked again,

"Forget about that, you looked really beat, man."

"Yeah, I had a weird dream and couldn't get back to sleep until forever."

"T-The sort of sex dream too private to even tell us about?!"

"What? Hell no."

Asia, who was sitting right behind Issei, heard the conversation and said, "My deepest apologies, Issei-san. If only I had woken you sooner."

"Don't sweat it, Asia. It was my fault for oversleeping." He smiled.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Matsuda suddenly spoke up.

"She gets you up in the morning?" Motohama followed.

Issei smirked and started to brag, "Well, of course. After all, we're both living under the same roof!"

Asia giggled innocently, clearly not getting that Issei was merely bragging in front of his friends, "Issei-san is such a sleepy head."

"Th-Then, does she also make your meals and shit?"

"Just so you know, Matsuda, my mom praised Asia for being so domestic."

Asia held up her face and looked away, "Oh dear! That makes me blush."

The two of the perverted trio stepped back in dismay, "N-No way! Why are these beautiful women surround _**you**_ of all people?!" Motohama asked to no one in particular.

"The cruelty of this situation burns my soul!" cried Matsuda.

Motohama then had an idea and leaned in to whisper to Issei, "H-Hey, listen, I think if you'd introduce at least one of them to us, you'd get some good karma. In other words—" He bowed down to him, "Fucking introduce me to someone! Please! I beg of you!"

 _ **[Well, I get what you're saying but… these 'beautiful women' are all demons.]**_

"Oh! If you _**were**_ to hook us up, we fully intend to repay you."

That caught Issei's attention.

"Repay? In what way?"

The two turned around, "You might call it… a gentleman's VIP seat."

"W-Wait, don't go!"

Issei gave them a phone number as the two literally had hearts as eyes, "There's at least one girl that I can introduce you…"

"S-Seriously?!"

"She says she wants to see me today and that she'll bring her friends along."

"W-What kind of a girl is she?" Matsuda asked with a perverted heavy breathing.

"Well, she's um, very pure… I'm pretty sure she's a virgin."

"A virgin?!" The two exclaimed at the word.

"Fabulous!"

"And what's her name?"

Issei took a few moments to act innocent and told them _**her**_ name, "…Mil-tan."

* * *

The classes had started and being after tests, Kazuki decided that it wasn't worth it to stay in class first thing on a Monday morning and broke into the Occult Research Club's room/house.

…Hey, don't look at him like that. It's their fault for showing him such a comfy, quiet place… and it's much cleaner than his makeshift underground-bunkers that are spread all over the school ground.

"So… I guess I'm stuck, huh…?" He muttered to one in particular as he opened up the window and leaned on it, filling his lungs with the fresh morning air.

He sighed, there was no use in thinking about it anymore; it wouldn't change the fact that he still don't know where this Kokabiel guy is.

Looking over the photos he took from the ship captain's log, it turned out that there wasn't anything useful for him to read and the tracker he put on the ship was lost deep on the ocean floor the moment it was destroyed.

In short, it was a _**complete failure**_.

…Well, _**almost**_ a complete failure.

Based on those fallen angels that he killed that night, he figured that someone, presumably Kokabiel, bought those magical explosive and told them to 'pick it up'. Unless the harbor was meant to only be a secret place for the bombs' shipment, Kazuki assumed that their actual task was to plant those bombs in Kuoh since it was the only civilization that was near the abandoned harbor.

If his assumption was correct, then he might have prevented a terrorist attack that night when he forced that fallen to blow everything up; which would be a good news, cuz' that'd mean that it wasn't really all for naught.

Hmm, now that he think about it, if someone was trying to blow up Kuoh using those bombs only to find out that their terrorist attack didn't go as planned, then didn't that mean that they would soon come here to investigate why?

…Holy shit.

 _ **HOLY SHIT.**_

Maybe… maybe he didn't have to look for this so-called terrorist. _**Maybe**_ this terrorist himself would come to him instead!

Kazuki smiled upon this realization and narrowed his gaze with the same sly smile.

 **[Finally… things are working in my favors.]**

Such a troublesome task, it was. In the past, he'd simply get a name and a location then finish the job, but to actually track down someone? Well, one thing for sure, he just suddenly gained a new level of respect for spies and info broker around the world.

He turned around from the window and immediately proceeded with a _**new**_ plan in mind. With the bombs destroyed and the terrorism plan foiled, all he had to do next was to _**wait**_ for his prey to come to him!

Kazuki nodded and walked towards the couch. He sat down with a look of determination.

…Before collapsing to the comfy couch to sleep the day off.

…

…

…

Hey, don't be so confused. There was literally nothing else for him to do besides waiting.

Anyway, before he fell into his slumber, he suddenly remembered something.

 **[Ah… I never did have that** _ **talk**_ **with Raynare… Meh, it's probably not important.]**

* * *

The bell rang all over the school, signaling that it was the time for the school's recess. Issei stretched his arms and legs.

"Um, Issei-san?" Asia asked softly, trying to get his attention.

"Hm? What is it, Asia-chan?"

"If it's not a trouble for you, would you like to accompany me to see our test scores?"

"Kuh…"

Issei froze as he felt a giant arrow pierced through his stomach. After all, we all knew how much did he get for his test scores.

However, sucking it up and playing it cool, he put on a calm smile as he gave her a thumb up. Matsuda and Motohama that passed him and heard the conversation merely sweat dropped since they saw through Issei's façade; heck, his knees were clearly shaking.

Anyway, Matsuda and Motohama threw Issei a knowing look as Motohama slipped him a small paper which said, **'Meet us in fifteen minutes before the next period starts at you-know-where.'**

The trio gave each other a perverted grin and thumbs up.

Asia silently observed the boys and being the pure and innocent girl that she was, she didn't understand the meaning behind their clearly lecherous grins.

"Issei-san? Is something wrong?"

"A-Ah! Nothing, nothing! Ahaha… let's go see our test scores!"

Asia tilted her head in confusion, but quietly followed the boy.

* * *

The school's hallways were filled with students from every class where they all gathered to the school's announcement boards to see their test scores. Cheers of happiness and screams of despair echoed in the hallways from students that get either good or bad scores.

However, the students soon found themselves opening a way toward the test results for four particular women.

"Ah, it seems like it's finally that time of the semester, isn't it?" Rias began.

"Good morning to you too, Gremory-san. How are you on this beautiful day?" Sona calmly replied.

"I'm fine thank you. I can't really say the same will go for you, though, Sona." She taunted.

"Oho? Do you actually think that you can outrank _**me?**_ You know far too well that it won't happen, Rias."

"Hmph. Well then, we'll just see about that now, shall we?"

"I couldn't agree more."

Tsubaki sighed at the two devils' rivalries while Akeno merely giggled in amusement.

Their eyes were fixed on trying to look for their names among the top five.

 _ **Tsubaki Shinra, Rank 5th.**_

Needless to say the girl in question was shocked and immediately bowed down toward her King.

"I apologize for my incompetence, President."

"It's okay, Tsubaki. You've done your best. I'll admit that the school did make the test harder this year. Next time, study harder so you won't repeat this same mistake on the second semester's finals."

"Yes, President!"

 _ **Akeno Himejima, Rank 4th.**_

"My, my, it seems that I'm falling behind in my studies." She spoke in her usual sing-song tone, only that a slight disappoint could be heard within her voice.

"Great work, Akeno. I can rest myself assured now that my Queen have defeated Sona's Queen in the field of knowledge."

Tsubaki kept her head low as Sona's eye twitched at Rias' taunt, but she didn't fell for it and they all kept reading on their ranks.

 _ **Rias Gremory, Rank 3rd.**_

"W-What?!" Rias exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oho? It seems like you've fallen quiet far away from where I sit."

"Kuh… I… I can't believe this is happening…"

Sona smiled, her voice was full of confidence, believing that she was on the top spot, "Now, let's see the name of the person that managed to come close in outranking me…"

 _ **Sona Shitori, Rank 2nd.**_

"…Eh?"

Silence befell the the four beauties, but Rias couldn't take it anymore and burst into fits of laughter, "Hahaha! You should've seen the look on your face! You were all like smug and proud and then you suddenly looked so shocked and surprised! Hahaha!"

"S-Shut up, Rias!" Sona blushed as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Haha… Well, if none of us get the first rank, then I think I'll have to pay him, or her, a visit for shooting down that smug look on your face." She stopped laughing and read the name that ranked first in the whole school.

"Let's see, who is our Mystery First… ranked… man…?"

Rias and Sona widened their eyes in disbelief as their mouths went agape.

Tsubaki, too, had a surprised look on her face, while Akeno, being the person that she was, giggled louder than she initially intended too as they all read the name.

"My, my, this is unexpected~!"

 _ **Kazuki, Rank 1st.**_

* * *

"Ha-a-aaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaCHOOO! _***Snort***_ Oh my god, me gusto," He wiped his nose, "Still… where did that came from?"

He looked at the clock, but realized that he was going to skip the whole day so he simply laid back on the couch and continued his nap.

* * *

"How dare he take my rightful place on the top!" Rias grumbled as she walked with an (cute) angry face.

"Normally, I'd disagree, but I have to agree with you now. I will not accept this humiliation!" Sona agreed with an equal amount of (cute) anger.

Tsubaki merely followed her King as Akeno, as usual, giggled at their antics.

The four of them arrived at Kazuki's classroom and opened the door rather hard.

" **Where is he?!"/"Where is he?!"** The two spoke in a sync.

They looked at each other and spoke again in unison, "Stop repeating what I said!"/ "Stop repeating what I said!"

"No, YOU stop repeating what I said!"/ "No, YOU stop repeating what I said!"

They groaned and shook their heads then decided to focus on finding the boy that brought them their raging frustration.

" **Show yourself, Kazuki!"/"Show yourself, Kazuki!"**

However, their anger soon lessened when they saw the look Kazuki's classmate had on their faces; they were the grimaces of shock, sadness, or despair.

One of the students came towards them as if he were half-dead, "Kazuki's not here… he's probably skipping the classes to study elsewhere…"

They looked at each other again; usually students would stutter in embarrassment when graced with their presences, especially boys. To see Kazuki's classmate looking so… _**depressed**_ and _**humiliated**_ reduced their flame of anger that was burning in the two Kings' hearts.

"W-What happened here?" Sona asked, keeping herself as calm as she could.

"What happened…? _**What happened?**_ I'll tell you _**WHAT HAPPENED**_! The delinquent who skips classes that we badmouth and made fun of every day suddenly ranked first on the exams that we've all studied hard for!

"You can't understand how this feels! Hell, none of us, his classmates, even made it to the top one hundred!

"This humiliation is _**eating us alive**_ , damn it!"

The four devils stared at the boy in front of them who suddenly broke down in tears in pity.

They wisely kept their mouth shut and closed the door of Kazuki's classroom that was filled with such a dark aura that the devils themselves found it rather disturbing.

Rias sighed in defeat, thinking that maybe Kazuki wasn't worth the anger. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Sona who was shaking a little.

"Sona, are you o—?"  
"Didn't you hear what he said, Rias?! He understood how I feel! I mean, how could he, right?! I'm the student council president, for Satan's sake! I'm supposed to be the _**best**_!" Sona stepped on the ground repeatedly in anger in a childish manner, "I will not stand for this humiliation! I'll get him next time! Hmph!" She turned around and walked away with a pout.

Rias was speechless. Sona never pout; Sona **_don't_ ** pout. After all the years she spent being friends with her, this was the first time that Sona did _**not**_ ranked first and acted like this. She remembered that Sona always said that she'd never marry anyone that wasn't smarter than, or at least as smart as, she was. Usually, when asked about what would happen when she met the person that was as smart as or smarter than her, she'd laugh it off because she knew that there would be _**no one**_ like that ever.

But now that she saw how her childhood friend had been proved wrong, well… for some reason, Rias found her slowly-disappearing frustration of being outranked by the person that had been annoying her returning.

Again, Tsubaki sighed and Akeno, being the laid-back person that she was, giggled at the amusing situation.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

The last-minute comedy aside, I think the fact that Kazuki still murdered fallen angels or stray devils in such a gruesome way in an indifferent manner is quite disturbing don't you think? …Oh who am I kidding, of course not! After all there are worse ways to die, right? Heck, Kazuki's nice enough to kill them quickly rather than giving them a slow torturous death!

…Okay that just made him sound worse :|

Meh, forget it, sorry for the long update, but I was on a baseball competition so I haven't been able to update sooner. Don't know why I'm updating when my finals is on Monday, 22nd of May, 2017... since today is the 21st of May… Well I guess I, too, like to live dangerously. (Insert teh dank memes, lol #YesImAFellow9Gager)

Oh fuck it, you know what? I'm not gonna waste any more of your time with my bullshit excuses.

The point is, _**THANX SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORTS GUYS!**_ 22nd will be the official 1-year-birthday of this fic so I'm planning a _**Crack + Q &A! **_Chapter! So you can ask _**anything**_ to _**anyone**_! Even those who have already died/not in this story (or yet to be revealed)! Ask Anyone Anything and you can be as crazy/weird as you can! Hell, not only questions, you can also request some scenarios ( _ **that won't be in the actual storyline of course**_ ) like "What if Issei was gay?" "What if Koneko met Eu?" "What if Kazuki swapped bodies with Raynare?" "What if Kazuki went into a portal to Disney Land?" etc etc or other weird or messed-up shits like that! **Just be as crazy and as original as you can be! XD**

The rule is simple, you can either write it in the review section or send it via PM (I recommend the PM so it won't spoil the other readers lol, though I guess the guests would just have to make do with the review section.) Everyone has a maximum of 2 questions each and 1 plot idea (can be romantic/playing a certain game/watching a certain movie/messed-up shit/pure crack/whatever!)

Anyway, again, sorry for not being able to post on a regular basis, and _**THANK YOU SO MUCH**_ for staying with me up until now! _ **YOU GUYS**_ are _**AWESOME**_!

Until next time, though,

See ya next chapt, Capt!

:v /


	21. What A Lovely Day

**[DISCLAIMER]:** I do not own Highschool DxD and Ajin. They all belong to their respective owners. Any and every names or plots that are similar to other fics or movies are coincidental (or is it?) while the only thing I owned is my OC.

* * *

Fear; an instinct possessed by almost all manner of complex organisms on Earth. Like most creatures, Arabiel, too, experience fear. Walking through a dark, dimly-lit corridor in a pantheon hidden far, far away from civilization, his sweat could be seen pouring out of his body as his body trembled each step he took closer toward a certain room.

Why was he afraid, one might ask, well, the answer was simple; why shouldn't he? He was on his way to report to his leader, one of the most distinguished Fallen Angels of Grigori, who was undoubtedly strong and mad enough for wishing to spark another Great War, the task he had been given ended in a failure.

What should he do?

Swallowing every fear, he walked through the huge, gold-carved, double doors. The room was filled with greek/roman-styled statues and paintings portraying angels, demons as well as fallen angels. There Arabiel saw him sitting on his throne with three other beautiful fallen angels tending to his needs; feeding him some fresh fruits, offering him his wine and waving a large feather fan. It was truly a sight befitting a Lord of Grigori.

He knelt and said, "L-Lord Kokabiel, I am Arabiel and here to report."

"Hm? Ah, yes, of course. Now, I wonder what sort of report worth wasting my valuable time…" He repositioned himself and continued, "You may speak."

"Y-Yes, sir!" He gulped down his fear once more and began reporting of what happened.

Arabiel told him about the time of the transaction, how long did it took them, the locations of where they unloaded the Mana Bombs, until eventually—

"That's enough," Kokabiel cut him off with a tone that held authority. However, he sharpened his eyes and continued, "I was hoping that you were actually going to report something that worth wasting my time, but…" He snapped his fingers and five light spears appeared right above him, all pointed towards Arabiel as the women staggered backward, **"Give me back the time you wasted by paying it with your life."**

"W-W-Wait, Sir, there's more!"

"…Oh? Then, you'd better change my mind as soon as possible."

"Sir… the mission failed," The women gasped as Kokabiel flinched, "W-We split into two groups, one to intercept the pirates, which I led, and the other one to unload bombs, which Luciel led, b-but before we could even regroup we, my men and I saw all the bombs blew up leaving nothing behind, but charred and burning wasteland!"

The women looked at him with an expression that tells him that he was a fool to say that and they felt sorry for what would happen to him. What had he done?

Kokabiel took a deep breath and began slowly, **"** You mean to tell me that a task, which worth a tenth of Grigori's budget, had ended in **… a failure?"**

"Y-Yes, sir. R-regretfully so, sir."

" **Who** did it?"

"E-Eh?"

Seeing Arabiel's confused look, Kokabiel's left eye twitched, "Mana Bombs don't just explode out of nowhere, it needs mana to operate, and one of them would cost one an arm or a leg… And you mean to tell me that _**all**_ those bombs just 'detonated' out of nowhere?"

"… We… W-we don't know, sir. Please forgive—AAARGH!"

Kokabiel launched all spears at his chest and Arabiel fell forward into the pool of his own blood. The other three fallen angels wisely took a step backward as they saw veins appeared on his forehead as he stood up and shook in rage. He walked towards Arabiel and began to stomp on his corpse, "You _**USELESS—STUPID—EMBARRASSMENT—OF—GRIGORI!"**_

Panting in rage, the three fallen angels merely smiled as they tried not to giggle. It seemed that occurrences such as these were nothing more than a twisted form of entertainment for them.

Then a laughter could be heard echoing from the shadows, "Heh, aren't you a quick one? Wasn't it a waste to kill one of your own? After all, the three factions are in the brink of extinction."

Kokabiel regained his composure and turned toward the voice in the dark before speaking in a tone filled with annoyance, "Sato… what in the name of hell are you doing?"

The figure stepped out of the shadow, revealing an old man in his late forties wearing a classic vintage style clothing and an old cap. He smiled at Kokabiel's, "Hm? Just wondering how the mission went along until he reported. A shame really. It wasn't easy to gather all those bombs, you know?"

" **What. Do. You. Want?"**

Sato's smile didn't falter and he decided to just simply get straight to the point, "I'll be blunt. Your plan was stupid."

"How dare you—!"

"You were about to obliterate a territory of the devilkin who, under the current truce, are allied to both Grigori and Heaven," Sato walked towards painting portraying the battle between the three factions as Kokabiel told the three fallen angels to leave the room, then Sato continued, "Think about it: you destroy the city, then an investigation would be carried out. With Azazel, the current Leader of Grigori, missing, they would eventually interrogate the Higher-Ups of Grigori."

"And I should worry about this… why?"

"Hahaha, it is simply amazing that you still don't understand what I mean—!"

Kokabiel shot a giant light spear at him and missing by only an inch from Sato's face before embedding itself to the wall, ripping the painting. At this point, Sato was no longer smiling. **"The only reason you are not dead yet, is because I am allowing it since we have the same goal of provoking the Great War. It would do well to know your place and cease your insolence."**

Despite the overpowering aura Kokabiel released, Sato never flinched nor showed any signs of submission. If anything he looked bored and it annoyed the Lord of Grigori even more.

Sato then spoke again, "To put it simply: it wouldn't be hard to find out that you're the perpetrator. Do you understand? That failed mission… You were not trying to provoke a war between the three faction, no, what you did was you almost initiated a suicide plan that would spark a war between Fallen Angels against the forces of both Hell _**and**_ Heaven.

"Let's face it. The Angels are true to their words, with or without God; after all, lying could cause angels to fall from grace. If anyone would break the treaty, then it must be either Devils or, you, Fallen Angels.

"If someone is trying to figure out who committed an act of terrorism in a _**Devil's territory**_ , then the answer would be as clear as day that it was a Fallen Angel from Grigori who committed the attack. This is, of course, not mentioning the fact that you tried to set up dozens of mana bombs to destroy a city which cost a ridiculous amount of money that only someone of a higher class of Grigori who holds a lot of power could possess."

Kokabiel was silenced; he never thought of it that way.

Sato smirked at him with a knowing smile and a shrug, "Can't you see? You're making this game _**way**_ too obvious! So obvious, it's boring!"

Hearing that was like a bitch slap to the face. He would never admit it, but he understood what Sato meant; he was dumb and almost got his kin and himself killed pointlessly. Trying to save face, he regained all of his lost composure and calmed himself down before sitting back on his throne, "Then… what do you propose we do?"

Sato opened his eyes and smiled in a way that even Kokabiel himself felt disturbed, "Simply put: like all wars, first you must acquire weapons. Second is organizing your troops' positioning. Finally, when you have all necessary pieces together, _**then**_ you may let the _**game**_ begin."

"Weapons… I don't suppose you still have more of those mana bombs, do you?"

"No, I don't, unfortunately."

"Tch. Then where—"

" **However,** a nice little owl told me something rather… _**interesting.**_ "

"…I'm listening."

Sato walked slowly towards him with a playful smile, "Hmm, I wonder. How many weapons do the other factions possess? Like, for example, the Church? Oh, is it possible for someone to… _**borrow**_ a few, I wonder?"

Idiot; that was what Kokabiel was feeling right now; A first-class idiot. To hear Sato state something so obvious… that information practically just slapped him once again as if to remind him how stupid he was for not coming up with such a simple plan: Steal weapons from other factions; weakening them as Grigori strengthen its own firepower.

Well, actually, he did come up with a similar plan, but that plan was about stealing sacred gears from random wielders, bystanders or a member of the factions alike, but since most never reported back about any success, he assumed that it was a meaningless failure. The idea of taking the enemies' weapons through silent manipulations or launching a head-on operation to steal them completely slipped his mind.

Seeing Kokabiel's thoughtful expression, Sato chuckled, "I assume you now have a plan in mind?"

Kokabiel stared at Sato in annoyance, "Just… what are you, really? What are you and what is it that you truly want?"

"I'm just an old man looking for some actions," Sato turned around and walked away with his everlasting smile. However, when he was at the door, he stopped for a moment and said, "Ah, as for your last question, provoking a war isn't really what I want to do."

Kokabiel frowned in confusion and suspicion, "Then… what _**do**_ you want?"

The old man chuckled darkly once more, **"I want to play a game."**

* * *

It was three o'clock in the morning and Kazuki was already sitting right in front of his computer with frustration etched on his face. On the screen was a sentence, _**'Your search – Eucliwood Hellscythe – did not match any documents.'**_

"Ugh, of-freaking-course, it didn't. Damn it, another blank..." Kazuki groaned, "I've checked every site and forums in the deep web only to find out that there is nothing about her… why did I expect Google would give me a different result?"

Well logically speaking, of course there wouldn't be anything on the net. After all, you won't need deep web to make some sort of secret organization if you have magic that creates pocket dimensions and allows you to teleport instantly to multiple places, not to mention telepathy.

Magic is just so convenient like that.

Sighing in defeat, he thought to himself, _**[Maybe Rias knows something about this…well, if I'm all out of options I can always try to ask Eu to tell me more about herself…]**_

"Oh well… might as well finish those programs for my clients. I still hate working, damn it."

 _ **[What's with President last night? It just didn't seem routine…]**_ Issei thought to himself as he walked towards school with Asia on his side.

Last night, he was visited by the heiress of the Gremory Clan suddenly asking him to take her virginity… Any sane person would question such a situation, but Issei wasn't exactly a _**sane**_ boy, was he? Yup, here he was, regretting not taking such a chance immediately.

However, horniness aside, something did bother the brown-haired boy; Rias seemed sad.

Just what the heck happened—?

Issei was suddenly struck down by two strong punches to the back of his head followed by two synchronized yelling from two familiar figures, "YOU SHIT-HEAD!"

If it weren't for the fact that he was a devil, he would have shouted in pain. "W-Woah! Hey, guys! Getting an early start today, huh?"

"Don't fuck around with us! 'Mil-tan,' my ass! It's a body building man, you dickwad!" Matsuda ranted with vengeful tears.

"Yeah! And _**why**_ does he use soft male speech pattern? It's fucking creepy!" followed by Motohama's own ranting.

"I-It couldn't have been _**that**_ bad—?"

"IT WAS HELL, DAMN IT! He brought his friends who were 'just like him' and _**all**_ of them were dressed as chicks! We were so scared! We really thought we were going to die, you asshole!"

The two of them cried their hearts out while Issei was simply sweat dropping with a look of pity at their woes of pain. Then he saw another familiar figure walking by, "A-Ah, Kazuki-san! Good morning!"

"Yo, what's up? Why are these two crying?"

"A-Ah, you see…"

The two cried boys snapped out of their PTSD-moments and turned toward Kazuki.

"K-Kazuki-senseeeei! Avenge us pleaseeeeee!"

"W-Whoa, what? Seriously, what happened?"

* * *

 _ **One explanation later…**_

* * *

"Ah, I see… Hey, Issei, come here for a sec."

"Hm? What are you—Oof!" Kazuki punched him on his stomach.

" _ **That's**_ what you get for breaking the **Bro Codes.** _"_

"B-Bro Codes?"

"That's right. Article 24: Thou shalt not forsake thy own Bros, boi. If you didn't want to introduce them to any girls then just flat out say it, after all Article 46: Thou shalt not leave a bro hangin'."

"Yeah, that's right! Justice has been served! Hail Kazuki-sense—Oof!" Kazuki punched them too before they managed to finish their sentence, "Hey, what gives?!"

"You _**also**_ broke the Bro Code. Article 77: Bros do not cry, especially in company of a girl."

The look of shock was evident on their faces, then they knelt before him with hands clasped together in a praying position, "Forgive us Father Kazuki, for we have sinned. We swear by our lives that we shalt break the Holy Bro Codes no more!"

As if he was a savior to both of them, he stretched his hand and smiled as the light of enlightenment washed over the two perverts faces, "All is forgiven, for we are all bros in the circles of life."

And with that they stood up and bid their farewells and continued their walk to school; they had been enlightened—

"U-um, sorry, but… may I ask, what just happened? What is this, 'Bro Code'?" Asia asked with a tilted head.

Issei and Kazuki chuckled at her innocent question, "Forget it, Asia-chan, we were just messing around."

Then laughter was heard coming from behind them, "Good morning! What a lively morning, we're having."

"Kiba-san, Good morning!" Asia greeted back, followed by Issei and Kazuki.

"Oh, hi, Kiba!/Yo, Yuuto-san."

"I'd like to know what actually happened since it looked interesting, but we are running out of time. Shall we?" And with that the four continued their walk towards the school.

"Say, Kazuki-san."

"Hm? What's up, Asia?"

"Oh, umm, I was just wondering what time do you usually go to school. I mean, it's rare to meet you in the morning like this."

Issei then waved it off nonchalantly, "I bet you come late or something after lazing off somewhere, right, Kazuki-san?"

Kazuki raised his eyebrow, "For your information, it's not like I hate school… Well, I do, but most of the times the reason I ditch classes in because it's too boring so I decided to do something more productive."

"Eh? Are you serious? What sort of productive things do you do?"

"Most of the time, I take pleasure in tending to my biological needs such as putting it into an anabolic state in order to help it restore the immune, nervous, skeletal, and muscular systems which are vital processes that maintain mood, memory, and cognitive functions, and plays a large role in the function of endocrine and immune systems."

"W-What? For real?! That's amazing, but, uh, is there a way for you to simplify it into a few words?"

Kiba laughed at Issei's question, "Issei-kun, I believe what Kazuki-san meant by that is that he mostly sleeps the days off."

"…I hate you, Kazuki-san. Give me back the compliments I gave you!"

After a couple of giggles and laugh later, Kazuki spoke again, "Ah, Asia-chan, to answer your previous question, I usually go to school at around five or six in the morning. That is _**if**_ I really want to."

It was the truth really; either Kazuki arrives way too early or way too late.

The three were surprised to hear that, "But, doesn't the school gate open at seven? School itself starts at eight o'clock…" Kiba asked.

"Yeah! How did you enter the school if the gate hasn't been opened yet?" Issei asked with an equal disbelief.

"How, you ask… how else would I enter? I jumped over the school wall, of course."

"Ah…" The two suddenly felt dumb for asking; heck they were demons, for crying out loud, they too could fly over them if they wanted to.

As the four of them approached Kuoh Academy, Kazuki made one last comment, "If you don't believe me, you can ask Toujou-chan. Ah, but I usually meet her at around half past seven in the school's garden so I guess you can't really ask her. Oh well, whatever." He asked a question of his own, "Hey, you guys… is it just me or does your president have some kind of a problem nowadays?"

Kiba and Asia looked puzzled, however what Kazuki didn't expect was a flinch from Issei. He narrowed his eyes at him; what do you know, Issei? He thought to himself.

"President's problem… I believe it would have something to do with the Gremory Clan."

"Do you think Himejima-senpai know anything about it?" Issei asked the question before I did.

"Well, Vice President is President's Queen as well as right-hand man, so I'm certain that she might know—?!"

"Hm? What's wrong Yuuto-san?"

"It took me this long to notice? I am ashamed…" With that he suddenly ran to school toward the ORC Clubroom.

"Whoa! Where are you going, Kiba? Wait!"

With Issei chasing after Kiba, Asia and Kazuki was left standing around in confusion.

"What was that about…?" Kazuki asked to no one in particular.

"I-I don't really understand, but I don't think I liked what Yuuto-san just said."

"Well… only one way to find out."

* * *

 _ **Issei's PoV**_

* * *

I walked through the corridor toward the clubroom and I opened the door, "Hello—Eh?" There I saw President sitting on her chair with a grim expression, however what caught his attention was the sight of a certain beautiful grey-haired maid, "Greyfia-san?!"

President then stood up just as we entered, "So everyone's here."

Greyfia then turned to Rias, "Mistress, should I explain?"

"That won't be necessary."

Kazuki then spoke up, "Hey, uh, are you going to have an important meeting? Cuz' I'll excuse myself if you want."

"No, it's fine. You can stay."

I was confused, "Prez, what's going on?"

She was silent for a few moment, but then she spoke, "You see—"

Before she could even finish her sentence, a magic circle appeared on the floor and fire erupted in the middle of the room.

"HOLY SHIT, FIRE!" Kazuki exclaimed as he ran out of the room, but no one paid attention since every eyes were glued to the phenomenon that was taking place in front of them.

Soon the fire dissipated and from it stood a blonde man of his twenties in a red tuxedo.

"W-Who's this guy?" I asked out loud.

"This man is Raiser Phenex-sama. He is a pure-blood high-class demon and Heir to the Phenex Clan and also…" Greyfia explained, "Fiancée of the Gremory Clan's Heiress."

 _ **[F-Fiancée?!]**_

"It's been years since I visited the human world…" He turned around and smirked at President, "Missed ya, my darling Rias—"

" **BEE-DO, BEE-DO, MADAFAKAAA!"**

"What the—Aarglublublub?!" a sudden war cry was heard and the next thing we know was Kazuki screaming out loud as he sprayed a can of fire extinguisher at heir of the Phenex Clan.

A few seconds later, after covering Raiser with foams of carbon dioxide, Kazuki sighed in relief, "Phew, thank _ **God**_ , I wasn't too late! Imagine if he burned for a few seconds later, right? Things might have gone worse!"

Silence filled the room…

"...What? Did I… miss anything?"

" _ **Pfft, HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!**_ " Then everybody laughed out loud, except for Koneko and Greyfia who snorted and tried to hide their laughter.

* * *

 _ **Kazuki's PoV**_

* * *

"I, uh, I apologize. I didn't know you were a phoenix…" I handed him a handkerchief, "Besides, I know that you're a Phoenix and all, but please try not to burn the whole place down. Like… this is the only place I can laze around with aircon and…" I saw his hateful eyes that glared daggers at me, "…Right."

He used magic to burn away most of the foam, but used it nonetheless to wipe his face as he gave me a death stare while radiating a powerful deadly aura that threatened to burn me into nothingness. The remaining occupants of the room flinched and steeled themselves in reaction to the aura.

…Not that I would know, since I'm an Ajin and all that.

" **I swear by my House's name, if we weren't in the presence of the Ultimate Queen, I would have burned you to until there's nothing but ash,"** He hissed.

 _ **[U Mad Bro? But, yeah, it was my fault… probably.]**_

He shook his head and tried to put on a smirk at the crimson-haired devil, "So, Rias…"

"Leave me alone, Raiser. I told you many times before: I have no intention of marrying you." She replied venomously.

 _ **[Oh…? So THIS is her fiancée? Geez, no wonder she's so bothered by this.]**_

"But, Rias, I doubt your family will be able to cater to your selfish ways forever."

"I do not wish to destroy your family, Raiser. On contrary, I welcome them with open arms, but whom I marry is _**my**_ choice." She spoke with a tone of finality.

Raiser sighed in annoyance, "Pure-blooded demons drastically decreased in numbers after the last war and that is a problem that affects all demons.

"Your father and Sirzechs thought over this thoroughly when they decided on our engagement."

Rias frowned, "My father and brother and everyone in my family… they are too panicked. I will not say it again, Raiser. I will never marry you—?!"

Raiser walked towards Rias and cupped her chin, "Listen, Rias, I am the poster-child of the Phenex Clan," he glared at her, **"I cannot allow myself to lose face."**

They both released a powerful murderous aura, trying to overpower the other. At this point, the atmosphere was so tense that you could hear the sound of your own heartbeat.

Again, that's if you can actually sense auras; which I couldn't.

For a moment, no one knew what the other was going to do and so I decided to end this little aura-induced glaring contest.

"Aaalright, that's enough you two. Let's not destroy the room, shall we?" I split them off nonchalantly.

Raiser's eyebrow twitched, however, before he could even say anything, Greyfia cut him off, "That was, indeed, enough. Mistress, Raiser, I am here on orders from Sirzechs-sama," Showing off her own powerful aura that easily overpowered both of theirs she narrowed her eyes, **"I will not let anything happen, for his sake."**

Everyone was silent, but then Raise broke the ice, "For his prized Queen to say that… You have even _me_ scared with that little speech."

"My masters foresaw that this would happen," She continued, "They have instructed me to carry out a certain plan—in a desperate situation."

"A desperate situation…? What do you mean, Greyfia?" Rias frowned in confusion.

"If Mistress exerted her will strongly enough, I was advised to commence a Rating Game to settle the score once and for all."

 _ **[Ah, Devilkin and their Rating Games… a cheap imitation of combinations between Ancient Roman Gladiator Fights and Chess. What a ya-hoo.]**_ I rolled my eyes.

"I've experienced the Game many times and I've won many matches too. You not only have no experience, but you also don't even have all the required pieces for the Game," Raiser smirked at Rias, "Rias, I'd like to make sure of this just in case. Is this your full team of slaves?"

Rias sharpened her glare, "What if it is?"

The heir of Phenex Clan laughed and snapped his finger then a magical circle of the Phenex Clan appeared and flames erupted ones more.

As the flame burned ever so brightly, fifteen beautiful and cute women appeared out of the fire.

"These are my fifteen! In other words, I have a full—"

"HOLY SHIT FIRE!"  
"What?! Not aga—ARRGLUBLUB!"

"What the—KYAAAAAH!"

Silence fell within the room.

I took a moment to realize what I had done and face palmed.

 _ **[Looks like we're going to need some towels…]**_

* * *

Pissed; that was the expression that any sane person would think of when they saw the look Raiser had on his face. Perhaps, calling him 'pissed' was an understatement.

The fifteen girls was wiping themselves off from the white, sticky, foam with towels as they used their magic to dry themselves off. Heh, what do you know? Rias' judgment to build a shower in the clubroom indeed came in handy after all.

I scratched the back of my head and bowed awkwardly, "Look. I am so, _**so,**_ sorry about that. It was all reflex, you see, it's just that when I see fire while I'm holding a fire extinguisher, it just felt natural to use them, you know? Like, like… Like it's an instinct or something and—"

" **SHUT UP!"** He yelled as fire flared from his back.

It was really hard for me _**not**_ to use the extinguisher, but what can I do? I must practice abstinence.

"A harem… of 15 pretty girls…" Issei began, "You bastard… How enviable!"

Issei's envy caught the attention of the angry heir of the Phenex Clan and it seemed that all of his previous anger was replaced with a sense of pride, knowing that some devil low life was looking up to him, "Rias… this slave of yours seems to lust after me."

"His dream is to possess his own peerage and become a harem king one day…" Rias explained.

A little blonde, pink-dressed girl frowned in disgust, "How gross…"

 _ **[Comment of the year,]**_ I snorted.

"Now, I see… Yubella, come here."

A purple-haired woman with a sizeable chest and a bang that cover her right eye answered, "Yes, Raiser-sama."

The moment she got close to him, Raiser pulled her into his arm and began to French-kiss her as he fondled her breasts right in front of everyone.

Issei was, of course, furious, "Y-You… How _**dare**_ you fuck around with other girls when you're engaged to _**my**_ President!"

"See this, you low-level demon? This is something that you'll _**never**_ achieve." He sneered.

"SHUT UP! Just because President rejected you doesn't mean should use your slaves to pleasure yourself! You cheap womanizing asshole!"

Raiser stopped at that and turned furious, "HOW DARE YOU—AAARGLUBLUBLUB?! SERIOUSLY? AGAIN?!"

"Oh, sorry, it's just that… I thought you needed some ice for that _**burn**_!" I laughed out loud, "Dang, Issei! Never thought you had it in you. High-five!"

"Well, I learned from the best—!"

Raiser slowly glowed red and soon fire burst out of his whole body. Yubella stepped back just as much as everyone did in front of such an intense heat that he radiated, "You know… I never did sense any aura from you. I don't know. Perhaps you are too weak for me to even notice.

"I tried to calm myself down out of respect for the heiress of the Gremory Clan, **but NO MORE!** "

"R-Raiser, wait—!" Rias tried to stop his rampage.

" **KILL HIM!"**

 _ **[Shit… All out of ammo… Oh well.]**_

At his command, fourteen girls from Raiser's peerage lunged forward in a blink of an eye. Time seemed to slow down as all fourteen of them drew their weapons to kill me, an insolent peasant that dared to insult their master.

However, the moment they attacked, I wasn't there.

Silence fell in the room as Raiser's peerage tried to locate me. I walked behind Asia and snatched a bottle of holy water that she always had in her pocket before moving once more.

"… **Where is he… Where did he go—?!"**

" **I'm right here."**

Using my IBM, I merely walked around them and stood right behind Raiser with my butterfly knife now at his throat.

Everybody gasped out in shock, even the Ultimate Queen was staring as me in disbelief; for them it looked like as if I had teleported after a few seconds of delay.

Dropping the stupid, annoying-brat façade I had the whole time, I put on an expressionless face and pushed the knife a little deeper into the skin of his throat when I saw his peerage tried to move, "Ah-ah-ah. Don't even think about it."

They were agitated to attack me at any moment's notice, but when Raiser himself felt a familiar stinging feeling from the blade of my knife which was dripping with holy water.

"S-Stand down…"

"B-But Master Raiser-sama—"

" **Do as you're told!"**

Silence filled the air again and I shot them a sadistic smile, "Good. Very good. Now…" then I spoke in a tone that sent chills down the spine of the famous heir of the Phenex Clan, **"Checkmate."**

"Tch. Let Onii—Raiser-sama go, you insolent brat! Don't you know who he is?! He is the heir of the Phenex Clan! He is Raiser Phenex-sama!" the pink-dressed blondie yelled at me; the only one that stayed on the sideline and didn't try to attack me.

 _ **[Onii? Is she his sister…? Wait, he enslaved his own sister?]**_

I tried to process what I just heard, but found myself confused so I decided to ignore it, "…And, what of it?"

"Ravel, that's enough!"

I chuckled in amusement, "Wow, for a beautiful girl, you sure are an idiot. Seriously, do you not understand the situation you are in, right now? Raiser's life, _**your**_ **master** 's life, is in my hands. Right now, I get to decide whether he lives or dies. A little slice and I'd sent him to wherever it is demons go to when they die, you know…"

At this point Greyfia knew that she had to interfere.

" **Enough,"** she spoke coldly with a tone that held power and authority. "It would seem that this meeting is reaching to an end. Young Master, if you'd just let him go…"

"Huh? Why should I? He tried to kill me first," I deadpanned.

Greyfia sharpened her eyes and glared at me in such a way that I felt a chill down my spine; something that I've forgotten how to feel. " **That wasn't a request."**

I paused and raised an eyebrow, but then rolled my eyes and scoffed, "Buzz kill," Flipping my butterfly knife into my pocket, I let him go with a push.

Right after I did so, he staggered and backed away from me with his peerage circling around him in a defensive position.

 _ **[How cute.]**_

"How dare you… _**How DARE you!**_ I will not stand for this… this… this _**humiliation**_!" He raised a finger at Rias, " _ **Ten days…**_ I will give you ten days to prepare for our Rating Game!"

"Are you trying to mock me?"

"Mock you? No, no, I'm giving you a _**handicap,**_ " he sneered.

Rias glared at the indirect insult, but seemed like even she knew that she needed that handicap, "…As you wish, Raiser. However, do know one thing: I will extinguish you, I swear!"

"Hmph. I look forward to it, my darling Rias. Until we meet again – in the Game," Raiser and his peerage then sent me their death glares, "I'm going to _**enjoy**_ destroying your miserable life."

I nonchalantly waved it off, "Meh, wouldn't count on it."

And with that they disappeared in a burst of fire.

Silence filled the air as all eyes were fixated on me. I pouted with arms crossed, "Hey, we all know that asshole deserved it. Give me a break, will you?" Akeno giggled as Rias smiled.

Greyfia sighed in relief, thanking the Satans that things didn't escalate out of control. She turned to Rias, "Mistress, I shall now return to report the outcome of this meeting. Preparations for the Rating Game will be arranged. Is there anything else that you would like to add, Mistress?"

"No, thank you, Greyfia. That would be all."

"I see. Well then, I bid you farewell, Mistress," then she unexpectedly turned toward me and bowed to me, before teleporting away.

God damn it, I wish I wasn't an Ajin so I could have one of those…

I sighed at my impossible dream and decided that it was time to go, "Welp, seems like we've skipped some of the classes. What a lively morning, we just had, eh?" I glanced at Kiba who snickered at the irony.

I walked towards the door and was about to leave, but before I could, Rias called out to me.

"W-Wait!"

"Hm? What's up?"

She smiled at me in gratitude, "Thank you for standing up for us."

 _ **[Not exactly, he was just being a prick, but… yeah… I guess I did, huh? In some way…]**_

"Forget it, it wasn't a big deal." I shrugged my shoulders.

"But it was," she looked at me in the eyes, "To threaten an heir of a clan… You even risked making the whole demon race your enemy. For that, I thank you."

"E-Eh? Ah-Ahahaha, r-r-right, sure…!"

 _ **[The fuck?! It was THAT serious? Well, yea, sure he is an heir of a clan, but isn't it supposed to be fine as long as he's alive…? My God, I'm officially an idiot.]**_

After a mental face palm to myself, Rias continued, "Kazuki, will you come with us?"

"Huh? Where?"

"To train, of course. I have decided. For ten days, we are going to train the mountain; starting tomorrow!"

"E-Eh?! But President—!" Issei tried to argue.

"Issei, our time to prepare for the Rating Game is limited. I hope you'd take this training very seriously, because I'll be depending on you. Is that clear?"

Issei looked surprised to see so much faith being given to him like this, however that only served as a motivation. With determination in his eyes he replied, "Yes, President!"

Rias was satisfied with that answer and now she turned towards me expecting the same answer.

Keeping a poker face, I said, "You do realize that I'm not a part of your peerage, therefore, according to the rules, cannot join you in your little game, right? Unless there were some changes in those rules that I am unaware of…"

She frowned a bit, "Well, you're not wrong about that, but…"

I smiled at her and said, "Sorry, I can't."

A look of disappointment was evident on her face, but then I grinned, "…Is what I wanted to say, but who am I to refuse free tickets to legally ditch classes for club activities, right?"

And so it was decided, that I will join their party.

* * *

Rias and her peerage began to formulate plans for their training so they decided to discuss about schedules and things that they would need for tomorrow. I didn't see the point of being there any longer so I told them to give me a call once they've decided on their plans.

And so here I was, walking down the school's corridor, yawning out loud, and thinking that I'm gonna be bored for the rest of the day. I walked towards my class and passed by the information board.

The test scores caught my attention and I smirked when I see my name as the first place. I then smiled evilly when I remembered that there were a lot of students who looked down on me in my class. Oh, how I would love to rub it in their faces.

 _ **[Keikaku doori—]***_

A familiar girl with glasses walked towards me in anger, "KAZUKI!"

Judging from the heir of Sitri's expression, Kazuki knew immediately that things were going to get _**really**_ annoying.

 _ **[—Janakatta!?]****_

"Y-yo, Sitori-senpai. Can I help you with something—?"

"You. Me. Student Council Room. **Now!** "

That did it; I burst out laughing. Heck, even the stoic vice president tried to hold her laughter. Sona's anger was replaced with confusion and after a few second, she realized what she just said and blushed so bad steam was coming out of her ears.

"A-And you haven't even invited me to dinner yet! Hahaha!"

"W-W-W-Wha—N-NO! I-I meant for a game! I-I want us to play a game of chess—Tsubaki, shut it!"

* * *

Sitting down on the chair Tsubaki provided me, Sona set up the chess board on the table, still pouting in embarrassment from our earlier shenanigan despite trying to hide it under her poker face.

 _ **[And here I was hoping she'd be so embarrassed she'd give up and run away to ask me on another day. Well… I do owe her an appointment anyway. Bragging to my class can wait.]**_

"So, who's first?"

"Since you're our guest, then I will let you choose."

"Ah, is that so? Then I'll go black."

Because once you go black, you'll never go back; I was talking about my IBM, you racist asshole.

Anyway, our game started and she made her first move with her knight, while I chose to move with pawn first.

"So, Kazuki… how long have you known Rias?" She asked.

Ah, so that's what this is, huh? An excuse for an interrogation, is it? Fine, I'll play along.

"Oh, I don't know… more than a month, I guess?"

She made her second move and so did I, however she had a look of confusion when I chose my king for the second move.

"Moving your king so early in the game?"

I suppressed the urge to smirk and instead shrugged, "As much as I wanna say something epic like, 'If the king doesn't move, then his subjects won't follow,' I'm just gonna say that I have my own plan in mind."

"Ah," She continued with her third move and asked another question, "Anyway, since you've known Rias for that long, then I assume you know that I, too, am a devil, correct?"

"We played volleyball together," I deadpanned, still remembering that demonic _**war,**_ earning a chuckle from the heir of Sitri.

"So, you're a part of her peerage, I suppose?"

"What makes you think so, I wonder…?"

"Hm? Was I wrong?"

I didn't answer; I pledged my alliance to Rias already and I don't ally myself to random people.

Catching a look of annoyance on her face at my silence, she regained her poker face and asked with a look of suspicion, "Say, Kazuki, which junior high school did you attended?"

I looked at her in the eye and tilted my head innocently, "…Does it matter?"

"No, not really. I was merely curious—"

I cut her off with a rather knowing smirk, "Besides, you're a student council president as well as a devil co-owning Kuoh… Do you really expect me to believe that you didn't already know?"

She looked a little surprised; perhaps not used to meeting someone as perceptive as me. I wouldn't bet on it though.

"Hmph. I've said this before, but you're really perceptive."

"Meh. Occupational hazard."

She raised an eyebrow, "You have a job?"

"That depends on what do you mean by a _**job**_."

"Need I remind you that working part-time is—" She spoke in a serious tone.

I moved my chess piece and nonchalantly shrugged her off with a yawn, "Yes, yes , against the rule and bla, bla, bla. I am aware of every rule we have in this school."

"…Yet you still skip classes and work on your job?"

Urk. She had a point about the 'ditching classes' part.

"Hey, first off all, you didn't specify what you mean by a job and, the last time I checked, it isn't specified either in the school rules so you can't just assume I have a job and, therefore, breaking the rule.

"Second, yea, sure, I skip classes, but the rule never actually dictates you must have 100% class attendance to graduate, which indirectly allows students to ditch classes by the way, and if my calculations are correct then I'm still safe to graduate."

She frowned at my logical excuses and was undoubtedly annoyed by it. Sensing the tense interrogation atmosphere, I decided to break the tension as I test her patience.

I shot her a sly, smug look, "Besides, I don't have to worry about my _**test scores**_ now _,_ do I?"

Catching a twitch from her left eye, I could literally feel the temperature drop; I've just landed a blow on her pride.

However, she didn't say anything to that. It seemed like, even if I was gloating right in front of her face, she could swallow the cold harsh truth, knowing that I was right, and not give in to the frustration.

I can respect that; not many people like getting rubbed in their face with their own failures; especially a leader. Hmm, she might even be better than Rias in leadership which such patience, since I bet she'd be at my throat already if I insulted her pride like this.

The game dragged on and she frowned in confusion at my gameplay: I was moving my king around the board as I positioned the rest of the pieces rather randomly; it was as if all I was doing was making my king run around like a coward while hoping that she'd get lured and fall for my obvious traps around the board.

She didn't look amused and perhaps even felt disappointed when she thought that she got everything figured out.

" _ **Check.**_ " She spoke with a tone of authority.

I chuckled at her confidence; she _**really**_ thought she was winning, wasn't she?

"You know, I came here for a game of chess, like you said, but I honestly didn't expect this to be a twenty-questions interrogation session. I feel cheated." I faked a tear.

"For someone gloating about his intelligence, you sure are playing like a ranked, amateur," She tried to corner me with a deadly glare, "Perhaps the rumor was right after all… that you cheated the tests."

I stayed silent and kept a poker face as I inspected each pieces on the board, both hers and mine, and decided to make my move. I moved my king and took out one of her pawn.

She moved a rook and _**check**_ ed me again, but I moved my king again diagonally backward, but her bishop moved and checked me once more.

"Give it up. _ **You know it's over.**_ "

I stared at the board once more then smirked at her, "You bet it is."

I moved my king and she tried to check me with the rook, however she fell for it and her rook was taken out by a bishop I have positioned before. Realizing her mistake in making such a hasty move, she moved the bishop away, knowing that it was in a disadvantageous position, however I wasn't aiming for her bishop and I took out her queen with a pawn; that completely caught her off guard.

She underestimated the pawns.

From then on, the game turned into a massacre. Every time she was busy trying to take out my pawns, guarding my moving king, her valuable pieces like rook and bishop were taken out one by one.

It was the end.

I shot her a sly smirk, **"Checkmate."**

She couldn't believe it. Sona Sitri, the heir of the Sitri Clan, the so-called genius among the heirs and heiresses of the Demon Clans, had lost in a game of her own specialty; chess.

She was silent and didn't stop staring at the chess board. Even Tsubaki was shocked at the sudden turn of events.

"B-But how—!?" Then at that moment, memories came rushing into her mind as she remembered every move I took that led me to victory, "You… you weren't using your king as a bait for your obvious traps. No, your king was your ace all along!

"You were positioning the rest of your pieces to key positions, knowing that you've provoked me with you moving king… Your pieces weren't defending your king, it was your king that defended the other pieces to take out mine… **this whole game was a set up!** " she breathed out in disbelief.

Tsubaki didn't even bother hiding her awe, "You've thought so far ahead…"

I should be happy, I should gloat over this victory, however, winning this game reminded me of something both depressing and annoying, "Ugh, if only life was as predictable as chess… I would've been God if it was."

"B-But this isn't possible! I couldn't even see a glimpse of your true plan!"

I sighed, her disbelief was starting to annoy me, and shrugged, "Long story short: you suck, Shitori-senpai."

She looked down at that insult and I felt that I might have gone too far, however before I could even ask, she suddenly looked up at me with a red face, trying her very best not to cry.

Needless to say, Tsubaki and I were _**shocked**_.

 _ **[K-K-KAWAII SUGI DAYO!]*****_

I shook my head and Tsubaki turned into a panic mode to cheer her up. She didn't know what to do since her king _**never**_ acted like this before.

After she calmed down, I asked, "Feeling better?"

"Hmph," She pouted cutely and god damn it I'm confused whether or not this was creepy; she's supposed to be a cold and stoic student council president, for God's sake!

I decided that I should probably go so I stood up, "Well, it was nice meeting you and good game by the way. So, uh, I'll just go—"

"W-Wait!" Sona unexpectedly stopped me.

"Hm? What is it?"

"A-A favor…"

"A… favor?"

"I-I'll do you _**one**_ favor… t-think of it as a reward for answering my questions and beating me."

I raised an eyebrow, I was about to reject the idea, but then I thought about something and turned serious.

"Is that so, huh… then do me a favor and answer my question."

She noticed the sudden seriousness in my voice, "…Very well. Ask me your question."

I thought to myself for a moment, this was probably a bad idea, but she's supposed to be smart, right? Eh, whatever. I doubt she would know anyway.

I nonchalantly asked, "Do you know anything, and I mean anything at all, about ' _ **Hellscythe'**_?"

 _ **[Dear God, when I said that I doubt she would know—]**_

Sona, surprisingly, widened her eyes in shock.

 _ **[—I didn't mean I hoped she does.]**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

I have tons of excuses for my disappearance, but I'll just say one word to summarize the source of all of my problems: Life.

Well, I'm sorry if it sucked. I admit, it's been so long and I lost sight of what I planned before, but, hey, if I'm back then you know what that means! I'm not lost anymore! Yay! :v

I just realized putting in different characters from other animes would confuse lots of stuff up, but don't worry, I've taken care of Yami's and Eu's backstory in this DxD Universe. Ah, right, as well as Beatrice and Nicholas Flamel of course, but I'll be honest, it's going to be a challenge to put them into words.

Like, I honestly don't know how to write them into an interesting story… Ugh. Also, I slipped in some Japanese words there… don't know whether it was good or not. What do you think? Should I just stick to English?

Oh, yeah, Sato's debut's here too! Well, true, our characters won't meet him soon since it's still the arc to fight the fire chicken, Raiser, but at least we all know that he too was pulling the strings in this 'game'.

Welp, anyway, here ya go. My tribute for ye all and I hope you like it!

But if you don't then… well… shit.

Anyway, see ya next chapt, Capt!

:v /

* * *

 ***Keikaku doori!:** Just as planned!

 ****Keikaku doori janakatta!:** It wasn't as planned (after all)!

 *****Kawaii sugi dayo!:** It's too cute OMG!


End file.
